The Real World: Boston
by SprouseGoose
Summary: The Fourth Installment of my series.  Cody, Bailey and their friends finish school and enter the real world.  Will they be ready for what life has in store for them?
1. Five Years Later

_Chapter 1_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Bailey Martin walked through the doors of her apartment building after a long day of work. She wanted nothing more than to relax on the couch, hopefully with her husband Cody. The doorman greeted her, and even though it had almost been five years since her wedding, she still got a small shiver down her spine every time someone called her Mrs. Martin. Well, actually, now it was Dr. Martin. She had graduated at the top of her veterinary school class at Tufts and immediately went to work for Tipton Industries as the junior veterinarian to Dr. Douglas. In five more years, Dr. Douglas would retire and Bailey would become the senior veterinarian. It didn't really matter money wise as Bailey was already making double what anyone else in her graduating class was as Tipton Industries had started her out well over six figures. But Tipton Industries didn't care, her salary was a tax write off to them. And she loved that she was making a difference.

Entering the apartment, Bailey could immediately smell something good coming from the kitchen. Dropping of her purse, she immediately headed for the kitchen where she found her husband, Cody busy at work performing some of his culinary magic. Once he saw Bailey, he immediately stopped what he was doing so he could pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"How was your day, Sweetie?"

Bailey smiled at him. "The usual. Lots and lots of barking and meowing..."

Cody laughed. "Well, those animals should be grateful they have the best looking after them..."

Bailey teased him. "I'm sure Dr. Douglas will appreciate the compliment..."

Cody just shook his head and returned back to preparing their dinner.

Bailey continued. "How was yours?"

Like Bailey had, Cody graduated at the top of his class at Tufts Medical School. Currently, he was in the midst of his cardiology residency at Massachusetts General Hospital, the best cardiology department in Boston and fifth best in the country.

"Not bad considering..."

"Considering what?"

Cody grinned. "Today was the last day of my first year of residency..."

A large smile formed on Bailey's face. "So that means..."

Cody smiled right back. "I won't be one of the low men on the totem pole anymore which means..."

"No more working night shifts!"

Cody laughed . "Exactly...My schedule should be a lot more...civilized now..."

Bailey couldn't contain her excitement and went in for another hug. "Thank goodness...No more nights of not having you next to me anymore..."

"Missed me, huh?"

"Of course...plus I know those 24 hour shifts weren't good for your well being..."

Cody nodded. "I know...I wasn't getting enough Vitamin B..."

Bailey was concerned. "Which one? Thiamine, riboflavin, niacin, pantothenic acid, pyridoxine, biotin, folic acid or cyancobalamin?"

Cody grinned. "Actually I was talking about Vitamin Bailey...you know, the one thing necessary for me to live a normal life?"

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "Well, I was having a deficiency in Vitamin C, and I don't mean ascorbic acid..."

"Well, I think we'll be able to remedy both of those maladies..."

"Good...So, what's for dinner tonight?"

"My special lasagna..."

Bailey smiled. "Mmmm...Sounds good..."

"Well, I figured we should eat in tonight. After all, we are eating out on Friday night..."

"I know...Can you believe its already here?"

"My brother's wedding? Yes and No...Ten years ago, I never thought I would see this day. Five years ago, I would have wondered why it took so long..."

Bailey nodded. "Well, they wanted to be more stable before they got married..."

"They've been engaged for four years! They were engaged longer than we were!"

That was true. Zack had proposed to Cassie the night they both graduated UCONN. The only person who knew it was coming was Cody as Zack had asked his advice on how to do it. So, the only one more relieved that she had said yes than Cody was Zack. And neither of them were done with school either. Zack wanted to get his MBA while Cassie wanted to get her Master's in Music Education. They went through their own applications process before they decided on a school at which they were both accepted – Boston College.

No one was more ecstatic than Carey. Not only did she have one son and daughter-in-law already in Boston, she was going to get her other son and future daughter-in-law back too. Uncle Tommy offered them the same deal as he did Cody and Bailey, but it was still too expensive for them as they didn't have the financial resources as Cody and Bailey. But, as luck would have it, Arwin's former apartment was only a few blocks from the campus. And with it being rent controlled, they could afford it.

Both Zack and Cassie took their time getting through grad school, and both graduated in two years. Zack received a job offer from the Red Sox, a dream come true for him. And Cassie received a job as the music teacher at, of all places, Cheavers High School. More than a few of her students weren't happy to learn that Miss Patterson was about to become Mrs. Martin.

Bailey just laughed. "Okay, but the important thing is they are getting married. And I'm supposed to be the maid of honor and you the best man..."

Cody paused. "Well, I guess there will be another Mrs. Martin by Saturday night..."

"Its a good thing. We've been down one since your mother became Mrs. Hawkhauser..."

Cody nodded. "True. I was really proud of Arwin. I thought for sure he was going to faint at the alter..."

"You and me both..."

"Speaking of Mom, she called me earlier..."

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

Cody sighed. "You remember how she told us before that she was too young to be a grandmother?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, she's changed her tune. Now, she wants to know when's she going to get her first grandchild..."

Bailey laughed. "Did you tell her we were waiting for our schedules to settle down?"

"I did. I also told her that we were also wanting to have a house to bring our first child home too..."

"That would be nice..."

Cody smiled. "Well, we have a nice little nest egg and you're making the big bucks..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I will for two more years, and once you are a full cardiologist, you'll be making well over triple what I am..."

"So, what's mine is yours anyways..."

Bailey nodded and smiled. "I know...Just as what's mine is yours..."

"But that does bring up a good point. Maybe we should call a realtor and see what's available?"

"That sounds like a good idea..."

Cody paused and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking. I've never lived in a house before. I went from apartments to the Tipton to the ship to our apartment in New Haven to this apartment..."

Bailey smiled. "I'll help you get used to it..."

Cody grinned. "I'll actually have a lawn to take care of..."

Bailey laughed. "Settle down, Cody..." She paused. "You know, if we do buy a house, we're going to have to buy another car too..."

Cody paused. "Maybe two...The Escape is in great shape, but we've put a lot of miles on it..."

Bailey nodded. "Good point. I guess being raised on a farm, I never knew how convenient the subway could be..."

"Yeah...Considering we have a stop not a hundred yards from the front door of our building..."

Cody heard the beeper on the oven let him know the oven was now preheated, so he put the lasagna in the oven.

"Well, we have an hour until that's done. How does stepping out onto the rooftop deck and just enjoying an early June evening sound..."

Bailey grinned. "Sounds perfect..."

Both find themselves relaxing in the swing Cody got Bailey for their fifth anniversary.

"You know, speaking of June, our anniversary is coming up..."

Bailey smiled. "I know. I can't believe its been five years already. Time sure has flown by..."

Cody smiled back at her. "I know what you mean. It blew me away that in March, we had been together ten years..."

"A whole decade..."

Cody teased her. "I still don't know how you've put up with me for that long..."

Bailey reached up to cup his cheek. "That's an easy one. Because I love you..."

"I love you too...my Bailey Bunny..."

Cody pulled Bailey into his arms, and she cuddled up against his shoulder.

"I hope Zack and Cassie's marriage is as happy as ours has been..."

Cody nodded. "Me too..."

Bailey sighed in contentment. "Cody, just think...our lives are finally falling into place..."

"I know...Just like how we planned them..."

"I can't wait to see what happens next..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: For those interested, My Sister's Keeper is now up on Youtube. There is finally a moment in there Cailey fans have been waiting for. Not THE one we're waiting on, but one of the crucial steps to get there. Also, for those interested, Debby Ryan is having a live chat at 2:30 Pacific Time (5:30 Eastern) for her fans. Check out her official facebook page for details.**_  
_


	2. Pesky Bugs

_Chapter 2_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

It was Wednesday night of that week. Zack and Cassie's rehearsal dinner was scheduled for Friday night, and it was going to be held at the Boston Tipton. The wedding was going to be at the hotel as well. And as best man and maid of honor, Cody and Bailey were going to be staying there on Friday and Saturday nights. Until then, they were still in their apartment, and they were enjoying one of what was hopefully to more nights together in bed with Cody no longer being on night shifts.

"So, we both have tomorrow off, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually off until Monday morning..."

Bailey smiled. "How did you pull that off?"

Cody smiled back. "Remember, I covered some double shifts for a couple of the other residents, and I cashed in my favors..."

Bailey laughed. "I knew those would pay off eventually..."

"I'm really looking forward to spending the day with you tomorrow..." Cody grinned. "You know...As a chance to get to know each other again..."

"Me too...Just think...a whole day just to ourselves...To do whatever we want to do..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her. "Any ideas, Dr. Martin?"

Bailey grinned. "Maybe a few..." But before she could continue, she couldn't hold back a yawn.

Cody laughed. "I didn't realize I was boring you..."

"You're not, Sweetie...I've just been tired a lot lately..."

"Everything okay?"

Bailey shrugged. "You remember Mindy from work?"

Cody paused trying to place the name. "I think so..."

"The one who constantly is covered in cat hair."

Cody nodded. "I know who you are talking about now..."

"Anyways, her daughter caught that bug going around. I think I may have caught it from her..."

Cody smiled. "Fortunately for you, you have a doctor who makes house calls..."

Cody reached over and placed his hand on Bailey's forehead. "I don't feel a fever..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody...You're going to be a cardiologist. And my heart is just fine..."

Cody nodded. "Well, if you do start feeling bad, tell me..."

"I will...Would you mind if we just went to bed?"

"Not at all..." Cody pulled Bailey into his arms.

Bailey sighed. "I love lying here like this..."

"Me too...Right here where I belong..."

Soon enough, both were fast asleep. The next morning, Cody opened his eyes and reached over to share a morning kiss with Bailey. However, she wasn't lying next to him. Quickly, Cody got out of bed and began looking around for Bailey. She wasn't in the master bathroom or in their closet. Walking out into the main part of the apartment, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Thinking she may have taken the paper out onto the rooftop deck, he walked out there. But alas, she wasn't there either. Cody was beginning to get worried. As he stood there trying to think, Porkers came trotting up to him.

"Porkers, have you seen Bailey?"

Porkers oinked at him and began trotting back down the other hallway. Cody followed him, and Porkers lead him to the other bathroom door. Cody knocked on the door.

"Bails?"

Receiving no answer, Cody tried opening the door and found it unlocked. He opened the door, and he found Bailey sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Immediately, Cody dropped down next to her.

"Bails? Are you okay?"

Bailey held up her finger indicating to give her a minute. The next thing Cody knew, Bailey turned back to the toilet and threw up again. Immediately, Cody knelt next to her and pulled her hair back. Once she was done, he just slowly rubbed her back. Finally, Bailey pulled herself away and was trying to catch her breath.

"Just take it easy, Bails. Take deep breaths..."

Bailey did and calmed herself down before she looked up at Cody. She had a look of embarrassment on her face.

Meekly, she answered. "Sorry about that..."

Cody smiled. "No worries. You didn't throw up on me. I've lost track of the number of times that happened to me during my clinical trials..."

Bailey managed to laugh at that. "I don't know what happened...I was looking through the fridge, planning on having breakfast waiting for you when my stomach began doing somersaults..."

"I appreciate the thought...But I'm more worried about you. I think that bug may be have got you in its grasps..."

Bailey sighed. "I know. And at the worst possible time. Its going to be tough doing my maid of honor duties if I'm throwing up..."

Cody smiled. "Tell you what. My buddy Dana is working the walk in clinic down at the Tufts Medical Center. Why don't we walk down there and see if there is something she can give you to make you feel better?"

Bailey teased him. "What good are you as a doctor if you can't help me yourself?"

Cody teased right back. "As you said last night, I'm a cardiologist and your heart is just fine..."

Bailey smiled. "You would have to tell me...My heart is yours after all..."

Cody smiled back. "And I'm doing my best to take the utmost care of it..."

"You have for ten years..."

Cody stood up and helped Bailey up. "And I will continue to do so indefinitely. Now, is your stomach more settled?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, its better now..."

"Tell you what. I'll go fix breakfast and you get yourself cleaned up..."

"Sounds good..."

Cody and Bailey walked back through the apartment and Bailey was almost back into their bedroom.

"And Bails?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

Cody winked at her. "Don't forget your mouthwash..."

Bailey laughed and rolled her eyes. Almost as soon as Cody had finished making them both omelets, Bailey was back and freshly dressed. And to Cody's surprise, she tore through her omelet like a woman possessed. Cody just shook his head. Even after ten years together and married for five, the woman sitting next to him never ceased to amaze him. Bailey insisted she clean up the kitchen and marched Cody into their bedroom so he could get cleaned up. Once he was out of the bathroom, Bailey was there to get her morning kiss.

Once they were both dressed, they walked the couple of blocks down to the Tufts walk in clinic, and there, they found Dr. Dana White looking over paper work. She looked up, saw them and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. and Dr. Martin...I must say, Cody...I'm surprised to see you slumming here..."

Cody laughed. "Well, you are the closest hospital to us. And we think Bailey may have caught that bug going around. We were hoping there might be something she could take to alleviate the symptoms. We're supposed to be in my brother and her cousin's wedding this weekend..."

Dr. White grinned. "Of course..." She turned to Bailey. "I owe you one for getting my cat in for her de-clawing. Me and my living room couch owe you a big one..."

Bailey laughed. "Just glad I could help..."

"Don't tell anyone, but I'll go ahead and take you back now..." She smiled. "We need to be nice to Cody if we ever want to steal him away from Mass General..."

Bailey laughed again. "I guess there are some perks to being married to a doctor..."

Once back in the exam room, Dr. White gave Bailey an examination and took some of her blood. As they were waiting for the test results back, Cody and Bailey sat there talking.

"So, have you written your best man's speech yet?"

Cody smiled and nodded. "For the most part. I think I'm going to give Zack the phrases he needs to learn by heart..."

"And just what are those?"

"Let's see...'Yes, Dear...', 'Whatever you say, Dear...', 'I was wrong, you were right...'..."

Bailey interrupted him. "Cody Martin!"

Cody just began laughing. "I was just kidding, Bails..."

"I was about to say..."

"If I wanted to tell him the thing I've learned most about marriage...Its that its the most amazing experience in the world, especially when you are married to a wonderful woman who is also your best friend..."

Bailey smiled at him. "That's much better..."

Cody grinned. "Yes, Dear..."

Bailey just shook her head and laughed. She was about to say something else when Dr. White came back in the room.

"Please tell me your going to say that this is just a 24 hour bug..."

Dr. White smiled. "Not exactly..."

"48 hours?"

Dr. White shook her head. "Try nine months..."

Both Bailey and Cody were confused. "Nine months?"

"Congratulations to you both! Bailey, you're pregnant!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sure you knew what to expect by the end of the chapter. So, you now know what Episode IV (yeah, I copied Star Wars) will be about. There will be some more surprises thrown in, but Episode IV is about them dealing with real world issues. And as many have already asked, I will be posting only once a day. But, there is a method to my madness. My goal (pipe dream?) is to post the last chapter of this the day Kettlecorn airs on TV. From there, I'll let the real Cody and Bailey take you the rest of the way home.**_  
_


	3. What Did She Just Say?

_Chapter 3_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Both Bailey and Cody just stared at Dr. White in disbelief. This was not what they were expecting to say the least.

Cody began stammering. "Are...are...are you sure?"

Dr. White smirked. "Well, I didn't graduate first in the class like you did, Cody, but I can read a blood test..."

Bailey had just been staring out into space before she collected herself. "But this can't be possible...I haven't even missed a period...and I'm on birth control!"

Dr. White smiled. "Look, I'm 100% positive that you are pregnant. Beyond that, I can't tell you anything else...My specialty is internal medicine, not obstetrics..."

"But this happened to us before back in college. We took three home pregnancy tests that came up positive. But they were false positives caused by a medicine I was taking..."

"Bailey, you told me earlier you weren't on any medications, remember?"

Bailey sighed. "Yeah..."

"Look, I would recommend you two make an appointment with your OB/GYN as soon as possibleto find out more. That doctor will probably be able to explain what happened..." She grinned. "Beyond that, I'd start planning on what color to paint the nursery..."

Cody and Bailey just turned to look at each other. Without saying a word, Cody stood up and pulled Bailey up into his arms and into a tight embrace.

Dr. White smiled. "I'll give you two a little time alone. Again, congratulations..."

Bailey was crying now and Cody just slowly rubbed her back. But, being in his arms always soothed her. And soon, she found herself calming down. She pulled back and looked up to Cody. "So, what do we do now?"

Cody smiled at her. "I say we go home. All of a sudden, our lazy day together just got very busy..."

With their arms wrapped around each other, they made their way back to their building and up to their apartment. Once inside, both sunk back into the couch. Bailey turned to Cody again.

"Tell me. What are you really thinking?"

Cody paused. "Well, I think we need to call and set up an appointment with your OB/GYN..."

Bailey nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. Cody could only listen on as Bailey proceeded to explain to her doctor what was going on. Finally, she hung up and sighed. She looked back at Cody.

"She can't see me until next Tuesday..."

Cody nodded. "Just tell me when, and I will be there..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "We're going to be parents...for real this time."

Cody smiled too. "I know. I think at first I was shocked because it was the last thing I was expecting, but Bails, I'm ecstatic about this!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course. We're both 26, we're happily married and having kids was in our immediate plans. Maybe a little earlier than we expected, but its okay..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..." She paused and laughed. "This should get both of our mothers off our backs..."

"I know..." Cody took Bailey's hand in his. "Have I told you today just how much I love you?"

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "I love you too..."

Cody smiled at her. "And now, growing inside you is the physical manifestation of our love..."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, there is..."

"And this time, we're ready for it. I think we could have handled it when were were 21, but I know we can now. We're secure financially, and we are surrounded by family and friends to help us out and support us..."

"Yeah, we are...Cody, we're going to be parents!"

"I know! Besides the day you married me, this may be the best day of my life..."

Bailey grinned. "Mine too..." She began laughing. "And since you are used to working night shifts, I'll leave the nightly diaper changes to you..."

Cody laughed too before he paused to think of something. "Wait a minute...You know, we can't tell anybody yet..."

"Why not?"

"Because this is Zack and Cassie's weekend. We don't want to take anything away from that..."

"Oh my gosh! You're absolutely right!"

Cody smiled. "Maybe it will be alright to tell everyone once they leave for their honeymoon on Saturday night..."

Bailey nodded before she paused. "I guess so...Well, at least the whole family is here so we can do it in person..."

"Yeah...There is something else we need to do now though..."

Bailey laughed. "Choose a paint color for the nursery like Dana suggested?"

"Well, yeah...but we need to find a house to put said nursery in..."

"Cody, I just don't want to buy a house because we think we need one..."

Cody smiled at her again. "We won't..." He lifted Bailey's hand and kissed it. "Bails, I promise you that we will find our dream house. We do have our list after all..."

"I hope so...I just don't want to think we have to settle just to have a house bring the baby home too..."

"We won't. Our perfect house is out there, and we'll find it. But lets focus more on the here and now. Like the fact that you are carrying our child..."

Bailey sighed. "I guess its good the wedding is this weekend before I blow up like a balloon and would have to waddle down the aisle..."

"Bails, look into my eyes..."

Bailey complied and Cody continued. "I don't care how much you 'balloon' up...You will look more beautiful to me than ever because you are carrying our child...I will do whatever I have to do to prove that to you..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Really?"

"Absolutely...And you know, you do have another advantage over most expecting mothers..."

"What's that?"

"Besides having your own doctor on call 24/7, you also have an amateur chef willing to cook you anything your cravings will come up with..."

Bailey laughed. "Oh my gosh...That's right! I'm actually looking forward to those..."

Cody laughed. "And I'm actually looking forward to you sending me out at three in the morning for pickles or peanut butter or French fries..."

"Really?"

"Of course. For the next nine months, I will be your humble servant and food courier..."

"You know I'm going to have severe mood swings too, right?"

"I know...And I know your body will go through severe temperature swings too..."

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Absolutely. Its all part of becoming a Dad..." Cody paused and began shaking his head. "I'm going to be a Dad..."

Bailey smiled at him. "You're going to be a wonderful father..."

"And you are going to be an amazing mother...But above all, we're doing this together."

"And when we work together, there's nothing we can't do..."

"That's right!" Cody paused. "Bails, I'm going to forewarn you. For the next nine months, I may inadvertently drive you crazy with me being overprotective. But I hope you know the reason why I will be doing it is because I love you so much, and now instead of just being the most important person in the world to me, you will be carrying the new other most important person in the world to me..."

"Codykins, I know. And if you weren't overprotective of me, I would worry. Because that's who you are, and I wouldn't want it any other way. So, I might get upset or lash out, but you know I don't really mean it..."

"I know..." Cody teased her. "Just like I know when you will be going through labor, you'll probably tell me you'll never let me touch you ever again..."

Bailey laughed. "I'm sure I probably will..."

Cody pulled Bailey into his arms. "I'm looking forward to these next several months..."

"Me too...Though, I do wonder how I'm going to give a maid of honor's toast if I can't drink..."

Cody paused. "Tell you what. Since you can't drink for the next ever how long, I won't either...What you can't do, I won't do either."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. We're a team. I'm here to back you up and support you however I can..."

"Thank you, Sweetie...So, what will we do about this weekend?"

Cody smiled. "Easy. I'll just tell the waiter to bring us sparkling cider. No one will ever notice a difference..."

"Good thinking..." Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody. "I guess we are about to begin our greatest adventure yet...parenthood..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Just a reminder. Tomorrow in the United States is Election Day. So, if you are American and over 18, get out and do your civic duty - VOTE! And, I'm sure many are like me and are sick and tired of campaign commercials. Here in the Commonwealth, our senate race is maybe the most bizarre one I've ever seen. One candidate may be insane and the other is a walking Ken doll. I'm sure those that follow politics have probably seen how nasty its been. Oh well, just think, after tomorrow, no more attack ads for a while!**_  
_


	4. The Return of Old Friends

_Chapter 4_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The rest of their day, Cody and Bailey made plans that needed to be made. Bailey's OB/GYN appointment was going to be at 4:00 PM on the next Tuesday afternoon. That worked out perfectly as it was at Massachusetts General Hospital, and Cody's shift that day was due to end at 3:30. So, Cody would just meet her at the hospital. Further, they called a local realtor to set up an appointment to begin house hunting. Once that was scheduled for the following Friday afternoon, Cody and Bailey pulled out their list for wants in a house and went through it again to make sure they had everything on it they needed.

Of course, Cody and Bailey being Cody and Bailey, they then searched all over the internet finding all of the dos and don'ts of what a pregnant woman should do and eat. Bailey was a little crestfallen that their hot tub was now off limits to her, but she knew it wouldn't be worth the risk to their baby. And Cody made sure to write down all the foods to avoid so he could remove them from their diets. Of course, both had concerns about what Bailey's constant exposure to animals as part of her job could entail. And from what they could tell, Bailey really needed to avoid exposure to lizards and cat litter boxes. The first would be easy as the only real animals in the shelters were dogs, cats, rabbits and the occasional guinea pig. And the litter boxes would be easy to avoid as it wasn't one of Bailey's duties to clean up the litter boxes. Both did agree that it would probably be a good idea for Bailey to use gloves and a mask from there on out.

With that done, they went out to dinner to celebrate making sure that Bailey was eating foods high in protein and folic acid. Seafood was out of the question as both didn't want to risk anything with high levels of mercury. And they chose a place that had a no smoking policy as they wanted to keep Bailey away from secondhand smoke. Later that night, they just lied in each other's arms after making love. They had read that pregnant women's libidos were usually very erratic, and sometimes very highly charged. That was one side effect both didn't seem to mind at all.

The next day, they agreed to leave their big news in their apartment and not speak of it once they left. They had their bags packed and Porkers in tow. But they weren't headed straight for the Tipton as they had a stop to make. So, thirty minutes later, they found themselves at Logan Airport waiting for the arrival of Woody and Addison.

And when Woody and Addison came out of their gate, the four friends all hugged each other and began chatting immediately to catch up.

"Good to see you, Woodchuck...I hope Cleveland is treating you well..."

Woody shrugged. "Its okay..." He grinned though. "Though, there is a chance we will be getting transferred here to Boston!"

Bailey smiled. "That's wonderful news!"

After graduation, Woody and Addison had moved back to Chicago together to work for Addison's father's company. A year later, they both had moved to Cleveland to head up the Cleveland office of the company. And soon, there was going to be a Boston office, and both had volunteered to head it up that division. The company itself? A candy distribution company. That morsel of information explained so much when everyone found out. And to Woody's credit, he actually turned out to be quite good at what he did. As lazy as he could be, the wasting of candy or its late delivery didn't sit well with him.

Of course, the Finks worked very well together. Yes, Woody and Addison were married now too. Through her father's connections, they had a fairytale wedding in their happiest place on earth – Hershey, Pennsylvania. It had been a real beautiful ceremony where everyone finally got to meet all of Woody's siblings. The one that surprised everyone was Woody's sister Willa. At first, everyone was sure she was adopted. But, before long, they discovered just how much alike she and Woody were. While Woody had a love of classic rock, Willa was more of a country western kind of gal.

As Cody and Woody gathered their bags, Woody pulled Cody aside.

"You know, its a good thing you're a doctor now. I have this thing on my foot I need you to take a look at later..."

Cody just shuddered as they kept walking. He was pretty sure that nothing in medical school would prepare him for what he might find.

They quickly made their way back to the Escape before making their way back to the Boston Tipton. Once there, they quickly checked in and were given the keys to their respective suites. As they settled into their suite, Cody took the chance to pull Bailey into his arms.

"If we actually were paying for this suite, think they would charge us for the third occupant?"

Bailey smiled up at him. "I hope not...But I thought we were leaving any mention of our third occupant back in our apartment..."

With that, Porkers oinked at them.

Bailey laughed. "Not you, Porkers! Everyone knows you and loves you..."

Cody laughed too. "Exactly. And I know you're still upset that Uncle Zack wouldn't let you be the ring pig..."

Bailey turned back to Cody. "You really think we can get through the next couple of days without anyone finding out before we are ready to tell them?"

Cody leaned in and kissed her. "Of course. We can do anything we put our minds too..."

Soon after settling into their room, Cody and Bailey met everyone at a restaurant down the street for lunch. Zack and Cassie were running late as they had a last minute meeting with Maria. Yes, Maria had been brought back to coordinate another wedding of the union of the two families. She had also coordinated Woody and Addison's wedding the previous year.

Already in the restaurant were Woody, Addison, Carey, Arwin, Kurt and Sarah. And soon after Cody and Bailey had arrived, Max and Tapeworm arrived as well. Both were still living in New Haven, but they were still students at Yale. Living next to Jo and Bill had rubbed off on them, and both stayed around New Haven and Yale to finish up their PhDs. Tapeworm was on his way to becoming a math professor while Max was well on her way to becoming a philosophy professor. And they both still lived in the apartment next to Jo and Bill. They weren't married yet themselves, but that was definitely the plan once they both finished their doctorates.

The next two to arrive were Marcus and Melanie. They were not yet married either, but they might as well have been. With Marcus' knowledge of the music industry, Melanie's MBA from Emory, and some backing from her father, they had begun their own production company and label appropriately labeled M&M Records. Marcus was focusing more now on being behind the scenes and talent scouting than being on the stage himself. But, every once in a while, he still did the occasional performance. But, he too wanted the family life and didn't think a life on the road would be conducive to that.

As everyone waited for Zack and Cassie to arrive, Bailey excused herself to go to the ladies room. Carey joined her, and as they were refreshing their make up in the mirror, Carey turned to Bailey.

"Is everything okay, Bailey?"

Bailey turned to her mother-in-law in confusion. "Yeah...Why do you ask?"

Carey shrugged. "I don't know...There's something different about you today..."

Bailey paused before speaking. "Well, Cody just finished his first year of residency, so no more night shifts. I guess I'm just glad those are finally over, and I'll have Cody home with me every night..."

Carey nodded and smiled. "Good. I know his schedule his first year was pretty chaotic with him being the new guy. I'm sure that's a great relief..."

Bailey smiled back. "It is..."

Carey grinned. "Well, now that your schedules more stable, have you two given any more thought to making me a grandmother?"

Bailey laughed to herself. If only she knew. "We just had a long discussion about that the other day. I think we want to have a house first to bring a baby home too..."

Carey nods. "I can understand that...Just make sure its big enough though. Multiple births are a fairly regular occurrence in our family..."

Bailey paused. She wondered why that thought hadn't occurred to her before then. "That would be something, wouldn't it?"

Carey laughed. "Bailey, I don't want to be that mother-in-law. I know I'm lucky that mine lives in Florida, and I don't see her that often. I just have every confidence that you will be a great mother. I mean, look how well you take care of my son..."

Bailey grinned. "Well, that works both ways..."

"I know, and I don't mean to sound pushy about grandchildren. When you and Cody and ready, it'll happen..."

Bailey chuckled. "I think so too..."

They both returned to their tables, and Bailey noticed Cody was missing. She turned to Arwin.

"Where's Cody?"

"He got beeped. He said he would make a call and be right back..."

Bailey sighed. "Sometimes, I really hate that beeper. It will go off at the most inopportune times..."

From behind her, she felt two arms wrap around her and two lips press against her cheek.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but I have to wear it just in case..."

Bailey turned to face Cody. "Are you being called in?"

Cody shook his head. "No, it was one of the new guys calling me to get some information on a patient's treatment..."

"Good...I hope they don't page you during the wedding."

Cody laughed. "I told them if they did, my soon to be sister-in-law will drive down there and give who ever called a world of hurt..."

Bailey laughed about that before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"Your mother mentioned grandchildren to me in the bathroom..."

Cody whispered back. "I guess she has a surprise coming to her then..."

"She sure does..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her. "You do realize when we do tell her and your mother, that they will swarm you, right?"

Bailey laughed. "I'm expecting it..."

Cody grinned. "I'm just glad that now when we tell everyone, I don't have to worry about getting a shotgun pulled on me..." He paused. "Will I?"

"I don't think so, Codykins..."

Before they could say anything else, Zack and Cassie finally arrived.

Zack loudly announced. "Business is done! Time to have some fun!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Notes: **

**1) Yes, it is possible for them to be pregnant. I will explain how in a later chapter.**

**2) Since I am only posting one chapter a day, when do the most people want it? Morning? Afternoon? Evening? Does not matter to me.**

**3) Kettlecorn will updated soon. (_Hint, hint, nudge, nudge MOF)_ In all seriousness, we have everything mapped out how we are going to end it, and we think there will be about 4 chapters left.**

**4) I was speaking with another author on here, and I had an idea. I know most people who read my stories share my thoughts on how preposterous the notion of Zailey is. I was thinking that when they post the stories, we all be nice and post nice comments in their stories explaining how Cody and Bailey are getting back together and how much the actors who portray the characters support and love the couple. What do you guys think?  
**


	5. The Wedding Eve

_Chapter 5_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Zack and Cassie had come strolling in, ready to have some fun. Their last hour had been spent on the final details of their wedding taking place the following afternoon. So, once they arrived at the restaurant, they were ready to cut loose.

Zack greeted all of his friends before announcing he was ready for a drink. Cody cut him off and said he would go order a round of champagne for everyone. Zack shrugged and went back to talking to Woody. As Cody turned to walk off, he winked at Bailey to let her know everything would work out. And when he placed the order, he made sure to let the waitress know that two glasses needed to be sparkling cider, one for him and his wife as she wasn't supposed to be drinking. The waitress just smiled at him and said she would take care of it.

And their first test at hiding their secret worked like a charm. No one suspected they weren't actually drinking champagne, and the rest of lunch went off without a hitch. Once it was done, everyone returned back to the Tipton to waste time before the rehearsal. Cody and Bailey returned back to their suite for the sole purpose of resting up.

Of course, Bailey wasn't going to turn down a foot rub from Cody. And as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her husband's ministrations, she thought to herself she could easily get used to Cody constantly taking care of her and pampering her.

"So, think it'll take us long to get through the rehearsal later?"

Bailey laughed. "I sure hope not. This will be our third time doing this as a group. Hopefully by now, we should have it all down pat..."

Cody grinned. "Well, I look forward to seeing you in your green dress tomorrow. I know you will look stunning..."

"I think all eyes are supposed to be on the bride tomorrow..."

"No offense to my future sister-in-law, but mine won't...I just hope I don't begin daydreaming of you coming down the aisle and forget to do my best man obligations..."

Bailey grinned. "You'll do fine. Little Mario isn't so little anymore. I don't think you'll have to worry about him too much as the ring bearer..."

"Just think...In about five or six years, our little bundle of joy might be serving as someone's ring bearer or flower girl..."

Bailey smiled. "Maybe so...My bet would be on Katie and Billy..."

Cody nodded "That's a good possibility...I hope they are enjoying Stanford together..."

"Me too...and Zoey and Chas at the University of Washington..."

"Yeah, college was a lot of fun...I know I had a blast with you."

"I know. It still blows my mind that its been eight years since we were about to beginl..."

Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey. "We may be getting older, but I think like a fine wine, we are getting better with age..."

"Well, if we don't want spoil, we better get ready for tonight..."

So, soon enough, they were changed into their dress clothes and made their way down to the same ballroom they had graduated high school in. And as they had said, the group of friends by now had what to do during the wedding ceremony down cold. Maria was impressed and said after one rehearsal through the entire ceremony that there wasn't a need to do anything further.

From there, everyone made their way over to the Tipton's nicest restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held. Of course, by then, more and more of the family had shown up. Immediately, Bailey went to give her parents and sisters big hugs. As she made her way down the line, Joe pulled Cody aside.

"So, my daughter is looking well. I know I have you to thank for that..."

Cody smiled. "I do my best..."

"Good. I also hear no more nights shifts for you..."

"Thankfully...nights in the hospital tend to be the most chaotic times..."

"I bet. Look, I'm just wanted to give you a heads up. My wife thinks its high time for you and Bailey to be having some young ones of your own. Before the weekend is up, don't be surprised if she corners the two of you..."

Cody smiled. "We're already hearing it from my mother too, so we should be used to it..."

"And what are you telling her?"

"That we want to have a house we can bring a child home to first..."

Joe nodded. "That makes sense. And it shouldn't be too difficult. You are both doctors now..."

Cody laughed. "They work me like one, but they don't pay me like one yet..."

Joe frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, right now, Bailey makes three times what I do..."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"It does if you think about it. The hospital works the residents to the bone while they have them cheap. Now, once I finish my residency and become an attending, I'll be making three times what she is..."

"And how much is that...if I may ask?"

Cody paused and then whispered into Joe's ear. Joe's eyes just went big in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah..."

"I know you doctors got paid well, but wow..."

Cody laughed. "Well, I'll have to actually start wearing a tie then. All I wear now is scrubs. Tonight is the first time I've worn a suit in forever..."

Joe laughed too and then he paused. "There is something else I wanted to speak to you about..."

"Name it..."

"Porkers..."

Cody was surprised. "Porkers?"

Joe nodded. "Look, Bailey is far too emotionally attached to let herself think about it, but pigs only live about 12 years...Porkers has to be at that age right now or even older..."

Cody paused to let what Joe said sink in. "Oh..."

"Exactly..."

Cody sighed. "That thought had never crossed my mind. I'm just so used to Porkers being there..."

"I know, but I wanted to give you a heads up about that. If I know my daughter, if something does happen to him, she won't take it well at all..."

Cody nodded. "You're right...It would devastate her. At that's the last thing she needs right now..."

Now, Joe was confused. "What do you mean? I thought you said everything was going alright?"

"Oh...I just mean that we finally have our schedules in tune and things are back to normal..."

Joe nodded. "Gotcha...Well, Bailey is your wife now, so I will let you decide how you want to deal with what I just told you..."

Cody nodded again. "Thanks. I appreciate the heads up..."

The rest of the rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. Zack and Cassie bought all of the bridesmaids emerald earrings and necklaces to match their bridesmaid dresses. And for the groomsmen, they each received their own personally engraved cases with sets of poker chips. That was a tradition the guys had kept up after Cody's bachelor party – meeting twice a month for a guys' poker night. Further, they also got them a personalized bobble head doll made of each of them. And as much as Cody liked it, Bailey absolutely loved it. Cody got a sneaking suspicion that it might end up on her desk in her office.

Toasts were made to them by Kurt and Sarah before the groom's cake was brought out. And thanks to Chef Paulo, Zack had chosen his cake to look just like Space Mountain. Everyone laughed at it, but all knew how appropriate it was. The night finally came to a close, and Bailey was going to go with Cassie up to the bridal suite and stay with her. Before they broke apart though, Cody pulled Bailey aside.

"I'm kind of nervous to let you out of my sight for tonight..."

Bailey smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll only be a few floors above you anyways..."

Cody nodded. "I know. But if you need anything, you call me..."

"I will..." Bailey leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Papa Bear..."

Cody leaned down and kiss Bailey again. "I love you too, Mama Bear..."

Cody grabbed Zack and the groomsmen and took them back up to Zack's suite where a set of the poker chips was broken out so the guys could have one more guy's night. Everyone was having a few drinks except Cody. Now, Cody's not an idiot. He realized Zack had got a few drinks in him the night before his wedding so he would sleep, so he was planning on returning the favor. And Cody made sure he played bartender. So, while everyone else was having bourbon and cokes to drink, Cody was having straight coke (diet and caffeine free of course).

Back in the bridal suite, Cassie and Bailey had changed into tank tops and pajama pants, popped some popcorn, were sitting on the couch watching romantic movies. However, at one point, the piece of popcorn Cassie ate was either too hot or too salty, and she grabbed Bailey's drink to soothe her tongue. Immediately, Cassie knew something was up.

"Bailey...That's not champagne..."

Bailey played dumb. "It isn't?"

"No...Its sparkling cider. And from those stories you told me about your Valentine's Days in Vermont, I know you know the difference in champagne and sparkling cider..."

Bailey realized she was busted. "Don't you just love this movie? I cry every time I watch it..."

Cassie wasn't about to give up though. "Why are you drinking this and not champagne. This is my wedding, I want you to cut a little loose with me..."

Bailey sighed. "Look, the doctor told me I can't drink any alcohol, and I didn't want to make a big deal about it..."

"Can't drink alcohol? But they would only tell you that if you were..." Cassie paused as realization hit her. "OH MY GOD! You're pregnant!"

_To be Continued..._


	6. The Aunt and the Uncle

_Chapter 6_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Bailey just sat there, not sure what to say exactly. All of her and Cody's plans to keep their pregnancy a secret were now gone. Cassie had figured it out just like that. Finally, Bailey decided to just go with the truth.

"Yeah...I'm pregnant..."

Immediately, Cassie squealed and pulled Bailey into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me before? Does Cody know?"

Bailey began to laugh. "Slow down. Yes, Cody knows. We only found out yesterday morning. I thought I had caught a bug from someone at work, and we went to the Tufts walk-in clinic where we received the shock of our lives..."

"So, this wasn't planned?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, it wasn't...but we are both ecstatic about it..."

Cassie smiled. "I bet. I bet Carey was too. Maybe this will get her to stop making little comments to Zack and I that we should be starting to think about a family too..."

"She doesn't know yet...Until you guessed, the only ones who knew were the doctor, Cody and I..."

Cassie frowned. "Why didn't you tell everyone immediately?"

"Because this is your wedding weekend. We wanted all of the attention to be on you and Zack, and we didn't want to take anything away from it..."

Cassie smiled at her cousin. "I appreciate that. I really do. But this is wonderful news. You and Cody have just given Zack and I the best wedding gift you could. You're going to make us an aunt and uncle..."

Bailey smiled back. "We aim to please. But, we aren't planning on telling anyone else until you two leave for your honeymoon. You both deserve to have all eyes on you two tomorrow. So, I'm asking you...no, I'm begging you...please lets keep this between us for right now..."

"Oh...alright..." Cassie paused. "What time is it right now?"

Bailey checked her cell phone. "Its 11:30...Why?"

Cassie grinned. "Well, the bride isn't supposed to see the groom on the day of the wedding until she comes down the aisle. But we still have thirty minutes until its the day of the wedding. I think Zack deserves to know. Plus, I want to be able to tell Cody congratulations too..."

Bailey sighed. "Fine...But, we have to leave before midnight..."

Back in the groom's suite, the other guys had called it a night, and Zack and Cody were sitting on the couch channel surfing. Cody turned to his brother.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I am. I love Cassie, and its time I made an honest woman out of her..."

Cody laughed. "Well, for everything she's done for you, its the least you can do..."

Zack smirked. "Ha ha..."

"I mean it, Zack. I'm really happy for you. Marriage is great..."

Zack paused. "Codester...Can I ask you something? Something kind of personal?"

"Go for it..."

"Well, once you and Bailey got married...did things...you know...slow down for you?"

Cody just looked at his brother and grinned. "Zack, you're going to have to be more specific than that..."

Zack sighed. "I don't want specifics, but do you and Bailey still...you know...with the same frequency?"

Cody just smiled even wider. "Zack...Are you talking about making love?"

"You know I am..."

"Well, to Bailey and I, making love is another way for us to show how much we love each other. Getting married did nothing to change that in the least..." Cody grinned. "And in some ways, its made it even better..."

Zack sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"But, Zack, just because you are going to be married doesn't mean you should slack off in your efforts to be romantic. In fact, the times you do, you get more credit for them because its not as expected of you..."

Zack nodded. "So, more brownie points?"

"Exactly..."

"And another thing..." But before Cody could finish his thought, there was a knock at the door. "Now, who could that be at this hour?"

Cody got up to answer it and found Cassie and Bailey standing at the door.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you two, but what are you doing here?" Cody began to get worried. "Is everything alright?"

Cassie grinned at him. "I convinced Bailey that we needed to come down and talk to you two..."

Zack was getting a little worried too. "Is everything okay with the wedding? Did the flowers wilt and we need to spend the rest of the night arranging new ones?"

Cody shook his head. "Zack, that was in _American Wedding_. I seriously doubt that is what's going on..." He turned back to Cassie and Bailey. "Right?"

Cassie laughed. "Everything is fine. This visit has nothing to do with the wedding..."

Zack paused. "So, what's up?"

Cassie grinned. "Turns out Cody and Bailey have a wedding gift for us that I seriously doubt anyone is going to be able to top..."

Zack was confused again. "Huh?"

So was Cody. "What are you talking about?"

Bailey sighed. "Cassie knows..."

"She knows...as in _she knows_?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. She found out I was drinking sparkling cider and resisted my urge to change the topic..."

Cody nodded. "Oh..."

Zack looked at the other three. "Alright! Will someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Cassie turned to Cody. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Cody sighed. "I will..." He turned to Zack. "There is something you should know. We were going to hold off in telling anyone until after you two left for your honeymoon, but it looks like the cat is out of the bag..."

"What's out of the bag?"

"You're going to be an uncle..."

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Zack paused and realization hit him too. "Whoa whoa whoa...Are you telling me that you and Bailey are going to have a kid?"

Cody walked over and wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist and smiled. "Yeah...We are."

Zack just laughed. "Well...Congratulations...But why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"We just found out yesterday, and we didn't want to take away from your wedding..."

Zack paused. "So, does Mom know?"

Cody shook his head. "Not yet..."

"Good...This should get some pressure off Cassie and me for a while..."

Cassie laughed. "I had the exact same thought..."

Cody continued. "And we weren't planning on telling anyone until after you leave for your honeymoon..."

Zack paused. "I'll go along with that...unless I do something tomorrow to screw up. Then I reserve the right to bring it up to deflect attention away from me..."

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other not sure what to say.

Zack began to laugh again. "I was kidding..."

Cody and Bailey both sighed in relief.

"Well, Cassie, we have work to do..."

"What's that?"

"I'll be our jobs to teach our niece or nephew how to have fun..."

Cassie laughed again. "I guess so..."

Cody spoke up. "Now wait a minute here..."

Bailey checked her cell phone. "We don't have a minute. Cassie and I have to be getting back. Its five till twelve..."

Cassie quickly hugged Cody. "Congratulations, Bro...I'm so happy for the both of you..."

Before Cody could say anything, Bailey pulled her away, leaned in, kissed Cody goodnight, and dragged Cassie out of the room.

Cody just stood there and shook his head. Zack walked over and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Congrats, Broseph...I just wish I was going to be here to see Mom freak out..."

Cody sighed. "Thanks..."

Zack laughed. "Look at it this way though...At least you know your boys are good swimmers..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I have started a forum on here called the Countdown to the Cailey Reunion. I figured the Cailey fans around here might like a place to discuss Cailey or the episodes where they make their way back together or even the other stuff in the episodes if you actually watch those parts. Its accessible through my profile or my clicking on the forums here. If people like it, great. If not, I might cut back to posting my chapters to once a week LOL. An****yways, I hope you enjoy it if you so choose to frequent it. But just remember, it is for Cailey fans. **_  
_


	7. Another Mrs Martin

_Chapter 7_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next morning, everything went off without a hitch. Cody gathered the groomsmen for their haircuts while Bailey gathered the bridesmaids for their mornings in the Tipton spa and hair appointments. And both Zack and Cassie had kept their word and not spoken about the news they had gotten late the night before.

Halfway through the ladies' spa appointment, London finally showed up. She had just returned from Milan where her newest line had just debuted. And along side the newest in fall fashions from London Tipton Originals, it was also the introduction of London's new original scent – aptly named Yay Me! Even though she was the oldest of all of the group, London was probably the farthest away from marriage. She and Armando were still an item, but with both on the road for their careers, neither was in a big hurry to settle down.

Since they were on land and had plenty of time before they had to be back, Cody took Zack, Bob, Woody, Marcus, and Kurt out for a round of golf before the wedding. The guys had fun, but had to hurry the last couple of holes so they could get back to the hotel on time. When the guys weren't in the groom's suite at 4:00, Cassie began freaking out. But Bailey simply called Cody who told them they were a few blocks from the Tipton and would be there in ten minutes. That seemed to relax Cassie.

"You know...You were this close to being a widow..."

Bailey smiled at Cassie. "You wouldn't have done that..."

"I was considering it..."

Bailey leaned down and whispered. "You would have taken the love of my life away from me and deprived my baby of his or her father?"

Cassie paused and laughed. "Oh alright...I wouldn't, but just for the kid..."

Soon enough, the guys did arrive and everyone began the process of getting ready. While the ladies were being helped into their dresses, the guys were dressing themselves. Finally, as Zack was finishing getting ready, Cody stopped him.

"Zack, I know its usually the bride who gets the something old, something new, but I have something for you..."

And with that, Cody held up a small box. Zack took it from him and opened up the box. Inside, Zack found a pair of cufflinks with the initials ZTM.

Zack smiled. "Thanks, man..."

Cody smiled back. "Who knows...in fifty or sixty years, it will be your grandson wearing them in your honor..."

"Or...maybe it will be my nephew who wears them in about twenty five years or so..."

Cody laughed. "Maybe..."

Zack paused. "Nah...He would be yours and Bailey's son...More like twenty..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "If it is a son, and he finds the love of his life early like I did, then I will encourage him to go for it..."

Zack laughed. "And if its a daughter?"

Cody shook his head. "Then she'll be in a convent when she's 15...especially if she looks anything like her mother..."

"Oh, come on, Bro...If its a daughter, she'll have you so whipped its not funny..."

Cody laughed. "Maybe...but something tells me she'll have her uncle wrapped around her other little finger..."

Zack shrugged. "Probably...I just have to make sure she steers clear of guys like I used to be..."

"You aren't the skirt chaser anymore, Zack. You're getting married today. You found your one that you can't live without either..."

"You got that right!"

Before Cody could say anything else, the guys were given their cue. It was go time.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Once again, Moseby had been asked to officiate and he did a wonderful job. And like Cody and Bailey had, Zack and Cassie had written their own vows. Cassie was absolutely beaming all day and looked stunningly beautiful in her wedding dress. Once they had been pronounced man and wife, Zack kissed Cassie. And once they were formally presented, the recessional began. Their guests made their way to the other ballroom where the reception was going to be held, and the wedding party stayed behind for pictures.

The reception soon began, and Chef Paulo had once again outdone himself. Zack and Cassie had chosen entrees more suited to themselves as well as a wedding cake more symbolic of their love story. Of course, Chef Paulo didn't ask questions when Bailey called him on Thursday afternoon and had her order changed from the seafood dish to the filet. However, soon enough, it was time for Cody and Bailey to make their toasts. Both lifted their glasses of sparkling cider and began to clink their glasses.

"Good evening everyone. As the maid of honor, it is my honor and my pleasure to toast the bride and groom. Cassie is my cousin, but she is more like a sister to me. In fact, she would probably be the only sister I have that I haven't wanted to bury six feet under at one point. And today, I'm so happy to say that we are officially sisters. I would like to welcome you to the club of Mrs. Martins. Now, I will admit, that when you and Zack first began to dance around each other, I was concerned. But, I'm happy to say I was wrong...even if it did cause me to have to drop to my knee and ask my husband to go to the prom with me. And Zack, you've been my brother for five years now. I'm extremely proud of you and how far you've come since I've first met you. You've gone from being the resident prankster to a mature individual. I know you will take good care of Cassie...but if you don't, I will remind you I've been through vet school and a practicing vet for a year now. My neutering skills are much better than they were. Now Cassie, you have chosen to hook your life with that of a Martin twin. Take it from my personal experience how wonderful of a thing that is. I will just tell you both to always remember what brought you two together in the first place and to never forget that. But I have every confidence you both will have a successful marriage. And Cody and I will be there to help in anyway we can. So, here is to the new Mr. and Mrs. Martin. Cheers!"

After everyone took a drink, Cody took the microphone from his wife.

"I guess that leaves me to give the best man's speech. I will be the first to admit that I wondered if I would ever see this day. I never thought I would ever meet the lady that could tame my brother. But then Cassie entered our lives, and I saw a change in my brother right from the start. So, Cassie, you will always have my eternal thanks for that. You were the one who got Zack to tap the tremendous potential he had inside of him while also embracing the fun loving side of him as well. Like my wife said, today, you are officially my sister, but you have been for a lot longer than that. And if my brother gives you any problems, let me know. While you are able to keep him in check better than anyone in this world, I may have a few ideas if all else fails. My brother is extremely lucky to have you in his life. Zack...I'm proud of you, bro. This is by far the best decision you've ever made. So, to make sure you don't screw it up, I'm going to give you the same advice I got at my wedding. Love each other like there is no tomorrow. Never go to bed angry with each other. And make sure to always be honest and true to each other. And always be willing to both talk and listen. Adhere to those, and your marriage should be a long and happy one. Further, I also give you the same advice my father-in-law gave me...if momma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy. I've tried to live by both of those sage words of wisdom while I've been married myself. So, as one married guy to another, I'm going to give you my own words of wisdom. Just love your wife. Make sure she knows on a daily basis that she is the most important thing in your life. Never take her for granted. And just remember its not just your life any longer. Its your life as a couple. Always remember that. You do those things, and you should be alright. So, I ask everyone to lift your glasses and toast my brother and sister...To Zack and Cassie!"

After both were done with speeches, Cody and Bailey kissed each other and congratulated each other on good speeches. The reception went on, and Zack and Cassie shared their first dance as husband and wife. Soon, it was time for the wedding cake and even more dancing. When Zack tossed the garter and Cassie the bouquet, both Cody and Bailey stood back with their arms around each other, both grateful they would never have to be one of the ones out in the middle again.

Towards the end, Zack and Cassie snuck off so they could change clothes before a limo whisked them off to the airport. After hearing Cody and Bailey's stories about the Tipton private island, Zack and Cassie had asked London if they could use it as well. Of course, London readily agreed. So, they were heading for the Caribbean that night.

Before heading out though, Zack and Cassie pulled Cody and Bailey aside.

"Alright, we're about to leave. The stage is all yours...You ready for it?"

Bailey paused and nodded. "Yeah...Might as well get it over with. And everyone is already here, so we can tell everyone in person..."

Zack grinned. "Don't worry. I told the guy videotaping to keep taping after we leave. I want to see Mom pass out..."

Cassie rolled her eyes at her husband. "I seriously doubt she will pass out..."

"You want to bet?"

"You're on!"

Cody and Bailey just turned to each other and laughed.

Zack turned to them. "What? You two are the kings of making bets with each other..."

Cody smiled. "And I'm the king of losing them. I think in the ten years we've been together, I've won three..."

"Okay, one was on us...and I know the other one had to deal with that creepy professor. What was the third one?"

Bailey smiled. "Let's just say if my guess is right..." She placed her hand on her stomach. "...his third win has left us in a family way..."

Zack laughed. "Way to go, Broseph..."

Cody grinned. "Any ways, you two have a tropical paradise to be getting off to. Have fun and don't forget your sunblock..."

Cassie smiled. "We won't...And when we get back, we expect a full report on everything the OB/GYN said as well as your meeting with the realtor..."

Bailey hugged her cousin. "We'll make sure you get one..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we may have to start a blog to keep everyone up to date so we aren't constantly inundated with phone calls..."

Bailey turned to her husband. "That's not a bad idea..."

Soon enough, everyone was lined up outside waiting for Zack and Cassie to run out and get in the limo. Everyone had bird seed ready to toss. Zack had wanted to use rice just because he wanted to see if the story about birds eating it and then drinking water would make them explode was true. But, he was overruled. Finally, they both did run out of the lobby. After giving people hugs goodbye, they got into the limo. But before they headed off, they both popped up out of the sunroof of the limo.

"Before we leave, we just wanted everyone to stick around for a bit. Cody and Bailey have something important to tell everyone!"

And with that, the limo sped off.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Just another reminder. Please check out the forum I created and feel free to share your thoughts and ideas.**_  
_


	8. The Families Find Out

_Chapter 8_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Everyone immediately turned to Cody and Bailey who were just standing there in shock. Both thought to themselves this had to be Zack and Cassie's payback for setting them up with the garter and bouquet at their wedding. Cody and Bailey just looked at each other and sighed as they knew all eyes were on them now. Finally, Cody turned to address everyone.

"I think it would be best if we all headed back into the ballroom. Bailey and I do have something important to tell everyone..."

Everyone began murmuring trying to figure out what was going on, but they did all return to the ballroom. Cody and Bailey followed everyone inside and reluctantly took their places in front of everyone.

Bailey began. "Cody and I do have some really big news, and we all hope you all think so as well..."

Maggie spoke up. "Does it have to do with you jobs?"

"No, Mom...it doesn't."

Carey spoke up. "Have you two found a house?"

"No, Mom...Not yet. But we do have an appointment with a realtor on Friday..."

Maggie smiled. "I bet I know what it is! You two are finally going to start to try to have a family!"

Bailey sighed. "Close...You will be a grandmother soon...But sooner than you think..." Bailey paused. "We're already pregnant..."

Everyone began cheering them except for their parents. Immediately, both mothers fainted. Their husbands were also both in shock but finally regained their senses to in time to help up their wives. Kurt and Sarah just sat there speechless. Finally, both mothers regained consciousness and immediately went into manic modes.

Carey was excited. "Okay, tell us everything you know!"

Cody laughed. "Well, right now, that isn't too much. We just found out ourselves on Thursday. We won't know more until Bailey's first trip to the OB/GYN on Tuesday..."

"What time is it? I want to be there too!"

Maggie turned to Joe. "Call the airline and push back our flight home until Wednesday. I want to be there too!"

Joe sighed. "Yes, Dear..."

All of the ladies swarmed in on Bailey and began talking to her a mile a minute. They lead her over to a table because they thought she should be sitting down. All Bailey could do was look back and give Cody a look that basically said 'Help me!'. Cody just smiled as he was soon being swarmed by Kurt and Joe. Both immediately shook his hand and congratulated him.

Kurt grinned. "My boy is making me a grandfather! I think this deserves a drink to celebrate!"

Cody shook his head. "No can do, Dad. I told Bailey that for everything that she will have to give up due to the pregnancy, I would too..."

Joe paused. "But you were both drinking through the reception and toasts..."

Cody grinned. "Sparkling cider..."

Kurt nodded. "Well, then I'll get you something else. I want to make a toast to my son, the expecting father..." And with that, Kurt walked over to the bar.

Joe turned to Cody. "So, this is what you really were talking about affecting Bailey when I mentioned Porkers..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I'm kind of worried that if something happened to Porkers, it could affect Bailey's pregnancy..."

Joe nodded. "I completely understand. But Cody, I have every confidence you will take care of my little girl..."

"Thank you."

"And I've been the expecting father ten times, but the first one was the scariest..."

"Really?"

"Really. At least the other nine, I knew what to expect..."

Kurt had rejoined them by now. "I only went through it the one time, and it scared me to death..."

Joe laughed. "Just wait until the hormones kick in..."

Kurt laughed too. "Oh yeah. You'll constantly be wondering which version of your wife you are dealing with – the sweet, loving one or the one that is yelling at you for the littlest thing before suddenly busting out crying over the littlest of things..."

Joe nodded. "Ahh yes...I remember that all too well. And then the weight comes and her self doubts about how she looks..."

Kurt winced. "How could I forget that..."

Cody paused. "But Bailey knows she is the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I've told her that her being pregnant with our child will make her even more beautiful..."

Kurt and Joe just looked at each other and bust out laughing.

"Cody, Cody, Cody...The rational Bailey knows that. The hormonal one will completely forget that. And no matter what you do or say, nothing will convince her otherwise..."

Cody sighed. "Great..."

Joe grinned. "Don't worry. Every new father goes through the same thing. Just remember my daughter loves you heart and soul. And she knows you love her just as much. Just have patience and you will be fine in the end..."

Kurt nodded. "Exactly. Oh, and if she ever suggests something sounds good to eat, that's your cue to go get it or make it..."

"Exactly. And don't be surprised or get frustrated if she takes one bite and decides she wants something else..."

Cody exhaled. "This should be interesting..."

Joe spoke again. "But of utmost importance, its your job to be the calm and collected one..."

Kurt nodded again. "Exactly. No matter how much you are freaking out yourself, never let her see that...

Cody just sighed.

Across the room, Bailey's grandmother, Ellie, Maggie, Sarah and Carey have her surrounded.

Maggie smiled. "You're going to do great, Honey. I have no doubts you will be a wonderful mother..."

Bailey smiled back. "Well, I had a good role model to learn from since I was a little girl..." She turned to the other ladies. "And other wonderful ones who have taught me along the way..."

Carey smiled at her. "I'm going to forewarn you. I know my son. He may try to overdo things, but go easy on him..."

Bailey laughed. "I know. I have every confidence Cody will be a great Dad. And I've had ten years to know how to distract Cody if he goes too overboard. But, if he does, I know its because he loves me..."

Ellie laughed too. "Looks like he is getting his own advice right now too..."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "And they're probably filling his head with wild and crazy stories. Honey, I've been through this ten times. Its not as bad as they say. And it won't be as bad as the stories Cody will surely tell years from now..."

Carey nodded. "Exactly. I remember having fun with it. The guys are so scared, they will do anything you ask of them..."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, that was fun..."

Bailey paused. "But he's my husband. He will be on edge as it is. I don't want to do anything to push him over it..."

"You won't. My son loves you too much for that to happen. But, I will say, when the hormones kick in, you will forget who you are at times..."

Maggie nodded. "Exactly...You won't be able to control your emotions at times. There will be wild mood swings. When I was pregnant with your sister Mandy, I think you Dad was thinking about calling in an exorcist..."

Carey laughed. "I can see my son contemplating that..."

Bailey sighed. "Great..."

Carey grinned. "And if somehow you are carrying twins...double that!"

Finally, the reception wound up, and Carey, Arwin, Maggie, Joe, Kurt and Sarah said they would see Cody and Bailey on Tuesday afternoon. Cody and Bailey headed back up to their suite, where they changed clothes and both just crawled back into bed together.

Cody pulled Bailey into his arms. "Well...Everyone knows now..."

Bailey nodded. "I know. And after talking to our Moms, I'm scared to death..."

Cody kissed her and grinned. "They were telling you horror stories too?"

"Yeah...Same with our Dads?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. They just wanted to give me a heads up on what to expect..."

"Cody...Please don't be mad at me if my hormones cause me to do something stupid like yelling at you for no reason..."

Cody smiled. "Never. You are carrying our child. If you need a whipping boy the next several months, I'm here to be that. Just don't get too mad at me for trying to take care of you..."

"I'll try not to..."

"And Bails. I hope you will remember how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are..."

Bailey smiled at him. "I'll try..."

"Cause if you don't, I'll just have to keep reminding you..." He kissed her collar bone. "...over..." He kissed her cheek. "...and over..." He kissed her lips. "...and over..."

Bailey giggled. "I know you will..."

"Bails, our experiences will be our own. And as nervous as I am, I can't wait..."

"Me either. Whenever you're by my side, everything always works out..."

"And I will be right beside you every step of the way..."

Bailey teased him. "Even if you think I'm possessed?"

Cody grinned right back. "I'll have a priest on speed dial..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: In the immortal words of Homer Simpson...D'oh! Sorry about that, but I blame the day I had yesterday. Had a UK game at 12:30 and then to Keeneland for the simulcast of the Breeder's Cup. Happy to say I left with more money than I walked in...by $2.00. Thank you Zenyatta for not winning.**** Anyways, the fine Kentucky Bourbon was flowing yesterday, but that is no excuse for my snafu. I'm thinking I saw a chapter ending in 08 I picked the wrong one. My bad.**_  
_


	9. The First Doctor's Appointment

_Chapter 9_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Tuesday finally arrived. Bailey was planning on taking the subway over Massachusetts General once she left work. After all, she had done it dozens time before. Massachusetts General was on the north side of Boston Common, and she would often meet Cody to walk home together. However this time, both Moms insisted that they would pick her up at work and drive her over. They didn't want her to over exert herself or risk her safety on the subway. Bailey could only sigh and went along with them just not to cause a problem.

Of course, the car ride over itself wasn't bad, but being surrounded by the expecting grandparents was pure torture. At 3:45, Cody came running into the waiting room still in his scrubs. Bailey immediately got up and ran over to hug him.

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late...I got caught with a patient who almost flat lined on us..."

"Its okay, Sweetie...You're here now. How is the patient doing?"

Cody smiled. "Much better now. His family wanted to stay and thank me, but I had to explain that my beautiful wife was having her first pregnancy doctor's appointment, and nothing in the world was going to stop me from being here..."

Bailey smiled back. "Well, your all mine now. And I'm glad I have someone else to take some of the brunt of their giddiness..."

"That bad, huh?"

"You don't even want to know..."

Soon enough though, Bailey's name was called, and she and Cody were lead back to an exam room. Both sighed in relief when only the expecting mother and father were allowed to go back. Fifteen minutes later, Bailey's OB/GYN, Dr. Adams finally arrived. She saw it was Bailey and smiled.

"So, Bailey. It looks like you are here to find out about your pregnancy..."

Bailey smiled back. "Yeah. We just found out we were expecting on Thursday, and we want to know everything..."

"Alright then. Lets get some blood so we can measure your hCG levels..."

Cody whispered to Bailey. "Human Chorionic Gonadotropin – the pregnancy hormone."

Bailey turned to Cody and smiled. "I know what it is..."

"Sorry, Sweetie..."

Blood was drawn, and Dr. Adams took it to be analyzed. Bailey continued to lie back on the exam chair while Cody stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Before long, Dr. Adams returned to the exam room.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you. You are indeed pregnant..."

Bailey paused. "But how did it happen? I've been on birth control the entire time..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "When was your last shot?"

Bailey paused to think. "Back in May..."

"And on the day of your shot, were you two intimate?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other. "Let me think. I got my shot the same day as...Oh..." Bailey blushed. "Yes, we were..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, I believe that answers how it happened. The stars seemed to have aligned perfectly for this pregnancy...The birth control shot is not completely effective until 24-48 hours after the shot is taken..."

Bailey closed her eyes and groaned. "I knew that..."

Cody spoke up. "So, does that mean our child was conceived in May?"

"That would be my bet, and the hCG levels tend to agree. But I want to do an ultrasound just to make sure..."

Bailey nodded. "Alright..."

An ultrasound machine was wheeled in, and Dr. Adams had Bailey pull up her shirt.

"I will forewarn you...the gel is rather cold..."

And it was. While the doctor was applying it to Bailey's belly, she gripped Cody's hand even tighter. Soon, the doctor was scanning Bailey's stomach before she paused. She turned to Bailey and Cody and smiled.

"And right there is your baby..."

Both Cody and Bailey looked close, but didn't see anything.

"Where?"

Dr. Adams laughed and pointed to the screen. "Right there. Right now, its so tiny you can barely see it, but its there..."

"Wow..."

"I'll have a picture made for you to show the grandparents out in the waiting room..."

Bailey nodded. "So, how far along am I?"

"I would say you are right about 6 weeks along. And six weeks is when morning sickness usually begins..."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, I think I had that on Thursday morning..."

"Right now, the baby's skeletal system is beginning to develop as well as its organ systems. The first trimester is when everything really develops. I will give you some prenatal vitamins to begin taking. I would say right now, you are looking at a due date sometime around late January to mid February."

Cody nodded. "What else do we need to be doing?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Well, Bailey needs to carefully monitor her diet, but I'm sure as a doctor yourself, you already knew that..."

Cody smiled. "We've already researched the dos and don'ts extensively..."

"Then follow that list. You might want to begin buying books for expecting parents so you know what to expect."

Bailey nodded. "When do I need to be back?"

"I would like to see you again in two weeks. Eight weeks is a big milestone, and we'll be able to tell you more and more about your baby. After that, I will want to see you monthly until week 24. From week 24 through week 30, I will want to see you every other week. And then, every week from then on until the birth..."

Cody and Bailey nodded. "Sounds good to us..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "And you still have fourteen weeks to decide if you want to know the baby's sex. We can tell that at the week 20 ultrasound. Beyond that, Bailey take care of yourself and your baby. Cody, you take care of both of them..."

Cody smiled. "I will."

After getting a two week supply of prenatal vitamins and a picture of their ultrasound, Cody and Bailey returned to the waiting room where everyone was anxious to find out everything the doctor had said. Cody tried to convince them to head back to their apartment so they didn't clutter up the waiting room. Reluctantly, the parents agreed.

Once back at the apartment, Cody and Bailey quickly found all of their parents surrounding them as they sat on the love seat.

Cody turned to Bailey and smiled. "So, Bails...Lovely summer weather we're having, huh?"

Bailey held back from laughing. "We sure are. And all the sunshine has been so good for all of our plants. And..."

"Enough torture!"

Cody and Bailey turn with big smiles at their parents.

"Oh yeah. I guess you all want to know what we found out..."

Maggie sighed. "If you would please..."

Bailey grinned. "I'm about 6 weeks along..."

Carey began thinking. "So, that would make a due date of..."

Cody answered her. "Late January to mid February. Which would actually make sense. I'm a March and Bailey is an April, so a February would fit perfectly..."

Kurt laughed. "Well, let's just hope there isn't a big nor'easter then..."

Cody and Bailey turned to each other. That was something neither one had thought of yet.

Joe began laughing. "I'm sure it will be alright. Two blocks north is Mass General. Two blocks south is Tufts Medical Center. If all else fails, I'm sure Cody had to take a rotation of OB/GYN during med school. He would be a lot better prepared to deliver a baby than I was when Bailey was born..."

Cody paused. "That's true I suppose...Though, I'd prefer to leave this to the professionals..."

Carey tried to get them back on track. "What else did the doctor say?"

Bailey turned back to face her mother-in-law. "She wants me to come back in two weeks. After that, monthly until week 24, and then every other week until week 30 and then weekly until the birth..."

Carey nodded. "Alright, just tell me when the appointments are, and I'll be there..." She turned to Maggie. "I'll take good notes and let you know what was said."

Maggie nodded in appreciation. "I appreciate that..."

Cody and Bailey turned to each other and rolled their eyes. "She also said we wouldn't know the baby's sex until week 20, so we have fourteen weeks to decide if we want to know..."

"Well, do you want to know?"

Bailey smiled. "Of course..."

At the same time, Cody shook his head. "Nope. I want to be surprised..."

Cody and Bailey turned to look at each other again.

"You want to know?"

"You don't?"

Cody smiled. "I guess we'll need those fourteen weeks to decide after all..."

Bailey smiled back. "I guess so..."

_To be Continued..._

**AN: Okay, this should be the right chapter this time. If not, my excuse for blaming it on the bourbon is out the window.**_  
_


	10. Decisions

_Chapter 10_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Later that night, Cody and Bailey just laid in bed together. Their families had finally left, and Joe, Maggie, Kurt and Sarah were all on their way to the airport. Cody and Bailey told them they would set up a group e-mail list where they would send everyone the updates once they found them out. This seemed to pacify Maggie, but she said she would be back for the week 20 appointment, and would definitely be there from the 35th week onwards. But Cody and Bailey had something else on their minds.

"Codykins...You really don't want to know?"

"Not really..."

"But it would make is so much easier to decorate the baby's room, pick out clothes, and have names ready..."

Cody smiled. "In theory...but ultrasounds have been know to be wrong before..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. During my rotation, there was a couple who were absolutely floored when they delivered a baby boy. They had been told they were having a girl..." Cody paused and laughed. "I guess the little guy was shy in getting his picture taken..."

Bailey laughed at that. "So, what happened?"

"Well, the parents felt pretty silly dressing him in a pink outfit to take him home to a nursery painted pink..."

Bailey nodded. "I can see that..."

"Plus, it would probably be better to decorate the baby's nursery in neutral colors like green..."

"Because it would be more soothing for the baby..."

Cody nodded. "That, and its unisex. What if we have a girl now, and our next child is a boy. Do we want to have to keep repainting and redecorating the room each time?"

Bailey paused. "That's true..."

Cody smiled. "Plus, Bails...I know how much you love surprises..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "You're right...I do..."

"But, if you really want to know the baby's gender, I will go along with it..."

"Really?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "I know you would. But now that I see your reasoning, I actually agree with you..."

"You do?"

"Yeah. There is nothing we can do to affect what our child is. Mother Nature is going to do what she is going to do. And we can do everything in neutral colors like you said..."

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey this time. "Yeah, we can. I love you, Bails..."

"I love you too, Cody..."

Cody then leaned down and kissed Bailey stomach. "And whoever you are in there, I love you too..."

Bailey grinned at him. "Baby Bear loves you too, Papa Bear..."

Cody grinned back at her. "Well, Mama Bear, we need to find a house to bring Baby Bear home too. Then we can worry about decorating the nursery..."

On Wednesday, Cody worked a double shift so he could have all day Friday off to house hunt. He was at work at 4 AM, and we got home at 9:00 PM, he was exhausted. But he still found the energy to have a late dinner with Bailey, and Bailey was more than willing to turn in early so she could sleep in Cody's arms.

On Friday morning, Cody woke up early and slipped out of bed. He knew Bailey needed as much rest as possible, so he didn't wake her. Besides, he had some work to do. After showering and dressing, he was sitting at their dining room table on his laptop when he heard a noise. Immediately, he ran back into their bedroom and into their bathroom. Bailey was hunched over the toilet again. Without thinking, Cody pulled her hair back and slowly rubbed her back.

Finally, Bailey collected herself and looked back up at Cody.

"Morning sickness again?"

"Yeah...I'm just glad I should be done with it after the first trimester..."

Cody nodded. "Why don't you grab a hot shower and I'll fix you some breakfast...if you're hungry that is..."

Bailey paused. "Can I have a green onion and cheese omelet?"

Cody smiled. "Of course. I'll have it waiting for you..."

Thirty minutes later, Bailey was showered and dressed and attacking her omelet with a frenzy. Cody could only look on and smile. Bailey noticed his look and realized what she was doing.

"Sorry. I was just really hungry..."

"Its okay. You are eating for two now..."

Bailey smiled. "So, what are you doing?"

Cody turned his laptop so she could see. "I was just figuring up how much we have for a house..."

"And how much do we have?"

Cody pointed to a figure. "This is how much we have in our savings and invested..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Wow! I didn't realize we had that much. You must have invested really wisely..."

Cody grinned. "Well, I do have an Economics degree from Yale..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "So do I..."

"And I've always been pretty good with investing money. You remember the story I've told you about when I moved out of the room with Zack and into the closet?"

Bailey laughed. "Of course...I would have loved to have seen that..."

"Well, while Zack was spending his allowance money on gum and candy, I invested mine well enough so that I could buy a big screen television..."

Bailey just looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Cody again pointed to the laptop screen again and grinned. "What does that tell you?"

"I guess so...What are those other numbers then?"

"I called Tipton Bank & Trust to see how much of a loan we were eligible for if we needed it. Based on both of our future earning potential, it was pretty high. That, and you being a Tipton employee and London being a friend of ours caused us to get a heck of a deal..."

"Wow...You've really thought all of this through..."

Cody took Bailey's hand. "Bails...I promised you your dream house. I'm just trying to make that possible..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Codykins...I'm not London. I don't need a huge mansion. I don't want a house, I want a home. I want a home that is ours and our children's. I don't need anything fancy. I just need you to be there with me..."

"And I will be. I just want to make you happy."

"You always do, Codykins...Now, show me what else you've found..."

Cody smiled at her. "Alright...I've made a list of all school systems for each neighborhood. We want our child to have the best education possible..."

"Well, for elementary and middle school, I agree...but we already know where they will be going to high school..."

Cody looked confused and then grinned. "Cheavers High so they will be around Aunt Cassie?"

Bailey laughed. "Not exactly. I was thinking more like Seven Seas High. Look how well it turned out for us..."

Cody nodded. "Very true. I would hope Mr. Mose...Marion is still there to keep an eye on things..."

Bailey laughed again. "Oh, I'm sure he'd love having another Martin teen around to keep his life interesting...

Cody grinned. "As I recall, Mrs. Martin...there was a certain farm girl I was caught with behind the smoothie counter..."

"Yes, there was...And she loved every minute of it..."

"Come on then, we have houses to go look at..."

"And I'm sure we'll find just the right one for us..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. My computer is not being cooperative.**


	11. Househunters

_Chapter 11_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

After meeting up with their realtor, Cody and Bailey spent the entire day getting to know Boston neighborhoods and suburbs better than they ever wanted to. They were shown house after house, and while several of them were very nice, Cody and Bailey just didn't find one that screamed out to them "I'm supposed to be your house!" So, after a long day, they had absolutely nothing to show for their efforts. As they drove home, they talked.

"Don't worry, Bails...We'll find the right house for us. It has to be out there somewhere..."

"I sure hope so..."

Cody smiled at her. "It is. I know it is."

Bailey sighed. "It just seemed everything we looked at today was missing something important to us..."

"I know. But the realtor now has a better idea of what we're looking for. I'm sure he will better be able to focus his search now..."

Bailey nodded and looked out the window. Cody noticed this and reached over to rub her knee.

"Hey...Don't give up, Sweetie..."

Bailey turned and smiled at him. "I'll try not too..."

"Just remember. For the first little while, the baby won't be sleeping in a nursery anyways. We'll have a bassinet in our bedroom."

Bailey nodded. "That's true..."

"Plus, remember, we've been beyond lucky when it comes to finding our homes in the past. We ran into Jo by pure accident that day in New Haven. And how did we know that Uncle Tommy owned our building. We just need to be patient..."

"You're right. I guess I was just expecting to find the perfect house right off the bat..."

"Well, we still have plenty of time to find it..."

Bailey leaned over and kissed Cody's cheek. "Thanks, Codykins..."

Upon returning back to their building, there was a surprise waiting on them. Standing in the lobby talking to the concierge was none other than Uncle Tommy. He saw them enter and walked over to them.

"There you two are. I wanted to stop by and congratulate you both again. You two are continuing the next generation of the family..."

Bailey smiled. "How are Ty, Beth and the baby doing?"

Tommy grinned. "Excellent. They asked me to thank you for the blankie you both sent..."

Cody grinned back. "Well, a good blankie can get you through anything..."

Bailey just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what brings you to Boston today?"

"Just some business to take care of. You two just getting back in from work?"

Bailey shook her head. "Nope. We had the day off, so we were with a realtor all day looking at houses..."

Tommy laughed. "The penthouse not good enough for you anymore?"

Cody smiled. "Its perfect for the two of us. But with the baby coming, we want a house for it to grow up in. You know, a yard to play in and all of that..."

Tommy nodded. "I completely understand...Did you find anything you liked?"

Bailey sighed. "Nothing that seemed right for us. I'm starting to doubt there is a house out there that will have everything we want..."

Tommy paused. "Well, that's seems easy enough to fix..."

"How so?"

"Simple. Build your own house. That way, everything is just how you want it..."

Cody and Bailey turned to each other. "That's an idea..."

Cody nodded. "But that sends us back to step one to start finding empty lots. And those may be at a premium here in Boston..."

Tommy smiled at them. "Maybe not..."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me make a few phone calls and get back in touch with you. Will you two be around in the morning?"

Cody and Bailey both nod. "Yeah, we'll be around..."

"Good. Expect a phone call from me sometime early..."

And sure enough, Uncle Tommy did call bright and early on Saturday morning. He told them to be dressed and downstairs in the lobby in an hour. They were, and Tommy lead them outside to his waiting limo. Cody and Bailey had a million questions, but Tommy would only smile and say they would see what he had in mind very soon.

The limo finally came to a stop, and everyone got out. To Cody and Bailey's surprise, they were standing in a proposed neighborhood that had yet to be developed.

"Where are we?"

Tommy grinned. "Newton, Mass...The safest city in America and one of Boston's best suburbs..."

"But what is this place?"

"This is a development my company is about to begin. We got it for a steal from another developer who over extended himself..."

"Wow..."

"Actually, we're halfway between Newton and Chestnut Hill which is where I believe Zack and Cassie live..."

Cody nodded. "That is true..."

"Anyways, since we haven't put these lots on the market yet, I thought I'd see if you two wanted to lay a claim to one of them. So, look around and let me know what you think..."

Cody and Bailey shrugged and proceeded to do just that. As they walked around, the found themselves walking down one of the streets that ended in a cul de sac. Beyond the developmental property, they saw a wooded area with a large body of water in distance.

"Any idea what that is, Codykins?"

Cody paused and looked around. "Well, if we are between Newton and Chestnut Hill, I would say that's probably the Hammond Pond Park Reservation and Hammond Pond..."

Bailey grinned. "Think about it, Cody! A house next to a park. We could take our child to the park for picnics and to the playground!"

Cody smiled back at her. "That would be nice. And we aren't that far from a subway stop and not a very long commute into downtown..."

"Cody, this would be perfect!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! I can picture our house at the end of the cul de sac where our kids can ride their bikes with the neighbor's kids. It would be like living in our own little corner of the world with the city close at hand!"

"Alright then. We'll make an offer to Uncle Tommy..."

Bailey was excited. "Really?"

"Really. Bails, if this makes you happy, then let's do it..." Cody paused. "You know, speaking of neighbors, we might want to ask Uncle Tommy to show this to a few other couples we know..."

Bailey grinned. "That's a wonderful idea..."

Cody and Bailey returned to find Uncle Tommy on his phone. Once he hung up, he turned to them.

"Well?"

Cody smiled. "I think we want to make an offer on the lot at the end of the cul de sac that backs up to the Hammond Pond Reserve Park..."

Tommy grinned. "I was hoping you two might like that one...Because its already yours..."

Cody and Bailey turn to each other in surprise. "Huh?"

Uncle Tommy grinned. "I knew you two would love that one. And I think you'll like who your neighbors will be..."

Cody was still trying to take everything in. "Who?"

"Well, on your left is a nice young couple who just got married this past Saturday. I believe the last name is Martin...And on your left is another nice young couple who I know the young lady's father very well. Last name of Fink I believe..."

Cody and Bailey just shook their heads in amazement. "But how?"

Tommy grinned. "Let's just say Mr. Reynolds and I have been looking for just the right wedding presents for the three couples. And here they are..."

"But how did you know we wouldn't find a house yesterday and make an offer?"

"Because I made sure you didn't see anything you liked. I pulled some strings. Now, if you two are intent on bringing your bundle of joy home here, you two need to act fast..." He handed them a card. "This is an architect who works for me. Give him a call and set up a meeting soon to get the ball rolling..."

Bailey just shook her head. "How can we ever thank you for this?"

"By taking good care of that baby inside of you...Family is very important to me. I couldn't have mine for the longest time. But, I've been given my family back to me, and I fully plan on taking care of it..."

Cody nodded. "We will..." He turned to Bailey and smiled. "I guess we're building our dream house..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late posting last night. Some rogue program called Security Tool tried to attack my computer. Well, I kicked its butt. And that's saying something considering I know nothing about how computers work. Anyways, I hope everyone was happy to see the return of MOF and my story Kettlecorn yesterday. Another chapter should be coming very soon.**_  
_


	12. The Jar of Honey

_Chapter 12_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Since it was Saturday and the next day was Sunday, Cody and Bailey weren't able to call the architect until the next week. Of course, that did give them the whole weekend to go back over what they wanted in their house such as how many bedrooms, how many bathrooms, what kind of porch/deck they wanted, and whether or not they wanted a basement.

Of course, on Sunday night, they got two visitors – a very tanned Zack and Cassie. After welcoming them both back, they all sat around the living room.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

Zack grinned. "A week of nothing but fun and sun. It was great..."

Cassie grinned too. "Yeah, it was perfect. I didn't want to leave..."

Bailey laughed. "I remember having those exact same feelings..."

Cody turned to Cassie. "Well, its nice to see that you've been Mrs. Martin for over a week now, and you haven't gone running for the hills yet..."

Cassie laughed. "Nah. I'm actually quite enjoying it..."

"Good..." Cody grinned. "We won't have to worry about having an apartment over the garage for Zack to grow old in..."

"Speaking of a house, we want to know everything that happened last week."

Zack nodded. "Yeah...Did Mom pass out?"

Cody and Bailey nodded their heads. "Oh yeah. Both Moms dropped like rocks. But when they finally came to, both got really excited..."

Bailey nodded. "So excited in fact that we had a full waiting room for my first doctor's appointment..."

"Well, what did the doctor say?"

"As of Tuesday, we're six weeks pregnant..."

Zack spoke up. "So, are we having a niece or nephew?"

Cody smiled. "We won't know that until week 20 if we so choose, and we've decided we want it to be a surprise..."

Cassie spoke up. "So, when do you go back to the doctor again?"

"Not this up coming Tuesday, but the next...at 8 weeks. Then its once a month until week 24, every other week until week 30 and every week after that until the birth..."

"What is the due date?"

"Late January to mid February..."

Cassie paused. "I still don't understand. I thought you were on the birth control shot like I am..."

Bailey laughed. "I was...but I forgot that there is a 48 hour window after the shot where its not completely effective..."

Cassie immediately went pale. "48 hour window? Uh oh...I forgot about that too..."

Zack turned to his wife. "Uh oh?"

"Yeah...ummm...I got my last shot on Friday afternoon before we met Maria..."

Now Zack went pale. "So...what you're saying is..."

Cody grinned. "Relax. I sure the odds of that happening to all of us at the same time is astronomical..."

Bailey smiled. "Cody is right...Even if it would be fun to pregnant together at the same time..."

Zack whipped his head towards his sister-in-law. "Are you trying to jinx us?"

Cassie laughed. "Calm down, Zack. I'm sure Cody is right..." She paused. "But all in all, if you don't mind, can I come with you both next week just so I can get an idea of what to expect someday?"

Bailey smiled again. "Of course. Carey is already going to be there. She has to take notes so she can give my Mom a full recap..."

Zack grumbled. "I liked it better when Mom said she was too young to be a grandmother..."

Cassie just shook her head. "Anyways, thank you. Speaking of houses though, did you two find a house you liked?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other again. They both had a look in their eyes where the other knew they wanted to have some fun at Zack and Cassie's expense.

"Sort of. We didn't find a house, but we found a lot we're going to build on..."

Zack grinned. "Building a house. Sounds like fun. Where's the lot?"

"Between Newton and Chestnut Hill..."

Cassie's eyes lit up. "We live in Chestnut Hill! We'll practically be neighbors!"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...so close we could practically reach out and touch each other..."

Cody sighed. "I am worried about our actual neighbors though..."

Zack turned to his brother. "Yeah? Look like they will be pains?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. The real annoying kind. The ones who will probably like to mooch off of us and constantly borrow stuff. Probably be real loud too..."

"Codester...As the man of your family, you will have to put your foot down and let 'em know how things are going to be..."

Cody and Bailey turned to each other again, both trying their hardest to keep from laughing.

"What?"

"You know, Zack...You're absolutely right..."

Soon enough though, Zack and Cassie had to be leaving to get back to their own place. They had wedding gifts of their own to open and write thank you notes for. Plus, both had to return to work the next day. It may have been summer, but Cassie was in charge of Cheavers High orchestra and they had summer practices beginning.

As Cody and Bailey laid in bed that night, Cody was deep in thought. Bailey noticed this.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Cody turned to her and smiled. "Seeing Zack tonight made me think of something. I know that both of us growing up never had a room to ourselves. Do we want our kids to have their own room or to have to share?"

Bailey paused. "I don't know. I hadn't even considered that..."

"Only reason I ask is it would affect how many bedrooms we want our house to have. Of course, we would have to think about how many kids we want..."

"How many do you want?"

Cody shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I know you grew up with nine sisters, but I only had the one sibling. I know I want more than one, but beyond that, I have no clue. You?"

"Well, I loved growing up as part of a big family..."

Cody nodded. "I know you did. I just don't want to have so many that they think that we don't give them enough attention..."

Bailey paused. "I can understand that. Kind of like the one year everyone forgot my birthday..."

"Exactly..."

Bailey pulled Cody closer to her. "To be honest, Codykins...I have no idea..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her. "How about we just accept with whatever we are blessed with..."

Bailey smiled. "That sounds good to me..."

"And Bails, I promise you that no one will ever forget your birthday again..."

"I know. You always make my birthdays so special..."

"And we'll do the same with our children..."

Bailey nodded. "You're right. We will..."

Cody leaned down so he could talk to Bailey's stomach. "I hope you heard that in there. Your Mama Bear and Papa Bear love you."

Bailey smiled and pulled him up to kiss him again. "But our kids will have to learn that Mama Bear and Papa Bear will still want some time to themselves..."

Cody smiled back. "Absolutely. Papa Bear will never tire of trying to get his paws on Mama Bear..."

Bailey laughed. "That's how we got Baby Bear in the first place..."

"What can I say. You are my jar of honey..."

Bailey smiled. "I like it. A Winnie the Pooh theme..."

Cody paused. "Are you sure? Is Disney something we really want to expose our kids to?"

"Of course..." Bailey turns to face your computer screen. "Where would we be without them?"

Cody shrugged. "Okay. Sounds good to me then..."

Bailey snuggled in closer to Cody. "Don't worry, Cody...Everything will be alright. Soon, it will be the three of us..." Bailey grinned. "But until then, Mama Bear wants to get her paws on you..."

Cody grinned. "Whatever Mama Bear wants, Mama Bear gets..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the forums I set up on here. So far, they seem like they are doing well and are being used a lot. I'm learning all kinds of interesting things. **_  
_


	13. Five Years of Wedded Bliss

_Chapter 13_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

On Monday, Cody and Bailey called the architect that Uncle Tommy had recommended, and set up an appointment to meet with him on Tuesday afternoon. The meeting went very well, and Cody and Bailey told him everything they wanted in their house. The architect just smiled and said to give him a few weeks, and he could see what he could come up with. In fact, unknown to Cody and Bailey, Uncle Tommy had made sure their house was his number one priority.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, but Bailey began noticing some changes with her body. Her jeans she normally wore to work were now getting a little snug. On top of that, her bras were getting a little tight too. She was becoming concerned that she wasn't going to be able to find anything comfortable to wear to work, and she didn't want to show up in sweat pants or pajama pants. So, still in her robe, she was going through their closet trying to find anything that would fit.

"Everything okay, Bails?"

Bailey turned and saw Cody. "Cody, my clothes don't fit right anymore..."

Cody smiled. "I guess we forgot about that...Tell you what, we'll go shopping for new clothes for you tomorrow..."

"Why not tonight?"

Cody walked over and kissed her. "Because today is our anniversary, Sweetheart..."

Bailey closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew that...I promise you, I didn't forget."

"Its okay, Bails...I know you remembered. I have no doubts about that. I'm sure you just got distracted this morning."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks, Codykins..." She paused. "Can I ask you a question?"

Cody smiled. "Anything..."

Bailey opened her robe. "Do my breasts look bigger to you?"

Cody could only stare with a big grin on his face.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody?"

Cody snapped back to attention. "Sorry. Bails, they still look perfect to me."

"I appreciate that, but my bras are getting a little snug..."

Cody paused to think. "That's completely normal. In some women, their breasts do get bigger..."

"And I bet you will just love that, huh?"

Cody walked over and pulled Bailey into a hug. "I love you, that's what's important to me..."

Bailey sighed. "I know. But you can't tell me you aren't happy about this..."

"Bails, you know I love you just the way you are..." He paused. "Do you know why I turned down a plastic surgery residency?"

"Because you thought being a cardiologist, you would be making more of a difference..."

"While that's true, there was another reason. When I think of perfection and beauty, I think of you...from the top of your head down to your pretty feet. I was afraid I would try to make people look just like, but there is only one you. I only want there to be one you..."

Bailey giggled. "Really?"

Cody smiled. "Really. If your breasts get bigger, so what? It will still be you. Your belly is going to grow, so what? It will still be you. And you is what I love."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "Thank you, Codykins. And you are what I love too..."

Cody grinned. "Even if all my hair goes gray or worse yet, I lose it all?"

Bailey grinned. "Then, in my eyes, bald will be beautiful..."

Cody just shook his head. "Come on...Let's find you something to wear."

And fortunately, they did find a pair of jeans that were a loose fit and a bra that was a little bigger than Bailey's regular ones. And once again, Cody promised they would go shopping the next day for bigger clothes. But for later, Cody told Bailey she should expect a night of romance.

Later that day, Bailey was working away at some paperwork in her office when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and there stood a delivery man with a large bouquet of pink and lavender roses.

"Dr. Bailey Martin?"

Bailey smiled. "That's me."

"These are for you. Please sign here."

Bailey signed the clipboard, and once the delivery man left, she smelled the roses. She could only smile as she took the card out of the middle of the bouquet. She opened it and read it.

_My Dearest Bailey,_

_Thank you for being my wife for these past five years. Thanks to you, I have everything a man could ever want, and you keep giving me more and more every day. I hope you know just how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You are my life, Bails. Happy Anniversary._

_My love forever and always,_

_Your doting husband, Cody_

Bailey couldn't have wiped the smile off of her face if she wanted to...and she didn't want to. She felt so lucky that she had a husband as romantic as Cody was. In fact, she felt so lucky she had Cody in general. She knew finding out she was pregnant could have been very scary for her, but Cody had once again been her rock. If she was honest, she didn't know what she would do without him, and she had no plans to find out any time soon.

When she got home, she placed the flowers on their dining room table. And almost as soon as she had done that, the front door opened again, and Cody came walking in wearing his scrubs.

Cody grinned. "Good. I see you got your flowers..."

Bailey walked over and kissed him. "I did, and they are absolutely beautiful. Thank you, Codykins..."

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Anniversary..."

Bailey smiled. "Speaking of which, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"How does starting it off with a little Shakespeare in the Park sound?"

Bailey's face lit up. "You got us tickets to Romeo & Juliet? I thought it had been sold out all summer..."

Cody grinned. "I pulled some strings..."

"That sounds absolutely perfect..."

"Well, it starts in a couple of hours...Why don't we get changed and take our time walking over to Boston Common?"

Bailey sighed. "Which means finding an outfit that still fits me..."

Cody took her hands. "We will, and you will look gorgeous...like you always do."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Codykins..."

Since it was summer, the dress code was pretty lax. So, Cody was fine in khaki shorts and a button up shirt. Bailey was able to find one of her summer dresses that still fit her pretty well. Both went with flip flops only after Bailey assured Cody that she would be fine in them. They left and made the short walk over to Boston Common. While they wasted time, they just walked around the playground area to watch the families playing with their kids. As they did, Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist and slowly rubbed her stomach.

At a quarter til seven, they made their way over to the amphitheater and took their seats. Bailey slid closer to Cody so he could wrap his arm around her and she could rest her head on his shoulder. The play itself was actually pretty good, and both enjoyed it tremendously. After it was over, Bailey looked up at Cody.

"What do you have planned next?"

Cody grinned. "You know that little Italian restaurant we love so much?"

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Uh huh..."

"We have reservations there in 20 minutes..."

Bailey grinned. "Let's get going then!"

And they did. The restaurant may not have been the fanciest place, but Cody and Bailey loved it. The food was good and the atmosphere was intimate and romantic. A table in the corner had been reserved for them, and like they usually do, they both shared their meals with each other. The portions were always very large, and usually they had plenty to take home with them. But this time was different...this time had a pregnant Bailey. Towards the end, Cody had Bailey sit on his lap while he fed her.

Bailey had a small smile. "I guess I should be able to enjoy sitting on your lap while I still can..."

Cody smiled back at her. "My lap will always be open for you..."

"But I'll get so big..."

"Doesn't matter to me...You fit in my lap perfectly. Always have and always will..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody tenderly.

Once their dinner was over, Bailey thought they were going to be walking back home. But that wasn't to be the case. Cody flagged down one of the horse drawn carriages, and they rode home in style. Once they did return home, Cody turned to Bailey.

"You ready for your anniversary gift?"

"I am if you are..."

Both went and pulled out several large boxes for the other and they both sat on their couch together. Cody picked up one box and handed it to Bailey.

"I know year five is supposed to be wood, but these were made from wood..."

Bailey opened the box and looked inside. She couldn't help but laugh. Bailey grinned at Cody as she pulled out several books.

"Thank you, Codykins..._What to Expect When You're Expecting_, _Dr. Spock's Pregnancy Guide_, and _The Joy of Pregnancy_. These are the ones Dr. Adams recommended..."

"I just want us to be ready for anything..."

Bailey laughed. "I know...I think we were on the same wavelength again..." This time, Bailey handed Cody a box. He opened it, and he grinned when he saw what was inside.

"_The Expectant Father : Facts, Tips, and Advice for Dads-to-Be_; _What to Expect When Your Wife Is Expanding: A Reassuring Month-by-Month Guide for the Father-to-Be, Whether He Wants Advice or Not__; and ____Be Prepared: A Practical Handbook for New Dads__..." _Cody laughed. "I guess we both have some reading to do..."

Bailey smiled. "I guess so. But we wouldn't be us if we didn't read everything we could..."

"That's true..." Cody paused and smiled. "You know what this means?"

"We have homework!"

"You bet we do!"

And with that, Cody and Bailey high fived each other.

Cody reached over and handed Bailey another box. She opened it and looked inside.

"Awww. A pregnancy calendar. I love it, Codykins..."

"There's something else in there too..."

Bailey looked back in the box and found a small laminated card.

___The bearer of this card is entitled to a foot rube or shoulder rub whenever she wants one. In addition, this card gives you the power to send your husband out at any hour of the night to get you anything you crave. In general, if there is anything you need, just present this card to your loving husband and he will do it for you._

Bailey smiled at Cody. "Thank you, Sweetie. I hope you know just how much I appreciate this..."

Cody smiled back. "Your job is to carry our baby. Mine is to take care of the both of you."

"And you do that wonderfully..." Bailey picks up another bag. "Here, this is for you too..."

Cody opened the bag and pulled out a couple of t-shirts. Cody read them and smiled. "_Go Easy on Me – My Wife's Pregnant_ and _Dad To Be In Training_...Thanks, Bails. I love them..."

"Good. I've been reading where the Dad to Be kind of gets lost in the shuffle, and I don't want you to feel like that..."

"I know, but you're the one doing all the hard work, so I think I can handle it...I do have one more gift for you..." Cody handed Bailey one final box.

Bailey opened it and looked inside. Inside is a selection of lotions and massage oils and a home foot spa. In addition, there is a gift certificate for Bailey to go to a spa.

"Codykins!"

"I read that the best thing I can do is make sure you feel pampered..."

Bailey grinned. "You always do. I appreciate it this...I love you so much..."

"I love you too..."

"I have one final gift for you too..." Bailey handed Cody a large box.

Cody opened it and found a large Red Sox diaper bag, and he began to laugh.

"Does this mean I have your permission to begin brainwashing our child to be a Sox fan?"

Bailey laughed. "You did it to me, might as well keep it in the family..."

Cody leaned over and kissed Bailey. "I hope you know how much I love you..."

"I know. I hope you know how much I love you too..." Bailey put Cody's hand on her stomach. "And we have proof of our great love right here..."

Cody grinned. "You bet we do..."

___To be Continued..._


	14. Mrs Martin Goes to the Doctor

_Chapter 14_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next morning, Cody and Bailey did head out to do some shopping. They were practical about it though as they knew anything they bought that day would become obsolete in the next few months if not the next few weeks. But, Bailey was able to find several pairs of jeans that were a loose fit and had an elastic waistband. The tops she had were still working alright, and Cody told her if she needed something bigger for around the house to just raid his closet. She did stop and buy several new bras, but they were more practical that she would have preferred. But Cody had an idea, and he stopped her in Victoria's secret so she could buy something she would feel sexy in. He was rewarded with a kiss for his idea.

Tuesday was scheduled to be Bailey's next doctor's appointment for her 8 week checkup. However, she wasn't the only Mrs. Martin who was going to see Dr. Adams that afternoon. Ever since she been reminded about the 48 hour window, it had been gnawing at the back of Cassie's mind. So, that morning, she was sitting at their kitchen table staring off into space.

"Hey! Earth to Cassie!"

Cassie looked up and saw her husband smiling at her.

"Everything okay?"

Cassie sighed. "I was just thinking again..."

"About?"

"That 48 hour window..."

Zack paused. "Really?"

Cassie nodded. "I know its silly, but I can't help it..."

"Well, we're going to the doctor's office to support Cody and Bailey this afternoon. Why not call the doctor to see if she can fit you in too. She'll take a blood sample and put your fears to rest..."

Cassie paused and smiled. She got up to give her husband a kiss. "You know...You do have good ideas every once in a while..."

"Just let me know when it is, and I'll be there. Besides, I need to let Cody know his joke about their neighbors wasn't funny..."

Cassie laughed. "Oh, come on. It will be wonderful having Cody and Bailey and Woody and Addison as our neighbors. I still can't believe your great uncle did that..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah. I guess we'll be building at some point too..."

"Well, we'll figure out what we want and get on it. Right now, you need to be getting on to work..."

Zack sighed. "I have I mentioned how much I envy the summers you have?"

Cassie smiled. "Every day..."

Turns out, Dr. Adams had a cancellation, and Cassie was able to get an appointment before Bailey's. So, Cassie and Zack met up at Mass General at 2:30. However, they didn't get through unnoticed.

"Well, well...You two are here early..."

Both turned and saw Cody in his scrubs and stethoscope.

Zack nodded. "Cassie wanted to get a check up too. You and Bailey had to spook her with your whole 48 hour window mumbo jumbo..."

Cody smiled. "Sorry..."

Cassie paused. "Ummm...Cody, you do know you have blood on your shirt, right?"

Cody looked down and sighed. "I hadn't noticed. But, at least its not mine...I should go change before Bailey gets here. Good luck to you both..."

Cody headed of to change while Zack and Cassie went into the doctor's office. Soon enough, Cassie was called back and Dr. Adams came into the room.

"I must say, two Mrs. Martins in one day. I guess I should be glad there weren't triplets..."

Cassie laughed at that while Zack just glared at the doctor.

"Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I got my birth control shot the day before our wedding and our honeymoon. After Bailey mentioned the 48 hour window, I guess it kind of freaked me out. I was just wanting to make sure I we didn't fall through that loophole too..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Of course...I'll just take some blood, and we'll answer that question for you..."

Cassie nodded, and Dr. Adams proceeded to take a blood sample. Now that she was moments away from finding out, Cassie was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach. Zack wasn't really thinking about it because he wouldn't let himself think about it. Its not that he didn't want kids, but they had only been married for a little over two weeks.

Finally, Dr. Adams returned back into the exam room.

"Well, I have your results..."

Cassie nodded. "And?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Well...Looks like the Martin family is going to get even bigger..."

Both Zack and Cassie just sat there with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Excuse us?"

"Congratulations to the both of you. Cassie, you're pregnant too..."

Cassie just turned to look at Zack. "I...uhhhh...I..."

Zack nodded slowly. "Me too..." Zack swallowed. "Oh boy..."

Dr. Adams smiled at them sympathetically. "I know this must be sort of a shock. There is good news though..."

Cassie looked up. "There is?"

"Well, we know you are about two weeks pregnant. So, that would put you at a due date of mid March to early April. Second, Bailey is going through the same thing right now, so you will have someone who knows exactly what you are going through and someone to commiserate with..."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah...I guess so..."

"I know you're both in shock right now. Believe me, I've seen this enough times before. But let it sink it, and I'm sure you'll both handle it better once you've gotten used to the idea..."

Zack and Cassie both nodded.

"Alright, I want you to make an appointment to see me again in 6 weeks for your 8 week check up. I will go ahead and prescribe you with some prenatal vitamins. If you have any other questions, feel free to call me..."

Zack and Cassie both returned to the waiting room, and both just sat there staring into space trying to gather their thoughts on the news they had just received. They were still lost in thought when Carey, Cody and Bailey came in. Immediately, Cody noticed Zack and Cassie didn't look normal.

"Hey guys...Is everything okay?"

Zack looked up at his brother. "Well...ummm...you see..."

Cody was worried. "Did everything go okay with Cassie's appointment?"

Bailey perked up. "You had an appointment too?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah...I was freaked out by that 48 hour window, so I had Dr. Adams run a test to ease my mind..."

Carey paused. "Cassie...what did the doctor say?"

Cassie sighed. "How does one more grandchild sound?"

Cody, Bailey and Carey just stood there in complete shock too. But immediately, Carey started jumping in joy and immediately ran over and hugged Cassie.

"This is the most wonderful news in the world! Both of my babies are about to have babies!"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah...I guess so..."

"Have you called Kurt and Sarah yet and told them the good news?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not yet. We've both been just sitting here digesting everything..."

Cody looked over, and to the best of his memory, he had never seen his brother look so lost before. He turned to Bailey and whispered. "Do you think you can stall Dr. Adams for a bit?"

"I think so...Why?"

Cody nodded over to his brother. "I think I need to get Zack some air..."

Bailey nodded. "Good idea..."

Cody kissed her cheek. "Be back as soon as I can. Don't start without me..."

Cody went over and sat next to Zack. "Hey Bro...How are you doing?"

Zack just looked at him. "I...I..." Zack sighed.

"I know the feeling. Why don't you and I go get some air. I'm sure it will help clear your head..."

Zack could only nod and Cody lead him outside.

Bailey went and sat next to Cassie. "Don't worry about Zack. He'll be fine. I'm sure he's just in shock and his system needs time to adjust. Maybe talking to Cody will help?"

Cassie sighed. "I sure hope so...Bailey, we haven't even been married two weeks, and now this..."

Bailey smiled. "I know this wasn't planned, but I sure am glad we will be going through this together..."

Cassie nodded. "You and me both..."

"Don't worry. Everything will work just fine..."

Cassie just stared at the door that Zack had just walked out of. "I sure hope you're right..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I added a new topic on the forum that should be fun. Its a place to talk about how the mere thought of Zailey is absurd and all of the reason why it would never work. As for this story, I'm sure many of you probably saw this coming from a couple of chapters ago. But don't worry. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve.**___  
_


	15. Fathers Know Best

_Chapter 15_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody lead Zack out of the waiting room and to a bench just outside the door of the hospital. Zack still hadn't said anything at all, and Cody was beginning to get a little worried. For as long as he could remember, he had never seen Zack react in this way before.

"Zack...Just breathe..."

Zack nodded and began taking deep breaths.

Cody decided to try a different approach to break Zack out of his stupor. "Well, at least you waited until the honeymoon to get her pregnant..."

Zack just turned and glared at his brother.

Cody smiled. "I was just kidding. I know you are in shock right now. That's perfectly normal..."

Zack finally spoke. "Its normal to have absolutely no idea as to what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yeah. You just found out you are going to be a dad. Join the club of people who have absolutely no idea what they are doing..."

Zack looked confused. "But you handled it a lot better than I am right now...You seemed so in control."

Cody laughed. "You remember back in college when Bailey and I had our scare?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah..."

"I was forced to deal with the possibility of being a dad then. And once the shock wore off, I was actually looking forward to it. But that experience helped prepare me for this time..."

"Codester...What am I supposed to do? We've barely been married two weeks..."

"Zack, that's easy. You love Cassie, right?"

Zack got defensive. "Of course I do!"

Cody smiled. "Then just take care of her. Just love her...You may have only been married two weeks, but you two have been together for almost nine years. Its not like you just met Cassie and don't know much about her..."

"But what about what I should be doing about the baby? You seem to have a good grasp on this..."

Cody laughed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Then I'm good. Zack, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I completely petrified!"

Zack was confused. "But you seem so calm and collected..."

"Yeah...when I'm around Bailey. Don't think I haven't come close to having a few panic attacks while I'm at work..."

"But why?"

"Look, I have a few books I'm reading now to to learn what I need to know and what to expect. But when we told everyone that Bailey was pregnant, Dad and Joe pulled me aside. The one thing they told me was that as an expectant father, my main job was to keep Bailey calm and happy. No matter what, I had to act like everything was going to be alright around her."

"So, that's what you're doing?"

Cody nodded. "Yep. Zack, we both love our wives. And I know neither of us were 100% ready to find out we were going to be having kids, but I know we'll both be okay..."

"You really think so?"

"I sure hope so. I mean, think about it. You have a great job with the Sox. There is no question that you will be able to take care of your family..."

Zack nodded. "Of course..."

"And think of it this way. No matter what we go through, we'll have each other to lean on and deal with it together. Who else to better understand the craziness we are about to go through than someone else going through it too..."

Zack paused to think. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I guess it will be nice to have you around to copy off of again..."

Cody laughed. "Gee...thanks..."

Zack laughed too. "You know, this might not be so bad after all..."

Cody smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"I mean, we're going to be neighbors, so our kids will grow up with each other. They'll be there for each other like we were..."

"You mean you're kid will try to get my kid in trouble while copying all of his or her homework?"

Zack grinned. "Of course. Someone has to teach any kid of yours and Bailey's how to have some fun..."

Cody sighed and laughed. "And I suppose any kid of yours will need someone around to make sure they graduate middle school..."

"Hey!"

"And just picture Moseby's face when two new Martins join Seven Seas High..."

Zack laughed. "Oh, I'd think I'd pay to see that!"

Cody smiled. "See. You aren't so freaked out now, are you?"

Zack paused. "No...I guess not."

"Well, we should get back then. You have a freaked out wife to comfort and I have one about to get another ultrasound..." Cody laughed. "I mean...What else can they tell us now that will shock us?"

Zack and Cody returned to Dr. Adams office, and immediately, Zack went to Cassie and began being positive and trying to reassure her. Cassie was relieved that Zack had a much better outlook. And with his new found positivity, she began to feel better about their surprise pregnancy herself.

Of course, Carey was in her own little world. She was about to become a grandmother twice over, and she sat there making a list of everything she was going to have to do as a grandma.

Bailey walked over and wrapped her arms around Cody's neck.

"What did you say to him?"

Cody shrugged. "I just gave him the same pep talk my Dad and your Dad gave me..."

Bailey smiled. "That must have been some pep talk..."

"Well, I also told him we would have each other to lean on in figuring things out. That and our kids would be growing up together and have each other to lean on like Zack and I did..."

"Yeah, they will. Dr. Adams is waiting on us. Let's go find out more about ours..."

Cody smiled. "Lead the way, Mama Bear..."

Cody and Bailey made their way back to the exam room for their appointment, and Dr. Adams joined them soon.

"Well, its been an exciting few weeks for the Martin family..."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, I think my Mom may need a sedative soon..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, lets switch mothers then. Bailey, how have you been doing the past two weeks?"

Bailey paused. "Well, we had to go buy me bigger pants and bras the other day. My other ones were starting to get snug..."

"That's perfectly normal. Anything else?"

"Well, morning sickness is continuing, I feel tired all the time, and I'm starting to get backaches..." Bailey smiled. "Thankfully, I have a wonderful husband who does everything for me including getting me a pregnancy pillow..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Good. Those are all perfectly normal symptoms. Before we do an ultrasound, I want to take some for blood to track your hCG levels..."

Bailey nodded and her blood was drawn.

While they waited, they chatted.

Cody smiled. "So, instead of just becoming parents, we're going to be an aunt and uncle now too..."

Bailey smiled back. "Yeah, we will..."

"Be honest...Will I be Cool Uncle Cody or Crazy Uncle Cody?"

Bailey laughed. "Probably both...but just like how I will be Cool Aunt Bailey and Crazy Aunt Bailey..."

Cody grinned. "Well, I'm cool with and crazy about both..."

Bailey was about to say something when Dr. Adams came back into the room. She paused and spoke to them.

"Your hCG levels are a little higher than what I expected..."

Bailey looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I hope the ultrasound will answer that question..."

Cody and Bailey nodded, but both were beginning to get concerned.

The ultrasound machine was wheeled in. Again, the cold gel was rubbed on Bailey's stomach, and Dr. Adams began scanning it. Dr. Adams was searching the screen when she sighed and began laughing.

"So that explains it!"

Cody looked at her. "So what explains what?"

Dr. Adams smiled and pointed to the screen. "You see this thing right here that looks like a lima bean?"

Cody and Bailey both leaned in to look and nodded. "Yeah..."

"That's your child..." She moved her finger over and pointed to something else. "And you see this other object that looks like another lima bean?"

Cody and Bailey nodded. "Uh huh..."

Dr. Adams grinned. "That's your other child. Congratulations, you're having twins!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Congrats to the University of Kentucky Wildcats. The defeated the Vanderbilt Nerds...err...I mean Commodores to gain their 6th win of the year thus making them bowl eligible for the 5th straight season. Go Cats!**___  
_


	16. Spreading the News

_Chapter 15_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody and Bailey could only stare in shock at Dr. Adams.

"T...t...twins?"

Dr. Adams began laughing. "Oh come on...With the history of twins in Cody's family, you both should have known you had a greater chance of a multiple birth than most..."

Cody and Bailey turned and looked at each other. "Twins..."

Cody nodded. "I guess we're doubling our pleasure, doubling our fun..."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "And doubling the number of cribs, the number of car seats, and the number of diapers to be changed..."

Cody smiled. "Well, at least we'll have someone close by with experience with newborn twins..."

Bailey laughed. "Thank God your Mom is around..."

Dr. Adams continued. "And this explains your higher level of hCG...your producing it for two..."

Cody paused. "Other than that, is everything okay?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Everything looks perfect...Bailey, you're doing great. I'll give you another month's supply of prenatal vitamins, and I'll want to see you in four weeks for your week 12 checkup. If you will give me a few minutes, I'll have your ultrasound printed out so you can show your family. Today's been a big day for the Martin family..."

Cody shook his head and laughed. "You're telling us..."

Once they got everything they needed, they returned to the waiting room and invited everyone back to their apartment. And once there, everyone sat around the living room. Carey had her notebook and pencil out ready to take notes.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

Cody turned to Bailey before answering his Mom. "Well, if you want, we have a picture of the ultrasound. I can scan it so you can attach it to your e-mail..."

Carey smiled. "That would be wonderful..."

Cody got up and stood behind Carey. "Okay, you see that little thing that looks like a lima bean?"

Carey, Zack and Cassie gathered closer to look at it.

Zack pointed. "That right there?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, that is our baby..."

"Its so small!" Zack turned to Cassie. "Ours must be microscopic still..."

Carey just smiled. "I can already tell he looks just like his father..."

Bailey laughed and Cody rolled his eyes.

Zack looked again and paused. "Okay, if that's the baby, what is that other thing..."

Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist. "That would be our other child...Twins..."

Carey, Zack and Cassie all looked up in surprise.

"Twins?"

Bailey smiled. "I guess the world is about to be subjected to another set of Martin twins..."

Carey shot up off the couch and hugged both Cody and Bailey. "This is wonderful news!"

She pulled Zack and Cassie up and pulled them into her group hug too.

"I started today thinking I was having one grandchild, and now I'm having at least three...This is a day I will never forget..."

Zack turned to his mom. "What do you mean at least three?"

Carey smiled. "Zack, you and Cody are brothers and Cassie and Bailey are cousins. If twins have happened once between the two families, there is a chance it could happen again..."

Zack just stared at his mother. "Thanks, Mom...First Cody and Bailey jinxed us and now you are trying to as well..."

Cody laughed. "Dr Adams was right, Zack. It shouldn't be a surprise. Remember we have twins on both sides of the family. Uncles Tommy and Mitch and Katie and Zoey on Mom's side, and if you'll remember our ancestors Knut and Olaf on Dad's side..."

Zack paused. "I remember now...You know, after today, I don't think anything would surprise me anymore..."

Cassie smiled. "I'm going to remember you saying that..."

Carey spoke to them all. "You should call your Dad and Sarah and let them know the good news..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, we should..."

Cody turned to his brother. "You call him, and if he's near his computer, I'll get one of our laptops so we can do a webchat..."

So, Zack got Kurt on the phone, and fortunately, he and Sarah were both right there and near their computer. So, Cody got his laptop and set it up. Soon, everyone was looking at each other via their web cameras.

"_So, how did things go at the doctor today?"_

Zack answered. "Well, today was a big day today, Dad..."

"_Yeah, what's going on?"_

Zack paused. "Cassie had a doctor's appointment too..." He turned to Cassie. "You tell 'em, Babe."

Cassie smiled. "Aunt Sarah, Kurt...I'm pregnant too."

Everyone just sat and laughed as Kurt and Sarah had their mouths wide open in shock. Finally, Sarah spoke.

"_So...You and Bailey are both pregnant?"_

Cassie nodded. "Seems we both got caught by the 48 hour window of ineffectiveness with our birth control shots..."

Kurt spoke up. _"So...Both of of my sons are going to be fathers?"_

Cassie smiled. "Yeah..." She turned to Cody and Bailey. "Go ahead and tell them your news too..."

Carey positioned the camera so it was on Cody and Bailey.

"Hey, Dad...Sarah"

"_Cody, what kind of news do you both have?"_

Bailey smiled. "Well...seems like we're having twins."

Again, Kurt and Sarah were both shocked into silence.

"_Twins?"_

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Two babies..."

Kurt and Sarah both slumped back into their couch.

"_Three weeks ago, I had no grandchildren...Today, I have three on the way..."_

Cody laughed. "Three that we know of..."

Zack glared at his brother as Kurt laughed too. _"I guess so. Congratulations to all of you. Boys...I'm really proud of you both."_

Both answered at the same time. "Thanks, Dad..."

"_If you both need anything, just give me a call. I'll try to help in any way I can..."_

Sarah nodded. _"Yeah...I'm not sure how helpful I'll be, but I'll do what I can..."_

Cassie smiled at her. "We appreciate that. Just be ready. Carey will be here to help, but our baby is going to need both of his or her grandmothers..."

Sarah smiled back. _"You don't have to worry about that other than getting mad at me for spoiling him or her rotten..."_

Cassie laughed. "We'll discuss that later..."

After talking for a little bit longer, Kurt and Sarah had to head for rehearsal. But, both promised to be back in Boston soon, and told both couples to keep them updated on everything. Once they had to leave, Cody and Bailey knew it was time to call Joe and Maggie. Bailey called them, and once again, the web camera was set up.

Maggie smiled at them. _"So, what did the doctor say?"_

Bailey smiled at her Mom. "Well, seems like today was a big day for our families..."

"_Yeah? What happened?"_

Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist. "Tell her, Sweetie..."

Bailey grinned. "Mom...Dad...We're having twins!"

This time, is was Maggie and Joe's turn to sit there in surprise.

"_Twins?"_

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...You're going to have two new grandchildren..."

Maggie smiled. _"That's wonderful, Honey!"_

Joe grinned too. _"Cody, I wish I knew what to say to you, but I've never had to deal with twins...Best I can say is everything I told you, double it..."_

Cody laughed. "Thanks..."

Bailey grinned. "There is some other news too...Cassie?"

Cassie smiled. "Hey Aunt Maggie and Uncle Joe..."

"_Good to see you, Cassie...Hope you two had a wonderful honeymoon."_

"We did...We even got a souvenir from it..."

"_Yeah?"_

Cassie nodded. "It looks like that beyond becoming grandparents again, you're both going to become a great aunt and great uncle..."

Maggie's eyes went wide. _"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful news too! How did Sarah take it?"_

"She was a little surprised at first, but she's thrilled about it..."

"_Well, if there is anything your Uncle Joe or I can do to help, you just let us know..."_

Cassie smiled. "Thanks. I'm just glad I have Bailey here to go through this with..."

Maggie laughed. _"I bet you both are...Now, has Carey woken up from passing out yet?"_

Carey stepped behind her daughters-in-law. "I haven't passed out yet, but I am glad Cody is a cardiologist because I almost had a heart attack..."

Both Maggie and Joe laughed at that. After a few more minutes chatting and after everyone promised to keep them updated, the web chat finally ended. Everyone was still sitting on the couch relaxing. Finally, Carey had to leave to get ready for her performance that night, but as she left she was going on about how she was going to have to get a crib for her suite and childproof it.

Once she left, the two couples, Cody got up and handed Zack a business card.

"What's this?"

"Uncle Tommy's architect. Looks like you two are going to need a house to bring your bundle of joy home to as well..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I know this is a shameless plug, but if you will check out the forums I created, I posted a quote from Cole yesterday at an appearance he and Dylan made. The other half of Cailey has finally weighed in on the question everyone is anxious to know.**___  
_


	17. Life Goes On

_Chapter 17_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Later that night, Cody and Bailey were lying together in bed. Bailey turned so she could face Cody.

"So, what are you really thinking now that we know we are having twins?"

Cody paused. "Well...the size of our family is doubling..."

Bailey smiled. "That's true...And now its going to be two against two..."

Cody laughed. "Tell me about it...Bails, something tells me we are going to have a lot of long nights for a while..."

"I know. But, it will be worth it..."

"I know. We'll just have to make sure we enjoy the nights we have a baby sitter..."

Bailey paused. "Maybe we can make an agreement with Zack and Cassie? We'll watch their kid a night a month so they can go out and they'll do the same for us..."

Cody nodded. "That sounds like a plan..."

Bailey paused and looked at Cody. "Alright, Codykins...I can tell when something else is on your mind. Talk to me..."

Cody sighed. "Well, knowing we're having twins, I can put myself in their places being one myself..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bails, we have to make sure from the very beginning that we treat them as individuals and not as one entity..."

Bailey paused to think. "Is that what happened with you and Zack?"

Cody nodded. "Do you remember looking at my baby pictures?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember seeing a single picture that was of me or Zack by ourselves?"

Bailey thought again. "Now that you mention it...No, I don't..."

"Exactly...From the beginning, everyone lumped us together as the twins. There was no Zack and there was no Cody. It was just Zack and Cody."

Bailey felt her heart beginning to break. "I had no idea..."

Cody smiled at her. "By the time we got to Seven Seas High, we both had begun to try to break away from it...That's one of the reasons I was secretly glad they we didn't look so much alike anymore..."

"Tell me more..."

"Well, even by the time we got to the Tipton, people still lumped us together. London was always getting us confused with each other. To Mr. Moseby, we were the hooligans. Even to Esteban, we were the Little Blonde Peoples...That's why I got so fed up with it that I tried dying my hair so we would look different..."

Bailey paused and frowned. "I was just as bad. When I first met you two, I would just refer to you two as the twins..."

Cody smiled at her. "Its okay, Sweetie..."

"If I had known..."

"You had no way to know. That's one of the reasons I enjoyed excelling in school so much. I was actually getting attention for me being me...A chance to be an individual."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "And you being you is why I fell in love with you. To me, there is only one Cody Martin, and your are one of a kind. You are your own person, and the only person you should be lumped together with is me."

Cody grinned. "I liked being lumped together with you. You make me feel like its okay to be my own person, and I love you for that. What was it that Woody once called us? Cailey?"

Bailey laughed. "That's right. He did. Like we were like Brangelina or something like that..."

Cody laughed too. "I still say Brad Pitt was an idiot. But, he's regretting his decision now that Angelina is back with Billy Bob Thornton..."

Bailey shuddered. "I never got that at all..."

Cody smiled. "My point is he should have stuck with Jennifer Aniston. Some people find Angelina Jolie sexy, but she flat out scares me..."

Bailey laughed. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, I think you are the more Jennifer type. Sweet, caring, beautiful...and sexy as can be."

Bailey grinned. "Thank you, Codykins. Brad Pitt has nothing on you either. Let them do what they want though, but 'Cailey" is forever..."

"Absolutely. And I love being half of that..."

"Me too. But back to your original point, I understand what you mean. From the beginning, we need to make sure the twins feel like they are their own people."

Cody smiled. "Which means that no matter how adorable they are, no matching outfits..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Agreed."

Cody leaned down to talk to Bailey's stomach. "Did you guys hear that in there? You will be your own people..." Cody paused. "And just because your twins, don't think you can get away with anything. There isn't a single trick you two could do that your Uncle Zack didn't drag me into at one point or another..."

Bailey began to laugh. "Just don't give them any ideas..."

Cody looked up and grinned. "Is it too much to ask that they be dizygotic twins?"

Bailey grinned. "So it would be easier to tell them apart?"

"That, and there is the chance we could have one of each..."

Bailey smiled. "That would be nice."

Cody scooted back up. "Now, Mrs. Martin, you need to be getting your rest. You're carrying two babies now..."

"Yes, Dr. Martin..."

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey again before pulling her into his arms. "Goodnight, Sweetheart...I love you."

Bailey yawned. "Goodnight, Codkyins...I love you too."

Soon enough, both were fast asleep. The rest of the week was fairly uneventful all things considering. Bailey would still get bouts of morning sickness every so often. Cody had set up a trash can with a trash bag in it beside their bed just in case she needed it. Of course, almost immediately after she threw up, Bailey would almost immediately be hungry again. Cody had to laugh to himself and realize this gave a whole new meaning to puke and rally.

And of course, anything Bailey wanted, Cody was more than happy to fix for her. Cody made sure to prepare as healthy of meals as he could to make sure Bailey and the babies were getting the proper nutrition. And he was a little thankful that Bailey really hadn't had a craving for anything all that outlandish yet. But he wasn't fooling himself. He knew those would come soon enough. Of course, this was Cody we are talking about. On his laptop, he prepared a spreadsheet containing all local fast food restaurants, ice cream parlors, and specialty stores with the closest locations and hours of operation.

The rest of the time, they did their 'homework'. Both began reading their books in earnest. And they even stopped by a local bookstore to pick up a few books about twin pregnancies. While they were there, they picked up a few books for Zack and Cassie. Both were grateful for the gifts.

Zack and Cassie had been busy too. They too had set up an appointment with Uncle Tommy's architect. Their meeting lasted longer than Cody and Bailey's one did as they were still going through exactly what they wanted in a home. Of course, unaware to either couple, Uncle Tommy also owned a construction company. All three lots, including the Fink's lot, were currently being cleared to prepare for construction. As soon as the blue prints were approved, construction would begin immediately.

Through out everything, Cody and Bailey continued going to work. Bailey was more thankful than ever that Cody appeared to be on a normal schedule now. Sure, there were still days when his shift would begin a 5 AM, but he was still there with her every night. And as for Bailey, she had proceeded to wear gloves and a mask all the time. At first, the animals were a little leery, but her natural abilities with them still came through.

Life was pretty good for everyone. Including their parents. Joe and Maggie were already grandparents, but both were excited at welcoming the first set of twins to the family. And of course, both could only sit back and wonder what they would be like. Knowing Cody and Bailey, they both assumed the twins would both be very smart.

Kurt and Sarah were equally excited. While Cassie wasn't Sarah's biological daughter, Sarah couldn't love her more if she was. She was excited about becoming a grandmother. And not just to Zack and Cassie's child, but to Cody and Bailey's twins too. She wanted all of them to know they were growing up in a family of love that would support them no matter what. Kurt too was stoked to become a grandfather. He had no doubts that his boys would be good fathers, especially when they had each other to lean on. And beyond that, he knew both were married to wonderful ladies who would be good mothers. The one thing they didn't count on but should have saw coming was the teasing they got on the road. People were now starting to call them Gramps and Grandma. But neither cared.

If they were all excited, Carey was on cloud nine. Not only were her sons and daughters-in-law all back in Boston, they were all giving her grandchildren. And she knew that with her schedule of mostly performing at night, she had a good chance of spending a lot of time with her grand babies during the day. She hadn't officially volunteered to be the babysitter yet, but she was really looking forward to it. And Arwin was looking forward to being a grandpa too. Almost immediately, he began tinkering with new inventions that he hoped would make things easier for the two couples. Carey was leery at first, but he promised he would make sure they were foolproof before subjecting the babies to them.

But, all things happy weren't just limited to Boston and Kettlecorn. In Cleveland, another couple sat in a doctor's office just staring at their doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fink? Did you hear what I said?"

Woody and Addison just stared at the doctor.

Addison shook her head. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course. Congratulations, you're going to have a baby..."

Woody just stared at the doctor. "How did this happen?"

The doctor paused. "Well...ummm...you should have taken a class about that in high school."

Woody turned to Addison and sighed. "Something tells me this one won't come out already being 16 and knowing how to ties his own shoes..."

Addison just shook her head. "I seriously doubt it will look anything like Marcus..."

"I sure hope not...Or you got some explaining to do!"

___To be Continued..._


	18. And So It Begins

_Chapter 18_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next week brought with it more changes. The babies inside Bailey were now about an inch long and the size of large grapes. But those were changes they couldn't see. There were other changes the Cody definitely became aware of.

It was about midnight one night, and Cody and Bailey had already gone to bed. Cody was well on his way to falling asleep when he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.

"Codykins?"

Cody opened one of his eyes. "Yeah, Bails?"

"Would it be too much to ask for a chocolate milkshake? All of a sudden, one sounds really, really good..."

Cody blinked his eyes. "A chocolate milkshake?"

Bailey smiled at him. "Please?"

Cody nodded and slipped out of bed. He stumbled to the freezer door and was about to open it when he heard a voice from the bedroom.

"Oh yeah...I forgot. I finished off the last of the ice cream last night..."

Cody sighed and returned back to their bedroom to put on a pair of shorts.

"Anywhere in particular you want in from?"

Bailey paused. "Baskin Robbins?"

Cody nodded as he grabbed his keys. "I'll be right back. Want anything else while I'm out?"

Bailey shook her head and smiled. "No, that's it...Thank you, Codykins."

Cody headed out and went downstairs to the lobby of their building. He was glad that the Dunkin Donuts in their building had expanded to include a Baskin Robbins too. However, as he reached the door, someone flipped the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'. Cody groaned and banged on the door. The manager opened the door.

"Sorry, Sir. We're closed."

"Ordinarily, I would understand, but I have a pregnant wife upstairs with a craving for a chocolate milkshake. Can you please help me out?"

The manager laughed. "First child?"

Cody nodded. "And we're having twins..."

"Come on in...I've been there before..."

Cody thanked him profusely and ended up giving him a large tip. Fifteen minutes later, Cody headed back upstairs and back into the apartment. He took the milkshake into the bedroom and handed the cup to Bailey.

"One chocolate milkshake as the lady requested..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Sweetie. You are the best!"

"Anything for you, Bails..."

Bailey paused and sighed. "You know, I wish I would have told you to pick me up an apple fritter while you were out..."

Cody laughed. The store manager had suggested he buy one too. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag for Bailey.

Bailey opened it and squealed. "Codykins!" She leaned up and kissed him. "I don't know how you knew, but thank you so much!"

"Just doing my job..."

Well, that night, Cody was able to finally go back to bed without any more cravings runs. But he did make a mental note to make sure the freezer was stocked with ice cream. And as noble as his intentions were the night before, he paid for it the next morning. He was woken up by hearing a shriek come from the bathroom. Immediately, Cody jolted out of bed and ran in there.

"Bails! Are you okay?"

Bailey had a frown on her face. "Cody...Look how much weight I've put on already!"

Cody paused trying to figure out just how to respond to that.

"Bails, the books say you shouldn't be weighing yourself that often. Its just going to upset you..."

"Because I'm turning into a cow!"

Cody took her hands in his. "No, you are not. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world. And you always will be. Bails, you are carrying our children. As in more than one. Yes, you are going to put on some weight, but that doesn't matter..."

Bailey sighed. "I know...I'm just afraid I won't feel sexy much longer..."

Cody smiled. "Bails...Look in my eyes and tell me what you see."

Bailey had to smile too. "I see your love for me..."

"What else?"

"I see your desire for me..."

"Good. Because that will always be in my eyes. Please, don't ever doubt you are sexy. To me, no one could ever be sexier..."

Bailey pulled Cody into her arms. "Thank you. I needed that..."

Cody just rubbed her back. "And I will always be here to give you anything you need..."

Bailey pulled back. "Cody, you've been absolutely wonderful. I know my late night cravings and constant complaining and constantly alternating turning the heat and air conditioning on are probably driving you up the wall. You have no idea how much I appreciate your patience with me..."

Cody smiled. "Because I love you..."

Bailey smiled back. "I love you too. I will try to be better, I promise..."

"I don't want that. If there is anything you want or need, its my job to get those for you. So, no holding anything back on me..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "If you say so..."

Cody grinned. "I do...But I will remember this one day when I've having kidney stones or prostate troubles..."

Bailey laughed. "Deal..."

And Bailey wasn't lying when she said she was constantly turning up the heat or the air conditioner. Some days when Cody got home, he would almost be knocked over by the burst of hot air that hit him when he opened the door. And on other days, he would be shivering and his teeth chattering because it was so cold while Bailey complained that she was still warm.

Of course, compared to the mood swings, Cody would take all of the above 24/7. Cody had read up in the books that mood swings would come, but it didn't fully prepare him for when they did come. Since Bailey was getting more and more fatigued lately, they spent more and more time at home in the evenings. One night, they were just watching one of their favorite comedies, Spaceballs, on TV. Both were enjoying it and laughing quite a lot. It went to a commercial, and Cody volunteered to go pop them some popcorn. Once he finished popping it, he returned to the living room and found Bailey crying.

Cody immediately ran over, put the popcorn on the coffee table, and sat next to Bailey trying to soothe her.

"Bails! What's wrong?"

Bailey was still crying. "It was that commercial where the guy comes home early from college to surprise everyone. He made coffee, and everyone wakes up to the smell of it and they all come downstairs and there he is and they all hug and..."

Cody just pulled her into his arms and slowly rubbed her back.

"Its okay..."

Bailey finally calmed herself and collected her emotions. She looked up at Cody with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know we usually make fun of that commercial for being sappy, but suddenly it hit me that could be one of our children coming home to surprise us some day..."

Cody smiled. "Its okay, Bails. You have a lot of hormones shooting through your body right now. The books say its completely normal for the littlest of things to set you off like that..."

Bailey nodded. "I know. But its a lot different reading about it and actually experiencing it..."

Cody squeezed her hand. "I know. But think of it this way. With these things happening to you, we know everything is proceeding as normal then..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"Bails, we can handle all of this because in about seven months, we're going to have two beautiful babies. And they will make all of this worthwhile..."

Bailey smiled. "I know...I know I keep saying it, but I really appreciate you putting up with me like this..."

Cody smiled back at her. "Because I want to...Just as long as doing one your mood swings you don't get angry at me and try to castrate me..."

Bailey laughed. "I would never do that. For one, I love you way too much. And two, my libido is going to run so high that castrating you would end up hurting me..."

"Gee...thanks..."

Bailey pulled him into a hug. "Cody, I was just kidding. I know I may not be the easiest person to put up with right now, but I know you are doing your best. And I love you all the more for it. We're both experiencing something neither of us has been through before, but I think we are doing pretty good..."

Cody grinned. "I think we're doing great..."

Bailey grinned back. "Me too. And I know it may get worse before its over. But never forget how much I love you. And that's why I know I can be myself around you now and not have to hold anything back. Because I know you love me too. We just have to hold on to that, and we'll be just fine..."

Cody leaned down and kissed her. "Whatever you say, Dear..."

___To be Continued..._


	19. And It Gets Worse

_Chapter 19_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

By the time Bailey entered her tenth week of pregnancy, things were progressing. There was still two weeks to go before the next doctor's appointment, but both Cody and Bailey couldn't help but notice more and more symptoms they had read about showing up.

For one, while Bailey was still having cravings, food aversions were beginning to show up too. There were a couple of nights that Cody had to cook dinner twice because the aroma of the first one almost made Bailey nauseous. Fortunately, Cody had read this might happen and had a twelve pack of caffeine free ginger ale in the refrigerator for just such occasions. While this helped soothe Bailey's stomach, it did contribute to another one of her problems.

Bailey had just returned from yet another trip to the bathroom and sighed.

"Cody, I swear my bladder has shrunk to the size of a walnut...That's the fourth time I've had to go since I been home. I'm glad my office at work has its own private bathroom..."

Cody smiled at her. "Well, you do have two babies pushing on it..."

"I know. I swear they are already teaming up on me and taking turns pushing on it..."

Cody laughed. "Just wait till they start kicking them..."

Bailey groaned. "Great..."

Cody pulled Bailey into a hug. "Think of it this way. If they get their musical talent from their mother, they could kick Heart & Soul..."

Bailey laughed. "That would be something..." She paused. "Cody?"

"Yeah, Bails?"

"Now your squeezing me, and I have to go again..."

That was not the only change going on in Bailey's body. There were other ones that she was not happy about at all. And one night in bed, she was grumbling.

"Cody! Look at this...Look at my stomach!"

Cody looked over. "Okay..."

"It looks like I'm fat and not pregnant!"

"Bails, you aren't fat. You're beautiful..."

Bailey shook her head. "I worked real hard to get in shape and now I look like this..."

Cody laughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Name me one time when you haven't looked drop dead gorgeous...I can't remember a single moment when you didn't."

Bailey frowned. "I was never as skinny as Addison was..."

Cody smiled. "And thank goodness for that..."

Bailey turned to Cody in confusion. "Huh?"

"Bails, Addison's great, but I always much preferred the way you looked. You always had curves in all the right places. And to me personally, I love that..."

"Really?"

"Really..." Cody grinned. "Besides, I'm supposed to be the scrawny one in the family..."

Bailey laughed. "Cody, you haven't been scrawny in years..."

"And that's okay with you, right?"

"Of course..."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you no matter what..."

Cody just looked at Bailey.

Bailey sighed. "I get what you're saying..."

Cody smiled. "I hope so...because I mean it. I love you no matter what too."

Bailey pulled Cody into a hug. "I know. And I'm sorry I keep bringing it up. Its just I've never had changes before like this to my body without me being to do something about it..."

"I know, Bails. But nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I know I've said it before, but I fully plan on chasing you around the nursing home that our kids dump us off in..."

"Cody!"

Cody laughed. "Okay...The condo in Florida we retire to someday..."

Bailey smiled. "Much better..."

Bailey leaned in to kiss Cody when both of them heard an unmistakeable noise. Bailey was petrified but Cody couldn't help but laugh.

"Cody, I am so sorry!"

"For what?"

"I've just been getting more and more gassy lately. I couldn't help it..."

Cody grinned. "I know. I read that in the book too. Bails, its natural."

Bailey sighed. "I know, but its still embarrassing..."

"Think about it...Who were my last two roommates before you?"

"Woody and Zack..."

"Don't you think that after those two, there is nothing you could do that would phase me?"

"I know...But..."

"But nothing. At least your weren't trying to do Stairway to Heaven..."

Bailey laughed at that. "No, I wasn't..."

Cody paused and laughed too. "You remember the first time that happened while we were in bed together..."

Bailey just shook her head. "I remember thinking there was no way your face could get any redder..."

"Because it was your 17th birthday. I was afraid you were going to kick me out of your bed and tell me to never try to come back..."

Bailey smiled. "I would never do that. Besides...It showed me just how comfortable around me you were..."

"It should be even more so for you now, nine years later. No need to be embarrassed, Bails. After ten years, I don't think there is anything we haven't done in front of the other."

Bailey snuggled up closer to Cody. "You're right..." She looked up and grinned. "But you should be careful though. I am the one getting nauseous and throwing up several times a day..."

Cody grinned back. "After my clinical trials, nothing like than can phase me anymore either..."

Other things began changing as well, and unfortunately for Cody, the mood swings often brought an irritable Bailey. And even more unfortunate for Cody, he was the one who took the brunt of her hormonal surges. On one afternoon, Cody returned home from work, and if looks could kill, the glare Bailey gave him would have left him six feet under.

Cautiously, Cody proceeded. "Every think okay, Bails?"

"Cody...Did you forget to do something this morning?"

Cody paused to think. "This morning...I...ummm...let me think..."

Bailey yelled at him. "Your forgot to put the toilet seat down! You're lucky I happened to look down or else I would have fallen in!"

Cody grimaced. "Sorry, Sweetie...I didn't realize I had done that..."

Bailey just glared at him again. "How could you forget? I only use it ten times as often as you do! Do I need to put up a sign in there to remind you?"

"I'm sorry, Bailey. I promise it won't happen again."

"We'll see how long that lasts! Its all your fault I'm like this anyways! You just had to want to celebrate after your department's Kentucky Derby Party!"

Cody just stood there and took the verbal barrage. He knew it was better to say nothing than anything that could cause her to find something else to yell at him about.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Cody shook his head. "No."

"I...I...I..." Bailey paused to catch her breath. And as she did, she couldn't help looking at Cody who was still just standing there. Bailey hung her head in shame.

"Codykins, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I know it was an honest mistake. And I know we both wanted to celebrate that night. I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"Its okay..."

Bailey shook her head. "No, its not. I was getting frustrated, and you were the one I took it out on. There is no excuse for me doing that..."

Cody took her hand and lead her over to the couch.

"Your hormones are going crazy. That's a good excuse to me. So, if you need someone to yell at or rail against, then use me..."

"But you don't deserve it!"

Cody smiled. "I'm sure at some point I will do something to warrant your wrath..."

Bailey sighed. "I don't get it, Cody. As crazy and as unreasonable as I've been lately, you just take it and don't seem to get upset in the least..."

"Well, one, I know none of this is your fault. And two, I was told early on to expect this and how to handle it..."

"You did?"

Cody nodded. "Bails, the biggest piece of advice both of our Dads gave me was my job was to take care of you. They told me it would be hard and frustrating, but that I needed to stay calm and collected. If I was, it would be more beneficial to you than anything else I could do..."

Bailey smiled. "I think they were right. I know sometimes I feel so helpless and frustrated like I'm drowning, but your always there to keep my head above water..."

Cody smiled back. "That's why I leave my freaking out to when you're not around..."

"You've been freaking out too?"

"Bails, Zack and I have started our own club – New Dads Who Have No Clue What They Are Doing."

"Cody, I want you to be able to freak out with me...It will actually make me feel better that I'm not the only one."

Cody smiled again. "Bails, one of us has to be the rock around here. You've been my rock before more times that I can count. This is my turn to do it for you..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody. "You've been my rock for ten years now. That's what makes us so good together. We're each other's rocks. So, from now on, if you feel freaked out, I want you to talk to me. Will you do that?"

Cody just looked at Bailey. "Okay. I was just trying to make things easier for you..."

Bailey smiled. "I know. And I appreciate it. But, Cody...we're a team. We deal with things together." She began laughing. "Besides, you won our bet fair and square..."

Cody grinned. "I had to pick the horse I did...His name was Mr. Tippy's Twin..."

Bailey reached over and pulled Cody's hand on to her stomach. "Well, looks like we hit the jackpot twice more that day..."

___To be Continued..._


	20. Breaking Ground

_Chapter 20_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

At the beginning of the next week, both Zack & Cassie and Cody & Bailey had an appointment to see Uncle Tommy's architect. Their blue prints were finally finished, and it was up to both couples to suggest changes or approve the designs.

Cassie and Zack looked at the floor plans in front of them. Everything they had decided on was there exactly as they had wanted it. They had finally decided to go for a two story house with a full basement and three car garage. The downstairs would have a family room, living room, dining room, large kitchen, breakfast nook, home office, enclosed solarium and a half bath. The upstairs would have four bedrooms including the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a nice master bath and his and her walk in closets. And the master bedroom was above the garage so it would have some privacy from the other bedrooms. Each of the other bedrooms had their own smaller bathrooms. And then there was the basement which Zack was really excited about. It was the one area of the house that Cassie had let him have free reign. He wanted a home theater and his own bar area down there. There would also be a guest suite downstairs with its own bathroom.

Cody and Bailey's floor plans were different. They had decided on a five bedroom house. The downstairs was similar to Zack and Cassie's, but the home office was combined with a library into one large room. And the kitchen was exactly to Cody's specifics. The second floor of their house had the master suite over their three gar garage too. Both would have their own closets, and the master bath was going to be palatial. Further, they wanted their own balcony off of their bedroom. Bailey thought that might be the best place to put their hot tub. And, their was their own fireplace in their bedroom too. On the other side of the second floor, a hallway lead to a large open area that Cody and Bailey felt would be a good play area. Off of the large area were four bedrooms, two on each side. And each pair of bedrooms would share a bathroom. Their basement was set up to have a large family room with a theater area and a game room area. Their laundry room was downstairs and it would have a couple of deep freezers in it too. And then there was the wine cellar that Cody and Bailey both were excited about. Finally, they too would have a guest suite downstairs.

After both couples signed off on their floor plans, it was time for the next step. And to both of their surprises, there was Uncle Tommy again.

"I'm glad to see you both like what Randy came up with. Your lots have been cleared and are ready to be built on..."

Cody spoke up. "We need to find a contractor then to get the balls rolling..."

Tommy grinned. "May I suggest Wellington Construction?"

The four were surprised. Zack spoke up. "That would work, but we need to get financing in place..."

Tommy laughed. "Well, there is a family discount. Wellington Construction will only charge you at cost..."

Bailey spoke. "And what are those numbers?"

Tommy handed each an envelope that each couple opened. Even at cost, the numbers were still substantial, but easily affordable to both couples.

"Now, why don't you all call your banks and give me a call later. I know you both would like to have ground broken as soon as possible..."

The next stop for both couples was Tipton Bank & Trust. And soon enough, both couples had their financing deals in place. To Zack and Cassie, they were both thankful now they had spent four years saving up. So, they had money to put down for a nice down payment. And their monthly payments after that wouldn't be all that much more than what they were currently paying in rent. Between both of their salaries, they would be able to make the payments easily. For Cody and Bailey, they could have just paid for everything out of their savings. But that didn't seem like a very wise thing to do. So, they paid half as a down payment and took a mortgage for the other half. For the next two years, their payments would be easily doable. And once Cody became an attending, it would be a drop in the bucket.

With financing done, they called Uncle Tommy who was happy to let them know that ground would be broken by the end of the week. And with it being summer, they shouldn't have a problem having the basements excavated and poured before long. He assured them that if everything went smoothly, then by the time winter hit, the majority of the exterior work would be done. Of course, he did tell them that his interior decorator consultant would be in touch with them soon.

Having taken care of getting their houses begun, the four all went out their lots to look around. Tommy hadn't been kidding. The land on their lots had indeed been cleared with the exception of some trees on the edges of the properties. And not just on theirs, Woody and Addison's lot too had been cleared.

Bailey paused. "How do you think Woody and Addison will take that we are both pregnant?"

Cassie thought about it. "I don't know..."

Zack wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "I don't think Woodchuck will mind...After all, I don't really think he's in any hurry to have kids..."

Cody shook his head. "I think they were more referring to Addison. With both Bailey and Cassie pregnant, she might feel left out..."

"Oh...I hadn't thought of that..."

Cassie nodded. "With the both of us having babies permanently on the brain, she might not know what to do..."

Bailey smiled. "We'll make sure she feels included. That they both do..."

At that time, another car began driving down the street. The two couples thought that was kind of odd, but figured it was just someone else checking out the neighborhood or else got lost. But they were all surprised when Woody and Addison got out of the car.

"Hey guys!"

"Woodchuck...Addison...We didn't know you guys were going to be in town."

Woody shrugged. "Addison's Dad thought it would be best if we went ahead and moved to Boston to get settled in..."

Cody nodded. "Probably not a bad idea. Get a lay of the land so you can be used to your new surroundings. If there is anything we can do to help, just let us know..."

Addison smiled. "Actually...There is a huge favor I need to ask..."

Bailey smiled. "Name it..."

"I need the name of a good OB/GYN here in Boston..."

Cassie smiled this time. "I think we would recommend our OB/GYN, Dr. Adams...We both like her a lot."

"Good. I need someone good to transfer my care too..."

Bailey paused. "Addison, is everything okay?"

Addison grinned. "Bailey...We have wonderful news! You aren't the only one pregnant now! I am too!"

The other four just looked at Woody and Addison in surprise.

Cassie began laughing. "You too? I guess we are three for three then..."

Addison paused and then began laughing too. "You too, Cassie?"

Cassie smiled. "Zack and I are four weeks now..."

Bailey smiled too. "And Cody and I are ten weeks...with twins..."

"Twins? Oh my gosh! Congrats to you both! Woody and I are at six weeks..."

The ladies couldn't help themselves as they all gathered together for a combination group hug/cry.

Cody and Zack pulled Woody aside.

"Congrats, Woodchuck...Welcome to the club..."

Woody sighed. "I'm just glad I have you two guys to help me out here. I have no clue what I'm doing..."

Zack laughed. "Again...join the club. We don't either."

Cody nodded. "Zack's right. We just pretend we do around our wives so we don't freak them out..."

Woody nodded too. "I guess I can do that too..."

Cody began to laugh. "Just think about it...This time next year, the rest of our neighbors are going to hate us not knowing which house the crying baby is coming from..."

Zack shrugged. "I was just going to blame it on Cody and Bailey myself..."

Woody laughed. "Good idea..." He turned to Cody. "Twins, huh?"

Cody nodded again. "Yeah...A whole new set of Martin twins..." He paused and elbowed Zack. "Well, at least one set we know about..."

Zack glared at his brother. "I swear. I think you, your wife and Mom are all trying to jinx us into having twins too..."

Woody grinned. "It would be appropriate though..."

"What do you mean?"

"Face it, Zack...After all the stuff you've pulled, it would be payback for you to have twins around to cause havoc..."

Cody laughed. "Interesting point, Woodster...Now, would Zack be upset with them or proud of them?"

Zack glared at both Cody and Woody. "Thanks, guys..."

"And what are you guys discussing?"

All three guys turn and see their wives looking at them.

"Ummm...We're we just initiating Woody into the club of dads to be..."

Cassie just looked at her husband. "Uh huh..."

Bailey spoke up. "Anyways, Addison was telling us that their house will begin construction at the end of the week too. So, looks like we might all be moving in around the same time."

Cody nodded. "Well, we're going to be parents and we've all got houses about to be built. I say we all go out and celebrate..."

Zack nodded in agreement. "Good idea. What sounds good?"

Cassie, Bailey and Addison all begin to grin and speak at the same time.

"Chinese!"

"Italian!"

"A nice juicy steak!"

The three guys just turn to each other and groan.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm slacking off. I only have 30 chapters written. But, if it makes you feel better, I got an inspiration for what I think we be a little**** drama upcoming. Anyways, I have a deal for everyone. UK plays Tennessee a week from Saturday. If they win, I will post 2 chapters that day. So, root for the Cats. And if they lose, I'll know you didn't. And don't worry, I will be throwing the customary red herrings around like I usually do. But, there will be a death in this story.**___  
_


	21. Heartbeats

_Chapter 21_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Well, with all three ladies now pregnant together, they made a pact with each other. All three of them would be there for each other's doctor's appointments. Knowing that each had the other two for support was a huge comfort to them all. And all of them appreciated their husbands' efforts to try and help, but the three women actually knew what it felt like to have their bodies going through so much changes. And to the credit of their husbands, they all fully supported their wives in this endeavor.

Two more weeks passed and all three women were suffering through their various pregnancy symptoms. Cassie was beginning to feel morning sickness while Addison's was continuing at the same time Bailey's was finally beginning to wane some. The cravings Bailey began a few weeks ago were finally starting to hit Cassie and Addison as well. And the mood swings? Well, Zack and Woody were getting their trials by fire in learning to grin and bare it.

And with the passage in time, it was time for Addison's week eight appointment and Bailey's week twelve appointment. So, the three ladies had lunch together before they made their way to Mass General. Cody would finish his shift and meet them there as would Woody. Zack decided to show up too because he didn't want to look bad being the only one not there.

Addison's appointment was first. And like Bailey had, she had her first ultrasound. When she and Woody returned to the waiting room, everyone else stood up to hear how it. Carey was there too, and she was taking Addison under her wing too.

Cassie spoke up. "Well? How did it go?"

Addison grinned. "Everything is going fine. We have the ultrasound picture of our child..."

Bailey laughed. "Just one?"

Addison laughed too. "Yeah. Just one this time..."

Cody and Zack both turned to Woody who was wiping his forehead in relief.

Addison continued. "Dr. Adams wants me in here once a month for a while. She said we still had three months to decide if we want to know the baby's sex or not."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds familiar. Do you want to know?"

Woody spoke up. "We're still thinking about it..."

Cody wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Good idea. Bailey and I have decided we want to be surprised."

At that time, Bailey heard her name to be called back. So, she and Cody made their way back to the exam room, and Bailey got herself comfortable on the exam chair. Some blood was taken to be analyzed, and as they waited, they caught up with each other on their days.

"So, anything exciting today?"

Cody smiled. "Well, I think one of the first year residents about have a full blown panic attack..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think he was beginning to get the deer in headlights look with everything that was piling on to him..."

Bailey smiled. "Did that happen to you last year?"

Cody paused to think. "You know, I don't know. I remember it got kind of chaotic at times, but I just did what I could..."

"I'm sure you did great..."

Cody shrugged. "Besides, no matter how crazy it got, I always knew I had you to come home to. So, that thought got me through many a tough day..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Thank you, Sweetie..."

Cody smiled back. "How about your day? How did it go?"

"About the same. I had to spay a few cats today. It kind of felt wrong taking away their ability to have children when I was standing there carrying two of my own..."

Cody rubbed her shoulders. "I know...but you did what you had to do. If you didn't, there would be a chance that kittens they had would end up on the streets. Their chance of survival wouldn't be great..."

Bailey nodded. "That's true. And I'm sure the Tom would be nowhere to be found. I'm glad I have you here to take care of me..."

Cody leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Always..."

At that time, Dr. Adams came into the room.

"Well, Bailey, you're looking good. How have you been feeling the past four weeks?"

Bailey gently laughed. "Oh, you know...Cravings, constantly going to the bathroom, morning sickness, being tired all the time, mood swings where I end up yelling at Cody for no reason..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "So, everything is proceeding normally. Your hCG levels are right in the middle of the range for someone carrying twins how far along you are..."

Bailey smiled. "Good..."

"And I have some real good news for you...Shortly, you will finish your first trimester and move into your second one..."

Cody spoke up. "And that's good?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Very. Once you hit the second trimester, you will feel completely different..."

Bailey was intrigued. "How so?"

"Well, for one, you will probably be done with morning sickness..."

Bailey nodded. "Well, I noticed it wasn't quite as frequent as it was..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Good. And most women in their second trimester say they feel better than they have in a long time. You won't be so tired anymore and your hormones will be easier for you to handle..."

Cody sighed in relief, and both women looked at him and laughed.

Dr. Adams continued. "And you won't be uncomfortable like you will be in the third trimester. Of course, carrying twins, you are going to be getting bigger than a normal pregnancy..."

Bailey nodded. "I kind of figured that..."

Cody spoke up. "We'll just go on another maternity shopping spree..."

"Good idea. And Bailey, going through your early pregnancy during the summer is a blessing in disguise..."

"It is?"

"Most definitely. When you are in your last trimester, it will be November, December, January and February. The summer heat won't contribute to how you are feeling..."

Bailey paused. "Speaking of that, will I be able to fly home to Kansas for Christmas?"

Dr. Adams paused. "Well, that's still over four months away. I'll be able to answer that better when we get closer. We'll make an appointment a few days before you are planning on leaving. Most airlines require a doctor's note for a woman in your late stage to fly, so I'll determine then if its okay..."

Bailey nodded. "I can understand that..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Now, how would you two like to hear your babies' heartbeats today?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course. Just let me get the ultrasound machine in here..."

While the machine was brought in, Cody and Bailey just held each others hand in excitement. Soon, the gel was rubbed on Bailey's stomach, and Dr. Adams began scanning her abdomen. She was looking at the monitor and paused.

"There they are. Both are a little bigger now. Both are about the size of limes now..."

Cody turned to Bailey and smiled. "Our little lima beans are growing up..."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, they are..."

Dr. Adams turned to them. "You ready to hear them?"

Both nodded eagerly. Dr. Adams turned on the microphone and began scanning again. Soon, Cody and Bailey heard a sound.

"Is that...is that it?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "That's one of them..." She moved the microphone over. The first sound became faint until they heard the same sound again.

"And there is the other one...Both have strong heartbeats..."

Cody just turns to Bailey. He doesn't even try to hide the tears in his eyes. "Our babies..."

Bailey was crying too. "I know...Cody, thank you so much for giving me these most precious gifts..."

"Thank you too...I love you, Bails..."

"I love you too, Codykins..."

Both just looked into each other's eyes as they continue to listen to the heartbeats of their children.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: As far as I can tell, Frozen isn't up on youtube yet, but should be sometime this week. If you have a company called Optimum, its already on Demand there. So, if you do, put it on youtube already! lol Since UK has a bye week this week, I'll be working more on this story and the final chapter of Kettlecorn. I've already written most of it, I'm just not sure how I want to end it yet.**___  
_


	22. Shopping

_Chapter 22_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next couple of weeks were spent with one primary focus – shopping. Carey had been told about a maternity outlet store about an hour away that was having a huge sale. So, she volunteered to drive Bailey, Cassie and Addison down to so some shopping. The girls said it sounded like a great idea. The guys agreed, and all three handed over their credit cards willingly.

"I hope you three have fun, Bails..."

Bailey smiled. "I know we will. And we should be able to find some great deals..."

Cody smiled right back. "Well, I'm sure whatever you find you like, you'll look gorgeous in in it."

Bailey kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Codykins..."

"Just don't forget to look for clothes to lounge around the house in. Make sure they are as comfortable as possible."

"I will..."

"And remember, this is August...You might find really great deals on winter clothes right now..."

Bailey laughed. "Cody...I've been shopping before..."

"Oh yeah...Sorry. I was just thinking ahead."

"Its okay. Anyways, what are you guys going to get into today?"

Cody grinned. "Zack's getting Woody and I into one of the luxury suites today at Fenway for the game against the Yankees..."

Bailey teased him. "I see how it is...Going to a game without me..."

Cody pulled Bailey into a hug. "Any time you want to go to a game, you just tell me..."

Bailey smiled. "I'll remember that. Besides, its probably not a good time to go for me anyways. The lines for the ladies room were bad enough when I wasn't pregnant. I can only imagine how bad it would be for us now. We'd spend the entire time in line for the bathroom..."

Cody nodded. "You're probably right. And there's no way I'm taking you out in the cold this winter for a Patriots game..."

"Yeah, I can already tell I'd be miserable..."

Cody grinned. "But just think about it. It won't be long before we're taking our twins to their first Sox game..."

Bailey shrugged. "Well, at least you aren't trying to make them Cubs fans..." (_Yes, I will take shots at my own team.)_

So, the women all climbed into Carey's car and began their drive north. Of course, the trip that would normally take about an hour took about two as they had to make a few bathroom stops. But, their trip was a rousing success. All three ladies found several things they liked. All three avoided spandex like the plague, but all walked out with several shopping bags filled with clothes. And they agreed to share clothes once one of them outgrew something.

The guys, on the other hand, had an enjoyable afternoon where they didn't have to worry about having to run out for a craving or deal with a wild mood swing. The Red Sox didn't win the game, but none of them were really that bummed. Sure, it would have been nice, but a free afternoon away was their real reward.

Of course, the guys got home before the ladies, and as Cody sat there relaxing, he happened to look over at Porkers. Porkers was sleeping, and Cody couldn't help but notice that he was doing that more and more often lately. Naturally, he thought back to the conversation he had with Joe. Cody began to get worried and wondered if there was anyway he could get Porkers checked out without alerting Bailey to what he was doing. He didn't want to worry her if it was nothing.

Of course, as he was thinking, he cell phone began ringing. It was Bailey who was just about to be dropped off. So, Cody headed downstairs to meet her. It was then that he learned he was going to be used as a pack mule. But, he didn't mind and dutifully carried all of Bailey's bags upstairs. Once back, both just slumped back into the couch. Bailey began talking about their day when she noticed Cody was distracted.

"Cody? Why are you staring at Porkers?"

Cody turned to face Bailey. "Ummm...I was..."

"Cody..."

Cody sighed. "Bails, I have a confession to make. I did something bad today..."

Bailey was concerned. "What did you do?"

"I was enjoying being at the ballpark, and I forgot. I had a Fenway Frank. I know you can't have hot dogs, and I promised I would also give up what you can't eat. Seeing Porkers reminded me of what I did. I'm sorry, Bails..."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay, Cody. I understand. I can't imagine going to Fenway and not having a Fenway Frank..."

"I know, but I promised you..."

"I know you did, and I appreciate it. But under the circumstances, its alright..." She paused and grinned. "Was it as good as I remember them being?"

Cody grinned back. "Even better..."

But maternity clothes weren't the only things on their shopping list. Uncle Tommy's company had several interior decorators working for it. So, each couple had a different one call to set up an appointment. Well, the appointments quickly turned into trips to various stores and showrooms to pick out things like windows, fixtures, flooring, paint colors and appliances just to name a few.

Bailey and Cody decided the would prefer having hardwood flooring everyone except down in the basement. Of course, when they got to the store dealing with the kitchen, Bailey could only laugh as Cody's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. She knew that the kitchen was going to be his domain, so she let him choose everything. Of course, Cody did get Bailey's opinions on everything.

Due to Bailey easily getting fatigued, their excursions took place over several days. And finally, they had made every decision that needed to be made. Or so they thought. After their final shopping trip, Cody and Bailey were once again resting on their couch.

"Cody?"

Cody turned to face her. "Yeah, Bails?"

"We're going to need more furniture, aren't we?"

Cody nodded. "Probably...but we can worry about that later..."

"Yeah?"

"According to the contractor, if everything goes according to plan, the house will be ready to be moved into in mid January..."

Bailey paused. "That's cutting it awfully close, isn't it?"

"I know, but if everything goes according to plan, we'll be in the house before you go into labor..."

Bailey nodded. "I hope so...Not that I don't love this apartment because I do..."

Cody smiled at her. "Me too. It was everything we needed during grad school..."

"I know, but now we do need our new place for our family..."

"Exactly..."

Bailey looked over at a sleeping Porkers. "And just think. I bet Porkers will love having a backyard again to roam around in..."

Cody stiffened up at hearing that. "Yeah, I bet he will..."

Bailey turned to Cody and smiled. "How do you think Porkers will like having the twins around?"

Cody just shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, he's extremely fond of you, and he's used to me, so I think he would be alright..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He's more than just used to you. You two are buddies..."

Cody smiled at that. "Yeah, we are...I couldn't imagine life without him around..."

Bailey turned to Cody to confused. "Why wouldn't he be around?"

Cody paused. How to answer that question. "I just mean he's been like our first child. We've been taking care of him together for eight years now..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, he has. He looks happy too, so I think we've done a good job raising him..."

Cody swallowed. "Yeah, we have..."

Bailey laughed. "And you did essentially potty train him, so I may leave that up to you with the twins too..."

Cody rolled his eyes and laughed. "Gee, thanks..."

Bailey snuggled closer to Cody. "Knowing how well we've done with Porkers gives me confidence that we'll be able to handle having the twins..."

Cody leaned down and kissed the top of Bailey's head. "We'll do the best we can do..."

Bailey got comfortable, and the next thing Cody knew, she was sleeping soundly. Cody immediately looked over and Porkers again. Now, he was more worried than ever.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: If you don't know by now, Frozen is on Youtube. Be forewarned, its not the most exciting episode. It seems like it was a filler episode that doesn't really push the plot of Season 3 along any. If you've seen the preview that's been on line for a while, you've seen all of the Cailey scenes. But, on the bright side, A London Carol looks much more promising and it should be on Youtube by next weekend. Other than that...bye weeks suck.**___  
_


	23. Taking Action

_Chapter 23_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next week rolled around, and it was time for Cassie's week eight doctor's appointment. So, like the others, everyone was going to meet up to give Zack and Cassie moral support. Zack and Cassie themselves arrived early to Mass Gen and were just walking around. They found themselves up on the cardiology floor just looking around at where Cody worked when they saw him reviewing and making notes on a chart. Cody happened to look up and see them.

"What brings you two all the way up here?"

Zack grinned. "Just seeing where it is you spend so much time. Its very...clean."

Cody laughed. "Well, its a hospital. We hope it is..."

Zack smirked. "I always knew you would end up in an environment that was sterile like this...I just figured it would be a nut house..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you two ready for your appointment?"

Cassie grinned. "Sure am. I can't wait to see what's finally going on in my stomach..."

Cody laughed. "Famous last words..."

Zack glared at his brother. "For the last time, quit trying to jinx us! I'm trying to keep my wife as calm and collected as possible..."

Hearing that, Cody paused. "Yeah, I need to be doing that too..."

Cassie just shook her head. "Cody, Bailey tells me how great you are at doing that. I think your doing just fine..."

"I hope so, but there is something that might upset her..."

"What's that?"

"Porkers..."

Zack and Cassie both looked confused. "Porkers? Why would he upset her?"

Cody sighed. "Zack, do you remember when Bailey found Porkers?"

"Yeah, on Parrot Island..."

"Do you remember how long ago that was?"

Zack paused to think. "Right after we got on the ship, so...eleven years?"

Cody nodded. "Exactly, and we don't know how old he was when she found him..."

"So?"

"So, Joe was telling me that pigs only live to be about twelve years old. Porkers could already be twelve or even older..."

Cassie paused. "Oh...I see what you're saying..."

Cody nodded. "And he's been acting real lethargic lately. I'm worried something may be wrong..."

Zack shrugged. "Bro, your wife is a vet...Have her examine him..."

Both Cassie and Cody just stare at Zack.

"What?"

Cassie shook her head. "Think about it. If something is wrong with Porkers, do you think its best that a very pregnant Bailey have to be the one to find out?"

"But it might be nothing?"

Cody nodded. "I hope so. But if it is, I don't want Bailey knowing that I'm having concerns right now. And if it is something, I want to be able to break it to her in just the right way..."

Zack nodded. "Oh..."

Cassie spoke. "So, what can we do?"

Cody paused to think. "Is there anyway you and Addison can get Bailey away for a ladies day? I can call Dr. Douglas and see if she will look at Porkers while you all are out..."

Cassie nodded. "Consider it done..."

"Thanks...Well, its almost time for your appointment. I'll go change and meet everyone down there."

Zack and Cassie made their way to Dr. Adams office, and Carey, Bailey, Addison and Woody were already there waiting on them.

Cassie smiled at her cousin. "We just ran into Cody. He's changing and will be down shortly..."

Bailey smiled back. "Good. Now, are you ready? You never know what Dr. Adams will find..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "I swear you and my brother share the same brain. He said the exact same thing..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, we have been together for over ten years. No doubt we've grown even more alike since then..."

Zack mumbled. "You were already the female version of him then..."

Of course, before Bailey could respond, Cassie's name was called and she and Zack were called back to the exam room. Once Cassie was comfortable in the exam chair, blood was taken and both just waited patiently. Of course, Cassie couldn't resist teasing her husband.

"You know, Zack...Cody and Bailey might be right..."

Zack groaned. "Not you too! I thought you were supposed to be on my side here!"

Cassie laughed. "I am. I married you, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Look, we have no control over what we're going to find out...So, we'll just have to accept it no matter what..."

Zack paused and nodded. "You're right..." He began to laugh. "Hey, at least we should be glad their isn't a history of triplets in the family. Or even better, you could be the next OctaMom..."

Cassie just glared at him. "Okay, now that wasn't funny..."

Zack swallowed. "Yes, Dear..."

About that time, Dr. Adams entered the exam room.

"Well, Cassie, you're looking well. How have you been feeling?"

"Well, everything the books say I should be feeling...I have been..."

Zack mumbled. "Especially the mood swings..."

That earned him another glare from his wife, and Zack held up his hands as if to surrender.

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, those are good signs then..."

Cassie turned back to the doctor. "And my blood?"

"Well...Let's just say I believe its in the normal range..."

Zack spoke up. "You believe? Look Doc, all jokes aside, this woman right here is my world. You better be darn sure!"

Cassie could only smile at her husband. "Thank you, Zack..."

Zack smiled back. "Anytime, Babe..."

Dr. Adams continued. "I want to be sure, and that's why we need the ultrasound..."

"Well, let's get that puppy in here then..."

The ultrasound machine was rolled in, and Dr. Adams went about getting it ready.

"Alright, I'm sure by now you've already heard how cold this gel is..."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah..." But when the gel was rubbed on her stomach, she flinched. "Okay, they didn't tell me it was that cold!"

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, now you know..."

She began scanning Cassie's stomach and finally came to a stop.

She pointed at the monitor. "Look right there..."

Both Zack and Cassie looked. "The lima bean sized shape?"

"Yes, that's your child..."

Dr. Adams continued scanning and stopped again.

"Just as I thought..."

"What?"

"Your hCG levels were high...for a single birth, but right on target for twins...This is your other baby right here..."

Zack and Cassie look at each other.

Cassie smiled. "I knew it! This is wonderful!"

Zack smiled back. "Yeah, It is...Of course, you know I officially have to kill my brother and sister-in-law now..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm done through Chapter 41 now, and I have written the death scene. I can't believe some people still think I would throw red herrings into my stories. Now, would I do that? LOL**___  
_


	24. Good News and Bad News

_Chapter 24_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Zack and Cassie returned to the waiting room to find a large group of people waiting to hear how Cassie's appointment had gone. But they both grinned and took a page out of Cody and Bailey's book and suggested they clear the waiting room and find some place more private and out of the way. Immediately, Cody and Bailey offered the use of their apartment close by. So, everyone headed over to it and relaxed around the living room.

Finally, Carey couldn't take anymore and spoke up. "Well?"

Zack and Cassie looked at each other and smiled. "Well, lets just say come April...there will be yet another set of Martin twins around..."

Carey jumped up and began freaking out. Immediately, she ran over to hug Zack and Cassie in celebration.

"I'm going to be a grandmother to four!"

Woody just shook his head. "Lucky!"

Addison turned to him. "You wanted twins too?"

Woody laughed. "Not really. I was talking about us. We only have one we have to worry about..."

Addison rolled her eyes and turned back to Zack and Cassie. "Congratulations..."

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Same here. Feel free to borrow any of our books on twins you need..."

"Thanks, we appreciate that..."

Cody began chuckling. "Really, Zack...I never knew how much you wanted to be like me..."

Zack looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Cody grinned. "Lets see...I fall in love with a beautiful girl from Kansas, you fall in love with her cousin. I get accepted to a university in Connecticut, you get accepted to a university in Connecticut. I get accepted to a grad school in Boston, you get accepted to a grad school in Boston. Finally, my wife and I get pregnant with twins, you and your wife get pregnant with twins too..." Cody began laughing. "When's it going to stop, Bro?"

Zack rolled his eyes while everyone else began laughing.

Bailey spoke up. "Don't forget your job involves hearts, a card suit. Zack's job involves diamonds, another card suit..."

Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey. "Good one, Sweetie..."

Zack sighed. "This is payback from when we were kids, right?"

Cody shook his head. "Nah. Really, I'm happy for you, Zack..."

Zack nodded. "Thanks..."

Cassie began laughing. "Poor Mr. Moseby though...Think he can handle two sets of Martin twins?"

Carey paused. "Well, if the man had hair, that would turn it gray..."

Woody laughed. "If he had hair, I'm pretty sure we would have turned it gray..."

Carey began laughing. "Now that I think about it, between Zack, Cody, London and Maddie, it probably would have gone gray earlier than that..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "We weren't that bad..."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, we were...It still baffles me how that vase in the lobby is still in one piece..."

Bailey decided to get back to the topic at hand. "Anyways, you guys will have to be doubling up too with cribs, car seats, and diapers...Maybe between the five babies will soon be having, we can buy some things in bulk and share them?"

Cassie and Addison nodded. "That should work..."

Woody paused and laughed. "Wow...between all of us, we've got enough for our own starting five in basketball now..."

Zack nodded. "True...But two of them will be Cody's kids, so naturally, they'll suck..."

Cody smirked back. "At least they'll be academically eligible to play..."

The one liners continued to fly, but everyone was really happy with the way things were turning out. Everything would have been great if Cody hadn't noticed Porkers was once again sleeping the day away. He decided that he needed to find out what was going on one way or the other.

The first thing he did was call Dr. Douglas to see if she would help. Cody explained the situation and that Dr. Douglas's examination and diagnosis would be one that Bailey would be more likely to accept. Dr. Douglas was more than willing to help, and she told Cody to bring Porkers in when he could.

Now, Cody had to think about how to get Bailey away for some time. Suddenly, he remembered his gift of a spa visit for their anniversary. He called Cassie to see what she thought of the idea, and she too thought it would be a good idea. Especially since Cody was offering to pay. Of course, Cody suggested the Tipton Hotel spa as he knew it was always complimentary for them. Cassie shrugged and said she would mention it to Bailey and let Cody know when they had agreed upon.

A couple of days later, Cody couldn't help but notice how happy Bailey seemed.

"What's up, Bails?"

She smiled. "Cassie got us appointments at the Tipton Hotel Spa on Saturday morning. I guess I'm just looking forward to a day of pampering..."

Inwardly, Cody sighed in relief. "Trying to tell me I've become lax in my duties to pamper you?"

Bailey walked over and kissed him. "Not at all. No one in this world could ever pamper like you can. But this will be like a girls afternoon out..."

Cody grinned. "I see..."

Bailey grinned back at him. "But Saturday night...I'm all yours..."

"Hmmm. I think I can deal with that..."

"Good. I know we've been spending more and more time lately with Zack & Cassie and Woody & Addison, but I don't want you to think I don't treasure our times alone..."

"I know. All of us are going through the same thing right now, so its only natural we've been spending more time together in support..."

"Thanks, Codykins. I just want to make sure that you and I get to spend as much time together as possible. Come February, it will be close to fifteen years before we're truly alone again..."

Cody smiled. "I know. But there is no one else I would rather have to try to sneak off and find time alone with than you...Wouldn't be the first time we've had to do it."

Bailey smiled back. "I remember. No matter how busy we get, you will always be my Codykins, and I will cherish every moment we have together..."

"And you will always be my little hay bail..."

"You know...We do have tonight all to ourselves..."

Cody grinned. "Well, by all means, let's enjoy it then..."

And they did. And on Saturday, Cassie picked Bailey up to take her and Addison off to the Tipton spa. Once they were there, Cassie sent Cody a text to let him know that they were there, and he could proceed. Quickly, Cody loaded up Porkers into his travel case and took him down to the Escape. Making his way over to the animal shelter, he was praying for the best.

Once he arrived, Dr. Douglas met him inside.

"Thank you for doing this, Dr. Douglas."

She smiled. "My pleasure. And I know you're doing your best to make it as easy as possible on Bailey. I know she will appreciate this..."

Cody smiled. "Well, hopefully, she will never have to know about this..."

"So, what are his symptoms?"

"He's just real lethargic. He hasn't had his same pep he normally has..."

Dr. Douglas nodded. "And how old is he?"

"Well, Bailey got him about eleven years ago, and we have no idea how old he was then..."

"What about his diet? Has he been eating well?"

Cody sighed. "Bailey usually feeds him before I get home, so I don't really know..."

"Well, I will run some tests on him and see if there is anything..."

Cody nodded and took a seat in Dr. Douglas office as she took Porkers into one of the exam rooms. About an hour later, Dr. Douglas returned into her office.

Cody looked up. "Well?"

Dr. Douglas sighed. "I wish I had better news for you..."

___To be Continued..._


	25. This Little Piggy

_Chapter 25_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody had loaded Porkers back into his travel carrier and made his way back towards the apartment. Once back, Porkers made his way back to his pillow to go back to sleep. Cody just sighed and pulled out his phone. He got a hold of Joe and quickly filled him in what he learned earlier in regards to Porkers.

"_That's tough. What are you going to do?"_

"I have to tell Bailey the truth and hope she can find a way to deal with it..."

"_Well, if there is anything we can do to help, let us know. I wish you good luck, but I know you will do everything you can for my daughter..."_

"Thanks. I will do my best..."

And then, Joe dropped a bit of news that surprised Cody. Fortunately, it was of the kind that he hoped it would make Bailey feel better.

Cody hung up and tried to steel himself to tell Bailey what he had to tell her. And he just sat there on the couch trying to find the best way to do so. And he was still sitting there when Bailey got home.

Cody looked up and smiled at her. "Have fun today?"

Bailey smiled as she sat next to him. "Yeah. I needed that today. We all did..."

Cody nodded. "Good. I'm glad..."

But Bailey knew Cody so well that she knew something was up. "Cody...Is something wrong?"

Cody sighed. "Bails...I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I got some bad news today..."

"What? Is it Ellie or Uncle Mitch?"

Cody shook his head. "No. Bails..." He paused. "Its Porkers..."

Bailey sighed. "Did he have another accident?"

Cody looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"A few times, he hasn't been able to make it to the bathroom in time. I was hoping he got better before you found out. I knew you might freak out if I was cleaning up after him..."

Cody paused. "Well, I actually was more concerned about him becoming more and more lethargic, and I was getting worried about him..."

"He's fine. He's just getting a little older..."

Cody sighed. "I'm afraid not, Sweetie. While you were at the spa, I took Porkers down to have Dr. Douglas take a look at him..."

Bailey was surprised. "You did?"

Cody nodded. "I was hoping it was nothing so I wouldn't have to mention anything to you about it. I didn't want to have to worry you if it was nothing..."

Bailey remained silent for awhile before speaking. "What did she say?"

Cody took her hands in his. "Bailey, Porkers is beginning to have renal failure..."

Bailey shook her head defiantly. "No! Porkers is fine! He's just slowing down a little!"

"Bails...I had Dr. Douglas examine him. I know you trust her opinion. I wish she was wrong just as much as you do..."

"Well, she is wrong!"

"Bails..."

"Let's take him down there and I'll examine him myself!"

Cody paused and nodded. "Alright. I'll get him in his carrier and ready to go. Bails, believe me, I hope you do find out that she was wrong..."

But Bailey just got up with a look of determination. She was confident there was nothing drastically wrong with Porkers and he would be around for a long, long time.

After loading him up, they both drove him down to the animal shelter. The trip was made in silence, but Cody constantly looked over to try to get a read on what Bailey was thinking. But she was being silent, and Cody wasn't able to ascertain anything. For her part, Bailey had only one thing on her mind, and that was proving that Dr. Douglas was wrong.

Once they got to the animal shelter, Bailey immediately had Cody bring Porkers back to the examination room. She put on her gloves and mask and began examining him. She took both blood and urine samples and took them into the lab they had. After performing numerous tests on both, Bailey just stood there staring at the results. Cody felt helpless as all he could do was stand there and watch. Finally, he knew he had to say something.

"Bails?"

Bailey quickly turned and stared at him.

The look in her eyes told Cody everything he needed to know. Dr. Douglas hadn't been wrong. Slowly, Cody walked towards Bailey.

"Sweetie...I am so sorry..."

And that triggered it. Bailey just threw herself into Cody's arms as she began weeping uncontrollably. Cody just held her tight and slowly rubbed her back in comfort. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, but he could just let her know he was there for her. Cody wasn't sure how long they just stood like that, but he didn't care.

Finally, Bailey pulled back and Cody could tell that her eyes were now red and puffy.

"Cody, this is all my fault!"

Cody shook his head. "No, no, no. This isn't your fault in the least..."

"How can it not be? I took an oath to help all animals. I take care of them on a daily basis. But my own Porkers? I let him get sicker and sicker and did nothing!"

"Bails, that's not your fault. If its anyone's fault, its mine. I should have taken notice earlier when there was a chance to do something. I didn't even realize there could be something wrong until your Dad said something to me at Zack and Cassie's wedding. I should have had him checked out then..."

"But, Cody...I'm the vet!"

"And when you realized something was wrong, you tried to help him...And Porkers knows you love him. Do you think he regrets his life at all? Since the day you found him, he's been surrounded by your love for him. Take it from me, I know how powerful that is..."

Bailey sighed. "But what does he have to show for it? I mean, we have our offspring on the way. Porkers never got a chance to do that. I was so selfish in wanting to keep him around that I deprived him of the chance to have his own children..."

Cody gave her a small smile. "Actually, that might not entirely be correct..."

Bailey looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well...You remember we always took Porkers with us when we went to Kettlecorn for Christmas?"

Bailey nodded. "Uh huh..."

"Well, according to your Dad, one of those years, one of his prized sows turned up pregnant shortly after one of our visits..."

Bailey was shocked. "Are you saying?"

Cody nodded. "He believes our buddy Porkers was the father. She was in heat, and the only other pig she came in contact with was Porkers..."

Bailey paused and laughed softly. "That little devil..."

"See, Porkers will have his own little piglets and grand piglets out there. And he was with us living high off the hog..."

Bailey just shook her head but had a small smile on her face. "Cody...That is still the worst pun ever..."

Cody smiled. "But it made you smile..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...I guess..."

Cody paused and asked the question that had to be asked. "So, what happens now?"

Bailey sighed. "At most, he probably has less than six months before a full shut down of his kidneys..."

"So, what do you want to do? Your Dad said they were willing to help anyway they could..."

Bailey nodded. "I guess we are left with two choices...Keep him here with us until the end or send him back to the farm so he can spend his remaining days around his family..."

"Bails, either way you choose, you have my full and complete support..."

Bailey sighed. "The selfish part of me wants to keep him around, but I know I should let him be around his children. I think we should send him back to Kettlecorn..."

Cody nodded. "Alright, we'll call you Dad and arrange it. But before we do, we're going to have a party in his honor. We'll invite everyone so we can all say goodbye to him..."

Bailey smiled. "Really?"

Cody smiled back. "Of course. I know how much he means to you..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, he does. When I first got to Seven Seas High, he was the first real true friend I made..."

Cody nodded too. "He's been a great friend to me too..."

Bailey paused. "Maybe that's why he seems so content now? He's become your friend too and knows he is leaving me in good hands..."

"Then I will honor him by continuing to take the best care of you I can..."

Bailey smiled again. "Cody, thank you. I know this couldn't have been easy on you either. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me and Porkers. I know you were worried about how this would affect me. I know it won't be easy, but I'm grateful I have you here for me to lean on..."

"Whatever you need..."

"Let's take him home then. We can let him know how much we love him in his remaining time here with us..."

___To be Continued..._


	26. The Farm Girl

_Chapter 26_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

After returning home, Cody and Bailey called Joe and Maggie. It was decided that instead of coming for the week 20 doctor's appointment, Maggie would come for the week 16 appointment. And she would take Porkers back to Kettlecorn with her when she left to head home. So, that left Cody and Bailey with a little under two weeks left with Porkers. Cody took the initiative and called all of their friends and families and explained the situation. It was decided they would throw a going away party for Porkers after Bailey's and Addison's doctor's appointments.

But Cody wasn't blind. He could see that Bailey was not handling it well. She was trying to put on a brave front, but after being together ten years, Cody knew better. So, the weekend before the appointments and the party, Cody sat Bailey down.

"Bails?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Talk to me. I know you're trying to be brave around Porkers, but this is me. I know this is tearing you up on the inside..."

Bailey sighed. "It is...I just don't know what to do..."

Cody nodded. "I understand. I'm not sure what to do either or how to act around Porkers. I would say Porkers has been my first real pet, but we both know he's been more than that to us..."

Bailey slumped back into the couch. "I know. He's part of our family. But to me, he's more than that..."

"Yeah?"

Bailey turned to face Cody. "Cody, I know wherever you are is where my home is...But, having Porkers around always helped me remember that I am still a farm girl. Even with living in New Haven and here in Boston, he helped me remember where I came from..."

Cody smiled at her. "Good. Because it was that farm girl who captured my heart all those years ago. But, Bails, there is more around here that shows how in tune you are to where you came from..."

"You think so?"

Cody nodded. "I do. Bails, we have tomatos and beans growing out on our deck. That comes from you..."

Bailey paused. "But you're into botany just as much as I am..."

"I know, and that's why we have a small herb garden too, but you are the one who has the green thumb. Haven't you noticed I always defer to you in how to best grow them?"

"Well...I guess you do, don't you?"

Cody grinned. "Of course. You can take the girl out of the farm, but you'll never take the farm out of the girl..."

Bailey laughed at that. "I guess so..."

"And look at it this way. I was born and raised a city boy, but you've converted me into having a little farm in my soul..."

Bailey laughed again. "That's true. You took to it a lot better than I ever would have expected..."

"Because its important to you. And what's important to you is important to me..."

Bailey nodded. "And I appreciate that..."

"Just think...Next spring, we'll be in our new home. So, we can plant our own garden. Show the big city types how to really grown stuff..."

"That would be nice..."

Cody grinned. "And with five babies among all of us, we should have plenty of fertilizer..."

Bailey just shook her head, but could keep from laughing.

"Thank you, Codykins...I know we both want what's best for Porkers, and I know we are doing that. And I know as long as I have you around, I'll be just fine..."

Cody nodded. "And I'm not going anywhere..." He paused. "You know..." Cody thought better. "Nevermind..."

"What?"

"It was a stupid idea, especially right now..."

"Tell me..."

Cody sighed. "I was thinking about how in a little while, we might bring one of Porker's offspring to be around for our kids. But I just realized how insensitive that sounds right now..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Its okay. I know your heart is in the right place. And what you said makes some sense. Porkers was here to watch over us. It would seem appropriate for one of his to watch over ours...But right now, there is no way we can think of replacing Porkers..."

"I know...But if there is anything the you do with Porkers that you want to continue, I will happily drop to my hands and knees and oink along..."

Bailey leaned over and kissed him. "I appreciate that...Cody, you've been completely wonderful throughout all of this, and I love you all the more for it. But, you are my husband, and that's what I want you to be...what I need you to be you. While I am sad about Porkers, I know I truly could not live without you..."

Soon enough, it was Tuesday which meant it was time for Addison and Bailey's doctor's appointments. And as usual, all three couples and Carey were there to see how everything was going. And as planned, Maggie was there as well. Addison was up first, and her week 12 checkup went about the same as Bailey's had.

Even thought she had calmed down considerably, hearing her baby's heartbeat sent her into a frenzy, and Woody had to keep his wife from bouncing off the walls. But, his wife was still stronger than he was, so he was having trouble.

Fortunately for Cody and Bailey, they were called back so they didn't have to deal with it. Dr. Adams soon joined them in the exam room.

"Good afternoon you two. Bailey you are looking well..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I'm feeling great. No more morning sickness and I seem to have my pep back. And I can finally see my baby bump right now..."

Dr. Adams smiled back. "That's wonderful. I should tell you though, the next time I see you, it will be obvious you are pregnant. Your little ones are growing rapidly inside of you..."

Bailey nodded. "I know..." She paused. "Now, why did I have to come in last week to give blood?"

"That was for the multiple marker test..."

Bailey nodded. "I think I read about that..."

Cody spoke up. "The multiple screen measures the levels of three substances in your blood: alpha-fetoprotein (AFP), human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), and unconjugated estriol (uE3). Those measurements can be used to determine if there is a risk for such things as spina bifida and chromosomal abnormalities like down syndrome."

Bailey looked at Cody was a frightened look on her face. "Oh my gosh! I hadn't even considered that!"

Dr. Adams spoke up. "Well, the good news is that your blood results came back well within the normal range for someone carrying twins. I seriously doubt you have to worry about those..."

Cody smiled at Bailey. "Besides, we'll love our children no matter what, right?"

Bailey nodded and smiled. "Of course..."

Dr. Adams spoke again. "Lets talk about something more positive. Like what else is going on inside of you..."

Bailey turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"Your babies ears should now be functioning, so they can start getting use to your voices..."

Cody teased Bailey. "So, watch your language, young lady..."

Bailey stuck her tongue out at him. "That means you too..."

Cody turned to Dr. Adams. "Some of the books suggest playing music and reading to the babies. Should we be doing that?"

"That's up to you too..." She paused and laughed. "But knowing you too, start them out easy...So, no quadratic degeneracies and fractal equations..."

Bailey laughed. "As if..."

Cody laughed too. "Yeah, we read that in high school...We've both moved on to other topics..."

Dr. Adams just shook her head. "Anyways, as for music, that leads me to what else will be new. Soon, you might be feeling them moving around inside of you..."

Both Cody and Bailey got excited. "Really?"

"Yes, so if you play them music and they hear something they like, they may let you know about it..."

Cody was really excited. "Should we start them on Mozart or Beethoven?"

Bailey laughed. "We'll decide later, Sweetie..."

Dr. Adams paused to get serious. "Now, Bailey...I've been told there is some drama going on at home with a pet..."

Bailey's smiled disappeared. "Yeah, our beloved pig, Porkers is suffering from renal failure. He doesn't have much time left..."

Dr. Adams nodded. "I see. I know this is a sad time, but I need you to remember to keep taking care of yourself. The twins need you to be healthy so they can grow healthy..." She turned to Cody. "And I'm making it your responsibility to make sure she does take care of herself..."

Cody nodded. "Consider it done..."

"Good. Now, I will get you more pre-natal vitamins and we'll have an ultrasound at your week 20 checkup. I will see you both then."

Cody and Bailey gathered up their things to get ready to head out. Normally, after an appointment, it was a joyous occasion as they all shared what was new. But this time would be different. They were heading home for their last night with Porkers and they both had to figure out how to say goodbye to him.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: We have an unpleasant person trying to cause problems on the message board. If you want, let him know how wrong he is. Other than that, I hope everyone will be rooting for UK tonight in the finals in Maui against the UCONN Huskies. I just wish I was in the islands with them. **___  
_


	27. Saying Goodbye to Porkers

_Chapter 27_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

On the way home, Cody and Bailey caught everyone up with what the doctor said, and everyone was relieved to find out the tests had gone alright. Cassie and Addison were particularly excited to hear about the baby was now able to hear and move around. Both eagerly awaited their own babies being able to do that as well. Soon enough though, they were back in Cody and Bailey's apartment. And Bailey was surprised to find that it had been decorated with streamers, balloons and pictures of Porkers hang around the apartment.

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen?"

Cody smiled. "I asked Cassie and Addison if they would stop by and set this up..."

Bailey quickly hugged her husband before turning to Cassie and Addison. "Thank you both so much..."

Cassie smiled. "It was our pleasure. We're going to miss Porkers too..."

Addison nodded. "He gave me hope that even Woody could be presentable..."

Woody turned to his wife. "Hey! Hurtful!"

Addison laughed. "Sorry, Honey..."

Cody decided to change the subject. "Speaking of which, I'll go get the man of the hour..."

Cody went into the back room and came back out in a few minutes with Porkers trotting along behind him.

Zack spoke up. "Let's get this celebration going!"

Cody nodded. "I made some punch last night. Let me get it out of the refrigerator..."

Once the punch was out, everyone was poured a cup. Cody raised his cup.

"I say we all go around and give a toast to Porkers..."

Everyone nodded and Cassie was the first to begin. "Porkers, its been my honor and privilege to get to know you. I know you must be strong and tough to be able to live with Cody and Bailey for eight years now and tolerate their sickeningly sweet behavior. So with that, you have my never ending respect..."

Zack was next. "Ummm...Well, Porkers, I've only really spend any length of time with you twice. First in the jail cell on Parrot Island and then when I was watching you while everyone was getting Cody and Bailey's apartment in New Haven settled in. But, you got us out of a jam the first time, and you were pretty cool to hang with. So...ummm...I wish you the best."

Addison was next. "Porkers, you were a good pig. I know Cody and Bailey will both miss you, and I know the rest of us will too..."

Next was Woody. "Well, I should say thanks for disproving the old saying about eating like a pig. I thought there was going to be someone around for me to chow down with. But, you didn't do that..."

Zack mumbled. "Because he had standards..."

Woody continued. "But, you were always cool to have around. And we've both had the honor of having Cody as a roommate. Though, from what I hear, you were a lot cleaner..."

Carey was next. "Porkers, I will truly miss having you around. In a way, you were my first grandchild...well, second if count Bubba. And I know taking care of you has taught my son and daughter-in-law invaluable lessons that will come in handy soon. Just remember, you will always be family..."

Maggie nodded. "You have that right. I admit, I usually don't get too attached to the farm animals...for obvious reasons...but you worked your way into our hearts. I will say, Joe wanted to ring your neck with what you did, but now, your line will continue on. And I must tell you, all of your kids and grandchildren are as smart as you. I know you are probably looking forward to meeting them..."

Next was Cody. "Porkers...Buddy. What can I say...You, Bailey and I have been the Three Musketeers for the last eight years. I'll always remember you helping me plan surprises for Bailey, and you helping me take care of her. I promise you I will keep taking care of her just the way you would with me. I'm really going to miss having you around. Before you, I never really had a pet before outside of Bubba the hawk. But then, I learned you have to let go. So, Porkers, enjoy the time you have left. I'm positive the farm has missed you..."

Next was Bailey and everyone turned to her. She just stood there trying to think of what to say.

"Porkers...I..." She paused and felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I...I'm really going to miss you. I..." She just broke down crying. "I can't do this!" And with that, Bailey turned and ran into the bedroom. Immediately, Cody followed after her and found Bailey laying on the bed crying, face down in a pillow.

Cody sat beside her and just soothingly rubbed her back. He knew words would not help right then and now. So, he just let Bailey cry the tears out of her system. Finally, Bailey's heaves began to die down and she rolled over to look up at Cody. Immediately, he could see her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it..."

Cody took her hand in his. "I know its hard, Bails..."

"I just don't want to say goodbye..."

"Believe me, I know how you're feeling. I know the situation wasn't the same, but I felt probably many of the same things you are now when it was time for Bubba to spread his wings and fly. I know I didn't have him around for anywhere close as long as we've had Porkers around, but I remember being very sad and not wanting him to leave. I was even going to put him in a zoo so I could visit him all the time, but in the end, I was convinced I had to let him go..."

"How did you do that?"

Cody smiled at her. "Because Mom convinced me that I was just being a good parent to him and worrying about him. But I had to let him go and live his own life..."

"But Cody, this is different. There was a chance you would see Bubba again. Once Porkers leaves with my Mom, I probably won't see him ever again..."

"I know, but you're looking at it like its the end of something...which it is...but we'll always have the memories of the journey. Porkers may be gone, but he will always be here..." He puts his finger on her forehead. "...and here." He moves his finger to her heart. "Porkers means too much to the both of us to ever forget him..."

Bailey sighed. "You're right..."

Cody gave her a small smile. "And just remember, when the time does come, those two little guys inside of you will have another guardian angel watching over them..."

Bailey smiled at that. "If he takes care of them half as good as he did us, they'll be in great shape..."

"Yeah, they will. But, we need to say goodbye to him so he can go spend his time with his family. They deserve to get to know him in the time he has left..."

Bailey nodded. "You're right..."

Bailey got up off the bed, and after wiping off her face, returned back to the living room. Everyone immediately stood back up when Bailey and Cody re-entered the room.

Bailey picked up her cup. "I'm sorry about that. Its just really hard to say goodbye. I'll save most of goodbye for in the morning when I really have to, but Porkers deserves to be celebrated. He was a great friend and companion, and he deserves the very best. So, will everyone please raise their cups and help me toast Porkers..."

Eventually, it got pretty late, and it was a Tuesday night. Plus, there were three pregnant ladies who needed their rest. Zack, Cassie, Woody, Addison and Carey eventually left and Maggie took her spot in the guest room. And for his last night in Boston, Cody and Bailey moved Porker's bed into their bedroom with them.

The next morning, Cody didn't have to go in until late, so he would drop Maggie and Porkers off at the airport. And while Bailey showered and got ready for work, he packed up all of Porker's things as he thought it might be too much for Bailey. Finally, Bailey was ready and dressed and came out into the living room. Cody suggested to Maggie that they have coffee on the rooftop deck so Bailey could have some alone time with Porkers. And after they went outside, Bailey sat next to Porkers on the couch.

"Porkers, you are one of the best friends I have ever had. I will never be able to thank you enough for your companionship and for giving me an ear to talk to when I needed it. My hope is that you have enjoyed being with Cody and me as much as we have with you. I hope you don't feel like you missed out on life because you were with us. I just wish you were going to get the chance to meet our children because I know they would have loved you. Loved you just as I do and I know Cody does too. I know Cody thanked you for helping him watch over me, but you helped me take care of him too. But I want you to know that you are leaving us both in good hands. I know Cody will take care of me, and I of him..." Bailey began to cry. "But we will miss you so much...You will forever be a part of us. There will always be a place in my heart reserved for you. Now, I want you to get ready to meet your children. I know they will love getting to know you. Hopefully...as much as I did..."

Bailey began crying even harder. She got up, not sure where she was going when she found Cody standing right there. Immediately, she just fell into his arms. Cody just held her while she cried. Finally, Bailey composed herself.

"I think I should go on to work before I break down again..."

Cody nodded. "Okay, grab your purse and I'll walk you down to the station..."

Bailey nodded, grabbed her purse, and Cody walked with her to the subway station. Once there, they sat on a bench and waited on Bailey's train.

"Bails, if you need anything today, just call me..."

"Cody...I'll be okay, and I know how busy you will be..."

"Doesn't matter. Nothing in this world is more important to me than you. Again, if you need anything, please call me..."

Bailey nodded. "Okay...Thank you, Cody. I love you."

Cody smiled at her. "I love you too, my little hay bail..."

Bailey's train then pulled up as they were kissing each other goodbye. Cody returned to the apartment. Quickly, he showered and changed into his scrubs. Once done, he helped Maggie load Porkers up and carried his case down to the Escape.

Once at Logan, they got Porkers, his box of things and Maggie's bag checked in. Cody turned to his mother-in-law.

"If something does happen to him, let me know. I'll break the news to Bailey."

Maggie nodded. "Cody, I'm grateful my daughter has you to take care of her..."

Cody smiled. "She's my world..."

"Maybe there is something you can do to get her mind off of this?"

Cody paused to think. "Now that you mention it, maybe there is..."

Maggie smiled. "I'm sure whatever it is, my daughter will appreciate it. Now, I better be moving on. Just keep taking care of my daughter and my two newest grandbabies..."

Cody smiled back. "Will do..."

Maggie headed off to security as Cody pulled out his phone. He had a phone call to make.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to all. Don't eat too much. I take that back...eat as much as you want. As Cailey fans, we have a lot to be thankful for. Our favorite duo is finally removing their heads from their rear ends and are a few mere steps away from being back together. Lets be thankful that while they aggravate us at times with their stubbornness, we can still see they are the ones who made us root on Cailey in the first place.**** Soon, they will be reunited, and the party can begin. And rubbing it in the face of the Zailey fans will only be a perk LOL.**___  
_


	28. There Once Was a Man From

_Chapter 28_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Bailey got off work before Cody did and returned home to an empty apartment. For the first time in a long time, Porkers wasn't there waiting on her when she got home. Bailey could only sigh as she went to change clothes. After that, she thought about starting dinner, but she couldn't decide what sounded good. So, she just grabbed one of their books on twins and headed out on to the rooftop deck. Bailey must have really gotten into it and lost track of time because the next thing she knew, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Looking up, she saw a smiling Cody.

"Find anything interesting?"

Bailey smiled up at her husband. "I was just reading up about what to expect through the rest of the second trimester..."

Cody nodded. "I have been too. And because I have, I want you to have a bag packed and ready to go Friday afternoon..."

Bailey looked at Cody funny. "Why, are we going somewhere?"

"We sure are. I've read that the second trimester is a good time to take your pregnant wife away on a romantic trip. And I think we both could use some relaxation and time away right now..."

Bailey was surprised. "Really? Where are we going?"

Cody grinned. "The Chief of Staff is letting us use his beach house on Nantucket this weekend..."

Bailey sighed. "Cody, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly still in bikini shape anymore..."

Cody knelt down do he could look Bailey eye to eye. "Bails, you are still as beautiful as ever to me. And you don't have to wear a bikini if you don't want to. I just thought we could use a little time away. In a couple of months, you won't feel like doing something like this. Besides, we might as well enjoy this Indian summer in September while we can..."

Bailey paused to think. "Well...It does sound kind of fun. When do we leave?"

Cody smiled. "Our flight leaves at 2:00 PM on Friday afternoon. I'll be home by noon, can you do the same?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I can. We're flying?"

"Yeah, the chief of staff recommended this small airline called Sandpiper Air. Bails, I can already tell we're going to have fun..."

Bailey smiled. "I hope so..."

Well, on Friday afternoon, they flew down to Nantucket, and a cab drove them over to the beach house. As they were unpacking, they chatted.

"Cody, did the two pilots remind of you of anyone?"

Cody paused. "Not that I can think of..."

Bailey laughed. "They kind of reminded me of how you and Zack used to be...The serious one and the goofball..."

"Which one does that make me?"

Bailey grinned. "Well, you can be both. That's why I said used to be..."

Cody nodded. "Uh huh...And was it just me or did the cab driver remind you of that guy from Monk?"

"Thank you! I knew he reminded me of someone, I just couldn't place it..."

Cody laughed. "Well, why don't we finish unpacking and go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me..."

So, that's what they did. They slipped off their shoes and walked hand in hand on the along the shore. The worries and stress of the last couple of weeks seemed to slip away. For the first time in a while, Bailey felt herself finally able to relax. After a while though, Cody thought they should head back towards the beach house so Bailey wouldn't wear herself out. So, they did return and laid back on a beach lounge chair watching the sun set.

Bailey sighed in contentment. "Thank you for making this happen, Codykins. You were right, this was just what I needed..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Good..."

"You know, when we get back, we have a lot to..."

Cody put his finger up to her lips. "Uh uh. No worrying about what we have to do when we get back. This weekend is just about us two being together and taking it easy..."

Bailey grinned. "So, what did you have in mind?"

Cody grinned right back. "Well, I was thinking it would be a good chance for us to sleep in and not have something waiting on us to do..."

"Think we'll be able to do that? I mean, our bodies are pretty well conditioned to wake up early now..."

Cody leaned down and kissed her. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to wear us both out tonight..."

"I like the sound of that..."

"Good...me too. Once I'm done with you, I hope any doubts about how beautiful and sexy you are will be out the window..."

Bailey sighed. "Cody, I appreciate that. I really do. But I know I don't look the way I used to..."

Cody lifted her chin so he can look in her eyes. "Bails, Bails, Bails. Tell me what I have to do to make you see that you are still perfect in my eyes?"

Bailey scoffed. "Cody, I'm far from perfect..."

"You are to me. Remember, when you asked me for a synonym for perfect, my response was Bailey..."

Bailey gestured to her growing stomach. "Even with this?"

Cody smiled. "Especially with that..."

Bailey mumbled. "Easy for you to say, you still look fit and draw people's attention..."

"You think I care about that? Bails, the only person that it matters to me that they find me attractive is you. I could care less what anyone else thinks..."

Bailey paused to think about that. "Really?"

"Of course. You're my wife. I keep in shape so you will think I look good. I want to make sure you always like what you see..."

Bailey smiled. "I always do and I always will."

"Its the same with me. Don't worry about what others may think. Just remember I think you are the most gorgeous thing these two eyes will ever see..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. You're right."

"Look into my eyes. Tell me what you see."

Bailey did and blushed. "I see longing and desire..."

"You bet you do...How about we head inside?"

Bailey giggled. "What about dinner?"

Cody grinned right back. "Let's go build up our appetites then. Because right now, my hunger is for you..."

A few hours later, both were in the kitchen as Cody was making them something to eat. Cody was only in a pair of boxers while Bailey only had on Cody's t-shirt from earlier. Standing side by side, they teasingly touched each other as they made their dinner. They did finish making it, but not much of it was eaten as both got preoccupied.

And as Cody had predicted, both were worn out and slept in late the next morning. When they did finally roll out of bed, Bailey turned to Cody.

"So, what should we do today?"

Cody paused. "Well, they say Nantucket is full of New England quaintness and charm. We could go explore that...or we could just hang around here all day..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I do think I'm allowed to use the swimming pool..."

Cody teased her. "I thought you said bikinis were out of the question..."

"Well, my wonderful husband spent all night proving to me how beautiful he thinks I am. He may be crazy, but who am I to argue with him on this. I want to look good for him..."

"He must be one lucky guy..."

Bailey walked over to wrap her arms around his neck. "He seems to think so, but I think I'm the one that's extremely lucky to have him..."

"I know for a fact he feels the same way. I know just how much he loves you."

"Good. Because I love him with all of my heart and soul..."

"I hope you know he would do anything to make you happy..."

Bailey smiled. "I do. You brought me here to help my relax and clear my mind. And it worked. You always know exactly how to take care of me in just the way I need..."

"Just trying to make you as happy as you make me..."

"You always do. And I plan on keeping you around for a long, long time. Now...why don't we slip on our suits and test out that pool..."

Cody grinned. "Lead the way, my love..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: In case you don't know, A London Carol is up on Youtube. I think Cailey fans will enjoy it, especially the glimpse into their future. Although, I will warn you...they have Cody dressed up as a hybrid between Thurston Howell III and the Monopoly guy. On a not so happy note, I received a couple of fly by anonymous posters on the last chapter. If they have a problem with me, they can send me a private message and discuss their issues. Of course, I doubt they will because I'm pretty sure I know who they were.**___  
_


	29. The Boys Club

_Chapter 29_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The weekend away was just what Bailey needed, and she felt a lot better by the time they returned back to Boston. And their trip had been perfectly timed as no more than a few days after they returned, autumn reared its head in New England. The temperatures began to cool as well as the leaves changing colors. And for the three pregnant ladies, their bodies continued to change. Cassie had her 12 week appointment, and everything was fine. Due to her being the least furthest along, she was still just barely showing. But the fact that she was having twins did make it noticeable. Addison was at 14 weeks, but her small frame made her pregnancy easily visible. And Bailey...poor Bailey. Dr. Adams was right. In just the couple of weeks since her week 16 appointment, her belly had grown considerably. All three were now wearing their new maternity clothes.

In addition to taking care of their wives, the three guys had other things to do. For one, they all three went late one afternoon to check on the progress of their houses. And when they got there, they were blown away.

"Whoa..."

Cody nodded. "I know. I figured by now that they may be halfway digging the basements. I didn't expect all three to be already dug and the foundations and basements poured already..."

Zack grinned. "Lets get inside of them and check them out..."

Cody paused and shrugged. "Well, I did tell Bailey I would take good video footage of them..."

Beginning with the Fink house, they took their time and walked every inch of the basements. Along the way, each pointed out where they thought what would be. Zack was showing them where the bar was going to be as well as the home theater.

Woody laughed. "Right. Does Cassie know about these plans?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course..."

Cody turned to Woody. "He probably got control of the basement by giving Cassie control of the rest of the house..."

Woody nodded. "That makes sense..."

Zack sighed. "Well, I have to have my man cave..."

Cody laughed. "And for the longest while, the only thing airing in your 'home theater' will be the Wiggles or some other type of children's entertainment..."

Zack scoffed. "Uh uh...Not in my house..."

Cody smirked. "Says the guy who ran home every day from school so he could watch Barney..."

Woody began laughing. "Oh man...Zack a Barney fan? Wow..."

Zack glared at them. "Can we change the subject please?"

Cody just shook his head. "Zack, all we're trying to say is that for a while, life for all three of us is going to be very different. Between us, there will be five new living beings depending on us for their survival. It will be up to us and our wives to take care of them, nurture them, provide for them, and...yes, entertain them."

"Hey, I've been reading the books. I know what's coming..."

Cody looked surprised. "You have?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Its kind of dawned on me that this is one thing I can't screw up. Too many people are counting on me..."

Woody grinned. "Wow...A responsible Zack. Who would have thunk it?"

Cody rolled his eyes at Woody. "Oh please. I know for a fact you have your nose buried in a book every night too, Woodchuck..."

Woody began to stammer. "Well...ummm...I..."

Cody began laughing. "Back in high school, the thought of you two diligently studying for something would have probably given me a stroke..."

Zack sighed. "Yeah, well. You'll be busy with your own kids to constantly come over and bail us out. Besides, I want my kids to be proud of their old man..."

"I know, Zack...and they will..."

"Besides, I want to make sure our kids don't have to go through what all three of us did...you know, come from broken homes..."

Woody nodded. "Yeah. My step dad, Steve and I are cool now, but for a while, I hated him..."

Cody nodded too. "I know, but if there is one thing I do know, its how much all three of us love our wives. We just have to remember in the craziness that is about to befall us to make sure we take time to let them know that..."

The other two nodded.

Cody continued. "Plus, we have each other as a support group. If one is in need of some help, the other two will be there to help."

Zack paused. "We can still use the other two to freak out too or complain about our wives' mood swings, right?"

"Of course..."

Woody sighed in relief. "I swear, Addison gets a craving for French fries every other night. And not just any will do. Only Arby's curly fries are acceptable. The guy at the drive through window is now recognizing my voice..."

Zack laughed. "Like he wouldn't begin to anyways..."

Woody frowned. "Hurtful!"

Cody laughed. "Its okay, Woody. The night manager at the Dunkin Donuts/Baskin Robbins in our building and I are on a first name basis now. A few weeks ago, he introduced me to the older lady who comes in early to make the donuts. He just introduced me as the guy upstairs with the wife pregnant with twins. She just gave me a sympathetic smile and nod..."

Zack sighed. "I've learned now that every time we go out to dinner, Cassie will ultimately want what I ordered instead. And when we order out for a pizza, I know to get half of what she says she wants and the other half just cheese or pepperoni..."

"Yeah? Well, at least twice a week, Bailey will tell me what sounds good and then once I've cooked it, she will change her mind and want something else..."

Woody just shook his head. "Thank goodness I'm not the only one dealing with this madness..."

Zack nodded. "I know. The other night when Cody and Bailey had us all over for taco night, I swore I didn't think we were going to get anything to eat..."

Cody laughed. "That's why I had extras in the refrigerator..."

Woody sighed. "At least you two don't work with your wives. This happens to me breakfast, lunch and dinner..."

Zack laughed. "Well, I did notice you were slimming down some..."

"I know better than to get in between a hungry Addison and food. She'd hurt me..."

Cody just smiled. "Well, I think other doctors think I'm crazy for eating the hospital cafeteria food with a big smile on my face..."

Zack nodded. "The other day, I wolfed down a box of Cracker Jacks so fast because I kept waiting for Cassie to ask me for some...and I was at the ballpark when I did this..."

The other two just laughed.

Zack paused to think. "You know...Maybe we should do this once a week? You know, tell the wives we are coming here to 'check on construction' of the houses, but we can all stop and grab whatever sounds good to eat without worrying about our wives taking it away from us..."

Cody and Woody looked at each other and nodded.

"Not a bad idea..."

Woody began drooling. "I can finally make a run for the border without worrying about loosing my chimichangas..."

Zack grinned. "Its settled then. Today is Wednesday. It won't interfere with any doctor's appointments. From now on, they will Wednesdays Away from the Wives..."

The other two nodded.

"As much as I love Bailey, a few hours each week of some normalcy will be nice..." He checked his watch. "Speaking of which, we better get going before they began to call and see where we are...or to tell us what to pick up."

The other two nodded, and each climbed into their own cars to drive home. Once home, Cody walked in and found Bailey laying back on the couch reading another book on twins. She looked up and smiled at him.

"How is it coming along?"

Cody smiled back. "All three basements are dug, and the foundations and basements have been poured. They are coming along great..."

"Good. So, what else did you three do?"

Cody shrugged. "Just walked around inside of them to get ideas about layouts and checked for workmanship..."

Bailey nodded. "I'm glad things are coming along nicely..."

Cody walked over and kissed the top of her head. "From the looks of it, we should be in on time. We decided we should go out there once a week to keep up with the progress..."

"Probably a good idea." Bailey paused and laughed. "You know, for a little while, I was picturing you three getting to together to complain about what the three of us are putting you guys through..."

Cody gave a nervous laugh. "Well, we all love our wives and don't mind doing what we can to help..."

"I know, Codykins...Speaking of which, would you mind making your special fettucine tonight? It popped into my mind and sounded so good!"

"Of course..." Cody turned and headed into the kitchen. To himself, he at least thought he would have a good lunch to take to work tomorrow.

___To be Continued..._

**AN: Due to UK choking again, only one chapter today. I mean, seriously...Up 7-0 and fumble on the goal line and it was down hill from there. Oh well, I hope everyone has checked out A London Carol on Youtube. Its a good episode and our last new one for probably over a month. Anyone else getting tired of turkey leftovers too?**___  
_


	30. An Ordinary Monday?

_Chapter 30_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next week, life was going on as normal. Cody was about to head out to work when Bailey came out of their bedroom dressed in jeans and a maternity sweatshirt. Cody couldn't help but smile. His wife was still drop dead gorgeous to him. He walked over to give her a goodbye kiss before he headed out.

"I'm about to head out, but I couldn't resist kissing you before I left. I hope you have a good day today..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "I'll try. Today and Friday are my continuing veterinary education classes over at Tufts..."

Cody nodded. "That's right. Let me think. Something about dealing with dentistry, ophthalmology and internal medicine on cats one day and dogs the other, right?"

Bailey grinned. "You remembered!"

"I remember it sounded fascinating."

"I know. I fully plan on sitting in the front row so I can ask as many questions as I can..."

Cody nodded. "Lucky you." He paused. "You might want to sit by a door though..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, in case you have to get up a lot to use the bathroom."

Bailey nodded. "Good thinking. Since I'm going to be in the neighborhood, do want to meet for lunch?"

Cody grinned. "I'd love to. Want to meet somewhere or do you want to come over and test your luck with the hospital cafeteria?"

Bailey laughed. "How about that mom and pop place across the street from Boston Common?"

"Sounds good. Just beep me when you are ready."

"Will do..." Bailey leaned up to kiss Cody again. "Love you, Codykins."

"Love you too, Bails."

Both headed out and went their separate ways, Bailey south towards Tufts and Cody north towards Mass Gen. Bailey arrived early at the auditorium and took Cody's suggestion. She scouted out the bathrooms and took a seat at the end of the first row so she could get up easily without making a commotion. As she sat there waiting, she heard her name.

"Bailey? Bailey Martin?"

Bailey turned and smiled when she saw her friend from vet school, Mindy. Bailey stood up to give her a hug when Mindy began laughing.

"Look at you! Congratulations!"

Bailey smiled. "Thank you."

Mindy grinned. "I bet Cody is absolutely thrilled..."

From behind them, they heard another voice. "Yes, how is dear Dr. Cody Martin?"

Both Bailey and Mindy rolled their eyes as they recognized the voice. Both turned and saw another of the former classmates, Rob, smirking at them.

Bailey smirked right back. "Rob..."

"How is that your husband of yours? The cardiologist I believe. I'm sure he is surrounded by a ton of nurses that would love to get their hooks in an up and coming doctor..."

Bailey glared at him. "I still see you are as pleasant as ever. And as for Cody, I know he is all mine. You see, he knows how to be a gentleman and respect a lady..."

Rob rolled his eyes and moved away from them.

Mindy was laughing as she sat down next to Bailey. "Remember our first year when everyone thought he was a nice guy?"

Bailey just shook her head. "When was he nice?"

Mindy grinned. "I think when he thought he was going to be number one in the class without any problem. And then you proceeded to beat him every time. Everyone was glad you did too. And then you got the job he was openly campaigning for..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I did have an unfair advantage. London Tipton is one of my best friends..."

"Oh please, you earned that..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, there is another reason Rob hates me..."

"What's that?"

"Our first year, he tried to flirt me all the time. I kept trying to show him my wedding ring and talk about how much I loved my husband. He didn't buy a clue, so finally, I had enough and told him if he didn't knock it off, I would neuter him..."

Mindy laughed. "Oh, I wish I could have seen that..."

"So, tell me about you? How are you and Barry doing?"

Mindy smiled. "Great. Couldn't be happier."

Bailey smiled right back. "I know that feeling..."

Mindy shook her head. "I still say you had an unfair advantage over us during school. Your husband came home reeking of formaldehyde too, so you didn't have a significant other who had to wait for you to scrub yourself before they could get close to you..."

Bailey laughed. "I guess so..."

"Now, speaking of Cody, I assume he is thrilled about your pregnancy?"

Bailey grinned. "Of course. And he's been absolutely wonderful with my cravings and mood swings. And he's constantly trying to reassure me that I'm still beautiful. I'm truly blessed to have him..."

Mindy smiled. "I've seen the way he looks at you. That guy is completely devoted to you. So, you can ignore what that jerk said..."

"I know. I have no worries about Cody whatsoever..."

Meanwhile, back at Mass General, Cody was in the middle of his shift. The morning was a very busy one as it seems he was being run ragged. He was now appreciating the fact that most doctors wore tennis shoes. Finally, he caught a break and was finishing up some paper work out by the cardiac nurse's station. His concentration was interrupted by the head floor nurse.

"Dr. Martin?"

Cody looked up and saw the head nurse, Joyce. She was kind of the mother hen of the cardiac floor. She had been around long enough that everyone listened to her about most things.

Cody smiled. "Hey, Joyce. What's up?"

Joyce smiled back. "We have a new nurse, Miss Anita Monroe starting on the floor today. I'm introducing her around. Anita, this is Dr. Cody Martin, one of our second year residents."

Cody reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you, Nurse Monroe..."

Anita nodded. "Likewise. For some reason, your name sounds familiar..."

Cody shrugged. "Well, I was on College Jeopardy once..."

Anita shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be it...Did you grow up here in Boston?"

Cody nodded. "Sort of. I moved here when I was 12 and stayed her until I was 15. My mom still lives here..."

Anita paused. "Did you go to Cheavers High?"

Cody grinned. "I did for my freshman year."

"That's where I know your name! I transferred in my sophomore year. I joined the mathletes and I was told I was taking your spot and I had big shoes to fill..."

Cody laughed. "Nice to know they missed me..."

Anita laughed too. "So, did you change schools?"

"Sort of. I transferred to Seven Seas High aboard the S.S. Tipton."

"You went to high school on a cruise ship?"

"Sure did. One of the best things I've ever done in my life."

"That good, huh?"

Cody smiled. "Well, it was, but it was where I met my wife, Bailey."

"So, a cardiologist and happily married?"

Cody grinned. "And twins on the way..."

Anita smiled. "Sounds like you're living the American dream..."

"I don't know about the American dream, but I couldn't imagine a better life."

"Well, Dr. Martin..."

"Please. Call me Cody. We're pretty informal around here."

"Well, Cody. It's been a pleasure to meet you. If you are a former Cheaver's mathlete, you can't be all bad..."

___To be Continued..._


	31. Getting to Know Anita

_Chapter 31_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

After an interesting morning of sitting through lectures, Bailey felt she had learned quite a lot. The notebook she had brought with her was filling with all kinds of notes and ideas. But when the sessions were called for lunch, she was more than ready to meet up with Cody. So, she called his beeper to make sure he was available. A few minutes later, she received a call back from Cody confirming he was on his way.

Once they got to their destination, both slipped into a booth. After they ordered, they began to discuss their mornings.

"So, how were your classes this morning?"

Bailey grinned. "Very educational. And I got to catch up with Mindy."

Cody grinned back. "Good. How are she and Barry doing?"

"Doing great. And she was so happy for us..."

"Well, tell her I said thank you."

"I will. Of course, it wasn't all pleasant. I had to run into Rob..."

Cody grimaced. "I really wish you would have let me had a word with him back then..."

Bailey squeezed his hand. "I know, but I dealt with it. And of course, he's still a huge jerk..."

"Well, if he continues to run his mouth, you let me know. I'm not about to let anyone cause you any undue stress right now."

Bailey smiled. "I can handle him, but I appreciate your concern. Enough about me, how was your morning?"

Cody shrugged. "The usual. About the only thing different today was that we had a new nurse start this morning on the floor."

"Oh yeah?"

Cody laughed. "And get this, she's a survivor of Cheavers High too..."

"Oh? Did you go to school with her?"

Cody shook his head. "No, she transferred in the year Zack and I transferred to Seven Seas High. And even funnier, she took my old place with the mathletes. Small world, huh?"

Bailey nodded. "Sure is..."

"By the way, Joyce said you better stop by and see her before your next doctor's appointment..."

Bailey laughed. "Oh yeah?"

Cody nodded. "Uh huh. I know you don't want to get her mad at me..."

Bailey just shook her head. "I swear...All of you doctors up there are afraid of her..."

Cody grinned. "Not at all...We just know she can make our lives a living hell if we get on her bad side. Fortunately, she likes me, and I'd like to keep it that way..."

Bailey teased right back. "So, your fate is in my hands, huh?"

"You know it is...Always has been."

"Tell her I will stop by next week then..."

"Good."

As they continued talking, the door to the restaurant opened and someone else in scrubs walked in. She looked around and noticed Cody and walked over to the table.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Martin."

Cody looked up. "Anita..." He turned back to Bailey. "Bails, this is Anita Monroe, the new cardiology nurse. Anita, this is my beautiful wife, Dr. Bailey Martin..."

Anita smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bailey. Cody said his wife was beautiful, and I see he was correct..."

Bailey smiled back. "Thank you."

But underneath the surface, Bailey was not happy. Cody had forgotten to mention that the new nurse was drop dead gorgeous. She couldn't help but compare herself to the woman standing before them. While Bailey was a big as a house, Nurse Anita didn't have an ounce of unwanted fat anywhere on her body. Bailey knew it wasn't logical, but she knew right then and there – she didn't like this woman. And she definitely didn't like the fact that she was going to be working with Cody.

"Bails?"

Bailey was snapped out of her thoughts and saw Cody looking at her funny.

"Everything okay?"

Bailey paused trying to cover herself. "Oh...I thought I felt one of the twins move, but I think it was just a false alarm..."

Cody got excited. "Really? Was this the first time you might have felt them?"

"I think so, but like I said, I think it was probably just my stomach..."

Anita smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Bailey. I have to grab a bunch of lunch orders. I think they're hazing the new girl today..."

Cody laughed. "Don't let them get to you. They always haze the new people. They did the same thing to me. Once they realize it doesn't bother you, they'll get bored with it."

"Thanks for tip. See you back up there in a bit."

Cody turned to find Bailey just picking at her food.

"Stomach bothering you now?"

Bailey sighed. "A little..."

"Do you still have antacids in your purse? Maybe they'll help?"

Bailey paused and nodded. "Yeah, I think so...You know, I think I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be right back..."

As she stood up, Cody stood too. Bailey headed for the bathroom and just stood there in front of the mirror.

"Bailey, get a hold of yourself. You're letting your raging hormones get the best of you. She's just a new nurse at the hospital. You have nothing to be upset about. Cody is 100% completely devoted to you. You have nothing to worry about. This is just your emotions going overboard..."

Bailey took a few deep breaths as she collected herself. After a few minutes, she returned to the table. Cody looked concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..." She had a small laugh. "I think I was having a little indigestion and wanted some privacy just in case..."

Cody smiled. "I completely understand. So, does your afternoon look as entertaining as your morning?"

"I hope so..."

Bailey was able to calm down her hormones and enjoy the rest of her lunch with Cody. She knew she was being silly and vowed to herself to forget what she had been thinking. Of course, she couldn't tell Cody because she would be way too embarrassed. Finally, both had to be heading back to their separate ways. But before they parted, Bailey gave him a very passionate kiss. She may have know she was being silly, but she had no qualms about leaving lipstick smudges on Cody's lips as a way of showing people he was all hers.

By the next day, Bailey was doing much better, and all day at work she was constantly laughing at how her hormones had almost got the best of her the day before. Cody was all hers. Bailey knew he had more than proven that over the past ten years.

Wednesday afternoon when she got home from work, Bailey found the apartment empty. Cody should have been there and Bailey was wondering if he got caught up at the hospital. She jumped a little when she felt her cell phone vibrating and looked to find she had a text message.

"_Just a reminder, I'm meeting Zack and Woody to check out the progress of the houses this afternoon. If you need anything or want me to pick up anything on the way home, just give me a call."_

Bailey just shook her head and laughed. She had forgotten about them checking on the house construction. Knowing where Cody was, she changed clothes and climbed back on the couch with one of her books.

Closer to Newton, Mass, Cody was stopping by a fast food restaurant to pick himself up a guilty pleasure before he headed to meet Zack and Woody. As he waited in line, he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, Dr. Martin...Twice in one week. Are you following me?"

Cody turned and saw Anita and began laughing.

"Not at all. Just grabbing some food before I meet my brother and our buddy. We're all building houses by each other and going to check the progress..."

Anita grinned. "Did your wife ask you to pick her up anything?"

Cody shook his head. "Actually, no. You see, they both have expecting wives too, so this is our one chance all week to order anything we want without worry that our wives will take it away from us..."

Anita laughed. "Understood..."

"So, what brings you all the way out here?"

Anita shrugged. "I told my girlfriend I would pick up some food for dinner too..."

Cody paused. "Girlfriend as in..."

Anita smiled. "Yes, Cody...I'm a lesbian..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I posted on the forums, but I will say it here too. If anyone has any suggestions for names for the five kids to be born, I'm open to all suggestions.**


	32. Something is Amiss

_Chapter 32_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody was a little taken aback. He had never actually known anyone who was a homosexual before. Sure, he had his suspicions about Patrick, the waiter from the Tipton, but it didn't really matter to Cody. He liked to think he was a pretty liberal minded individual. If that was the lifestyle Anita wanted to lead, then so be it.

So, Cody shrugged. "Cool..." He paused and began to laugh. "I think that will shatter a lot of the hopes and dreams of some of the other doctors..."

Anita laughed too. "Oh well..." She paused. "Look, I don't broadcast the fact that I am and..."

Cody nodded. "My lips are sealed. Whatever you do in your private life is up to you. As long as it makes you happy..."

"Thank you. I'm glad to see there is at least one person with an open mind these days..."

Cody smiled. "Hey. I found the woman I love and can't live without. I can't begrudge anyone else doing the same."

"Thank you. You're wife seems very nice. Like I said, she's very beautiful..."

Cody shook his head and laughed. "And she's all mine, so don't even think about it..."

Anita laughed back. "Awww...Oh well, I don't think my girlfriend would be happy about it anyways..."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her sometime. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me..."

"I appreciate that. If more people were as open minded as you are, I wouldn't have to worry about it..."

Cody nodded. "I know. Even in a place as open minded as Boston, you just never know..."

"Exactly."

"Well, if it does come out, you have my full support. I'm just a second year intern, so I don't know how much pull that will have."

"I appreciate that too..."

Cody checked his watch. "Well, I have my sandwich now, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow..."

Anita smiled. "Yeah. I hope your wife knows how lucky she is..."

Cody smiled back. "I like to think I'm the lucky one. After all, Bailey is the one that has to put up with me..."

Before Cody could leave though, another person in the restaurant happened to be observing the whole conversation between Cody and Anita. They pulled out their cell phone to take a picture of the two smiling at each other.

The person began to laugh. "Well, Bailey...Let's see if your life is so perfect now..."

Cody got back into the Escape and continued to drive over to the their soon to be neighborhood. When he got there, he saw Zack and Woody sitting on the back gate of Woody's truck, both eating something.

"Codester, you're late."

Cody shrugged. "I ran into a co-worker in the restaurant. I stopped a few minutes to chat. Besides, I'm here now..."

Woody frowned. "You stopped to get a sandwich? I thought the point of this was to get something we can't get with our wives around..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, Woodchuck is right..."

Cody grinned and opened up his sandwich. "You see the peppers on this sandwich?"

Zack and Woody both nod. "Yeah..."

"These are habanero chile peppers. They are extremely high on the Scoville Scale..."

"The what?"

"Its the scale that measure how hot peppers are. The higher the rating, the hotter they are..."

Zack paused. "Okay..."

Cody grinned. "These have been outlawed in our apartment. Bailey says anything beyond a jalapeno pepper is too hot for her. She claims they cause bad indigestion..."

Woody nodded. "Gotcha..."

"So, if I want to have any, I have to do it without Bailey around. She won't even let me kiss her afterwards if I have them..."

Zack nodded. "Cassie won't let me if I've been eating a lot of garlic..."

Cody smirked. "She was saying that even before she was pregnant..."

Woody spoke up. "Ummm. Cody...Won't Bailey know when you get home that you have been eating them?"

Cody grinned. "Nope. I have a small bottle of mouth wash in the car. I just have to use it before I leave..."

Woody grinned. "Smart thinking..."

"What about you two? What did you grab?"

Woody grinned. "A triple bacon barbecue cheeseburger with extra onions and chili cheese fries!"

Cody just shook his head. Somethings would never change. He turned to his brother.

"And you?"

Zack grinned. "My own meat lovers pizza with extra cheese. Finally I pizza with just what I want!"

Cody sighed. "Luckily, I saw this coming and grabbed two other small bottles of mouthwash...You're both going to need them..."

Zack had a mouth full of pizza. "Why?"

"For the same reason Woody said. If one of our wives smells something funny on our breaths, they'll be on the phone with the others, and we'll all three end up busted...

Zack and Woody nod. "Good point..."

"Anyways, we need to hurry up. I promised Bailey I would take video footage of what all was new. And its late September, the sun will be setting in about an hour..."

The other two nodded, and everyone began devouring their meals as quickly as they could. Once finished they threw away their trash in a dumpster, and all three gargled the mouthwash Cody brought. After that, they headed over for the houses.

Cody got out his phone but noticed his battery indicator was blinking.

"Darn it. My battery is about dead. I forgot to charge it when Bailey sent me out on another run last night. Can one of you take footage and send it to me later?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I got you..."

The guys immediately noticed that the first floor had been laid over top of the basements. And in addition, the framing of the first floor had begun.

Woody just shook his head. "Wow...I'm going to be a home owner soon..."

Cody laughed. "We all will..."

Zack grinned and turned to the other two. "Wouldn't it have been cool if we had got them to build underground tunnels connecting the houses?"

Cody just looked at his brother. "Why?"

"Well, we could move back and forth without ever having to go outside..."

"And that would be a good idea how?"

"Well, if there's a blizzard, we would all be in contact with each other in case we needed something..."

Cody paused. "Well..."

Zack grinned again. "And just think if we had those when we were younger! We could have hidden out from Moseby in them!"

Cody shook his head. "And that's exactly why they would be a bad idea. In several years, there will be five teenagers. Do we really want them to have an easy way to sneak out?"

Zack paused. "Oh yeah. I keep thinking about it from a teenager's perspective. I guess I have to start thinking like Moseby now..." And with that, he shuddered.

Woody and Cody laughed. The guys went ahead and reviewed everything else, and they were satisfied with what they saw. And soon enough, the sun began to set, and they all three got in the cars and headed home.

When Cody got home, Bailey was once again on the couch reading. Cody walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

Bailey smiled. "Well, hello to you too..." She paused and sniffed. "Do I smell mint?"

Cody grinned. "Woody gave us these new mints they are dealing with..."

Bailey mock pouted. "And you didn't bring me back one?"

Cody laughed. "Says the woman who said my mint tea was beginning to taste funny and leaving a bad taste in her mouth..."

Bailey laughed too. "Oh yeah...So, how are the houses coming along?"

"Great. My cell battery died, so Zack is going to send me the footage he took later. The framing on the first floors is almost done..."

Bailey smiled. "We really are going to be in before the births, aren't we?"

"As long as they keep the progress they are now, we should be in the first of the year..."

"Cody, everything is coming together perfectly, isn't it?"

Cody smiled. "It sure is..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **Since I'm still getting drive by haters to my story, I welcome them to stop the forums if they want to discuss anything. But I seriously doubt they will. Anyways, I've said it once, I'll say it again. If you don't like my story, don't read them. Of course, I do find it odd that someone would not like my story but actually take the time to read them all. Oh well. As to this story, people can have their views on homosexuals however they want. Personally, I'm as straight as they come (sundress days on campus are my most favorite days), but I respect everyone's right to live how they want to. ___  
_


	33. The First Shot is Fired

_Chapter 33_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Friday came, and with it came Bailey's second day of continuing education. So, that morning, she was again dressed casually as she prepared to head out towards Tufts. Before she left though, she decided to make them breakfast. After it seemed that Cody has cooked almost every single meal for as long as she could remember, she wanted to show him her appreciation by cooking breakfast herself. And he was pleasantly surprised.

Cody leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Something smells good..."

Bailey smiled. "I thought I would make breakfast for a change..."

"That was sweet of you..."

"Well, you do all of the cooking, I just wanted to show my appreciation in some small way..."

Cody smiled. "Well, I appreciate the thought, but Bails, I really don't mind. Remember, its my job to take care of the three of you..."

Bailey sighed. "I know, but it has to be so frustrating sometimes with the crazy things I ask for or me taking one bite and turning my nose up at it..."

"Its okay. Bails, you're carrying our children. You're entitled to be a little unreasonable..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Codykins...I think."

Cody leaned in and kissed her again. "Anything for you, Sweetheart. The second half of your classes is today, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...Dog day..."

"Want to have lunch again?"

Bailey grinned. "I would love to. Same place?"

"Its a date...Speaking of which, do we have anything planned for tonight?"

Bailey paused to think. "I don't think so..."

Cody smiled. "Well, if I may, I would like to formally ask you out on a date for tonight."

Bailey smiled back and rubbed her belly. "I think we've moved beyond dating..."

"I know, but I want a chance to wine and dine my beautiful wife. Well, not wine, but definitely dine..."

"I'd like that..."

"And maybe if you're up for it, we can go see that new movie you've been wanting to see..."

Bailey just shook her head and kissed Cody again. "You are just the sweetest husband a gal could ask for..."

Soon enough, both finished breakfast and made their way towards their respective destinations. Bailey once again took her spot in the front row next to the door, and Mindy joined her as they began their morning session. A few blocks away, Cody was hitting the ground running that morning. The first year resident working the night shift had left him several fires to put out. By mid morning, he finally got a chance to catch his breath and was sitting in the lounge with a cup of hospital coffee. As he was relaxing, two women walked in.

Cody looked up. "Good morning, Nurse Monroe..."

Anita grinned. "Dr. Martin..."

As soon as the two women entered, the other doctor was beeped, and he ran out of the lounge.

Anita began laughing. "Cody, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Babs..."

Cody stood up and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Babs looked a little confused. "You told him I was your girlfriend..."

Anita smiled. "Cody knows. He's one of the cool ones around here. We can trust him."

Babs nodded. "Well, if Anita trusts you, I'll take her word for it."

Cody nodded. "Believe me, I'm very much for people being themselves and doing what makes them happy..."

Anita spoke up. "And get this...He's 26, been married five years to his high school sweetheart, and they have twins on the way..."

Babs smiled. "Well, congratulations..."

Cody grinned. "Bailey...my wife and I are pretty excited..."

"How far along are you?"

"Next week will be 20 weeks..."

"About halfway through then..." She sighed. "That's the only drawback to Anita's and my relationship. We'll never have kids that are ours together..."

"Well, from my personal experience, if Bailey and I weren't able to have kids ourselves, it wouldn't have mattered to me. My wife is my whole life. I would want to be with her no matter what..."

Anita grinned. "See? I told you he was a good guy."

Babs nodded. "Seems that way..."

Cody laughed. "Well, you seem alright yourself. I was going to warn Anita about dating someone named Barbara. I had an ex by the same name who turned quasi psychotic..."

Anita laughed too. "Well, Babs has her moments, but she's a real sweetheart..."

"Good. Maybe sometime the four of us can all go out sometime to dinner..."

Babs smirked. "I think he just wants to be seen at a table with three women..."

Cody just shook his head and laughed. "Sorry ladies, I only have eyes for one woman and that's my wife..."

A few blocks away, Bailey was finishing her morning session of classes. She paged Cody again, and he said he would meet her at the same restaurant in ten minutes. That was fine with Bailey. It would give her a chance to get some fresh air and exercise for the day. As she approached the door to the restaurant, Cody turned onto the block from the other direction. Bailey smiled as she waited for him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek when he arrived. The entered, took their seats, gave their orders and relaxed.

Cody spoke up. "Oh yeah, they are beginning to sell tickets to the hospital's charity Halloween party. I know we had a blast last year. You interested in going back this year?"

Bailey grinned and nodded. "Sure...sounds like fun." She paused. "Wait a minute. What would I do about a costume this year?"

Cody smiled. "We'll find just the perfect one for you. For us..."

Bailey sighed. "Any ideas off the top of your head?"

Cody paused and laughed. "Well, since its for charity and we want to be halfway respectable, I think a priest and a pregnant nun is probably out..."

Bailey busted out laughing. "Okay...That would have been funny..."

Cody took Bailey's hands. "Don't worry, Bails. We'll find something. We have over a month..."

Bailey nodded. "You're right. Go ahead and buy the tickets..."

Cody grinned. "Good. I can show off that I have the most beautiful wife in all of Boston..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Anyways..."

"So, how are your classes going today?"

"Well, pretty good if you are interested in parvo..."

Cody smiled. "Sounds fascinating."

Bailey smiled back. "I know. It is!"

"If we didn't already have enough to read at home, I'd be begging you to bring home as much reading material as possible..."

Bailey laughed. "And that's why I love you so much..."

"Right back at you. I remember you couldn't put down the materials from that seminar I took..."

"Guilty..."

"So, want me to pick up the tickets to the movie on my way home?"

Bailey paused to think. "You know what...Yeah. I'm in the mood to have some fun tonight..."

"Just remember...You will owe me a movie of my choice soon."

They finished their lunch, and their hour together was over way too quickly. Before they wanted to, they had to head back their separate ways. But Bailey had the thought of that night to keep her spirits up the rest of the afternoon.

The rest of her sessions went by, and Bailey filled out the forms to make sure she got the credit for her attendance. She said goodbye to Mindy, and was gathering her things when she felt her cell phone begin to vibrate. Opening it up, she saw she had a text mail. Bailey blinked as she read it.

"_Do you know where your husband was Wednesday afternoon?"_

And below it was a picture of Cody and Anita smiling at each other.

"What the feathers?"

___To be Continued..._


	34. It Hits the Fan

_Chapter 34_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

On that same Friday afternoon, Cody got off work, and he was looking forward to a relaxing weekend alone with Bailey. Instead of taking the subway home, he walked so he could stop by the movie theater across the street from Boston Common. After getting tickets for a 9:30 showing, he began his walk home. Along the way, his phone vibrated and he found he had a text message.

When he got home, he opened the door, expecting to find his wife. And he did, but once again, she had a look on her face that would kill.

"Hey, Bails...Everything okay?"

Bailey glared at him. "I don't know, Cody. You tell me. Is everything okay?"

Cody paused wondering what he had done now to set off another round of hormones.

"I thought so, but I could be mistaken..."

"Don't play innocent with me! I know all about what you did on Wednesday afternoon!"

Cody sighed. Looked like they were busted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Zack, Woody and I didn't think it would be that big of a deal..."

Bailey was incredulous. "Zack and Woody are doing it too? What the hell is wrong with the three of you? You have pregnant wives at home and you think doing this isn't that big of a deal?"

Cody slumped his shoulders. "Its only once a week. Zack suggested it and Woody and I thought it sounded like a pretty good idea..."

"Oh my God! You think you three out gallivanting with other women was a good idea..."

Cody prepared to defend himself. "Well, we..." He paused. "Wait a minute! What?"

"Don't play stupid! I know you were out with that new nurse at the hospital!"

Cody shook his head in confusion. "I was doing no such thing! I was at the lots checking on the construction..."

"Uh huh...I have a photo someone sent me to prove otherwise!"

Cody pulled out his phone. "And I have the video Zack sent me this afternoon to prove that I'm telling the truth..." He pushes a few buttons. "See, its even date stamped."

Bailey snatched Cody's phone out of his hand to look at it. She did have to admit to herself that it had Wednesday date and time on it. And it did show Cody, Zack and Woody looking around the building sites.

"But...The picture I got..."

"What picture?"

Bailey pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Cody. He looked at it funny and then realization hit him.

"Oh. I ran into Anita at the sub shop on my way to the construction site..."

"So, you were there with her!"

"I saw her for about five to ten minutes while I waited to get my sandwich..."

"You two seem to be having a good time about something!"

Cody paused trying to remember the conversation they had. "One of us must have made a joke or something. Bails, I was in and out of there in 10 minutes. Look at the video I showed you. It started about 6:00 PM. I didn't get off work until 4:30. By the time I changed, drove over, got my sandwhich, and ate, what other time would I have to do anything?"

Bailey considered that. "But that doesn't make any sense..." She paused. "Wait a minute, what were you talking about then?"

Cody sighed. Better the truth than what Bailey was thinking. "Zack, Woody and I had the idea that while we check out the houses, we could each have food we ordinarily couldn't..."

Now Bailey was confused. "What do you mean?"

"The sandwich I got...It was full of habanero peppers. You've outlawed pretty much everything spicy from our kitchen. And I used mouthwash when I was done and that was the mint smell you detected..."

"But why not just tell us that's why you guys were doing?"

"Because we didn't want to seem like we were complaining. Bails, we all completely understand that your bodies are going through changes. But you have to admit, sometimes meals can be adventures around here..."

Bailey paused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes what sounds good to you changes thirty seconds after I've fixed it. Or you decide what I've ordered sounds better than what you did. And Bails, I sincerely don't mind at all. But we just thought this would be our one time a week to have exactly what we wanted. We didn't think you guys would mind, but we decided to keep it to ourselves..."

Bailey paused to consider that. What Cody had just said did make some sense. She was constantly asking him to trade dishes with her. And she had made him throw away meals he had just made before. She guessed she could understand his need for what he did.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that..."

"I know it was silly of us not to tell you girls, but we just thought it was easier to keep it to ourselves..."

Bailey nodded. "I can see that...And I don't really have problem with it...As long as that's all you aren't telling me..."

Cody smiled. "Absolutely. Bails, I'm an open book to you..." He paused. "But who sent you that picture?"

Bailey pulled back out her phone. "Its says its from a private number..."

Cody paused to think. "I bet it was that jerk Rob. Probably just trying to cause problems..."

Bailey shook her head. "I don't think so. Something like this he would want to take credit for personally. But who would do this then?

Cody paused again and shrugged. "No idea. But we'll call our cell phone provider and see if they can tell us who sent it. I want to know who would do this. I want to give them a piece of my mind..."

Bailey sat back on the couch and began thinking.

"Bails?"

Bailey looked up. "Huh?"

"You looked like you were a million miles away..."

Bailey paused. "Do you think she is pretty?"

Cody was confused. "Who?"

"That new nurse..."

Cody sat down next to her. "Bails, to be perfectly honest, I've never even considered it..."

Bailey just gave Cody a look.

"I'm serious. I'm already married to the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't notice other women in that way. I told you once before...you're the only one I notice."

"But what if you hadn't transferred to Seven Seas High. You might have met her instead of me..."

Cody smiled at her. "That wouldn't have made any difference. For one, Bails, I know in my heart that I was meant to be with you. If we hadn't met on the S.S. Tipton, I know we would have met somewhere else. Yale maybe..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "You really think so?"

"I'm positive. I don't know how, but I would have found you somehow. Of that, I have every confidence."

Bailey leaned her head on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry I went a little crazy earlier."

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "Its okay. I'm just glad you confronted me with this so I could explain what really happened. But Bails, from now on, I want you to remember I am yours and yours only."

Bailey nodded. "I know, but I guess a batch of hormones got the best of me. Plus, she's gorgeous and I'm as big as a house..."

"Bails, you're beautiful. And I'm not the only one who thinks so..."

Bailey looked up at Cody. "What do you mean?"

Cody smiled. "Anita keeps telling me how beautiful my wife is. I keep telling her that you are all mine and to stay away from you..."

"But why would..." Bailey paused. "Oh my gosh!"

Cody nodded. "Yup."

Bailey closed her eyes and groaned. "I feel even sillier now..."

"Don't. In fact, it was at the sub shop that she dropped that bomb on me. She told me she was picking up some food for her girlfriend. I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I mean, that's her business, not mine."

Bailey just shook her head. "I feel like I should apologize to her too..."

Cody smiled. "Well, I met her girlfriend this morning. I suggested we might all go out for dinner some time..."

"I'd like that..."

Cody lifted Bailey's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Good. Because all Anita and I are is work friends..." He laughed. "Even if I had met her in high school, I wouldn't have had the right anatomy..."

Bailey laughed too. "I guess not..." She smiled. "Oh well, her loss is my gain. Your anatomy is just right for me..."

"As is yours for me. Bails, I'm sorry again for not telling you what Woody, Zack and I were doing."

"Its okay. I'm sorry I let my hormones cause me to have crazy thoughts. And as long as we're being honest with each other, the first time I met Anita, I didn't like her..."

"Why?"

"Because she's gorgeous and you'll be working around her all the time..."

Cody grinned. "Like I said. I never noticed. Why would I shop for strip steak when I have filet mignon at home?"

Bailey laughed. "I don't know about that..." She rubbed her belly. "More like rump roast..."

Cody smiled. "What ever it is, its what I love and all I want. So, are we okay?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...We're better than okay...I promise, I'll do better about letting my hormones get the best of me. I really do trust you, Cody. I promise..."

Cody grinned and reached into his pocket. "Good, because I just happen to have two tickets to the movie you wanted to see..."

Bailey grinned. "You're the best, Codykins."

"No, that would be you. Tonight, we'll have some fun. Tomorrow, we find out who sent that picture to you. Once I'm done with them, they'll regret trying to cause us problems..."

___To be Continued..._


	35. The Gallery of Rogues

_Chapter 35_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

That night, Cody and Bailey proceeded to go out on their date night. At dinner, Bailey couldn't help but notice that what Cody ordered looked better than what she did, but she vowed to herself not to say anything. However, after being together ten years, Cody could see the cogs in her mind working. So, without a word, he switched their plates. His gesture earned him a radiant smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Cody smiled back. "What happens if I order the same thing you do?"

Bailey teased him right back. "I'll think yours probably still looks better..."

Cody just shook his head and laughed. "Well, I did say what's mine is yours..."

"I was just playing, Codykins."

"I know you were. But really, Bails, I don't mind at all. Its my job to take care of the three of you."

"And you do a wonderful job of that..."

This time Cody teased her. "I mean, I am willingly going to this movie tonight, aren't I?"

Bailey just shook her head. "It won't be that bad..."

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad those Twilight movies have been over for a few years now..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, in the next few years, the majority of the movies we will get to see will be G rated and probably animated..."

Cody nodded. "More than likely, you're right...Not to mention all the children's programming on TV we will be subjected to..."

"Oh yeah. Those should be fun..."

"You know, its too bad shows like Mr. Wizard aren't around anymore. I'd enjoy watching that with the twins..."

"Me too."

Cody smiled. "But, on the bright side, they will have early bed times for a while leaving Mama Bear and Papa Bear to have time alone..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "That's true..." She began to laugh. "And we will probably spend that time napping together..."

Cody laughed too. "True. But, at least we'll be doing it together..."

"Absolutely..."

After dinner, they headed for the movie and got there in plenty of time. Of course, Cody was glad he had hit the ATM earlier as even though they had just eaten, Bailey still wanted a large popcorn and some Twizzlers and Sour Patch Kids. The movie was pretty much what Cody thought it would be, but Bailey absolutely loved it. And if Bailey was in a good mood afterwards, that was just fine with Cody.

Even though it was about 11:30 when they got out of the movie, both felt completely safe walking the three blocks back to their apartment. And the whole way, they walked hand in hand and laughed together. Following behind them was an individual who was not happy at the sight they were seeing.

"What the hell? I know I sent that picture to Bailey. She should be absolutely furious with him right now...now holding his hand and acting like they don't have a care in the world. I guess I'm just going to have to try harder to get my revenge on those two..."

Of course, Bailey and Cody were completely unaware of the untoward attention they were receiving. So, instead, they were enjoying themselves when they got home. As the movie was a romantic comedy, it had Bailey in a very romantic mood. And Cody wasn't one to object to this mood one bit. So, they turned in soon after getting home, but neither got any sleep for a couple more hours.

On Saturday morning, Cody woke up early. He was in a good mood, and decided to fix breakfast for them and let Bailey sleep in as long as she could. As his homemade biscuits were cooking, something popped into his mind. Sitting down at the dining room table, he called their cell phone provider. Once he actually got through to an actual person, he explained the situation of someone sending Bailey an harassing text message. And for once, Cody actually was speaking to someone helpful and competent. Unfortunately, it would take some time for them to get the information Cody desired and promised him they would call him back as soon as they did. As Cody closed his phone, Bailey came walking in from the bedroom.

Cody smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful..."

Bailey smiled back and walked over and kissed him. "Good morning to you too, Codykins. Do I smell your biscuits cooking?"

Cody nodded. "You sure do..." He paused. "How do they smell?"

Bailey grinned. "Delicious..."

"Good. And how would the lady like her eggs?"

"Surprise me..."

Cody just gave Bailey a look.

"Oh, alright...Scrambled..."

"Coming right up. By the way, I called our cell phone company. They said they would investigate who sent you that picture and get back to us with what they find."

Bailey nodded. "I just wonder who it could have been...Did you happen to notice anyone else in the sub shop?"

Cody paused to think. "Not really. I was trying to get in and out as quickly as possible. Then I ran into Anita and she dropped her bomb on me..."

"I tend to think that could completely distract you..."

Cody paused again. "I would like to think I would have recognized one of the obvious suspects..."

"Yeah...It would be hard to miss Moose, Barbara, Agnes or Theo..."

"Well, Theo is still in prison, so that would eliminate him..."

Bailey sighed. "Does it make me a bad person to hope he is someone's girlfriend right now?"

Cody smiled at her. "If it does, then I'm a bad person too..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Speaking of prison, I would think we would have been warned if Moose had gotten out and shown back up in Kettlecorn..."

"I would sure hope so...And we haven't seen Barbara since College Jeopardy and Agnes since spring break of our junior year of high school..."

Bailey paused to think. "Who else could have it out for us then?"

"What about that creepy Josh guy who almost shot me?"

Bailey shivered. "How could I forget him? But he should still be locked up in a room with padded walls...Oh yeah, we can't forget Chet too...And the creepy professor I had in college."

"You know, I like to think we're two relatively good people that are pretty easy to get along with. But for some reason, we have as many enemies as Batman..."

Bailey smiled at him. "But like, Batman and Robin, we've defeated all of them as a team."

Cody smiled back. "We sure have...Though I think you would look better dressed as Catwoman"

Bailey just shook her head. "Anyways...We have have our own allies...besides our friends and families, we still are Skulls..."

Cody smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? Bails, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Cody grinned. "You know you are. But as helpful as the phone company guy sounded, the Skulls will be able to find out even more information. Plus, they can tell us the exact location of our gallery of rogues..."

Immediately, Cody picked back up his phone and dialed. "Uncle Tommy, we need to ask you a big favor..."

A few minutes later, Cody was smiling as he hung up his phone.

"What did he say?"

"He said he would pass on our requests ASAP to someone who could help us. Once they had some answers, they would notify us immediately. Uncle Tommy also said he would make sure the security guards downstairs kept an extra close eye on our place. He also advised us to have our alarm on at all times even if we are both home."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds easy enough, but Cody, remember, I can take care of myself..."

"Bails, I know you can, but with you carrying our children, I'm not going to take any chances. If something happened to you or our babies, I don't know what I would do..."

Bailey got up and kissed Cody. "I feel the same way about you. But, we are taking precautions so we should be fine..."

Cody nodded. "Alright, but just to be on the safe side, I'm going to go out this afternoon and buy us more bear repellant..."

Bailey just laughed. "Okay, Codykins..."

"And you still remember that move I taught you, right?"

"Yes, Dear...I've even used the Sleep of the Striking Cobra before..."

Cody looked back in surprise. "You did? When?"

"My bachelorette party. A couple of guys were being jerks and not leaving me and Cassie alone..."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal..."

"Bails..."

Bailey sighed. "Okay, I should have told you..."

"Well...At least you know how to do it properly..."

Bailey laughed. "I was quite good if I say so myself..."

Cody paused. "Maybe I should get you a taser too..."

Bailey shook her head. "Uh uh. Last time we were around one of those, I almost had a crispy Cody..."

Cody had to laugh at that. "True..." He paused. "I'm just trying to keep you safe..."

"I know, but for all we know, this could all be nothing..."

"It could be...But I can't take the chance that its not."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: If you haven't seen it yet, Disney showed its promo for its New Year's Eve Celebration. No clips were show, but they did say on NYE, there would be sneak peaks of the the Suite Life Move and 'Suite Life on Deck Weekend Event: Cody & Bailey Off Deck". So, they are already advertising Kettlecorn. And they are advertising it by featuring Cody and Bailey, so that's a good sign. Anyways, I just finished writing the Christmas chapters for this story. I suddenly remembered how much of a pain in the butt they are to write. LOL**___  
_


	36. Halfway There

_Chapter 36_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The following Tuesday, it was time for a return to the doctor. It was Addison's week 16 appointment as well as Bailey's week 20 checkup. Of course, before her appointment, Bailey had a promise to keep. So, once arriving at Mass General, she made her way up to the cardiology floor. Making her way to the nurse's desk, she was greeted by a warm smile.

"Well, well...Look at you, Bailey. You are absolutely glowing."

Bailey smiled back. "Thank you, Joyce..." She began to laugh. "My husband told me...well...begged me to stop by today."

Joyce laughed back. "Young doctors are so easy to manipulate..."

"Because they're all afraid of you..."

Joyce grinned. "Hey...You train them young to do things the right way..."

Bailey grinned back. "As long as your training doesn't interfere with all the years of training I've put in on him..."

"Oh don't worry. In his free time, all he talks about is you and the twins. He's been pumping me for as much information as possible."

"Good. He must be listening well because he's been absolutely wonderful through all of this...Speaking of which, where is Cody?"

"One of the cardiothoracic surgeons asked him to scrub in on a surgery. He's been up in the operating room since this morning, so he should be out soon..."

Bailey nodded. "I'm sure he was thrilled about that..."

"What about you? How have you been doing?"

Bailey smiled. "About as well as I'm supposed to be..."

Joyce nodded. "How far along are you now?"

"Twenty weeks..."

"Well, from my personal experience, you've got the hard part out of the way..."

"I hope so, but I have a definite bulge now and people have started asking how far along I am..."

"That comes with the territory. Look at it this way though, all your patients are going to do is meow or bark at you..."

Bailey grinned. "Very true..."

From behind her, Bailey felt a kiss on her cheek.

"What's true?"

Bailey turned and saw Cody smiling at her. "Oh, Joyce was just telling me to let her know if you slack off in treating me well..."

Cody looked back and forth between them. "Is that so?"

Joyce just looked at Cody. "Yes, Dr. Martin...It is."

Cody swallowed and had a nervous look as both Bailey and Joyce began laughing.

Soon enough though, they had to be moving on to Dr. Adams office. Addison's appointment was first, and she and Woody were already in the waiting room when Cody and Bailey arrived.

"Did you guys have to come in earlier to have blood drawn?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah...Something about a multiple marker test..."

Cody nodded. "Its just a normal step. But on the positive side, your baby should be able to hear now, so be careful what you say around it..."

Addison elbowed Woody in the ribs. "Yeah, let's try to make sure our child's first words aren't Hurtful or Dang It..."

Cody and Bailey both laughed as Woody began to sulk. Soon, Zack, Cassie and Carey arrived in the waiting room, and Woody and Addison were called back to the exam room. Addison's week 16 appointment went similar to Bailey's. And her test results came back normal as well much to the relief of Woody and Addison. After another ultrasound, Woody and Addison were given a picture of their baby as well as more prenatal vitamins.

Once they were done, Cody and Bailey were called back to the exam room.

Dr. Adams smiled. "Well, twenty weeks...You're halfway through, Bailey..."

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "I know...Seems like we just began this..."

"Well, most pregnancies last between thirty-seven and forty-two weeks. Of course, these things can be genetic, so, Bailey, you might want to ask your mother how long she was pregnant with you..."

Bailey nodded. "I'll make sure to do that."

"Now, normally, first time mothers deliver late, but we have that countered here with the fact that you are having twins. About half of all twin deliveries are premature deliveries..."

Cody nodded. "My Mom says Zack and I were two weeks early..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "So, basically, what I'm saying is...we'll have to keep monitoring to see if there are any signs of a premature labor..."

Bailey nodded. "Alright. What's next?"

"Well, you're obviously showing now and your uterus should be at the level of your belly button now. So, we are going to begin measuring your bump so to speak. Now, with twins, its going to be larger than a singleton birth..."

And with that, Dr. Adams proceeded to measure Bailey.

"Okay, I know you've probably been concerned with gaining weight..."

Bailey sighed. "I'm up eleven pounds..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Ten pounds by week twenty is normal, so you are right on target. Now, the bad news, at least in your perspective, is that from here on out, you will be gaining another pound or so every week..."

Bailey groaned, and Cody just began to rub her shoulders.

"Its okay, Sweetie. Its perfectly natural, and you will still be as gorgeous as ever..."

Bailey smiled up at him. "Thanks, Sweetie..."

Dr. Adams continued. "So, I will say to just keep doing what you have been doing. Now, I will see you again in four weeks for your week twenty-four appointment, but remember, after that, every two weeks..."

Cody and Bailey both nodded.

"Alright, lets get the ultrasound machine in here and see what it tells us this time..."

Once again, Bailey's belly is rubbed with the cold gel, and Dr. Adams began scanning her womb.

"Everything looks completely normal..." She paused. "Ohh..."

Cody looked up at her. "Ohh?"

"Well, I know you two don't want to know the babies' sexes, but I do see something interesting..."

"What's that?"

"Well, I can definitely tell there are two different placentas..."

Bailey paused to consider what that meant. "Does that mean they are dizygotic twins?"

Dr. Adams shook her head. "Not necessarily. They could be dizygotic but they could also be monozygotic still. Of course, they could also be polar body twins..."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other in confusion. "Polar body twins?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Its a new theory that the mother's egg splits before fertilization and each half is fertilized by a separate sperm..."

Cody paused to consider that. "So, instead of having 100% of the same genetic markers as identical twins or 50% with fraternal twins, they would have 75%?"

"Exactly..."

Cody sighed. "My senior biology paper is all wrong now..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Its okay, Codykins...I don't think Yale is going to take away your degree now..." She turned back to Dr. Adams. "Does it make a difference?"

"Not really. It would only be if you two are curious to know what kind of twins they are after they are born. If they are both the same sex, it could be any of the three. Different sexes would mean it could only by dizygotic or polar body..."

Bailey nodded. "Okay. Right now, all I care about is that they are healthy..." She grinned. "Once they are born, our curiosity may get the best of us..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less..."

After the appointment, everyone returned to Cody and Bailey's apartment and they shared the interesting information they had found out. Zack and Cassie turned to each other and wondered what kind of twins they were carrying as well. Of course, Carey took detailed notes and borrowed a laptop to send out a detailed email to the whole family.

But outside of their building, an individual had watched all of them enter and head up in the elevator.

"Such a happily family. Too bad I have to ruin their lives like they did mine. By this time tomorrow, I will have my revenge..."

___To be Continued..._


	37. Dawn of the Day

_Chapter 37_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next morning, Cody and Bailey did their usual morning routine. Cody awoke first, showered and dressed for the day. Once he was done, he woke Bailey up. And while she was in the shower herself, Cody fixed them a quick yet nutritious breakfast. And by the time he was finished, Bailey was dressed in some of her new maternity clothes. Immediately as she walked out of their bedroom, Bailey heard a whistle. She looked over and saw Cody smiling at her. Bailey just shook her head and walked into the kitchen for her morning kiss.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

Cody grinned. "You just now figuring that out?"

"Oh, I've known all long...Just making sure you knew..."

"I well aware of it...Of course, part of that also means I'm crazy about you."

Bailey smiled. "I know. And I'm just as crazy about you."

"Have a busy day today?"

Bailey shrugged. "The usual. You?"

"Well, I might get to scrub in on another open heart surgery today. And after that, I'm supposed to meet Zack and Woody again for our weekly house construction update meeting..."

Bailey teased him. "Also known as the weekly eat whatever we want time..."

Cody paused. "Yeah, about that. Are you going to tell Cassie and Addison about what we're doing?"

"I probably should, but I can understand your reasoning behind it. So, I will be nice and not say anything..." She grinned at him.

"Alright, Bails...What's your condition?"

"You know me so well. Just call me on your way home and I'll tell you what sounds good for you to pick up on your way home..."

Cody nodded. "I can do that..." He paused. "How many times are you going to call and change your mind on me?"

Bailey grinned. "Just a few..."

Cody grinned back. "Fair enough...Well, I need to be heading on to work. If I haven't heard back from you before I leave the sites, I'll give you a call..."

"Sounds good..." Bailey walked over to Cody and kissed him. "Have a good day, Codykins...I love you."

"Love you too." He leaned down to Bailey's stomach. "And I love you guys too. You be good for your Mom today..."

Both headed off to work and began their days. Bailey's day was the usual. Wednesdays were the day when animals who had been there over a month without getting adopted were either spayed or neutered. As often as she had to do it, she never got used to the male animals looking up at her as they tried to figure out what was missing. And when they did, the looks they gave her broke her heart.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm doing the best thing for you..."

Beyond that was the part of the job Bailey didn't really care for – the paper work. While she knew it was necessary, she thought she could have been spending her time being more productive. Well, that was until one of the techs on staff ran into her office.

"Dr. Martin!"

Bailey looked up. "Is everything okay?"

"No, two of the animals were in a fight, and one is hurt badly. A pit bull tried to attack another dog, and this little dog stepped in and took on the pit bull all by himself. He might need you to operate on him as soon as possible..."

Bailey nodded. "Bring him to the OR while I get prepped."

And that's just what she did. She sanitized her hands and put on her gloves and mask. Before she went in, she silently begged her children to let her focus on the task at hand. And it seemed like they were listening to her. The young dog was brought in and Bailey quickly added anesthesia and put a oxygen mask over his nose.

The dog had some serious internal bleeding, but Bailey did the best she could in patching him up. Forty five minutes after she had begun, she finished stitching him back up. From there, it was out of her hands. She cleaned up as she watched a tech wheel the young dog off to recovery. But, she did admire the dog. It had gone head to head with a pit bull and had actually held its own. And for some reason, the little dog reminded her of someone but she couldn't place who it was.

Meanwhile, across town at Mass General, Cody was indeed scrubbed in on another surgery. Seems one of his superiors felt Cody may have a future as a heart surgeon and wanted to see how he handled himself. And to Cody's credit, he did everything he was asked to do include manually massage the patient's heart. Unlike Bailey's patient, Cody was in surgery for several hours. And when they finished, they stapled up the patient.

"Good work, Martin...You catch on quick."

Cody smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Buckley. I'm honored you would ask me to scrub in..."

"Well, if I'm honest, out of all the residents, you seem to have what it takes to be a good surgeon as well..."

"I appreciate your praise..."

"Just consider it. If you are competent in both cardiology and cardiothoracic surgery, your salary can go from mid six figures to high six figure, maybe even seven figures. I like to personally train you and make you the best in Boston."

"Well, I am honored. I'd like to discuss it with my wife first though. I trust her opinion on every matter."

"You do that. I'd be honored to take you under my wing here. I have about ten more years before I'm looking to retire. I'd feel a lot better if I knew I was leaving the department in capable hands..."

Cody was surprised. "You mean?"

Dr. Buckley grinned. "Yeah...You could be head of the department by the time your forty..."

Cody laughed. "That would be something..."

"I know...Considering you are a Yalee after all..."

"Hey, Harvard had their chance, but the dean held grudges. And I would have considered them for med school, but they didn't have a vet school for my wife..."

Dr. Buckley laughed. "Their loss then..."

The rest of their days went by as usual. At 3:30, Cody began his last rounds of the day so he could be out of there by 4:30. At 4:30, he was leaving to make his way over to the lots as Bailey was also beginning to wrap up things for the day. The last thing she did before she left was to check on the the young dog she had performed surgery on earlier. And to her surprise, he was sleeping soundly.

Bailey could only smile. ""I have to say...You're a lot tougher than you look. Well, I'll check on you first thing in the morning."

Across town, Cody stopped through a drive through to get him something to eat as he made his way over to the building sights. He was the first one to arrive this time and was surprised by how much has been accomplished in just a week. To his untrained eye, it looked like all of the framing on the first floor had been completed on each house as well as some of the studs for the floors between the first and second stories.

"Wow...They keep this up and the exterior will be done by Thanksgiving..."

Soon enough, Zack and Woody arrived, and they were equally as surprised as Cody was with the progress that had been made on the houses. As they sat on the back of Woody's truck and ate, Cody finally spoke up.

"Guys...I have something to tell you two..."

Zack turned to him. "What?"

Cody sighed. "Bailey knows we're doing more than just check out the houses while we're out here..."

Both Zack and Woody groaned. "Thanks a lot..."

"Look, she said she wouldn't tell Cassie and Addison, but I had to tell her what was going on."

"And why did you have to tell her?"

"Because when I stopped to get my sandwich last week, I ran into the new nurse from the hospital. Someone took a picture of the two of us talking and sent it to Bailey trying to give her the wrong impression..."

Zack frowned. "Who would do something like that?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I had to tell her the truth of what we were doing. But don't worry, she understood why we're doing it..."

"What are you doing to find out?"

Cody grinned. "I'm using some high level connections we have..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Which means the Skulls..."

Cody just kept grinning.

Zack sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have those connections..."

"Zack, you know I can't say..." But Cody was interrupted by his phone ringing. Expecting it to be Bailey, he pulled it out of his pocket. But it wasn't Bailey.

"This is Cody Martin..." "Yes, thank you for getting back to me..." "Uh huh..." "Uh huh..." Cody paused and slumped. "Not the news I was hoping for, but I thank you for your help..."

Zack turned to his brother. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know, but I need to call Bailey ASAP..."

Meanwhile, back at their apartment, Bailey was sitting back on the couch reading another one of her pregnancy books.

She sighed and rubbed her belly. "You two really do need to start going easier on Mommy's bladder..."

And with that, Bailey pulled herself up off the couch and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Outside on the street, an individual just looked up at the building. "Good thing I've been watching their routine for several weeks now. Cody won't be back for several more hours. Time to pay the piper, Bailey..."

___To be Continued..._


	38. The Long Fall

_Chapter 38_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody still had his cell phone out and immediately hit the button to speed dial Bailey's cell phone. He stood there as it continued to ring and ring. Back in the apartment, Bailey's cell phone was laying on the coffee table continuing to ring. When it went to voicemail, Cody hung up and immediately called back again. After getting her voicemail once again, he quickly left a message telling Bailey what he had just found out and to be extra careful.

As he hung up, Cody had a pensive look on his face.

Zack spoke up. "Everything okay, Bro?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling...Would you two mind if I cut out right now and headed home?"

Zack paused. "Maybe we should follow you back just in case?"

"I would appreciate that..."

Quickly, all three got into their vehicles and headed out.

Back in the apartment, Bailey was returning from the bathroom when she heard her cell phone beep alerting her that she had a voicemail. She began to walk over to her phone when she heard a knock at the front door. Changing direction, she went towards the door. Looking out the peephole, she saw whoever it was was facing away from her, but she did notice the person had a bald head. She was about to open the door when she remembered something Cody had said.

"_If I'm not home with you, always keep the chain on the front door in place."_

Bailey just shook her head and smiled. Sometimes Cody could be overly cautious, but she knew he did it out of love for her. Opening the door slightly, Bailey spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Immediately, the figure turned and tried to push the door open. Fortunately for Bailey, the chain held up. Bailey stepped back and began to panic. She moved as quickly over to her cell phone to call for security, but by the time she reached her phone, she heard the sound of someone trying to break the door down. Bailey grabbed her phone and began to try to find a place to escape to. Figuring whoever it was would immediately look in the bedrooms, she headed out for the rooftop deck.

Back in the Escape, Cody was cursing rush hour traffic. Immediately, he turned on the GPS to try to find him the quickest route home. He couldn't explain why, but something was telling him he needed to get home as soon as possible. Finally, the GPS returned an alternative route and Cody began to lead the convoy towards it.

Back on the rooftop deck, Bailey grabbed her phone and began searching for the number for the front desk in her list of contacts.

"If I were you, I'd drop that phone if you know what's good for you..."

Bailey recognized the voice and turned around.

"Moose?"

Moose gave an evil grin. "Well, well...you do remember who I am..."

Bailey tried to stay calm. "Shouldn't you still be in jail?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Me being in jail for something that wasn't my fault..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You physically assaulted Besty Sue. I'm pretty sure that was all your fault."

"It never would have happened if you hadn't filled her head with all of your stories about seeing the world and doing what makes her happy!"

Bailey just shook her head. "You know, you could have supported her and saw the world with her..."

Moose scoffed. "Why would I want to do that? I was going to be the man in Kettlecorn! I was going to run that place..."

"Yeah, right..."

"Its true! I was all set to control Kettlecorn..." Moose snarled. "But you just couldn't let that happen, could you?"

"How did I have anything to do with it?"

"Do you know how much hell I caught when we broke up and you left to go to school on that ship? People kept laughing behind my back that I couldn't even hold on to my woman!"

"Not my problem. And Moose, I was never your woman. The only person who can say I'm their woman is Cody!"

Moose growled. "Ahhh...Yes. The Little Feller. I got even more hell because you chose to be with a city slicker over me. People began to make fun of me for that..."

Bailey laughed. "Again, not my nor Cody's problem..."

"And then you two made me a laughing stock right in the middle of town. I had gotten some respect back by telling everyone that you two had begged me to leave you alone. But that wasn't good enough for you. You two humiliated me that day!"

"I'm seeing a pattern here...You blaming everyone else for your shortcomings."

"I couldn't show my face in public. Betsy Sue was the only one who showed me any compassion. And you and the city slicker had to go and make her drop me like a load of horse puckey..."

"We never made you slap her around!"

"Yeah, well thanks to her family, I was beaten daily in prison. The only thing that kept me going was knowing I'd get my revenge on you and Cody. And that's what I'm here to do..."

Bailey smirked. "I see you got a new haircut too...Do people call you chrome dome or cue ball now?"

Moose glared at her. "The skinheads offered to protect me if I joined them. Thanks to you and Cody, I had no choice..."

"Moose, you always had a choice in everything you did. You just made bad ones. None of that is my and Cody's fault!"

Moose pulled out a hunting knife. "You and he destroyed my life. I'm just going to do the same to you..."

Meanwhile, Cody, Zack and Woody have finally returned back to the building. As quickly as they could, they made their way to the top floor and ran down the hall to Cody and Bailey's apartment. Immediately, Cody saw that the door had been broken into.

"Woody! Head back downstairs to the security desk and get somebody up her pronto!"

Woody nodded and headed back to the still open elevator door.

Zack turned to his brother. "What are you going to do?"

Cody turned back to him. "I'm going to make sure my wife is okay!"

Both immediately ran inside when they heard a scream.

Back on the rooftop deck, Moose is holding his knife and slowly walking towards Bailey.

"Moose! What are you doing?"

Moose had an evil grin. "Just getting my pound of flesh...literally..."

"You touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you!"

Moose immediately turned around and saw Cody glaring at him with Zack standing next to him.

"Well, well...Looks like I get to take out the entire Martin family at once..." Moose grinned. "Maybe I'll kill the Little Feller first and make Bailey watch him die..."

Cody kept glaring. "That sounds like something a coward would do...Leslie..."

Moose's face turned red. "How...how did you know that?"

Cody grinned. "Bailey and I have our resources who informed me that a Leslie Jenkins aka Moose was released from prison a little over a month ago. Nice to see you are still a coward though..."

"I'm no coward!"

"Oh really? What do call threatening a defenseless pregnant woman with a knife?"

"I call it revenge!"

"Well, why don't you pick on someone your own size? Oh that's right, you still call me the 'Little Feller'...Well, if you are so big and strong, you wouldn't need that knife to beat me up, would you?"

"Why don't you..."

Cody smirked. "Wuss..."

"I'm going to..."

"Pansy!"

Moose had had enough. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Tell me...Leslie...Did someone make you his girlfriend in prison?"

Moose dropped the knife and charged at Cody. As he got closer Cody moved out of the way. And when Moose turned to follow Cody, Cody had the bear repellant out of his pocket and sprayed Moose in the eyes. Immediately, Moose dropped to his knees as he rubbed his eyes.

Taking the brief time he had, Cody turned to Bailey. "Bails, get out of her and go somewhere safe!"

"But Cody!"

"Please, Bails! If not for me, do it for our babies!"

Bailey paused and nodded. As quickly as she could, Bailey headed for the door.

"Zack, make sure she gets somewhere safe. And when security gets up here, let them know where we are."

Zack nodded and followed Bailey back into the apartment. And by that time, Moose was back on his feet. His eyes were red and filled with tears, but they were also filled with pure hatred.

"She may have gotten away, but I'm going to make sure she never has you again!"

And to Cody's horror, Moose had picked back up his knife. Cody looked around for anything to defend himself with, but found nothing except for a garden spade. He went over towards the wall to grab it, but by then Moose was charging right for him.

"Get ready to die!"

Cody braced himself for the attack, but then something happened. As Moose charged, his foot got tangled on the garden hose they had on the deck. Moose began to stumble. But his momentum was too great and he couldn't stop himself in time. It was almost in slow motion as Cody watched as Moose lost his balance and went headfirst over the wall surrounding their deck. Cody immediately stood up and could only watch as Moose began falling towards the street below them.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Here it is. If you guessed Moose, you were right. But, on a brighter note, I wrote the first birth chapter earlier this afternoon.**___  
_


	39. After the Fall

_Chapter 39_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Cody couldn't look away. He was helpless to do anything as Moose continued to fall towards the street below them. And then it happened. Moose's screams suddenly fell silent. The next thing Cody knew, Moose was laying on the street, sprawled motionless. Cody shook his head and noticed he wasn't alone on the rooftop deck any longer. On either side of him were two of the security officers from downstairs.

"It was an accident..."

One of the security guards nodded. "We know. We got here in time to see everything happen. He tripped and went over..."

"He was trying to kill my wife...my wife...Bailey!"

Immediately, Cody ran back into the apartment and looked around. Not seeing Zack or Bailey anywhere, he ran out into the hallway to look around. He saw Zack standing by the stairwell.

"Where's Bailey?"

Zack opened the door to the stairs and Bailey stuck her head out of the door. When she saw Cody, she immediately ran out and into Cody's arms. Behind her, Woody followed her out. Bailey began crying and Cody just held her and rubbed her back. But while Bailey couldn't see, Zack gave his brother a questioning look. Cody just gave him back a look that told him everything he needed to know.

Finally, Bailey gathered her emotions and pulled back.

"Cody, are you okay?"

Cody nodded. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"He never touched me..."

"And our babies?"

"I think they're fine..."

Cody paused. "To be on the safe side, we might get you checked out just to be sure. I don't want to take any chances..."

Bailey wanted to argue, but she knew Cody was probably right. So, she nodded before pausing. "How did you get away from Moose?"

This time, Cody paused. "Well..."

"Cody, what happened?"

Cody sighed. "He got his knife back and charged at me. But as he was coming, his feet got tangled in our garden hose, and he...he..." Cody swallowed. "He tripped over the wall and..."

Bailey gasped and even Zack grimaced.

"He fell?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I stood up in time to watch him fall. So did the security guards..."

Bailey just shook her head. "So...He's...he's dead?"

"I don't know for sure, but its likely. Bails, why don't you head back into the apartment with Zack and Woody and I'll head down to see if there is anything I can do to help."

"No! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Bails, I'm fine. And I don't want you to have see what happened..."

Bailey sighed. "Will you come back upstairs as soon as you can?"

"Of course. Unfortunately, I'm sure the police and CSI unit will want to come up with me. So, don't let anyone go out on the deck or touch the front door..."

Bailey nodded and began to head for the apartment when she turned and pulled Cody back into an tight embrace.

"Thank you, Codykins...You're always there when I need you."

"Of course I am. I love you."

"I love you too. Soooo much..."

Eventually, Bailey headed back into the apartment with Zack and Woody as Cody made his way down to the street. And of course, there was already a crowd gathered, including several more security guards trying to do crowd control. And by then, the police had arrived on the scene.

Taking a breath, Cody walked up to one of the police officers. "I can tell you exactly what happened, but if you would like, I'm a doctor at Mass General, so I can see if there is anything I can do..."

The officer just looked at Cody before nodding. He helped Cody get through the crowd of onlookers and Cody knelt down next to Moose's body. Immediately, Cody put his finger on Moose's throat to check for a pulse. After trying several times, he couldn't find one. He leaned his head down to see if he could find him breathing. Again, there was nothing. Cody situated himself as he began doing CPR on Moose to try to revive him.

After a few minutes, paramedics finally arrived on the scene to take over for him. They brought out the portable paddles of life to try to revive him. They kept working on him as they got him on to a gurney and into the ambulance. Once inside, the ambulance took off for the closest emergency room, which would be Tufts.

Stepping back, the police officer turned to Cody.

"You said you know what happened?"

Cody nodded. "I do. There are other witnesses upstairs in my apartment including my wife, my brother, my friend and two security guards..."

The officer paused. "Well, let me hear you version and we'll see if they all match up."

So, Cody proceeded to tell the police officer the entire story of coming home, finding the door busted open, confronting Moose, spraying him with the bear repellant, Moose getting up and charging him, and Moose tripping.

The officer just looked on in surprise. "He really tried to kill your pregnant wife?"

"Yes, sir..."

The officer looked around and turned back to Cody. "Off the record, I would have done anything to defend my wife too. Let's head upstairs to talk to everyone else..."

So, Cody and several officers headed upstairs. When they got back inside, Bailey immediately ran to Cody again. A different officer took each of Zack, Woody and the security guards into different rooms or out into the hallway to get their version of what happened. The officer who interviewed Cody was going to speak with Bailey but wanted to give her a few minute to calm herself down. Once she did, he got her version of everything that happened as well.

Once all the statements were taken, the CSI team showed up to investigate. They checked the door before making their way to the deck. By this time, Addison and Cassie had showed up as well. And as everyone caught them up on what happened, the officer in charge received a phone call. Once he was done, he turned to everyone.

"Mr. Jenkins was pronounced dead shortly upon his arrival at the hospital..."

Everyone kind of figured that was what happened, but the finality of it did silence everyone.

"And from everything you have told me, Mr. Jenkins was the aggressor in this situation. Dr. Martin, your use of the bear repellant was in self defense of yourself and your wife. But, that wasn't the cause of death. As far as we can tell, his death was an unfortunate accident. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but he brought it upon himself..."

Cody nodded and spoke up. "So, what happens now?"

"Life goes on. Try to move past this and get on with your lives..."

"As you can see, my wife is pregnant. Am I free to take her to the hospital to make sure this situation hasn't affected her pregnancy?"

"Of course..."

One of the security guards spoke up. "Your Uncle Tommy has been informed of what happened. He has said he would have someone come to replace the door ASAP."

Cody and Bailey nodded. The security guards offered to stay and wait (per instruction from Uncle Tommy) until the police had everything they needed. Cody and Bailey made their way to the Escape and Zack, Cassie, Woody and Addison said they would meet them there. Zack and Cassie said they would call their parents to let them know what happened.

On the way to the hospital, Bailey called Dr. Adams and explained the situation to her. She was just about to leave for the day but agreed to stay to see them. So, once they got to the hospital, Cody and Bailey were immediately taken back into the exam room. Dr. Adams immediately pulled out the ultrasound machine and scanned Bailey's belly. Once she had examined it thoroughly, she turned to them.

"Alright, they look fine right now. And I understand you just had something very traumatic happen to you, but the best thing I can tell you to do is to take it easy. Don't overexert yourself..."

Cody nodded. "Consider it done."

"Beyond that, if you experience anything else, let me know ASAP."

Bailey nodded. "I will..."

With the examination over, both Cody and Bailey were feeling better. The returned to the waiting room and found Carey and Arwin had joined the other two couples in the waiting room. Immediately, Carey went up to Bailey and hugged her before hugging her son. Cody and Bailey assured everyone that everything appeared to be fine before convincing everyone else that they could go home.

And by the time Cody and Bailey returned home themselves, they were surprised to see a security guard standing outside a brand new door to their apartment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin. Here are the new keys to your door. Your uncle has requested that I stand guard outside your door tonight..."

Cody was about to say it wouldn't be necessary, but he didn't. After earlier, he still wasn't going to take any chances. And after everything that had happened, Cody and Bailey had a quick dinner before turning in for the night. As they laid their in bed, Cody held Bailey close to him.

"Codykins?"

"Yeah, Bails?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how close I came to losing you tonight. I don't even want to think what I would have done if something happened to you...Bails, you are my whole life."

Bailey turned to face him (as best she could). "But nothing did happen to me. You showed up in time to save me and our twins..."

Cody nodded. "It was weird. I had this voice in the back of my head telling me I had to get home ASAP, so I listened to it..."

Bailey smiled at him. "That just shows how in synch we are with each other. But, Cody, you just showed me again why you are my hero. I hope you know just how much I love you..."

"I love you too. I don't have words to describe just how much..."

"I know...I feel the same way..."

Cody paused. "Do you think this will cause your parents in problems in Kettlecorn?"

Bailey paused to consider that. "I don't think so. Once everyone knows what happened and that Moose tried to kill us, I think they will understand..."

"I sure hope so...Back to you though, are you sure you're okay?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah...As long as I have you, I'm just fine. I know with you watching out for me, I'm as safe as can be."

___To be Continued..._


	40. The Next Day

_Chapter 40_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Even though they both went to bed, neither one got much sleep. While they knew they had done nothing wrong, it still weighed heavily on them both that someone had died that night. On one hand, both were relieved that they would never have to deal with Moose again. But on the other, as much as they both disliked him, they would never wish anyone dead. So, by the time their alarm went off early the next morning, both were already awake.

Cody slipped out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom when he noticed Bailey was awake too. He moved to her side and sat next to her.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

Bailey sighed. "I'm okay...just didn't get much sleep last night..."

Cody nodded. "Same here...Why don't you call in sick today and stay here and rest up?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't think I'd be able to. Especially not without you here..."

Cody paused. "Well, I can call Mom and see if she would let you crash at the Tipton. She should be there all day plus there would be Arwin and Esteban around to check on you..."

Bailey considered that. "Maybe I should..."

Cody smiled. "And I'll call as often as I can to check on you..."

Bailey frowned. "What about you? You're as exhausted as I am..."

"True, but one, I'm not resting for three like you are. And two, after last year, I'm used to working without a lot of sleep..."

"Are you sure?"

Cody smiled again. "I'm positive. Besides, it wouldn't look good for me to call in the day after Dr. Buckley told me he had his eye on me to be the department head when he was ready to retire..."

Bailey's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah...I guess it slipped my mind yesterday..."

Bailey immediately pulled Cody into a hug. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you, Codykins..."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I told him I would talk it over with you..."

Bailey pulled back. "Why would you need to talk it over with me?"

Cody grinned. "Well, in case you forgot, you're pregnant right now. I'm not going to do anything to take me away from you anymore than I already am..."

Bailey smiled. "Cody, I appreciate that, but it would be a dream come true to be the department head..."

Cody shook his head. "No, having you as my wife and our kids on the way...that's my dream come true..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "Good answer."

"And the truth. Why don't I grab a quick shower, and then while you are showering, I'll call Dr. Douglas and Mom and let them know what's going on?"

Bailey nodded. "Okay."

So, Cody grabbed a quick shower, and while Bailey was in, Cody made his phone calls. Dr. Douglas completely understood and told Cody to tell Bailey to take it easy. Carey said to bring Bailey over and she would make sure she was well taken care of. And once Bailey was dressed, she grabbed her purse and her laptop bag after putting one of her pregnancy books in it. Cody drove her over to the Tipton and went with her up to the 23rd floor. Once Cody was sure she was alright and he got a goodbye kiss, he left to head to work.

Once inside the suite, Carey lead Bailey over to the couch so she could get comfortable. Bailey laid back and found her eyelids getting heavy.

"Are you okay, Bailey?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm more tired than I thought..."

Carey smiled. "Hold on, let me get you a blanket..." Carey walked off to the closet and came back out with a quilt. She spread it out over Bailey.

Bailey smiled. "Thank you for everything, Carey..."

"You are very welcome."

"This is a beautiful quilt...Is it a family heirloom?"

Carey smiled. "Maybe someday. Your husband made this when he was at summer camp when he was 9..."

Bailey couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yep. I figured I'd keep it around here in case his children needed when they visited their Grandma Carey..."

Bailey grinned but couldn't fight off a yawn.

"You get some rest. I'll be around if you need anything..."

And soon enough, Bailey was asleep with the warmth of Cody's quilt surrounding her. Over at Mass General, Cody was beginning his day. And for once, he was thankful that he was busy. It didn't give his mind much time to wander and think about yesterday. And fortunately, there was no surgery to scrub in on that morning so he didn't have to worry about having steady hand. On the few breaks he got, he entered the doctor's lounge and called his Mom. When he heard that Bailey was sleeping peacefully, he sighed in relief. He looked over at the coffee and realized he could use a shot of caffeine. He knew he promised Bailey he would cut out caffeine too, but he thought she would understand under the circumstances. As he sat back to catch his breath, Joyce came into the lounge.

"Dr. Martin, there are some reporters outside that would like to speak with you..."

Cody closed his eyes and sighed. He should have realized that might happen.

"Is everything okay?"

Cody just slumped into his seat and briefly told Joyce everything that happened the night before. She just looked back at him in shock.

"You're serious?"

Cody nodded.

Joyce paused. "Well, pardon my French, but I'm glad that SOB is dead then. Don't worry about the reporters...I'll get rid of them..."

Cody smiled. "Thank you, Joyce..."

Joyce just smiled. "No worries. You did what a real man would do and defended his family, and I applaud you for that..." She paused. "But right now, you are a doctor and you need to have your attention on your patients..."

Cody just shook his head and laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

Several hours later, Bailey finally woke up, and she felt a whole lot better. She stretched and tried to sit up.

"Feeling better?"

Bailey looked up to find Carey smiling at her. "Much..."

"Good. Its almost 2:30. I'm sure by now you're hungry..."

Bailey smiled. "Starving actually..."

Carey laughed. "I remember those days. Well, I'll run down and get us something to eat. And Cody will be happy to know you're doing better. He's called several times to check on you..."

Bailey laughed too. "He's a bit overprotective...especially now."

"Because he loves you..."

Bailey grinned. "I know. I love him just as much."

Carey smiled. "Your mother also called too. Why don't you give her a call back while I head out?"

Bailey nodded. "Will do."

After Carey headed out, Bailey pulled out her cell phone and called her Mom. After a few rings, Maggie picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mom. It's Bailey."

"_Oh thank goodness. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. Cody got there yesterday before Moose could do anything..."

"_Your father and I have been thanking God for that. How is Cody doing?"_

"He's okay. He's working today. I know he watched Moose go over the wall and watch him fall, so I worry how that will affect him. But ever since it happened, he's been more worried about me..."

_Maggie laughed. "And that surprises you?"_

Bailey smiled. "Not at all.. I just worry that he focuses on me so much that he doesn't focus on himself enough..."

"_Bailey, that's what he has you for."_

"I know..." Bailey paused. "So, how did Kettlecorn take what happened?"

"_Bear Jenkins showed up at the house late last night, drunk and irate. Your father told him to leave our property. Before he did though, he told Bear that if Moose had survived, he would have hunted Moose down personally for trying to kill his daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren..."_

Bailey sighed. "Mom, we never meant to cause anything like this..."

"_And you didn't. This was all Moose's fault..."_

"Are Cody and I even welcome to come home for Christmas?"

_Maggie smiled. "Of course. I've received nothing but phone calls today wanting to make sure you and Cody were okay. Everyone in town has your back..."_

Bailey smiled. "Good."

"_You just keep taking care of yourself and Cody, and everything will be okay..."_

Bailey paused. "I have to ask...How's Porkers?"

"_To be honest, he's running around like he owns the place..."_

Bailey was surprised. "Really?"

"_Really. Your father and I are surprised too..."_

"Well, I'm glad he's doing well..."

"_Well, I'm glad you and Cody are doing well..."_

After finishing talking to her Mom, Carey returned soon after and they had a late lunch together. And before they knew it, it was late afternoon, and Cody returned to pick up Bailey. After visiting with Carey and Arwin for a little while, Cody and Bailey headed home. There were more reporters waiting around the lobby, but Cody and Bailey took the elevator from the parking garage to the top floor. And sense you needed a key to access the top floor, the reporters couldn't get there.

Both slumped back into their couch.

"I think they'll go away soon when they find a new story..."

Bailey smiled. "I hope so...I want our life to go back to normal."

"Me too, Bails..."

Bailey just cuddled up closer to Cody. "This feels nice..."

"Sure does..."

Bailey was enjoying just being with Cody, and after a while looked up to say something to him. However, she noticed he was asleep. She could only smile a she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well, my husband. I love you..." But before Bailey could finish, she felt something. "Oh my gosh! I think I just felt the twins move!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I apologize to those who read the forum. I promise, we will try to make it less crazy and get it back to its intention of celebrating the greatness that is Cailey. On a brighter note, I found two pics from the Kettlecorn episode and posted the link to them in the forums. Further, is saying The Play's the Thing will air on January 7, 2011 and Twister will air on January 14, 15 and 16.**___  
_


	41. Just for Kicks

_Chapter 41_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Bailey just sat there in awe. Immediately, she placed her hands on her stomach. She was hoping that it wasn't a one time occurrence, and to her amazement, one of the twins kicked again. Bailey turned and began shaking Cody's shoulder very excitedly.

"Cody! Wake up!"

Immediately Cody opened his eyes. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

Bailey laughed. "You fell asleep. But more importantly the twins just kicked!"

Cody shook the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Bailey in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes!" Bailey grabbed Cody's hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel for yourself..."

And Cody anxiously waited to feel something but nothing happened.

He sighed. "Its okay. Maybe they went back to sleep..."

Bailey shook her head. "Uh uh...Come on, babies. Kick for Daddy so he can feel you too..."

Cody smiled. "Bails, I know they can hear us now, but I seriously doubt that..." But he stopped when he did feel something. He just looked at Bailey in wonder. "I felt it!"

Bailey smiled back at him. "Wasn't that the most amazing thing you've ever felt?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah...I mean, seeing them in the ultrasound and hearing their heartbeats made them real, but actually feeling them..."

"I know...Somehow, it makes them all the more real..."

"Exactly. I know we've had months to get used to this, but feeling them...Its pretty humbling. To know that we did this together. That we created life..."

Bailey smiled at him again. "You bet we did...Just shows you what we're capable of when we work together..."

Cody smiled right back. "I know...Bails, everything good I have in my life is possible because of you..."

"Right back at you..."

"This is cause to celebrate..." Cody checked his watch. "Its 7:45. I'll fix us any dinner you want."

Bailey grinned. "Now, that does sound good. How about fettucine alfredo?"

"That works..." Cody grinned and teased her. "And what should I be preparing for the back up dinner?"

"Cody!" Bailey gently swatted his shoulder.

Cody laughed. "Sorry, Bails. I couldn't resist..."

"Uh huh...Just be glad I'm not having mood swings right now..."

Cody grinned. "Tell me about it..."

Both got up to head to the kitchen. Bailey sat on one of their bar stools as Cody put the water and pasta in one pan to begin boiling and the sauce in another. Once they both begun to cook, he preset the oven to cook the garlic cheese bread. After he finished that and caught a break, he turned to Bailey.

"Oh yeah, I ordered tickets for all of us for the Halloween Charity Event today..."

Bailey nodded and sighed. "And I still don't have a costume..."

Cody smiled. "Come on, Bails. We'll think of something good..."

"Yeah, like what?"

Cody paused to think and looked around for inspiration. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Bails, I think I know just the thing..."

"Yeah, what?"

Cody walked over and whispered his idea into Bailey's ear. Bailey couldn't help but laugh when she heard it.

"Cody...that may be the funniest thing I've heard..."

"Well, what do you think?"

Bailey grinned. "I love it!"

"Excellent. We have a couple of weeks to put them together. We can go shopping for what we need this weekend..."

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of holidays, your Mom mentioned Thanksgiving to me today as well..."

Cody nodded. "Well, I know we've hosted it the past couple of years, but are you up for that this year?"

"I think so...I just won't be able to help you out as much in the kitchen as before..." Bailey began laughing.

"What?"

"How many marriages do you know where the wife apologizes for not being able to help the husband cook Thanksgiving dinner?"

Cody smiled. "As I remember, before we found out you were pregnant, we took turns cooking dinner..."

"So? You're still the chef in the family..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Bails, I have taught you everything the Chef Paulo taught me...You have mad culinary skills..."

Bailey smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so..." Cody grinned. "For a while, I thought you were trying to fatten me up..."

"Yeah, and we see which one of us has the big belly now..."

"Because you're carrying twins..." Cody reached down to his sides. "What is my excuse for these?"

This time, Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You don't have any love handles, Cody..."

"Do too...And they are there because my wife is such a good cook..."

Bailey leaned up to kiss him. "I appreciate the compliment, Codykins. But are you sure you can handle cooking Thanksgiving with little help from me?"

"Of course...I'll have help from my Mom...well, from Grandma Ellie anyways...And I can start preparing things early so we just have to cook them that day..."

Bailey nodded. "You know. We should invite Cassie and Woody in case they don't head back home."

"Of course. We'll send out an email to everyone inviting them over. It'll be great."

"It always is...Just think, next year, there will be five new faces around for Thanksgiving..."

Cody grinned. "I know. And five more for Christmas...This time next year, we'll be trying to plan a perfect first Christmas for them..."

Bailey smiled. "I can't wait...Speaking of which, we should probably get with Zack and Cassie and go ahead and see about plane tickets to Kettlecorn for Christmas. Will there be any problem with you getting time off?"

"Shouldn't be. I put in for it months ago, and since we didn't take a real vacation this year, I'll just count it as that...By the way, remember to make sure the tickets are refundable in case Dr. Adams says either of you can't fly..."

Bailey nodded. "I will..." She paused. "And just think, once Christmas is over, we'll be in the home stretch..."

Cody smiled. "Yeah, we will. Have you already checked the Tipton policy on maternity leave?"

"Yeah, two weeks before the due date unless I'm on bed rest and then I was told I could take four months afterwards, all paid..."

Cody just shook his head. "And how much is that is a perk of being a close friend of London Tipton?"

Bailey laughed. "I didn't ask...How about you, did you ask about paternity leave?"

Cody nodded. "Three weeks paid without having to make up the time in my residency..."

Bailey nodded. "That's better than nothing."

"I just wish it was more..."

"I know, but remember, we'll be in our new houses by then. I'll have Cassie and Addison and your Mom around to help out..."

"You know, Bails, there is one thing we do need to be thinking about soon..."

"What's that?"

"Names."

"I know...And I have a few ideas..."

Cody smiled. "Well, let's hear them."

Bailey told Cody her ideas. "What do you think?"

"I love them...I can already imagine calling them those names or shortened versions of them..."

"So, do we have names for our children?"

"Well, we need to have four names picked out, two for boys and two for girls so we're prepared. Once they're born, we'll have to decide which ones we like if they are one of each."

Bailey nodded. "That's true...It will be nice to actually have names to call them instead of calling them the babies or the twins..."

"I know. Alright, Mrs. Martin, your dinner is ready...Let's eat!"

___To be Continued..._


	42. Halloween

_Chapter 42_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. The main highlight was Cassie's week 16 appointment. Like Bailey and Addison before her, she had to go through the test for potential birth defects. And like Bailey and Addison before her, everything was fine. And since she was carrying twins as well, Cassie's baby bump was beginning to get very noticeable. After after her appointment, everyone went out to celebrate all three ladies getting through the first trimester. And all three husbands were happy to celebrate the end of morning sickness and the severe mood swings. So, with the that, the four couples found themselves sitting around a table at a restaurant. Arwin could only look on in wonder as the younger guys' wives freely ate off their husband's plates without them saying a word.

Cody spoke up. "I have everyone's tickets for the Halloween event this weekend, so don't let me forget to give them out..."

Cassie sighed and turned to Bailey and Addison. "Are you two having as many problems as I have coming up with a costume that will incorporate our bellies?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah...I've been trying to think of anything, but I've got nothing..."

Bailey smiled. "You both need to think outside the box. That's what Cody did and he came up with a terrific idea..."

"Yeah, what?"

"We can't say...Its a surprise."

Zack turned to his brother. "Any more bright ideas?"

Cody paused and grinned. "Actually, I might..." And with that, Cody leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear.

Zack grinned and nodded. "Not bad...not bad at all..." He in turn and whispered the idea to Cassie who began laughing.

"I like it! I think it would be appropriate..."

Woody turned to Cody. "Have a third one?"

Cody paused to think again, but this time, Bailey grinned. "I may have one." She in turn whispered her idea in Addison's ear who began laughing too.

"Ohhh...That's evil...I like it." Addison in turn whispered in Woody's ear.

Woody slumped. "Dang it..." He sighed. "But if that will make you happy, Addie, I'll do it."

Cody spoke again. "Speaking of holidays, we got all of your RSVPs for Thanksgiving. Ladies, just let us know what will sound good to you and my two sous chefs and I will will try to accommodate you..."

Cassie smiled. "Who are your sous chefs?"

Cody grinned right back. "Zack and Woody of course."

Addison laughed. "You sure that's a good idea? My husband might try to eat everything before it gets cooked..."

Cody paused. "Good point. I'll take them out for a big breakfast early that morning to fill them up..."

Zack frowned. "How early?"

Cody shrugged. "5 AM..."

"5 AM!"

Cody laughed. "I'm just kidding. After we do our inspection that Wednesday night, we'll come back and prepare everything and put it in the refrigerator. That way, all we have to do on Thursday is actually cook everything..."

Zack shook his head. "I still don't think this is a good idea..."

"Relax...Grandma is coming in on Monday and then she is staying with us on Wednesday night. She'll be there to help us..."

Woody spoke. "So, I'll still be able to watch football?"

Cody sighed. "Yes..."

The rest of the week went by without any incident. On Wednesday, the guys did their usual thing and checked out the progress of the houses. And as far as they could tell, all of the framing was completed and the roofs were now being finished and shingled. As far as they could tell, once the exterior walls were completed, the weather wouldn't be a factor at all. And the contractor told them all that he expected to have the plumber and electrician out the week after Thanksgiving.

That Saturday night, Mass General had rented out the House of Blues for its annual Halloween Charity Event. As a doctor, Cody was expected to attend, but everyone had found it to be a fun time in previous years.

About 8PM, Cody and Bailey arrived, and immediately, Dr. Buckley came up to greet them.

"Cody, good to see you made it. And Bailey, a pleasure as always to see you. If I may say, you look lovely this evening and pregnancy definitely suits you..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I have a husband who takes good care of me..."

Dr. Buckley laughed. "I bet...And I absolutely love your costumes..."

Bailey was dressed in black leggings and a black long sleeved t-shirt. Over top of that was a homemade oven made of canvas and plastic. The oven door had a plastic handle and an oven window with the words 'Buns in the Oven' written on it. Cody was dressed all in white with a chef's hat and an apron. The apron said 'I put the buns in the oven'.

Bailey laughed. "They were Cody's idea...I thought it was brilliant..."

Dr. Buckley smiled. "That's the kind of thinking I like...the kind of thinking that's the sign of a good department chair..."

Cody smiled but Bailey spoke up. "And Mass General would be lucky to have Cody in a leadership position..."

"We know...Well, you two have fun tonight...I need to go mingle."

Soon enough, Zack and Cassie and Woody and Addison showed up. Cassie was dressed all in white with canvas in the shape of a baseball covering her upper body. Zack was dressed in an authentic Red Sox uniform. Addison was dressed as Santa Claus with Woody as her elf. The original idea was to have Woody be Mrs. Claus, but Addison finally agreed to let him be an elf. (_I swear, I had this idea before I saw A London Carol)_

The Halloween party was a rousing success and a lot of money was made for the hospital's children's charity. Of course, with three pregnant ladies, they all tired out pretty quickly. So after Cody and Bailey made their goodbyes to all of Cody's co-workers, they all headed out for the evening. By the time, they got home, Bailey was absolutely ready to crash. So, after changing out of her costume, she changed into one of her favorite sleep shirts – one of Cody's old button up shirts. Cody joined her in bed shortly there after after locking up the apartment.

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

Bailey smiled. "I did...I'm just not used to being on my feet so much..."

"Why didn't you say so?"

Cody immediately got up and sat on the edge of their bed. He reached down and began rubbing Bailey's feet.

Bailey sighed in contentment. "That feels so good..."

Cody grinned. "You know, you do have a card where you can request one of these whenever you want one..."

Bailey grinned back. "I'll have to use it more often..."

"Anytime you want..."

"I did have fun tonight...I especially loved being able to dance with the most handsome doctor at Mass General..."

Cody teased her. "Was I in the bathroom when you did that?"

"I was talking about you, silly..."

Cody grinned. "I know...And I loved dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room..."

Bailey smiled. "You are a charmer, Dr. Martin..."

"I wouldn't say that...I'm just a guy hopelessly in love with his wife."

"Well, I have it on good authority she feels the same way about you..."

"Good..." Cody laughed. "Besides, we looked a lot better than some of the others out there who had a little too much to drink..."

Bailey laughed. "Tell me about it. Have we ever looked like that after we've been drinking?"

Cody shook his head. "Not that I can recall...We usually waited till we got back here to get wild and crazy..."

"Very true...Can you imagine what it will be like for us having our first drinks next year after so long?"

Cody laughed. "We'll probably pass out after sharing a bottle of wine..."

Bailey laughed too. "Probably..."

Cody paused. "Of course, after going through childbirth, it might take me giving you a few drinks before you ever let me touch you again..."

Bailey teased him. "Probably take a lot more than that..."

"Gee...Thanks..."

Bailey pulled Cody down next to her.

"I'm just teasing, Cody. I will never get tired of you and will always welcome your touch."

"I feel the same way about you..." Cody grinned. "How tired are you tonight, Sweetie?"

Bailey grinned back. "You know...I suddenly don't feel all that tired..."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh...I suddenly have a new craving..."

"For what?"

"You!"

___To be Continued..._


	43. Back to School

_Chapter 43_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

With Halloween over, the calendar turned from October to November. And with November arriving, winter in Boston was not far off. In fact, the weather was beginning to get rather cold. They say if you don't like the weather in Boston in November, give it five minutes and it will change. One day, it will be nice and balmy and the next it might snow. This year, Jack Frost was already on the prowl. So, all three of the pregnant ladies were glad they had maternity winter clothes. Of course, with the weather so cold, Cody insisted Bailey take the Escape everyday so she wouldn't have to wait in a cold, drafty subway station. And being over cautious, Cody also advised Bailey to be on the lookout for black ice. Bailey just merely smiled and shook her head. She couldn't be upset at Cody's overprotective nature as she knew it just showed how much he loved her.

The second week of November brought with it another trip to the doctor's office for Bailey and Addison. Addison's appointment was her week 20 appointment, and she and Woody had a big decision to make. So, as they waited to be called back, they talked.

"Alright, Woody...Dr. Adams is going to ask if we want to know if we are having a boy or a girl. Do we want to know?"

Woody paused. "I don't know. We've heard all of the arguments for and against knowing, and to be honest, Addie, as long as its healthy, it doesn't matter to me..."

Addison smiled at her husband. "Me too. But part of me does want to know..."

Woody shrugged. "Alright. We'll find out then."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Part of me kind of hopes its a girl though..."

Addison was curious. "Why's that?"

"Well, you've seen my brothers and sisters. You know the male Finks...well...tend to favor me, and the female Finks actually turn out alright. Just look at my sister, Willa."

Addison began laughing and kissed her husband. "Don't sell yourself short, Woody...I think you are very handsome. I did marry you, didn't I?"

"Well...yeah..."

She smiled. "Besides...who better than me to know how to deal with a male Fink if that's what its going to be?"

Woody nodded. "True...Okay, let's find out!"

Addison was soon called back into the exam room. As usual, blood was drawn, and Woody and Addison anxiously awaited Dr. Adams joining them. And soon, she did. Like Bailey at her week 20 appointment, Addison's baby bump was measured.

"Alright Addison...Your bump is just where its supposed to be and your blood came back normal. Soon, you'll probably begin to feel your baby kick or move around."

Addison smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Now, are you ready for the ultrasound?"

Addison nodded and the ultrasound cart was pushed in the exam room. The cold gel was applied to Addison's stomach, and Dr. Adams began examining her womb.

Dr. Adams smiled. "Everything looks completely normal. I would say just keep doing what you're doing..." She paused. "Have you two decided if you want to know?"

Addison looked to Woody who nodded. "Yeah, we do..."

"Congratulations...Its a boy."

Woody was excited. "A boy?"

"Uh huh..." She pointed to the monitor. "See that right there?"

Addison and Woody looked closely and nodded.

Dr. Adams laughed. "That is the proof that he is your son..."

Addison was beaming. "We have so much to do! We have to come up with a name and a nursery schemed and..."

"Whoa...Addison, you have plenty of time to figure that out. Your still have a ways to go. You may be twenty weeks, but you're only half way through. Take your time and relax..." She turned to Woody. "Your job is to keep her calm..."

Woody shook his head and mumbled. "Have you met my wife?"

Addison and Woody exited the exam room to find a waiting room full of people waiting to hear how things had gone.

Addison just grinned. "Its a boy!"

Bailey and Cassie joined her in a group hug while Cody and Zack patted Woody on the back. Zack leaned in and whispered to Woody.

"If I have a daughter, you keep your boy away from her, hear me?"

Woody just stared at Zack. "Hurtful!"

Soon, Cody and Bailey were called back to the exam room themselves. And again, blood was withdrawn. As they waited for Dr. Adams, they began to talk.

"You know, from here on out, you're going to be spending as much time in this hospital as I do..."

Bailey laughed. "I know. Maybe I should apply for a job while I'm here anyways..."

Cody leaned in and whispered. "I'd trust your diagnosis over some of the doctor's here..."

Bailey looked surprised. "Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah...Let's just say I won't let anyone in my family be one of their patients. They might end up with objects left inside of them..."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh at that thought. And at that point, Dr. Adams joined them in the exam room.

"Bailey, you're looking well. And Cody, I hear you are holding things together up on the 6th floor. Well, you're blood looks fine, so lets measure your baby bump."

Dr. Adams proceeded to do that, and it was well in the expected range.

"Everything looks good. Have you noticed anything new lately?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, a couple of weeks ago, we felt the baby's begin to kick."

"That's expected. Let's do the ultrasound, and I think I can explain why you will begin to feel it more and more often..."

The ultrasound cart was brought in again, and Bailey's belly was gelled. Dr. Adams began scanning her stomach and began to nod. She turned back to Cody and Bailey.

"With twins, they have to share the space. So, they have half the room of a single birth. Right now, your twins have all of their body systems in place. From here on out, they are just going to continue to grow and let their systems continue to develop. Of course, they are bigger now, so they are not just floating in the amniotic fluid. Now, they are running out of room, so you are going to feel more and more of their movements..."

Bailey nodded. "Okay. Is there anything I need to know?"

"Well, you'll soon be able to tell when they are asleep and when they are awake..." Dr. Adams laughed. "Unfortunately, their sleep schedule might not match yours..."

Cody spoke. "Is there anything I can do to help with that?"

"Not really...Though some husbands have told me they have gotten the babies to go back to sleep by reading to them."

"I'll try it..."

"Moving on, you are at twenty-four weeks or basically 6 months. I now want to see you every two weeks from now on, so I will want to see you the same day as Cassie's next appointment which is the Tuesday before Thanksgiving..."

Cody smiled. "More family will be in for that. Think your waiting room can hold us?"

Dr. Adams laughed. "It better be in one piece once they leave! Remember, I know where you work...Anyways, there is something else you two need to do in the next four weeks..."

Bailey looked up. "What's that?"

"Most new mothers should take childbirth classes."

"Like Lamaze?"

"Exactly. But, it includes more than that. It also teaches you things like breastfeeding and what to expect the first days home with your children. Also, they also teach infant CPR..."

Cody spoke up. "We're both trained in CPR, but a refresher course might not be a bad idea."

"Good. Mass General has six week programs that you can sign up for. They even have them on Tuesday nights so you can go to them after your appointments. You should have these completed by week 36 just in case the babies can't wait to say hello..."

Cody nodded. "We'll stop by and sign up for them on our way out..."

"Not so fast. Those classes might be educational, but not that helpful..."

Bailey looked confused. "Huh?"

"Well, you are carrying multiples and those classes are focused on singleton births. There is a class just for parents expecting multiples. I would suggest you and Cassie take it together. With multiples, the sooner the better because like I mentioned last time, multiples tend to go into labor early..."

Bailey nodded. "Makes sense..."

"That and singleton classes focus a lot on vaginal births. Carrying twins, you should be aware that there is a good chance you might have a caesarian birth..."

Bailey paused. "I might have a scar?"

Cody leaned down and kissed the top of Bailey's head. "It won't matter if you do..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "I'm not saying its a definite, but you should be aware of the possibility..."

Bailey nodded. "I'll mention it to Cassie..."

"Well, I will see you two in two weeks then..." And with that, Dr. Adams headed out.

Bailey was still thinking about the possibility of a caesarian when Cody took her hands in his.

"It'll be okay..."

"Easy for you to say, it won't be you with the scar..."

Cody sat next to her. "Does the scar on my forehead from my stitches make me less attractive to you?"

Bailey looked at him incredulously. "Of course not! You got that scar defending Max and me from a psycho..."

Cody smiled. "And if you have one, it will be from carrying our children. You'll still be perfect in my eyes..."

Bailey sighed and shook her head. "I hate it when you use logic with me..."

Cody laughed. "No you don't...You love it!"

Bailey smiled. "Okay, okay...guilty."

"Look at the bright side, Bails..."

"And what's that?"

"We're actually going to be in a class with Zack where he's going to pay attention!"

Bailey could only laugh at that.

___To be Continued..._


	44. Classes Begin

_Chapter 44_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Immediately after their appointment, Cody and Bailey stopped by the Mass General Birthing Center and dragged Zack and Cassie along with them. Twenty minutes later, they were both signed up for the multiple birth class. It was set to meet on Thursday nights, and would begin two days later. It would be every Thursday for the next six weeks with the final class to be on December 19, they day before they were scheduled to fly out to Kettlecorn. Of course, the class scheduled to fall on Thanksgiving would be held on Tuesday of that week so not to interfere with holiday plans.

Returning home, Cody and Bailey both slumped back into the couch to rest. Bailey turned to Cody.

"You know, I just realized we're only about six weeks away from Christmas..."

Cody nodded. "I know. But we have our plane tickets, so we should be ready to go when it comes..."

Bailey smiled. "That's not what I was worried about. I was more worried about Christmas gifts. I'm in no condition to even think about going on out Black Friday..."

Cody shuddered. "I had tried to block out all memories of Black Friday last year...I'm surprised we made it out alive..."

Bailey laughed. "My point exactly...But, that does bring us to a quandary though. We're both busy during the days and at nights, I'm worn out. And I don't want to waste one of our weekends scrounging through a mall..."

Cody nodded. "I know..." He paused. "Maybe we can just buy everything off the internet this year? We can search and order everything from right here on our couch in our jammies..."

Bailey laughed. "I like the sound of that..." She paused this time. "So, Codykins...What do you want for Christmas?"

Cody smiled. "Something tells me you are going to give me the two greatest gifts I'll ever receive early next year..."

Bailey smiled back. "Uh uh...The twins can't be used as a gift for either of us..."

Cody teased her. "Dang it...There goes my idea for your gift."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cody...Be serious."

"Okay, well, for Zack and Cassie and Woody and Addison, we can get them something they will need for the babies or for their new houses..."

Bailey nodded. "Okay, that's a good start. But it doesn't answer my question of what you want..."

Cody shrugged and smiled. "I have you. I have everything I need."

Bailey smiled back at that. "I appreciate that, but you know what I mean..."

Cody paused. "Well, maybe something for the house then too? Surely there are things we are going to need..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, look around, Bails...Everything we have in this apartment is still in great shape, but it is eight years old. Is this the furniture you want to move into our new house?"

Bailey paused to think about that. "I don't know..."

"Well, that's an idea. We could buy new things for the house and have that be our gifts for each other..."

Bailey sighed. "I guess so..."

Cody grinned. "Plus we can get the other a little something extra..."

Bailey smiled at that. "True. So, again...what do you want?"

"How long have you known me?"

"A long time..."

"Exactly. You know me better than anyone in this world. I trust your judgment..."

Bailey laughed. "Famous last words..."

"Bails, you've never given me a gift yet that I haven't absolutely loved...Who else but me would have loved a laundry rock?"

"Very true...Okay, Codykins, you have a good point...When should we start looking?"

Cody yawned. "Tomorrow. Right now, I'm just enjoying sitting here with you..."

Bailey snuggled closer to him. "Me too..."

The next night, they both did began online shopping and both were indeed in the pajamas as they did. And they were having good luck and finding just what they were looking for. Of course, Wednesday was a day when Cody had to go in early. So, that morning after he left, Bailey found just the thing to get Cody and ordered it. And that afternoon when he was home before her, Cody found just the thing to get Bailey and ordered it as well. By the time Wednesday was over, they were over halfway done with their shopping. And by Friday night, they would be completely finished.

But Thursday was their first multiples class. Besides Bailey, Cody, Zack and Cassie, their were three other couples in the class. Everyone was a little disappointed as the first class was just a rehash of everything they already knew. It was basically a discussion of nutrition, what to avoid, and the effects that carrying twins would have on your body. Everyone realized it should have been valuable information, but it was mostly things they had already found out from their books.

The second class was more helpful. That's when they learned the next two classes would go into detail about the types of births they would most likely have and the differences in a singular and multiple births. The first class dealt with a normal vaginal birth. This is where the fathers to be became coaches and helped their wives with breathing exercises. If you've seen a Lamaze class, then you know exactly what was going on. After a few hours, they had been instructed on all of the breathing techniques and given pamphlets to let them practice them at home.

The third class dealt with caesarian deliveries. This held the attention of the mothers to be more than the fathers to be. Well, except Cody who had personally viewed a few caesarians as part of his clinical rounds in medical school. They were instructed on the reasons why a caesarian might be necessary and the medical impacts of it. But they were assured that it was a completely safe procedure and that medical sciences had advanced enough to make scars barely noticeable anymore. This news received a sigh of relief from the moms.

Of course, the third class was the week of Thanksgiving. And proceeding it was Bailey's week 26 appointment and Cassie's week 20 appointment.

Bailey's appointment went normally, thought she did speak to Dr. Adams about the increased back pains she was getting.

"Bailey, that's completely normal. You're carrying more weight than your body is used to, but everyone goes through it..."

Bailey paused. "Is there anything I can do alleviate it?"

"Well, you have a pregnancy pillow to use at night. Other than that, try to use the best posture you can during the day and avoid sitting or standing for too long at a time..."

Bailey nodded. "Anything else?"

Dr. Adams paused. "Well, I have been told of one other thing that does help some expecting mothers..."

"You name it and I will try it."

Dr. Adams grinned. "Simple...sex."

Both Bailey and Cody looked at Dr. Adams in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Women tell me that the pleasure helps alleviate their pains..."

Cody grinned. "Well, I did say anything I could do to help..."

Bailey laughed. "Well...now that you mention it, some of the best times I've felt lately have been after Cody and I have made love. I just figured it was because I have an amazing husband. Now I know the real reason."

Cody gave her a look of mock offense. "Hey...Hurtful!"

Dr. Adams laughed too. "Maybe its both..."

Bailey grinned at her husband. "I'm sure its both..."

On the other hand, the week 20 appointment for Cassie was a big one. Like Addison and Bailey, she was now at the midway point. And like they had, she was given the option of knowing the babies' sexes.

"So, Zack...what do you think?"

Zack paused. "Your call, Babe. To be honest, I think I want to be surprised, but you are the ones carrying them."

Cassie smiled at him. "I appreciate that, but I think I want to be surprised too. I like being able to wonder and think what we're going to have..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Fair enough. Well, you're doing great. So, keep up the good work and I'll see you right before Christmas."

After their class that evening, the four headed over the Tipton. Ellie had arrived late the night before, and the twins were anxious to see their grandmother for the first time since Zack's wedding. Ellie was sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant when she felt herself being kissed on both cheeks. She looked up to see both of her grandsons grinning at her. Immediately, she got up and hugged them. And then she pulled both of her granddaughters-in-law into hugs.

Ellie couldn't help but smile. "Look at you both. You both are absolutely glowing. I take it my boys have been taking good care of you both?"

Cassie and Bailey both smiled. "They do their best..."

Ellie just shook her head. "I feel like I'm looking back in time and seeing Carey when she was pregnant with those two..."

Carey sighed. "I remember. They enjoyed kicking all the time..." She smirked at Zack. "Though I'm pretty sure I know which one was doing it more often..."

Everyone took their seats, and their orders were taken. Carey turned to her daughters-in-law. "So, how was class today?"

"We discussed caesarians today..."

"I think I should have had one of those. I was in labor for hours and hours with Zack and Cody...I don't think they wanted to come out..."

Cody laughed. "Well, you know how hard Zack is to move once he's comfortable..."

Carey laughed. "Tell me about it. Thankfully, you didn't dilly dally and came out ten minutes later..."

Bailey paused to think. "What were those ten minutes like?"

"I was exhausted, but they wouldn't let me stop. I was completely miserable and wishing someone would have put me out of my misery..." Carey looked up to see the looks of horror on Bailey and Cassie's faces. "But I'm sure it won't be that bad for you two..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Greetings from the winter wonderland formerly known as central Kentucky. As this is still early December, I'm beginning to think global warming is a bunch of hogwash lol Anyways, it made it easier to study, and after I finish my last final this week, I will get back to working on future chapters of this. As we know, Twister aka Kettlecorn airs Jan. 14-16. ****That means, the last part of it airs 35 days from today. If I have this end on that day, it would be 79 chapters. So, I'll make it an even 80 and post two on one day.**

**Author's Note 2: Since it is the end of the year, I was thinking there should be some awards given to writers who have kept within the spirit of SLOZAC and SLOD and kept the characters true to what the writers and show have shown them to be. What would you all think about that? I could open a new subforum where nominations could be made and were voting can be done. I want to make this as legitimate and on the up and up as possible. If anyone would like to help with them, I would appreciate that too. So, again, what do you think?  
**


	45. Thanksgiving Eve

_Chapter 45_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next day was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and everyone had the day off. Someone had needed the previous Sunday off for a family function, so Cody agreed to work that day in exchange for his shift on Wednesday. The Tipton Animal Shelter vet office was closed as well. Woody and Addison were their own bosses basically, so they took they day off. Cheavers High was on fall break, so Cassie was off. And the Red Sox were in the off season and the winter meetings weren't until December, so it was no problem for Zack to take off.

Ellie brought her things over to Cody and Bailey's apartment to begin preparations for the next day. They were going to all hit the grocery store, but it was decided to take her out to see the houses first. Carey and Arwin wanted to see them as well as they had yet to visit the sites. And for Bailey, Addison and Cassie, it would be their first times actually being on site since they day Woody and Addison returned to Boston. But their husbands had taken such good footage, so they knew what was going on.

So, everyone gathered up at the building sites, and everyone was impressed with how far along the houses were. The roofs were completely done as were the exteriors. Cody and Bailey's wrap around porch hadn't been begun, but it would be one of the last things to finish. All three couples had chosen brick exteriors, but all of them chose a different color. Zack and Cassie went with a dark red brick, Woody and Addison with a grayish brick and Cody and Bailey went with a tan/brown brick.

But while the exteriors were done, the interiors still had a lot of work to do, now the weather would not affect the work inside. The plumber and electricians would be in the next week to be followed by the drywall guys. Painters would come next to be followed by the fixtures and appliance guys at the same time as the flooring guys. Even with all of that, the houses were still due to be finished after the first of the year. Ellie, Carey and Arwin were all impressed with the decisions everyone had made. They couldn't wait to see the finished products.

And once they left the building sights, they all headed to the mega grocery store. Cody and Bailey had already thought ahead and made a master list of everything they were going to need. And being familiar with the store, they broke the lists down so everyone would have a shorter list they would be in charge of getting. Well, almost everything was on the list. Cody and Bailey had bought the turkey the previous Friday so they would have enough time to thaw it.

After the trip to the grocery store, everyone returned back to Cody and Bailey's apartment. As they unloaded the groceries, Cody made sure they were stacked in piles of what needed to be together. Once everything was sorted, it was time to hand out the assignments.

Cody turned to Addison, Cassie and Bailey. "Do you three want to sit down and rest for a little while?"

Bailey sighed. "I am kind of tired, but I want to be helpful and do my part..."

Cassie nodded. "Same here..."

Cody paused to think. "Well, I was going to have Woody do it, but would you three be comfortable sitting at the table peeling potatoes, sweet potatoes and apples?"

Bailey nodded. "We can do that..."

So, the three pregnant ladies sat around the table with peelers and got to work.

Carey turned to Cody. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ummm..." He turned to his grandmother for assistance.

Ellie smiled. "Honey, why don't you prepare the jello salad? The one you made last year was wonderful..."

Carey nodded and went to work. Ellie came over and whispered in Cody's ear. "Its jello...You can't mess up jello..."

Cody laughed and proceeded to hand recipes for other dishes to Zack, Woody and Arwin. He told them to stick to the recipes and ask if they had any questions. Ellie took the ham and began preparing it and Cody began preparing the turkey. He didn't believe in stuffing it as he felt the stuffing may get compromised by the turkey's raw innards. And the last thing he wanted with three pregnant ladies around was contaminated stuffing.

With nine people working at the same time, everything was ready in a couple of hours. Everything was saran wrapped and put in the refrigerator ready to be cooked the next day. And due to Cody and Bailey having a double oven (a feature Cody insisted on in the new house), they would have plenty of time to cook everything the next day. So, with that done, they did what every red blooded American does the day before Thanksgiving – they ordered pizza.

As they sat around and ate it, Carey and Ellie began reminiscing about Zack and Cody's first Thanksgiving.

Carey was laughing. "It was so funny. One of them ate everything we gave him and was clean as could be. The other had food all over him and needed a bath immediately afterwards."

Ellie smiled. "Oh, I remember that clear as day..."

Cassie teased Zack. "Messy from the beginning, huh?"

Carey shook her head. "Actually, Zack was the clean one. Cody was the messy one..."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh. "I would have paid to see that..."

Cody sighed and looked to Zack. "Wasn't that about the time we think mom got us confused and switched us?"

Ellie laughed at that while Carey rolled her eyes. "I did not switch you two! I got your birth certificates to prove you were Cody and you were Zack..."

"Uh huh..." Cody turned to Zack. "As I recall, she never showed us the footprints to prove it..."

Zack shuddered. "Dude, drop it. Being you for those few days was a nightmare..."

Cassie and Bailey couldn't help but laugh at this. Cassie turned to Zack. "Why was it so bad?"

Zack sighed. "I had to be polite...I had to actually do my homework while Cody copied it...and...I had to wear sweater vests..."

Bailey turned to Cody. "And what did you do to be Zack?"

Cody shrugged. "Nothing much..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You flirted with every girl in school...back talked teachers...and you even called Maddie 'Sweet Thang'..."

Bailey was laughing harder. "Please tell me you didn't..."

Cody sighed. "Maybe a little...I was happy to get back to normal...That definitely wasn't for me..."

Carey just shook her head. "Come on, guys...it wasn't that traumatic..."

Cody smirked at her. "The worst part is when you had London babysit us..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah...she almost burned down the suite trying to make grilled cheese sandwiches..."

After a while, the pregnant ladies were starting to get worn out, so everyone called it a night. Since everything only needed to be cooked, Cody and Bailey told everyone to be there by noon if they wanted to watch the football games there.

Before she went to bed, Ellie turned to Cody.

"What time are you getting up?"

"Probably about six to put the bird in the oven."

Ellie nodded. "Why don't you let me do that. That way you can sleep in some with your wife."

Cody smiled. "You sure?"

Ellie smiled back. "I'm positive. I'm sure Bailey would rather have you in bed next her then be alone in an empty bed..."

Bailey smiled too. "That is true...Thank you, Ellie."

"My pleasure. You two have a good night."

Everyone went to bed, and Cody and Bailey were again lying next to each other all snuggled up. Bailey couldn't resist, so she turned to Cody.

"Remind me to make sure we have a way of identifying our twins from the very beginning..."

Cody smiled. "Agreed. I can't imagine how big of a fiasco it would be if we actually did mix them up..."

"I know...I'd never forgive myself..." She paused and grinned. "So, you really acted like Zack for a while?"

"It was only a few days..."

Bailey grinned. "I bet you enjoyed flirting with every girl in school, didn't you?"

Cody shook his head. "Not really...It didn't feel right to me..."

"Yeah?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah. I'm a one woman man. Back then, I was just waiting to meet her..."

Bailey smiled back. "I'm glad..." She then teased him. "So, no more calling Maddie 'Sweet Thang'?"

Cody sighed. "No. Besides, I've already got the sweetest thang right her next to me..."

"Good answer..."

Cody laughed. "You liked that, huh?"

"I did...I love having Ellie around, but its too bad she's just down the hall..."

Cody was confused. "And why's that?"

Bailey grinned at him. "Because I think my back is starting to hurt again..."

Cody realized what she met and grinned. "It is, huh?"

"Uh huh..."

Cody playfully tapped his chin. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? What kind of husband would I be if my beautiful wife had a backache and I did nothing?"

"Cody, I was just kidding...I know we can't do anything..."

Cody grinned. "Says who? Whatever you need, I'm here for. Besides, we have a shower, don't we? The water should drown out any noises we make..."

Bailey grinned back. "What are we waiting for then?"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm so late with this. Tomorrow is my last final, so I wanted to finish studying before I posted. I will post an intro for the awards tomorrow so everyone will know the preliminary categories. And I have an idea for a follow up to A London Carol floating around in my head, so I might put it to paper.**___  
_


	46. Guess Who is Coming to Dinner

_Chapter 46_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next morning, Cody woke up and found Bailey sleeping peacefully next to him. He leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head before slipping out of bed as delicately as he could. Being as quiet as he could, he made his way to the bathroom to shower and shave. Once done, he dressed and made his way out into the apartment. And Ellie was already sitting there drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

As quiet as he could, Cody spoke up. "Good morning, Grandma..."

Ellie looked up and smiled. "Good morning. How's Bailey?"

Cody smiled back. "Still sleeping...How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. The bird is already in the oven..."

"Good. I'll go ahead and begin cooking some of the other things in the other oven..."

Ellie just shook her head. "You become more and more like your Grandpa Charlie everyday..."

Cody was surprised. "I do?"

"Yeah. He loved to cook too. Every year for Thanksgiving, the turkey was all his..."

Cody laughed at that. "That's cool..." He paused to think. "Wait...You can cook and Grandpa could cook...What happened to Mom?"

Ellie shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Maybe it skips generations?"

"I hope not. I look forward to teaching the twins everything I know..."

Ellie smiled. "I'm sure you will...What should we do about breakfast?"

Cody paused. "I'll just run down to the Dunkin Donuts downstairs. I've gotten to know the people that work there very well the past few months..."

"Bailey's cravings?"

"Yeah. Fortunately, she hasn't craved anything all that outlandish..."

"Well, I can tell you are taking good care of her. I know pregnancies are not easy, but she always has a smile on her face..."

Cody smiled. "That's my Bails. Alright, I'll head downstairs, I'll be right back..."

Ellie nodded. "Alright..." She paused and grinned. "You know, I was surprised there was hot water this morning. You and Bailey had to have been in the shower together for almost an hour..."

Cody just stood there not sure how to respond to that or even if he wanted to acknowledge what his grandmother had just said. So, he just grabbed his keys and made for the door with his head down.

Ellie just shook her head and laughed. Not long after Cody had headed down, Bailey came out of the bedroom in her robe and pajamas. She saw Ellie and smiled.

"Good morning, Ellie."

"Good morning, Dear. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel pretty good..."

Ellie smiled. "Good. Cody just ran downstairs to grab some donuts for breakfast..."

"Mmmm. That sounds good..."

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, I think I embarrassed my grandson..."

Bailey smiled. "How did you do that?"

Ellie shrugged. "I just mentioned to him that it seemed like you two took an awful long shower last night..."

Now Bailey looked horrified. "Oh..."

Ellie grinned. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I've been pregnant before myself and I remember how...therapeutic it can be. Charlie used to take care of me like I'm sure Cody does you. Besides...you've been married five years and you love each other. Its good to know that you two still enjoy showing each other how much you love the other..."

Bailey paused and nodded. "I guess so. And I do love him so much..."

"Good. I knew from the moment I met you that my grandson had met his match. I'm just so happy to see you two so happy..."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah, we are...Cody is my perfect feller in every way." She rubbed her belly. "And in a few months, we'll be twice as happy..."

"I know you will. And I have every confidence you will be a wonderful mother..."

"Thank you. And I know Cody will be a wonderful father..."

"I think so too. I told him earlier that he reminds me of his Grandpa Charlie more and more everyday..."

"I wish I would have gotten to know him."

Ellie smiled. "He would have been tickled pink to get to know both you and Cassie...He wouldn't have been able to get over how easily you two tamed his boys..."

About that time, Cody returned with a box filled with an assortment of donuts. He still avoided eye contact with his grandmother as he placed the box on the table. Bailey couldn't help herself.

"Everything okay, Codykins?"

Cody just nodded. "Yeah. Fine..."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

Bailey grinned. "Good. Ellie was afraid she embarrassed you..."

Cody sighed. "Will this be the topic of conversation over dinner too?"

Ellie and Bailey both began laughing. Ellie just shook her head. "Cody, you're 26 years old and married. What you and your wife do together is perfectly natural..."

Cody sighed again. "I know, but this isn't a conversation I ever thought I'd be having with my grandmother. It was awkward enough when I had to do it with Dad..."

"Alright, fine. I'll drop it and we'll forget it ever happened. But by the way Bailey talks, you should be very proud of yourself..."

"Grandma!"

Ellie laughed. "Okay, okay..."

Bailey got up and gave Cody a good morning kiss. "You know, she's right..."

Cody couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Sweetie...but you deserve all the credit...Now, there are several apple fritters in that box with your name on them..."

Bailey grinned. "And I love you even more now..."

By noon, the food was well on its way to being cooked. The turkey had finished cooking, and the ham had taken its place in half of the oven. Zack, Cassie, Addison, Woody, Arwin and Carey had all arrived by then. And Zack and Woody were plopped down in front of the TV watching the Lions and the Packers play in the early game. Cassie and Addison were sitting with Ellie and Carey as they were telling stories from their own pregnancies. At one point, Zack yelled over.

"If Mom offers to show the video from our births, don't...Cody and I didn't sleep for a week after accidentally seeing it..."

Cody turned to Bailey. "He makes a good point. It wasn't pretty..."

Bailey smiled. "It was your birth. I'm sure it was beautiful..."

Cody just looked at her and shook his head.

Bailey was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She began talking and smiled when she heard who it was. After a minute, she turned to Cody.

"Do we have enough for three more people?"

Cody nodded. "Of course."

Bailey returned speaking into the phone. Once done, she turned to Cody.

"That was London. She was supposed to join Moseby and Tut at Moseby's mother's house, but there was a problem..."

"Is everything okay?"

Bailey paused. "Something about Moseby's older brother hitting on Tut and Moseby taking exception to it and his mother said he was overreacting..."

Cody nodded. "I can see that. We always knew Moseby's brother could be kind of a jerk, and that his mother always took Spencer's side in things. Let me see, that will make twelve people. We can put the leaves in our dining room table, and it will hold six. We can get out the folding table and chairs and that will hold six more. Should work just fine."

Bailey smiled. "Good. It will be good to see everyone again..."

Food kept cooking, and by the time the Cowboys and Giants game began, the last couple of dishes were in the oven. Cody was beginning to carve the turkey and ham when Bailey got another phone call that Moseby, Tut and London were downstairs. Cody gave Zack his keys to use the elevator, and Zack went down to bring them upstairs. Soon enough, Moseby, Tut and London were walking through the door.

Almost immediately, they couldn't help but notice Bailey, Cassie and Addison.

Tut smiled. "Look at you three...You're really going to be mothers..."

The three girls smiled as Moseby laughed. "More Martins and Finks in the world...Will it be ready..."

Bailey grinned. "We're more worried if you will be ready, Marion..."

Moseby smiled. "And why would I need to be ready?"

"Well, we're all planning on sending the kids to Seven Seas High when they are ready..."

Tut laughed. "That should be fun..."

Cassie grinned. "And there is even better news for you..."

"What?"

"Bailey and I are both having twins! There will be two sets of Martin twins this time!"

Moseby looked woozy. "T...t...two sets of Martin twins?"

And with that, he fainted.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: My apologies for posting this late. After my last final, several of us went out to celebrate. Needless to say, we celebrated a little too much, and when I got home, I was in no condition to post this chapter. But, there will be another one tonight in its usual place. And since I'm done until January, I'll be able to get back to writing more. Oh, and I have nothing more to study, so I shouldn't be studying LOL. Anyways, I did find some stuff on Kettlecorn yesterday while I was waiting on my friends to finish and I will post them in the Kettlecorn forum in a bit.**___  
_


	47. Giving Thanks

_Chapter 47_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Moseby was still passed out when Zack and Cody immediately rushed over to help him back up. Both grabbed one of his arms and lifted him back to his feet. Moseby slowly resumed consciousness and he looked around in confusion.

"What happened?"

Emma smiled at him. "You passed out..."

Moseby was confused. "I did? What happened?"

Tut laughed. "You just found out that there are going to be two new sets of Martin twins..."

Moseby's eyes rolled back into his head again.

London rolled her eyes. "Let me take care of this..." She walked over and began slapping Moseby who woke back up and put his hand to his sore cheeks.

He sighed. "Again?"

Everyone laughed. Bailey spoke up. "Hopefully, in fourteen years, you'll be used to the idea..."

Moseby hung his head. "Don't count on it...One set of Martin twins was bad enough."

Zack grinned. "Awww...Come on Moseby...You liked having us around. We made you're life interesting. You'll be looking forward to our kids showing up..."

Moseby sighed and turned to Emma. "Maybe dealing with Spencer wasn't so bad after all..."

Emma glared at him. "No thank you. That creepy little man freaks me out..."

Cody wrapped his arm around Moseby. "Besides...It'll be just like the Thanksgiving of our senior year after the hurricane."

Moseby sighed. "Very well..."

Dinner was ready to be served by halftime of the second football game. Well, it wasn't much of a game. The Cowboys were getting blown out and every other shot was of Jerry Jones with a scowl on his face. To make things easier, everything was sat out in a buffet style so everyone could get what they wanted without having to pass unwanted dishes. And everyone allowed the pregnant ladies to go first...mainly because they all looked hungry and no one wanted to get in between them and the food. But like Cody said, there was plenty.

Soon, everyone was sitting around the tables and digging in. For Zack, Cody and Woody, they knew they would actually get to eat everything on their own plates. After an hour, the twelve of them had only barely made a dent in the amount of food they had and desert hadn't even been touched yet. In fact, Woody wanted to undo his belt but Addison wouldn't let him.

Once everyone made their way to the living room to relax, Cody, with reluctant help from Zack and Woody, cleaned the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Once they were done, they joined everyone in the living room and stood behind their wives.

Tut spoke up. "So, Bailey, you're due in February, Addison, you in early March, and Cassie, you in late March or April, right?"

All three nodded back to her.

Tut just shook her head. "I remember when you all were fresh faced, bright eyed high school students...and now you're about to have kids of your own..."

Moseby sighed. "You think you feel old, I remember when those were causing havoc in my hotel lobby..."

Carey rolled her eyes. "I got you all beat. I'm the one who actually carried those two for nine months and raised them..."

Moseby grumbled. "And a real bang up job you did..."

Zack turned to Cody. "We're 26...You'd think we just finished preschool..."

"You may have...I skipped preschool..."

Zack smirked. "Well, you still couldn't start kindergarten without me..."

Cody smirked right back. "Because Mom wouldn't let me. She said someone had to keep an eye on you..."

Zack was about to say something when both found their wives looking back up at then and giving them looks.

Moseby laughed. "Where were you two when I needed you back then? I could have used you two to keep the hooligans under control..."

Cody and Zack both just sighed and shook their heads. Bailey and Cassie couldn't help but laugh at that. Soon after, Bailey had Cody build a fire in their fireplace, and everyone started to get very comfortable. The tryptophan began kicking in, and soon, almost everyone was asleep around the TV as a Charlie Brown Christmas played. Well, almost everyone. Bailey got up to use the bathroom, and when she got out, she noticed the door out to the rooftop deck was slightly open. Opening the door, she found London standing outside staring off at the stars.

"London?"

London turned and saw Bailey standing there. "Oh...Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

London sighed. "I was just thinking. Seeing all of you happily married and about to become parents...well, it made me think."

"About what?"

"Look, you are happily married to the man you love, have a great career and have kids on the way. You have it all..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I like to think I'm pretty lucky. But, London, you're doing great yourself. Instead of just living off your father, you're a world famous designer and are doing very well in your own right..."

London paused. "But who do I have to share that with?"

"What about Armando?"

"We hardly ever see each other. I know we both said we were concentrating on our careers, but seeing all of you...I think I want more now..."

Bailey paused. "Sounds like this is a conversation you should be having with him..."

"But what if that's not what he wants?"

"Then you'll know. And then you can decide what you want. And if what you both want doesn't match up, well..."

London sighed. "Things were so much simpler at that stupid sea school..."

Bailey smiled. "They may have been simpler, but it doesn't mean they were better. The way I see things, life has only gotten better and better..."

"That's easy for you to say. You have it all right now..."

"London, I've worked very hard for what I have..."

"I know, but you have Cody who would do anything for you...He wants nothing more than to be with you. You have him 24/7 and I'm lucky to see Armando once ever three weeks..."

Bailey smiled again. "I know, and I feel the same way about him. But we learned back in high school that marriage isn't always easy. Cody and I still have our disagreements. We're both still very stubborn..."

"So, how do you do it?"

"That's the easy part. We know above all else, we love the other whole heartedly. After that, nothing else is really all that important. We've learned to compromise in ways we both can accept. And at the end of the day, he is my Codykins and I can't imagine my life without him..."

London sighed. "Yeah, but you found your guy like that. I don't know if I have. What if it isn't Armando? What if I never find him?"

Bailey smiled. "You will. If there is one thing I know about you, London, is that you will only accept the genuine thing. No cheap knockoffs for you..."

London had to laugh at that. "True."

"And you're still young..."

London rolled her eyes. "I'm about to be thirty soon...not that young."

Bailey grinned. "You'll find what you're looking for. Of that, I have every confidence..."

London nodded and hugged Bailey. "Thank you, Bailey...Thanks for the help. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Bailey laughed. "Can we go inside? The twins and I are freezing!"

The night continued on, and everyone began heading home. London, Moseby and Tut were heading back to the Tipton, so Carey and Arwin caught a ride with them. Ellie decided she would return to her room at the hotel too so Cody and Bailey would have some privacy. After they sent home as much food as they could with everyone, Cody and Bailey were soon alone.

Bailey was relaxing on the couch, when Cody sat down next to her with two pieces of pumpkin pie with whipped cream on them and two classes of vanilla flavored egg nog.

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Sweetie..."

"My pleasure. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I did, and my compliments to the chef. Everything was delicious."

Cody grinned. "Good. Because we'll still be eating it for the next week."

Bailey laughed. "I think I can handle that..."

Cody reached down and placed his hand on Bailey's stomach. "And how did our twins enjoy their first Thanksgiving?"

Bailey smiled. "I think they enjoyed it. I can't wait to actually have them here with us next year..."

"Me either..."

Bailey paused. "You know...Today is supposed to be about a day of thanks. To truly appreciate the blessings we've been given and be grateful to what we have..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah...And to me, its about me being thankful for you and our two babies growing inside of you..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed him. "I couldn't agree more. I think sometimes I forget just how good I have it. I realize others aren't as lucky as I am..."

"I know what you mean."

Bailey smiled. "And I am so thankful I have you, Papa Bear. Everything I have is because of you."

"I feel the same way about you, Mama Bear..." Cody paused and grinned. "Everyone is gone now, you know what that means?"

Bailey grinned. "Uh huh..."

And with that, both reached down to undo their belts and unbutton their pants so they could relax and let their full bellies expand.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Told you I'd have another one tonight. Anyways, my one shot following A London Carol should be done tomorrow at some time. And for those who are interested, I've posted the released summaries and two links for picture of Twister. And we finally get to see Wilfred Tipton! Now, if someone can tell me where I've seen him before, I'd appreciate it.**___  
_


	48. Preparing for the Twins

_Chapter 48_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

With Thanksgiving over, November finally gave way to December. And Decembers in New England could end up being very nasty weather wise. The occasional days of nice weather were gone, and now everyone was happy with days that were just cold. But those were few and far between as they were usually accompanied by biting winds, cold rain or even snow. But the cold weather just meant more nights with a roaring fire for Cody and Bailey.

The first Wednesday in December brought another check of the houses by Cody, Zack and Woody. With the exteriors completed the week before, they focused more on the interiors. And they could definitely tell that the plumbers and electricians had been there. In the guys best guestimates, they would be spending the first week of 2020 moving in.

Of course, with less than a month to go, some big decisions about big purchases had to be made. So, on Thursday night, Cody and Bailey had gotten home from their multiples class and were relaxing on the couch.

"Codykins, do you realize we have bought absolutely nothing for the twins yet?"

Cody nodded. "Well, I know there's the baby shower being thrown in yours, Cassie's and Addison's honors after the first of the year, so we will get some things then..."

Bailey sighed. "But not the big things like cribs, bassinets, changing tables, car seats, strollers, a rocking chair, and let's not forget..."

Cody put a finger up to her lips and smiled. "I know. I'll tell you what. Today is Thursday. Let's make a list of everything we know we will need. Tomorrow night, we'll take it easy and scan the internet and see what we like. On Saturday, we'll head out to places like Babies R Us or Baby Furniture Warehouse..."

Bailey smiled. "Yeah?"

Cody smiled back. "Of course. You do have to register for your baby shower too. We'll make a day of it..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sweetie..."

"Hey...Nothing is too good for our kids."

"You're absolutely right..."

Cody grinned. "Plus, we'll get to check out all the consumer reports on everything tomorrow night. That should be fun!"

"I know!"

Cody took Bailey's hand in his. "Don't worry, Bails. When the twins decide to make their entrance in this world, we'll be ready for them..."

Bailey nodded. "I know...I guess it just seems like we are running out of time..."

"We aren't running out of time. We're running towards the finish line. Now...Let's get busy making that list."

So, Cody and Bailey sat down at the kitchen table and made a comprehensive list of everything they would need on their laptop. By the time they were done, the list was both extensive and exhaustive.

"Cody, this is a lot of stuff..."

Cody nodded. "I know...but look on the bright side, we get to use one of those cool gun things like we did when we registered for our wedding."

"True..." Bailey sighed.

"What's up?"

Bailey shook her head. "Its nothing. Next week is my week 28 appointment. I'll be seven months pregnant by then. And then in two weeks Dr. Adams will tell us whether we get to go home to Kettlecorn for Christmas..."

Cody nodded. "I know. And I know how much you really want to go back."

"I really do. But I do worry about how everyone will view Moose's death..."

"Bails, that was all his fault, not ours. And didn't your Mom say most everyone supported us in what happened?"

Bailey nodded. "Well, yeah, but it doesn't mean everyone does..."

Cody smiled. "Think of it this way...We'll get to see Porkers again."

Bailey smiled at that. "I know. I can't wait to meet his children..."

"Me either..."

Bailey paused. "Plus, I want to examine him again..."

"Bails..."

"I know, but everything Mom tells me is that he is doing great. That doesn't make any sense! Both Dr. Douglas and I examined him and found the same thing..."

Cody smiled. "Maybe its one of those things where you don't ask why and just accept it?"

Bailey thought about that. "I know, but still..."

"I also know you aren't one to let a mystery go by without being solved though..."

"You're right."

Cody shrugged. "Maybe there is a logical explanation? Maybe there is something in the farm air?"

Bailey just looked at Cody. "In the air?"

Cody smiled. "You were raised in it and look how wonderful you turned out."

Bailey just shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

The next night was Friday, and as they had planned, they spent the majority of the night looking for what they would need and writing down various models they liked and would fit their needs. The more they looked, the more they realized that they would almost need two of everything. Of course, they didn't want to waste time to cook dinner, so they ordered in some Chinese.

As they were eating, the twins began kicking up a storm. Bailey immediately grabbed her stomach. Cody looked on in concern.

"Is everything okay? Did you get something too spicy?"

Bailey just smiled. "No, I think we just learned the twins like Chinese food though..."

Cody laughed. "We'll have to remember that..."

By the end of the night, they had written down several different options for everything on their list. And before they went to bed, they printed out a copy of their list to have ready to go the first thing in the morning.

And the next day was a busy one. Bailey and Cody registered for things they would need for the shower, but they mainly focused on things such as bottles, bibs, diaper genies and similar items. As for the bigger ticket items, they shopped and compared. And with it being the week after Thanksgiving, there were still great deals. So, after getting the best deals on everything and an agreement not to deliver everything until they had moved in, Cody and Bailey returned home. The only thing more worn out than they were was their credit card.

Once home, both slumped into their couch exhausted. Cody turned to Bailey and smiled.

"See...I told you we'd get everything done..."

Bailey smiled back. "I know. It just feels good to have all of that taken care of. One less thing to worry about..."

Cody laughed. "You know, it was nice of our credit card company to call and make sure we knew it was being heavily used..."

Bailey laughed too. "I guess always paying our balances on time makes us good customers..."

Cody nodded. "Probably..."

Bailey leaned her head on Cody's shoulder. "We're now ready for our twins...somewhat."

"We will be. You just tell me where you want everything in the nurseries and that's where I'll put them..."

Bailey looked up. "Nurseries as in more than one?"

Cody nodded. "Maybe...That way there is less of a chance of them waking each other up..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "That would make sense...We'll need two baby monitors then..."

Cody smiled. "We put them on our registry..."

"So what do we do now?"

"I say we stay right here. How does a night of vegging out on the couch with your husband sound?"

Bailey sighed. "Heavenly..."

Cody smiled. "And where would you like to order in take out from?"

Bailey grinned. "You know what sounds good? A nice burger, onion rings and a thick milkshake..."

Cody grinned back. "I know just where to order from then. The usual?"

"Yes please."

Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey. "Whatever you want..."

So, the rest of the night was lounging, eating burgers and watching Christmas specials on TV. And those shows got them both in the holiday spirit. Soon enough, they would be celebrating their last Christmas without children.

___To be Continued..._


	49. Getting Ready for Christmas

_Chapter 49_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Before they could truly get into the holiday spirit, there was another trip to the doctor that had to take place. This would be Bailey's week 32 appointment as well as Addison's week 28 appointment. Addison's appointment went much like Bailey's week 28 appointment, and everything was proceeding normally. Finally, Bailey and Cody were called back to Dr. Adams office. And as per usual, the first thing to happen was blood was drawn.

As they waited for the doctor, Cody just rubbed Bailey's shoulders.

"I bet you can't wait till you don't have to be in this office every two weeks..."

Bailey laughed. "I know, but starting after Christmas, I have to be here every week..."

Cody grinned. "I'm sure glad we have great insurance to cover all of these trips..."

Bailey grinned. "Tell me about it..."

"Who would have thought that you would have better insurance to see the doctor through Tipton than I do as a doctor at the hospital?"

"That's true, but I do have a perk in having my own doctor to monitor me 24/7..."

Cody smiled. "You sure do..."

About that time, Dr. Adams entered the exam room.

"Your blood work is just fine. Now, lets get your bump measured and get that out of the way..."

Once that was done, Dr. Adams turned to Bailey. "So, how have you been feeling lately?"

Bailey nodded. "Pretty good actually. I still have the occasional back pains, but Cody's been there to help relieve those."

"Good. Well, I would like to formally congratulate you. You've completed your second trimester and are now well your third trimester."

Cody spoke up. "So, we're in the home stretch?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Yes. Essentially, your now over two thirds of the way through your pregnancy. By now, you should seriously be considering names."

Bailey smiled. "Already done."

"Good. Well, starting soon, your twins will begin adding more and more baby fat to their bodies. Unfortunately, that also means..."

Bailey sighed. "That I'll be gaining even more weight..."

Cody rubbed her shoulders again. "Its okay, Sweetie..."

Bailey paused. "Will I be able to lose my pregnancy weight?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Of course. It may take a while mainly trying to find the time to exercise."

Bailey frowned. "I was afraid of that..."

Cody smiled. "Don't worry, Bails. I will be there every step of the way to help you. I could stand to work off these love handles I'm getting too..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody, I appreciate the sentiment, but for the 100th time, you don't have love handles..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Anyways, everything is going great. I'm changing your vitamins to ones with a higher iron content. Iron helps avoid restless leg syndrome that a lot of pregnant women get in their third trimester."

Cody spoke. "And I'll make sure our meals are high in iron too..."

"Sounds good. Well, I will see you, Cassie and Addison in two weeks. I'll check to see if you are all okay to fly for Christmas."

The next couple of weeks involved all the presents arriving that Cody and Bailey had ordered for Christmas. Well, almost all. The gift Bailey had bought for Cody was delivered to her office. And as Cody didn't have an office himself, he had it delivered to the front desk of their building. The concierge was more than happy to sign for it and hold it for him. So, one weekend was spent wrapping their gifts together. And once they were done, they were officially ready for Christmas.

The Saturday before they were scheduled to leave for Kettlecorn on the following Friday, there was the annual cardiology Christmas Party. Since this was a smaller group, they didn't need a large place. Instead, it was held at Dr. Buckley's home, and he and his wife were the gracious hosts. Everyone was allowed to bring a guest, and naturally, Cody brought Bailey.

Of course, one of the things that Dr. Adams had warned Bailey about had come true. Everyone, especially all females in attendance, congregated around Bailey and were asking her question after question and wanted to rub her belly. And as Bailey was holding audience, one of the other second year interns pulled Cody aside.

"Man, how do you do it?"

Cody was confused. "Do what?"

"You know...Work a full schedule and still have the time and energy to have a happy home life. What are you going to do when your kids are born?"

Cody shrugged. "I figure out something. But my family will always come first."

"More power to you then. My current girlfriend wants to get more serious and is upset that I work so much as it is. Oh, and by the way, thanks. Seeing how you juggle it all, she'll be expecting that I can too..."

Cody grinned. "That's easy. Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Cody looked over at Bailey. "My wife is my world. Making sacrifices to be with her is well worth it. If you want it bad enough, you'll figure something out."

Bailey was finishing talking to someone else, when Cody brought her a cup of punch.

"Well, I see you've been the belle of the ball."

Bailey laughed. "I think the other spouses want to know how you do it. Work and a home life."

Cody grinned. "Yeah, I got the same impression. Several people thanked me for making them look bad..."

"Oh well, that's their loss..."

"What's whose loss?"

Cody and Bailey turned and saw Anita and Babs standing there.

"Hey, Anita, Babs. Babs, this is my beautiful wife, Bailey..."

Bailey smiled and shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you, Babs, and nice to see you again, Anita..." Bailey paused. "I hope you don't mind, but Cody let me in on your secret..."

Anita and Babs looked at each other.

Cody shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't keep secrets from Bailey..."

Bailey spoke up. "But no need to worry, I like to think I am open minded too. So, I encourage you to do whatever makes you happy..."

Anita smiled. "Thank you, but let's keep it down. The only ones here who know are you two and Nurse Joyce..."

Cody laughed. "How did she take it?"

"Actually, pretty well..."

Cody grinned. "Then you've got nothing to worry about. If you have Joyce on your side, you're home free."

Anita laughed. "I hope so..."

Babs spoke up. "So, how long have you known each other?"

Bailey grinned. "Since the first day of our sophomore years of high school. But if was another six months before we began dating. Cody wouldn't just come out and tell me he liked me."

Cody shook his head. "I knew there was something special about her from the beginning. I didn't want to blow my chance..."

Babs laughed. "Well, you're married with twins on the way. Something tells me you didn't..."

Cody nodded. "Thankfully."

Anita spoke up. "So, Cody...explain this to me. How did you get the week of Christmas off?"

"Its when I'm taking my vacation. Bailey and I are heading back to Kansas to spend Christmas Eve with her family..."

"When did you put in for that?"

Cody laughed. "Last February..."

Eventually, the night came to end, and Cody and Bailey headed back home. After they got ready for bed, they snuggled up closer together.

Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey. "Just think...This time next week, we'll be back in Kettlecorn..."

Bailey smiled up at him. "I know. I can't wait..." She paused. "I just hope nothing goes wrong when we're there..."

Cody grinned. "I'm sure nothing too exciting will happen..."

___To be Continued..._


	50. Kettlecorn Bound

_Chapter 50_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Finally, it was the week before Christmas. The plan was to fly out on late Friday afternoon. They had to wait until then for Cassie to finish up her last day of classes before Christmas vacation at Cheavers High and for Cody to finish up his last shift on Friday afternoon as well. Woody and Addison were planning on flying out that night to Chicago as well. But before they could leave, they had several things to do.

Tuesday brought with it a doctor's appointment for all three ladies as all three would need Dr. Adams' permission and a signed note to get onto the airplanes. One by one, they went in for an examination. Cassie and Addison were both cleared quickly and given their notes. Finally, it was Bailey's turn. Dr. Adams proceeded to give Bailey a thorough examination.

Bailey was anxious. "Well?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Everything seems just fine, but there is one more thing I need to check. We're going to need to take an ultrasound..."

Bailey nodded, and once again, she felt the cold gel being applied to her stomach. And again, Cody and Bailey were looking at their twins on the monitor. Dr. Adams turned to Cody. "Is that good enough?"

Cody nodded and grinned. "Perfect. We'll take five."

Bailey was confused. "Huh?"

Cody rubbed Bailey's shoulders. "I asked Dr. Adams if we could get five ultrasound pictures for your parents, Mom and Arwin, Dad and Sarah, my grandmother and your grandmother..."

Bailey paused. "So, that was what you had left to check?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Yeah...That's it. You have my clearance to fly. Just don't go into labor while you're gone..."

Bailey laughed. "I'll try not to..."

After their doctor's appointments, Cody, Bailey, Cassie and Zack had their final multiples class. The final class dealt mainly with what to expect after the twins were born. Topics such as breast feeding and infant CPR were taught. Plus, they learned they would have to multitask and it would take both Mom and Dad working together to get things done. And with that mentioned, both Bailey and Cassie playfully smirked at their husbands. Once they completed the course, all couples in attendance received a certificate of completion.

Wednesday was the day the guys met up to view the houses. They wanted to make sure they took good video footage to show their families.

Woody paused. "Is it just me, or do they look done?"

Cody and Zack nodded. "Yeah. I think all that's really left is to paint and install the appliances, and I think they will do that after Christmas and before New Years..."

Zack turned to his brother. "Speaking of New Years, what's the plan this year? Our wives can't drink, and thanks to your offer to Bailey, we can't either..."

Woody nodded. "Yeah, plus odds are they won't want to be out in the middle of everything."

Cody paused. "We can host something at our place. We should be able to see all the hoopla from our deck. Plus, there will be a comfortable place for them to relax. I can make sure we have plenty of sparkling cider."

"You cooking?"

Cody shrugged. "I can."

Zack grinned. "Good. After going shopping for what the twins need, I won't mind saving some money..."

Woody nodded. "Same here..."

Cody laughed. "Fine with me. Plus, there are other things we need to do."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, for one, calling to reserve moving trucks. With just the three of us and Arwin, it may take us a while..."

Zack groaned. "That's right. Our wives won't be able to help."

Cody nodded. "Exactly. So, it may take us more than one day to unload everything. Plus, we need to call the utility companies to set up service..."

Woody nodded. "And call to have them terminated in our current places."

"Exactly. Once we have an exact move in date, we'll do that. But we should go ahead and reserve the trucks to make sure they are available."

Once home, Cody updated Bailey on the status of the house and informed her of what he, Zack and Woody had decided. And Bailey agreed with all of their assessments. She did feel bad that she wouldn't be able to help them move in.

"That's going to be a lot of work for the three of you and Arwin..."

Cody smiled. "You'll be doing your part, Bails...You'll be telling us where to put everything."

Bailey laughed and playfully slapped Cody's shoulder. "Tell you what...When we move to our condo in Florida when we retire, I'll help then..."

Cody laughed too. "Good, because by then, I'm sure my arthritis will be flaring and I'll sit back and watch you..."

Bailey just shook her head and laid her head on Cody's shoulder. "I should get you for that, but the thought of spending the rest of our lives together is just too good not to think of..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "I know. I look forward to every minute of it."

"Speaking of minutes, our flight leaves at 6:30 Friday evening. What time will you be home?"

"Right around 4:00. You?"

"I'm leaving after lunch. Did you talk to the concierge downstairs about having the van take us to Logan?"

"The van will take us over at 4:30. I told Zack and Woody if they wanted to meet here, they could park a car in our other space and ride over with us."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"We just need to make sure we pack tomorrow night..."

"Yeah, we'll do that..."

"And Bails?"

Bailey looked up. "Yeah?"

"You're going to be there on vacation. No taking calls from neighbors to look at sick cows."

Bailey laughed. "Awww. But Codykins..."

Cody shook his head. "Uh uh. You're in you're third trimester. You're taking it easy. Besides, your family will create enough excitement..."

Bailey grinned. "You're probably right..."

"Not to mention your Mom and Aunt Sarah will probably be giddy seeing you and Cassie..."

"I know...But what do you expect? They're about to be grandmothers..."

Cody laughed. "I'm just glad Kettlecorn has a McDonald's now in case you two get a craving. Otherwise, I'm not sure what Zack and I would do..."

Bailey laughed. "You'd find a way. You always do."

Friday afternoon, Cody did arrive home at 4:00, and he carried all of their bags down to the lobby. Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody were there waiting on them. The six of them were lead to the courtesy van which drove them over to Logan International. Once inside, Addison and Woody went towards their concourse while the other four headed for theirs. And every step of the way, Bailey, Cassie and Addison had to show their letters from Dr. Adams.

Finally, they made it to their gate. And it turned out that as pregnant women, they were allowed to board first. But before they did, everyone did one last bathroom trip. And since they got to board first, they grabbed the first two rows again. Cassie and Bailey took the aisles so they wouldn't have to climb over their husbands if they had to get up. The plane took off, and a couple of hours later, they landed in Kansas City.

And of course, there waiting on them as usual was Kurt and Sarah. As they waited on their bags, hugs were shared and Sarah couldn't stop fussing over Cassie and Bailey. Finally, they got their bags and headed out (but not before one last bathroom break). Cassie and Bailey took the back row so they would have room to spread and be comfortable. And a couple of hours later, they were in Kettlecorn. And even better, they only had to stop for a bathroom break once.

For the first time, Bailey didn't go running into the house. Being in her third trimester with twins, she hadn't done any running in a long time. Instead, Cody and Zack grabbed the bags as Sarah lead Cassie and Bailey slowly into the house.

Zack laughed. "I half expected to see your wife try to run inside again..."

Cody just shook his head. "I doubt that. If she did, the twins would let her know of their displeasure."

By the time the guys got the bags inside, they could only stare at the sight before them. The entire family had Bailey and Cassie sitting back on the couch with their legs propped up and constantly fussing over them asking if they needed anything.

Cody turned to his brother. "These should be an interesting few days..."

___To be Continued..._


	51. Seeing an Old Friend

_Chapter 51_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

As Bailey and Cassie were being fawned all over, Cody and Zack took their bags up to their respective bedrooms. Cody went ahead and unpacked for them both so Bailey wouldn't have to later. Of course, as he did, he found himself hitting the proverbial brick wall. His shift had begun at 4:00 AM, and since then, he had worked eleven hours and flown halfway across the country. So, by the time he got downstairs, he was grateful when Joe offered him a cup of coffee.

"Looked like you needed this..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Its been a long day..."

"I imagine so, Bailey told us your shift today started at four..."

"Yeah, and I spent most of the morning scrubbed in on an open heart surgery..."

Kurt just shook his head. "More power to you, Son. I don't think I could handle that..."

Cody chuckled. "Well, after the first time you massage someone's heart with your bare hand, you kind of get used to it..."

Joe laughed. "I know what you mean. When I was younger, the first time I slaughtered an animal, I was real queasy. After that, I got used to it too..."

Cody nodded again. "I can see that. I'm just glad Bailey didn't send me out on a run last night..." He paused and turned to his Dad. "Speaking of which, leave the keys to the minivan where Zack and I can find them just in case..."

Kurt grinned. "Consider it done..."

Joe nodded in agreement. "And while you're here, let the grandpas-to-be help if we can..."

Zack gestured to the living room. "Looks like we have a whole room full of people willing to help too..."

Kurt laughed. "You would think so, but you might be wrong. When your Mom was pregnant with you two, she always wanted me to do everything..."

Joe laughed too. "I remember that all too well...Its like it makes them feel better making us do it..."

Cody smiled. "Well, I should probably go check on Bailey to see if she needs anything..."

And sure enough, when Cody entered the living room, Bailey immediately shot him a look that basically said come help me. Cody walked over, and sat on the arm of the couch as he rubbed her shoulders. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Having fun, Sweetie?"

Bailey looked up at him and whispered back. "Yeah, but I'm worn out."

Cody smiled at her. "That makes two of us. Are you ready to hit the hay?"

Bailey smiled back at him. "Yeah, I am..."

Cody addressed everyone else. "Sorry, ladies. I need to get Bailey to bed. We've had a long day and a long flight. She needs her rest."

Everyone was disappointed, but they understood. So, after saying their goodnights, they both headed up to Bailey's old room. Bailey was pleasantly surprised to find Cody had already unpacked them and had her pregnancy pillow already laid out on the bed. Quickly, they changed into their pajamas, both in pj pants, Cody in a t-shirt and Bailey in a tank top. And it being a bed Bailey hadn't slept on in a while, it took her a few minutes to get comfortable. But once she did, she cozied up next to Cody.

Cody, on his part, was finding his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. And Bailey just sighed in contentment, but she did decide to have some fun with her husband.

"Codykins?"

Cody mumbled half asleep. "Uh huh?"

"A McDonald's apple pie a la mode sounds really good right now..."

Cody opened one eye. "Are you serious?"

Bailey smiled. "Uh huh..."

Cody sighed and began to get out of bed. But before he could, Bailey pulled him back down with her.

"I was just kidding, Codykins. But I appreciate that you would have done that for me..."

Cody chuckled. "Good. Because odds are I would have fallen asleep in the drive thru..."

"I know. That's why I just want to go to sleep right now. But tomorrow night, the lamb chops at the tavern are sounding really good..."

Cody yawned again and nodded. "Consider it done...Plus, as I recall, I'm still owed a rematch on the pool tables..."

Bailey, who by then had laid her head on Cody's chest, began to laugh. "Yeah, like that's fair. I'm about eight months pregnant, and I'm pretty sure that would make my degree of difficulty higher..."

Cody grinned. "Hey, I'll take a win over you anyway I can..."

Bailey looked up at him. "Alright, you're on!"

Cody leaned down and kissed her. "Its a date then. But right now, we need sleepy..."

Bailey yawned. "I know..." This time, she kissed him. "Goodnight, Codykins...I love you."

"Love you too, Bails...and twins, l love you too..."

After both slept in later than usual, they were up and feeling refreshed. Of course, Maggie made sure she had a healthy and hearty breakfast waiting for Bailey and Cassie that morning. Cody and Zack had no qualms about getting a good breakfast as an aside. Once they were done with breakfast, Cody immediately noticed that Bailey was dressing herself warmly.

"And where are you going?"

Bailey merely shrugged. "Out to the barn..."

"Bails..."

"Look...I have to find out what's going on with Porkers."

Cody paused. "How are you going to do that? You don't have the necessary equipment here..."

Bailey grinned. "Yeah I do. Dr. Puckett told me I could use his office today to run some tests..."

Cody sighed. "Well, if you're going to do this, then I'm coming with you."

"I knew you would..."

Once Cody had dressed warmly too, both headed out to the barn. And there he was was. Porkers was holding court surrounded by numerous other pigs. Among them had to have been Joe's prized sow who was oinking away at Porkers.

Cody laughed. "Okay, I know you say its a lame line, but he really is living high off the hog..."

Bailey couldn't help laughing too. "I actually have to agree with you..."

By then, Porkers had heard their voices and turned to them. Immediately, he trotted over to them. As she couldn't really bend down, Cody helped her sit on a bail of hay. And when she did, she was able to scratch Porkers behind his ears. Cody took the opportunity to pull out his phone to take a picture.

Bailey looked up. "Cody, what are you doing?"

Cody grinned. "How many times will I get to see my little hay bail sitting on a bail of hay?"

Bailey just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Porkers. "Hey Porkers. Its good to see you again. We've really missed you in Boston..."

Porkers oinked back at her.

Bailey smiled. "You missed us too? Good..."

Porkers oinked again.

Bailey paused. "Well, Porkers, I want to get you checked out again. I know its probably unpleasant for you, but I need to know. Will you do that for me?"

Porker oinked yet again.

Bailey turned to Cody. "Lets get him loaded up then."

Cody nodded, and soon, they were on their way to Dr. Puckett's office. And once there, Bailey again did the blood and urine tests on Porkers. After she had, she just stood there looking at the results shaking her head.

"This doesn't make any sense..."

Cody spoke up. "What doesn't?"

"The results are now saying he's perfectly healthy...But how?"

Cody paused. "I don't know what to tell you, Bails. But from my experiences, sometimes, things just happen that can't be explained..."

Bailey sighed. "I know, but that goes against my nature to think that there isn't a rationale explanation. There has to be something..."

Cody smiled. "Maybe there is?"

Bailey turned to him. "And what would that be?"

"Well, it is Christmas time...Maybe this is a Christmas miracle?"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: In case anyone is interested, I will give you a spoiler. Bailey goes into labor in Chapter 59.**___  
_


	52. Encountering an Old Nemesis

_Chapter 52_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Bailey just stood there and thought about what Cody had said. Could this truly be a Christmas miracle? She had heard stories about people who had come out of comas during the holidays. And how at Christmas time, miracles did occur. And while she had been raised religious, she had also never let that get in the way of using logic and rational thinking to look at things. But, holiday miracles were a staple of every major religion, weren't they?

"You really think it could be?"

"Maybe. But isn't the important thing that Porkers appears to be okay?"

Bailey paused and nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." She smiled. "This is cause for a celebration!"

Cody grinned. "Something other than the lamb chops you were craving last night?"

Bailey laughed. "Well, those too. Its not everyday you see a miracle..."

"This would be the second one I've seen..."

Bailey was confused. "What was the first one?"

Cody smiled. "You falling in love with me was the first one..."

Bailey smiled back at Cody. "That wasn't a miracle. That was the fates bringing me the other half of my heart and soul..."

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to...Same thing."

Bailey laughed. "Come on...Let's get Porkers back to the farm..."

Cody took her hand. "Look at it this way, our twins will get to know Porkers after all..."

"I know. And part of me wants to take him back home with us..."

"But?"

"But the other part of me knows the farm had something to do with this...And what's the old saying? If it ain't broke, don't fix it?"

Cody laughed. "I believe it is..."

Soon enough, they brought Porkers back to the farm where he resumed his role as the alpha pig in the barn. He even sort of introduced Cody and Bailey to his children. And when they got back in to the house, they explained to Joe and Maggie what they found. Neither one of them could explain it either, and both agreed that Cody's explanation of a Christmas miracle sounded as good to them as anything else.

Everyone agreed that heading to the tavern for dinner sounded like a good idea. Cody and Bailey said they would meet them there as they had a couple of places to visit first. And their first stop was Buck's Bait and Beauty Barn. For it being the Saturday before Christmas, it was fairly busy. Both just walked around as Bailey took in how the shop had changed. As in it hadn't. It was exactly the same as Bailey remembered. As they were browsing, Buck came out from the back.

"Bailey? Bailey Pickett? Is that you?"

Bailey smiled. "Actually, its Bailey Martin now...Dr. Bailey Martin."

Buck nodded. "That's right. So, this must be Mr. Martin then..."

Cody was about to say something when Bailey interrupted him. "Yes, its been several years, but this is my husband, Dr. Cody Martin..."

Cody laughed. "Nice to meet you again, Buck..."

Buck nodded. "Well, I see you are carrying your own young uns now..."

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm due in a month and a half..."

"You bringing them back here to raise them properly on the farm?"

Bailey was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Buck! Leave the poor girl alone!"

Myrtle came over and hugged Bailey.

"Now, look at you. All grown up with your own children on the way..." She shook her head. "Seems just like yesterday you were coming in here with your Mom. You were knee high and had those cute pig tails..."

Cody smiled. "I bet she was adorable."

Bailey blushed at the compliments. "Myrtle, you remember my husband, Cody, don't you?"

Myrtle smiled. "Of course. The cardiologist. I see you are taking good care of our girl too..."

"The best I can..."

"Well, she is glowing and looks wonderful, so you must be doing a good job..."

Buck spoke up. "Isn't he also the one who killed Moose?"

Myrtle rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. We all heard what he tried to do to you. We were all shocked that he had snapped like that. His momma and daddy don't show their faces much, but you should know his Uncle Bear says the big city police covered up what you did to him..."

Bailey sighed. "He broke into our apartment, pulled a knife on me, and threatened to kill me and our twins. Fortunately, Cody showed up when he did..."

Cody continued. "And he charged at me with his knife and tripped over our garden hose and went over. I tried to resuscitate him until the paramedics arrived, but there was nothing I could do..."

Myrtle smiled. "You don't have to explain anything to us. If you had taken his knife away from him and stabbed him with it, we would have completely understood. You were protecting your wife and children. You just did what any real man would have done in the situation..." And with that she looked over and glared at Buck.

Cody nodded. "Thank you..."

Myrtle smiled again. "Now, tell me more about these twins. They'll be the first set I can ever remember being born to someone from around here..."

Cody and Bailey proceed to fill Myrtle on everything they know about the twins. She only nodded and smiled when they told her that they don't want to know if they are having boys or girls.

"I don't blame you. I never knew either, and I liked being surprised."

Soon enough though, they had to leave to make their way over to the tavern. And when they got there, everyone else was already there. Both took their seats and began looking at the menu. Bailey already knew what she wanted as a main course but was still debating on the sides. Cody looked over to her.

"What else looks good to you as I know you will be eating off my plate too?"

Bailey just shook her head. "I won't be doing that..." She paused. "But the lamb fries are good here..."

Cody just looked at her and squirmed in his seat. "Uh uh...That's one body part I refuse to eat. It just seems so...wrong..."

Bailey laughed. "Suit yourself..."

"How about the roasted chicken?"

Bailey nodded. "I can work with that..."

So, with that, Cody and Bailey added their orders to the rest of the family's orders. And as they waited, they all sat around chatting. Well, they did, until they heard a voice.

"You two sure do have some nerve showing up here!"

Everyone turned to see Bear Jenkins glaring at them.

"You murdered my nephew and dare show your faces here in Kettlecorn!"

Immediately, Joe and Kurt began to stand up. But Cody was up before they were.

"Mr. Jenkins, we did nothing to your nephew. He tried to kill my wife. Anything that happened to him, he brought upon himself..."

Bear glared at Cody harder. "If not for you and your little knocked up hussy, my nephew's life would have been a lot better!"

Cody was trying to calm his own anger. "No, Leslie's life would have been better if he had learned how to treat people right. AND, insult me all you want, but if I ever hear you say something bad about Bailey ever again..."

"What are you going to do?"

Cody smirked. "I seem to remember taking you down once before..."

"Lucky shot! Is that what you did to Moose? Sucker punched him and threw him off the building? Then got your big city cops to say it was all his fault?"

Bailey grabbed Cody's hand. "Cody, please ignore him and he will go away..."

Despite his anger, Cody nodded and turned back to Bailey. "You're right Sweetie..."

But Bear grabbed Cody's shoulder and tried to throw a punch at him. But, seems Bear had been drinking a lot lately and missed badly. Of course the momentum of his errant swing caused him to lose his balance and he stumbled and fell into a table.

Everyone in the tavern just looked on before they began laughing. One of the bartenders made his way over ready to throw Bear out. However, Bear was unresponsive. The bartender checked his breathing and found he wasn't. He checked his pulse, and found only a weak one.

"He's not breathing and has a weak pulse! Is there a doctor in the house?"

Cody sighed. Despite how much of an idiot Bear was and what he said about Bailey, Cody had his Hippocratic Oath to live up to. Finally, he spoke up. "I am..."

___To be Continued..._


	53. Stepping Up to the Plate

_Chapter 53_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody sprung out of his chair and headed over to where Bear lay unconscious. Like the bartender, he checked for signs of breathing and a pulse. And like the bartender said, there was a faint pulse and no sign of breathing. Cody immediately looked up and told the bartender to call 911. Then, Cody turned back to Bear and began administering CPR. After a few minutes, Bear began coughing, but he still didn't regain consciousness. Cody kept monitoring him, but Bear was getting paler and paler while his forehead was drenched in sweat. The tavern was silent as Cody continued to apply aid. And Cody could have sworn he could now taste paint thinner. That's when he realized Bear must have been hitting the moonshine.

Finally, the paramedics arrived, but Cody could immediately tell this was not Kettlecorn's most competent duo. He turned to Bailey.

"I'm going to go with them to keep an eye on him in the back. I'll be home when I can..."

Bailey could only nod. She was a little scared, but at the same time, she was busting with pride watching Cody do whatever he could do to save Bear's life. Cody followed the paramedics back to the ambulance where they got Bear loaded. Cody helped keep the oxygen mask on him and monitored the EKG monitor as they made their way to the Kettlepot Hospital. Without a full examination, Cody wouldn't know what was wrong exactly, but he thought he had a pretty good idea.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Bear was wheeled into the emergency room. And while the ER doctors went to work on him, another doctor came out to talk to Cody.

"You're the one who administered CPR?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah...I'm Dr. Cody Martin."

The other doctor was surprised. "A doctor? Where at?"

"I'm a second year cardiology resident at Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston."

"What are you doing here then?"

Cody sighed. "My wife is originally from Kettlecorn, and we're here for Christmas."

The other doctor nodded and paused. "Would you mind hanging around for a minute?"

Cody shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I have no way of getting back anyways right now..."

So, Cody took a seat in the emergency room waiting room. He flipped through a couple of magazines, but none of them were really holding his interest. After about twenty minutes, the same doctor came back out and sat next to him.

"Dr. Martin, we may need your help..."

Cody was confused. "Huh?"

The man sighed. "I'm Dr. Johnson. I'm the assistant chief of staff here. After an initial review of Mr. Jenkins, we believe he had a heart attack..."

Cody nodded. "I suspected as much..."

"The problem is our normal cardiologist is away with his family for Christmas, and he wouldn't be able to get here for several hours. And we don't think Mr. Jenkins has that long..."

Cody paused. "Okay..."

"We need your assistance..."

"Whoa! For one, I don't have visiting credentials here. Your hospital would be opening itself up to all kinds of potential liability if you had me step in..."

The doctor nodded. "We know, and we have called Mass General and they do vouch for you. We are fast tracking visiting credentials for you, and that might be expedited if the family signs off on your helping..."

Cody sighed. "No offense, but I don't see that happening..."

"Actually...Its already done. Mr. Jenkins closest relative is his only sibling, his brother. They are on their way, but they have agreed to let you work on him..."

Cody paused to consider that. "The other issue is I have only scrubbed in on a surgery, I've never lead one..."

Dr. Johnson grimaced. "We know that too...But to be honest, we don't have any other options. You're by far the most experienced doing what needs to be done..."

Cody needed to think. Was he ready to do this by himself? What if he screwed up? What would Kettlecorn think if Bear died? Would they blame him for the deaths of both Moose and Bear? Cody sighed. No matter what, he did make his oath. And he took his oath very seriously.

"Okay, do you have scrubs I can change into?"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Of course. And I've asked Nurse Sandy Baxter to assist you..."

Cody laughed. "Alright...that's one of my sisters in law...At least I'll have a friendly face. I do need to call my wife and let her know what's going on though first..."

Dr. Johnson nodded. "Of course."

So, Cody called Bailey and explained to her what was going on as best as he could. Bailey just told Cody that she believed in him and knew he would do his best.

"Thanks, Bails. I'll be home when I can..."

"Codykins, Don't worry about it. In fact, I'm coming to the hospital myself. I want to be there to support you. I know this has to be surreal for you."

Cody chuckled. "You got that right...But Bails, you should be taking it easy. And a hospital waiting room isn't the most comfortable place..."

"Cody, I'll be fine. You worry about your patient."

Once he was off the phone, Cody immediately was lead to the doctors' locker room where he was given a pair of scrubs as well as sterile shoes to wear. He proceeded to scrub his hands and put on a sterile cap, mask and latex gloves. Further, he was given a pair of glasses with microscopic lenses attached. Cody made his way into the operating room and saw his sister-in-law already in there.

"Good to see you again, Bro..."

Cody laughed. "Not exactly the family reunion either of us was imagining, huh?"

"Not in my wildest dreams..."

Cody nodded. "You ready to do this?"

"I think the question is are you ready..."

Cody paused. "As ready as I will ever will be..." And with that, Cody took the scalpel and made his first incision.

Meanwhile, Bailey, Cassie, Zack, Joe, Maggie, Kurt and Sarah all arrived at the hospital. They explained who they were, and they were sent up to the waiting room near the operating room. Of course, they found Moose's parents were already there. The Martins and Pickets sat on the other side of the room, mainly to give them their space and because of how uncomfortable the situation was.

Everyone waited and waited. Bailey figured that if Cody had headed into surgery soon after he called her, he had now been in there for about three hours. Bailey's back began to hurt, so she got up to walk and stretch it out. What she wouldn't give for one of Cody's massages right then. But, she knew his hands were doing something far more important. Finally, Bailey got up to head to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she turned to see Moose's mother standing there.

"Hello, Bailey..."

Bailey paused. "Hi..."

"Look...I wish I knew how to adequately apologize for what Moose tried to do..."

Bailey just stood there silent.

"I should have done something to try to help him, but I didn't know what to do..."

Bailey sighed. "What he did was not your fault. He had issues for years..."

Moose's mother nodded. "I know...And I think it all started when you two broke up..."

Bailey cut her off. "Don't...I'm not to blame for what he did either!"

Moose's mother recoiled. "I know...Its his. But sometimes, I wonder what would have..."

Bailey interrupted her again. "Don't go there either. I'm with exactly who I was meant to be with. Of that, I have no doubt."

Moose's mother nodded. "I understand...I just think you could have had a good influence on him..."

Bailey was incredulous. "How? He never listened to anyone and thought he knew what was best for everyone. I would have hated that kind of life. My husband...Cody...is the exact opposite. He listens to me and respects my opinion. And he loves me heart and soul just like I love him. So, while I hope Bear makes it out alright, you can forget about the other what ifs in your mind. Because they never would have happened! Moose chose to try to make our lives a living hell for a while. And to be honest, I'm not sorry to see him gone..."

"I see. Well, I wish you the best with your pregnancy. And again, I'm sorry for everything Moose tried to do to you and your husband..."

Bailey just walked out of the bathroom instead of responding.

Everyone continued to sit around the waiting room for another hour and a half. Finally, Cody came out of the operating room. His hair was drenched in sweat, and his scrubs were splattered in blood. He looked positively exhausted. He made his way over to the Jenkins family, as everyone else gathered behind him.

"Mr. Jenkins, Mrs. Jenkins?"

They both nodded apprehensively.

"I'm Dr. Cody Martin. I was the one who performed the surgery. We had to do a quadruple bypass on Bear. Once during the surgery, his heart stopped beating, but we were able to get it going again. I inserted four stints, and as of now, Bear made it through the surgery. He is in the ICU right now recovering. As best as I can tell...I think he will make it. He will need some major lifestyle changes from here out, but if he takes care of himself, he should live a long life..."

The Jenkins began to cry and profusely thank Cody.

Cody smiled. "He's still out of it, but if you want, you can go see him now..."

They thanked Cody again and ran off to the ICU. Immediately, Cody slumped back into one of the chairs. Bailey came over and sat next to him and smiled.

"Sounds like you did it..."

Cody chuckled. "Yeah...I think I did. Bails, that was...that was probably one of the most petrified things I've ever done. Not having someone looking over my shoulder..."

Bailey grinned at him. "Well, you did just great...And you look exhausted..."

"I am...I'm ready to change clothes and get out of here..."

"Let's go home then...We've all had a long day."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I've got productive on this story on winter break. I just finished chapter 73, so I have 7 more chapters to write. I will say, as of the end of 73, all five children have been born. Still not giving clues as to who is having what though. I know I said Bailey will go into labor in Chapter 59, but it won't be until 62 that the twins are actually born.**___  
_


	54. Christmas Eve

_Chapter 54_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

On the way home, they stopped to get Cody something to eat since he missed dinner. And by the time they got back to the farm, it was after midnight. Everyone was still keyed up, but Cody could feel his adrenaline rush beginning to wear off. He finished his belated dinner and sat on the couch next to Bailey trying to keep his eyes open. But Bailey knew better.

"I think its my turn to tell you its time to go to bed..."

Cody could only nod. Sleep sounded real good to him right then. So, Bailey and Cody excused themselves and made their goodnights. Once they changed into their pajamas, they both cuddled together in bed. Bailey turned to Cody.

"I'm so proud of you."

Cody turned to face her. "Why?"

"After what that family has tried to do to us, if would have been real easy for some people to refuse to help them..."

Cody sighed. "I had my Hippocratic Oath..."

Bailey smiled. "I know. You did what you had to do even if you didn't particularly want to do it. That's one of the things I most admire about you. Your word is your bond. When you make an oath or a promise, you keep it..."

Cody smiled back. "Well, if you don't have your honor and integrity, what do you have?"

"I agree. But it only reinforced to me what a good guy you are. I always knew you were, but maybe the people of Kettlecorn will finally see it as well..."

"That would be nice, but all I care about is that you think I'm a good guy..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "You're not just a good guy. You're the best guy..."

The next day was Sunday, and everyone was more than happy to spend it hanging around the farmhouse watching football. This year, no one was in a fantasy football league as everyone had other things more pressing happening in their lives. But, they still enjoyed watching the games. Especially the Dolphins-Patriots game.

Zack just shook his head. "Man, the Pats' new QB sucks. I bet Brady could still be out there and play better than him..."

Cody just shook his head and laughed. "Zack, the man is 42 years old and has an artificial hip and two rebuilt knees now. I'd say his best days are behind him..."

"Have you watched this new QB? He's terrible!"

"Hey, just be happy Brady is back with the Patriots again, even if it is as their coach..."

Zack paused and nodded. "True. Thankfully the new owner isn't as much of a tightwad. Bringing Brady back as coach was a good move..."

Cody nodded. "It was a good PR move. Now, lets just see if it works on the field..."

Just then, Bailey felt the twins kick. "Looks like someone in here wants to try out to be the kicker..."

Cody smiled and placed his hand on Bailey's belly so he could feel.

Zack smirked. "It figures. If one of Cody's kid was going to play football, it would be as a kicker..."

Cody smirked right back at his brother. "And how many NFL quarterbacks have you sacked and caused their retirement?"

Zack couldn't think of a comeback to that.

The next day was Christmas Eve eve. And again, they spent it just relaxing around the house. But there was to be a surprise. Bailey's sisters had a makeshift baby shower for both Cassie and Bailey. And both got several things for the babies that were as gender neutral as possible. Of course, Sandy couldn't help talking about the surgery.

"You should have seen Cody. I swear he had a deer in headlights look at the very beginning..."

Bailey smiled. "I don't blame him. First time I did an operation on my own, I did too..."

Sandy smiled too. "But, I have to give him credit, he knew what he was doing. And when Bear began flatlining, he stayed calmed and kept his composure."

"That's my Codykins..."

"He has a big future ahead of him..." Sandy grinned. "And that's in addition to your stomach..."

The next day was Christmas Eve. And like previous Christmas Eves in Kettlecorn, it started with a big family breakfast. Once it was over, it was time to start making the Christmas Dinner. Bailey and Cassie offered to help, but they were told just to take it easy and rest. Cody offered to help too, but he was told he had done enough slicing and dicing on his trip to Kettlecorn. So, while Sarah, Maggie and Bailey's sisters cooked, everyone else took it easy.

Dinner was delicious as usual, and afterwards the annual tradition of gifts began.

Maggie smiled. "Well, next year, we'll have four new ones who will go first..."

Finally, it came time for Cody & Bailey and Zack & Cassie.

Kurt spoke up. "With having new houses you're moving into soon and children on the way, we figured we'd bring back an old tradition..."

Joe nodded. "We thought you would know better what you needed than we would, so..."

Each couple was given a box to open. Inside, they both found a welcome mat that said 'The Martin Family' on it. And besides those, there were gift certificates to Bed, Bath and Beyond as well as Babies R Us.

"We figured those would come in handy in getting your houses up and running and last minute things you'll need for the twins."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you all. I know we'll be able to use them easily..."

Bailey laughed. "We sure will...We could have used them a few weeks ago..."

Cody nodded. "I know...Our credit card was almost worn out after buying cribs, strollers and everything else we would need..."

Kurt grinned. "Welcome to fatherhood, Son."

Soon, it was time for their parents to get their gifts as well.

Cody spoke up. "First, we got you both something we think you'll like..." Cody and Zack each handed the parents small boxes. And inside of each were framed ultrasound pictures of their soon to be grandchildren.

Maggie got choked up. "Awww...They're so precious..."

Kurt paused. "Ummm...Zack. Is one of your children mooning us?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and began laughing. "They must really be their father's child..." At that, Zack rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed too.

Bailey continued. "As for the rest of your gifts, we all discussed it and decided these would be gifts you all would love...We hope."

Cassie nodded. "We hope you like our thinking about these..."

The both handed Maggie & Joe and Kurt & Sarah an envelope. Inside each envelope, each found four open ended round trip plane tickets.

Joe looked up. "Open ended?"

Bailey smiled. "Well, we don't know when we will go into labor, and we figured when you got the calls, you'd want to make your way to Boston to see your grandchildren..."

Maggie grinned. "I see...Great thinking, girls..."

Sarah nodded. "I agree. This way, we just have to cash them in and be on our way..."

Kurt looked to his sons. "Which means we both better get calls as soon as the waters break..."

Cody laughed. "I'm sure someone will. When Bailey's water breaks, my goal is to stay calm and stay conscious..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he'll stay conscious. I'll make sure of that..."

Cody paused to think. "That reminds me...We should go ahead and have a couple of bags packed soon just in case. Keep one in the car and one in the house..."

Bailey nodded. "Probably a good idea."

The rest of presents were passed out, including two more frames for Bailey and Cassie's grandmother. Soon, it was time for them to head to church. The two couples packed their bags as they would be heading on to the airport afterwards.

When they got to the church, everyone was surprised when Cody got a standing ovation when he walked in. Numerous people came up to him and congratulated him on saving Bear's life. Cody wasn't sure what to say other than to thank them. And Bailey was absolutely beaming when they told her that she should be very proud of her husband. Naturally, she replied back that she was very proud of him.

Once church was over, everyone made their goodbyes to Joe, Maggie and the rest of the family and said they would see them real soon. They all loaded up in Kurt's rented minivan and headed off for the Kansas City Airport. Once there, it was time for their final goodbyes.

"Boys, I know I keep saying it, but I'm proud of you both. Just keep what you're doing, and I can't wait to meet my grandchildren..." And with that, he hugged them.

Sarah was hugging her nieces. "You two look absolutely beautiful. Keep us updated on everything, and we anxiously await 'the calls"..." She turned to Zack and Cody. "And you two better keep taking good care of them..."

Zack and Cody nodded. "We will."

Kurt hugged his daughters in law goodbye too. He whispered to them to keep taking care of his boys which both Bailey and Cassie readily said they would.

Soon enough, the four made their way to their gate after showing their doctor's notes again. And soon enough, they were on the plane on their way to Boston for Christmas Day.

___To be Continued..._


	55. Christmas Day

_Chapter 55_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Since they all lived in Boston now, no one needed to be at the airport to pick them up. So, after gathering their bags and another bathroom pit stop, they caught a shuttle back to Cody and Bailey's apartment. Cody and Bailey took their bags upstairs before they all piled into the Escape to run Zack and Cassie back to their apartment. It was still only seven in the morning, and they weren't supposed to be back at the Tipton until later that afternoon. So, both couples decided that naps were definitely in order.

Once they took their naps, showered and changed, everyone again met over at the Tipton. As they entered the lobby, they saw a little boy running around with some of his new toys. And right behind him was Esteban chasing after him. The four could only laugh as Esteban paused to catch his breath.

"Don't laugh. This will be all of you soon..."

Cassie just continued laughing. "With Zack as their father, it will probably be worse..."

Esteban nodded. "Probably. So, how are the new not born yet little blond peoples doing?"

Bailey smiled. "Well, they all just experienced their first plane trips and did just fine..."

"That is good. I just wish I could find a way to calm Mario down. He gets so excited on Christmas..."

Before anyone else could say anything, they all heard a crash. Looking over, they could see Mario looking guilty as the vase laid on the floor shattered into a million piece."

"Ay Dios Mio! This is a disaster!"

Zack laughed. "Calm down, Esteban...You're the manager now. There is no one for you to get in trouble with..."

Esteban paused. "This is true...But, I should get it cleaned up." So, with that, Esteban headed off to get a broom.

Cody turned to his brother. "Its kind of funny. That vase had survived you for years without breaking. And little Mario was the one who befell it..." Cody grinned. "Congratulations, Zack...You've been dethroned as the official Tipton Terror..."

Zack pouted. "Have not!"

Cassie and Bailey just shake their heads and lead their husbands over to the elevator. Of course, Zack and Cody had to carry the big bags full of presents they had brought with them. Once they reached Carey and Arwin's suite, they were welcomed with hugs from those two as well as Ellie. And almost as soon as they got there, they headed down to the Tipton dining room for the annual Christmas night dinner.

And while they were there, they ran into several more people they knew. Little Mario was still in time out from breaking the vase, and was on his relative best bahavior. But there was also Maddie and Trevor there. Maddie immediately ran over to give Bailey and Cassie hugs.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you two! You're so big!"

Bailey laughed. "Gee...Thanks, Maddie..."

Maddie smiled. "I mean you two look so...so...pregnant. You both look wonderful!"

Cassie smiled back. "Thanks, but I'm counting down the days till I'm not so pregnant anymore..."

Maddie turned to Zack and Cody. "And you two...The two little blond boys who moved into this hotel all those years ago and I used to babysit are about to be Dads...I feel really old now..."

Zack laughed. "You look fine, Swee...Maddie. How about you? I hear you and Trevor are soon to be married as well?"

Maddie smiled. "Its true. About time if I say so myself. We're even going to take a page out of all of your playbooks and have Moseby officiate..."

Bailey laughed. "Are kids invited? Because we'll be overloaded with them..."

"Of course...I'll just have to make sure there is a nursery on hand..."

"We'll be there then!"

After dinner, everyone returned to Carey and Arwin's suite for the exchanging of gifts. First up, each couple gave a small, flat box to both Carey and Arwin and Ellie. They opened them up to find identical framed pictures of both sets of twins that Kurt and Sarah and Maggie and Joe received.

Cody spoke up. "Okay, Grandma, we all got you something else we hope you will like..."

And with that, Ellie opened up an envelope, and she too found a pair of open ended plane tickets with return flights.

"Since we don't know when they will happen, these will let you come visit your great grandchildren when they finally make their appearances..."

Ellie smiled. "Thank you all so much! I can't wait to use them..."

Bailey smiled. "We know they can't wait to meet you either..."

Ellie paused. "I'm going to forewarn you all. I used my rights as a grandmother to spoil Zack and Cody rotten. But as a great grandmother, my level of spoiling will reach new heights..."

Carey turned to her mother. "Wait a minute! You're not going to out spoil me!"

Ellie stuck her tongue out at Carey. "We'll see about that! Plus, I still can spoil my grandsons and my granddaughters..."

The other four and Arwin were just shaking their heads and trying not to laugh.

Ellie turned to the four. "Now, for you guys, I did something a little different this year. I tried to think of something you probably hadn't thought of yet. So, I hope you find these useful..."

Both Cody and Bailey and Zack and Cassie both opened envelopes and all began laughing when they saw what was inside.

Cassie was shaking her head. "You're right...We hadn't thought of this yet..."

Bailey nodded. "I know, but this is great. Someone will actually come to our houses and fully child proof them..."

Ellie grinned. "Just want both sets of twins to be safe..."

Carey rolled her eyes. "Anyways. My gifts for the both of you should be helpful too..." And with that, she practically shoved two envelopes into their hands.

Both opened them, and like in Kettlecorn, they had gift certificates to home stores and more baby oriented stores.

Cody smiled. "Thanks, Mom. We have several things we need and these will help immensely."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, Cassie and I need to make our big trip to buy the big things soon. This will help."

And with that, Zack and Cody reached into their bags of gifts and handed gifts to Carey and Arwin.

Arwin opened up his box and almost started crying. "Thanks, guys...A subscription to Modern Inventor magazine and a gift certificate to Gadgets & Gizmos...my favorite store!"

Carey just shook her head and opened her box. Inside was an invoice and a phone number to call for delivery. "Awww...a home gym with a treadmill attached. Thank you all so much..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I know you don't have Cassie and I as jogging partners anymore and might be a while before we get to resume. So, we figured this would let you keep working out inside even if the weather was bad..."

"You guys are the best!"

Cody then handed a box to Zack and Cassie. "Merry Christmas, Bro and Sis..."

Cassie opened the box, and she too laughed when she pulled out an extra large Red Sox diaper bag like the one Bailey had gotten Cody for their anniversary.

Zack grinned. "Good idea, Codes...Brainwash 'em early..."

Cody just shook his head. "There's more inside..."

Zack opened it up, and inside, he found several more gift certificates including their renewed subscription to XM/Sirius.

"Thanks, guys..." He turned to Cassie. "I think people are telling us we need to do some shopping..."

Cassie nodded. "I know...Maybe we should this week and catch some after Christmas sales?"

Zack sighed. "That makes a lot of sense, but doesn't sound fun at all..."

Zack then got up and gave a box to Cody and Bailey. Cody let Bailey open it it, and she began laughing too when shaw what was inside. She lifted out a mailbox in the shape of a pig.

"Thank you guys so much! I absolutely love it!"

Cody just shook his head and smiled.

"Look inside, there's more..."

Bailey pulled on the snout and opened it. And like they had done for them, Zack and Cassie had given them several gift certificates too.

Cody smiled. "Thanks guys...We really appreciate it."

The rest of the evening was spent drinking eggnog and just hanging out as a family. But before too long, Cody and Zack had to get their wives home as they were beginning to yawn. So, Cody and Bailey made their way to their apartment, and Cody carried up all of their presents. While he was putting them away, Bailey went to her hiding spot and pulled out her present for Cody. Of course, while Cody was putting away the other gifts, he pulled out his present for Bailey.

They met back up on the couch. Cody handed Bailey two small boxes as Bailey handed Cody a larger box.

Cody smiled. "I know we agreed our main gifts to each other would be new stuff for the house, but I wanted you to have these...

Bailey smiled back as she opened the smaller of the boxes. Inside was a silver charm in the shape of a stork carrying two twins.

Bailey felt tears welling up. "Thank you, Codykins...I love it!"

Cody grinned. "Good. Now, this other one, I'm taking a chance on, so I hope the twins will work with their old Dad on it..."

Bailey looked confused as she opened the second box. Inside, she found a silver necklace with twin amethyst stones. "Oh my..."

"Amethyst is the birthstone for February, that's why I need the twin's cooperation..."

Bailey smiled and leaned in and kissed Cody. "It doesn't matter. I love it and I love you for thinking of something like this...Now, its your turn."

Cody slowly unwrapped the box and grinned when he saw what it was. "Bails...I've been wanting one of these for forever...Our own wine chiller..."

"Good...Because as soon as we can, I can't wait to wine and dine you to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me lately..."

Cody smiled. "You don't have to, but I'm not going to turn down a chance to spend a romantic evening with you..."

Both happened to look up and see the mistletoe hanging over the couch.

Bailey smiled. "Merry Christmas, Codykins..."

Cody smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas, Bails..."

And with that, they leaned in for a chaste yet passionate kiss.

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I had an extra chapter to post if I was going to submit the finale to this story as the same day as Twister Part 3. Well, since I'm not a grinch, I will post an extra chapter on Christmas Day. So, I will post one tomorrow afternoon, one early in the morning Christmas morning, and one on Christmas Night. That will take care of 56, 57, and 58. That means the fireworks will begin the day after Christmas. Anyways, I'm not done through Ch. 77, so I should have the story written before the New Year. **___  
_


	56. The Newest Martin

_Chapter 56_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Christmas was now over, and it was that always fun time in between Christmas and New Year's. Zack and Cassie had a lot of shopping to do, and being amongst the throngs of masses was not Zack's idea of a good time. But, he did realize it was a necessary evil. Cody and Bailey on the other hand, were mostly visiting furniture and home stores. The crowds were still crazy, but not to the extent of other stores like Best Buy or Bed, Bath and Beyond.

"So, Bails...What exactly do we need?"

"Well, I figure we can move everything we have now down into the basement. I mean, we've already got it broken in the way we like it..."

Cody grinned. "So, we're buying new stuff for the living room basically just for show and it will hardly ever get used?"

Bailey laughed. "Pretty much..."

Cody shrugged. "Alright. Do we need a bigger dining room table too? We can move our current one to the breakfast nook."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. Anything else you can think of?"

Cody paused to think. "Our kitchen should be taken care of. Our bedroom furniture is still good. The nurseries we have already taken care of. Our guest room furniture will go into the guest suite in the basement. Our home office furniture will move into our new home office. The only other thing I can think of is our home entertainment system is eight years old now. London bought us high end stuff, but those things don't last forever..."

Bailey nodded again. "You're right. This would be as good of time as any to look for a good deal on those things."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Lets get on it then. We'll put our current stuff in the living room, and our new good stuff in the basement. That way it will actually get used."

So, they spent several of the days before New Year's Eve doing the last minute shopping they needed for the houses. Speaking of the houses, Uncle Tommy's contractor had called them and told them they would be ready to move into the middle of January. So, with that information, the three couples had called the relevant utilities to get hook up dates in their new places and cut off dates in their current places. The trucks had already been reserved, so all they had to do now was begin packing things up in their current places. But packing would be on hold until after the New Year.

Of course, as New Year's Eve was on a Tuesday, and they were in the real world, everyone did have to return to work. Cody had New Year's Day off, but he would have to work on Monday and New Year's Eve. And the Tipton Animal Shelter's veterinary offices were closed on New Year's Day, so Bailey had it off.

Work went as usual for Cody on Monday as he quickly settled into his normal routine. Of course, Dr. Buckley asked him to come into his office close to end of Cody's shift.

"Well, Dr. Martin...I hear you had an interesting Christmas in Kansas..."

Cody nodded. "You could say that..."

Dr. Buckley grinned. "Well, I now have Kettlepot Regional Hospital trying to steal you away from me..."

Cody was surprised. "Really?"

"Really. Of course, we told them that Mass General had no intentions of letting you go without a fight. So, the department has talked, and we want to go ahead and offer you a position of a cardiology and cardiothoracic surgery attending once you complete your residency..."

"Wow...Most people don't even begin to apply for those until the beginning of their third and final year of residency..."

Dr. Buckley smiled. "We know, but we want you to know that we want to keep you part of the Mass General family for a long time..." Dr. Buckley slide a piece of paper over to Cody. "Think this will be enough to take care of your family on?"

Cody picked up the paper, and his eyes almost bulged out. Cody was speechless but was finally able to mutter. "I think we can get by on this..."

Dr. Buckley grinned. "So, is that a yes?"

Cody grinned. "If it was just me, it would be a hell yes, but I need to run this by Bailey first. I hope you understand..."

"Oh, I do...I've been married almost 30 years myself. I know how that goes...Let me know when you do..."

Meanwhile, Bailey was working as usual too when Dr. Douglas walked into her office.

"End of the month, you know what that means..."

Bailey sighed. "Yeah, those that have been here too long get put to sleep. This is the part of the job that I really hate..."

Dr. Douglas nodded. "I know. It still gets to me too, but its a necessary evil..."

Bailey had to agree. Unfortunately, they both had to sign off on every animal to be destroyed. And as Bailey went through the lineup of animals, one caught her eye.

"Wait! This one? He's the one I operated on and saved his life. He's still basically a puppy!"

"I know, but he's been here since he was born, and he's still here. Nothing we can do..."

Bailey paused. "Yes, there is...I'm adopting him."

Dr. Douglas was surprised. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you talk this over with Cody first?"

"I'm sure. There is something about this dog that reminded me of someone, and I know who it is now. He reminds me of Cody. He's not the biggest dog, but he's deceptively strong and tough. I know Cody will understand..."

Later that afternoon, Cody bound into their apartment ready to share his good news with Bailey when he was stopped by a dog growling at him.

"What the..." Cody backed up. "Nice doggie..."

The dog continued to growl at him as Cody shouted out. "Bailey!"

Bailey walked in from the bedroom and began laughing at the site in front of her. "I told you all about Cody. He's not a stranger. He's my husband..."

Cody looked on in confusion. "Ummm...Bails?"

Bailey looked up at Cody. "I know...I should have told you about this, but they were going to put him down. Cody, this is the dog that stepped in and defended another dog from a pit bull. He's the one I did surgery on to save his life. But he reminds me so much of you, I had to take him in..."

"Reminds you of me?"

Bailey smiled. "Yeah. Not the most intimidating person, but tough as can be. You know the saying...its not the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog..."

Cody paused. "Are you sure about this? This is a big responsibility to take on, especially right now..."

Bailey nodded. "I'm positive."

Cody sighed. "Alright. You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you..." He smiled. "Welcome to the family...What's his name?"

Bailey laughed. "His name is Howard..."

"Howard, huh? Well, welcome to the family, Howie..."

Howard barked and walked up and licked Cody's hand.

Bailey grinned. "See, he likes you already..."

Cody just smiled and shook his head. "Well, you aren't the only one with news today too..."

Bailey set on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Cody obediently sat down.

"Okay, what is your news?"

"I was offered an attending position at Mass General when my residency ends..."

Bailey squealed in excitement. "Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised. Seems Kettlepot Regional was trying to lure me away..."

"Cody, this is wonderful news!"

Cody smiled and handed Bailey the piece of paper. "This is what they are going to pay me..."

Like Cody, her eyes bulged out. "I hope you accepted!"

Cody laughed. "Well, I didn't have you around to accept for me like when London made me her offer..."

Bailey laughed too. "True..."

"So, what do you think?"

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate you waiting to say anything before you talked to me about it, but I think you should do it..."

"I will on one condition. If it ever becomes a problem, you tell me immediately."

Bailey smiled. "I will, but I know you won't let it be one..."

Tuesday was New Year's Eve, and as they had planned, everyone spent it over at Cody and Bailey's apartment. Cody had cooked a wonderful meal, and there was plenty of sparkling cider to go around for everyone.

Unlike other New Year's Eves, the three pregnant ladies began getting tired about 11:00 PM, but all three were determined to welcome the new year in with their husbands. And about 11:30, they all headed out on the rooftop deck to watch the festivities going on in the city below.

As Bailey was watching the fireworks, she felt two arms circle around here and pull her close.

"Wish we were down in the madness like last year?"

Bailey smiled. "Not at all...I happen to like exactly where I am...right here with you. That's what matters."

Cody smiled too. "I agree..."

Bailey turned to face him. "Our last New Year's with it just being you and me..."

Cody grinned. "I know...but this time next year, the twins will be in bed asleep..."

"I'm not far being being there myself, but not before I kiss my husband at the stroke of midnight..."

From the crowd down below, they hear the countdown beginning.

Cody smiled. "Who am I to disappoint you then?"

And Cody leaned in to give Bailey a passionate kiss that lasted well into the New Year.

___To be Continued..._

**Hope Everyone is Having a Happy Christmas Eve!**___  
_


	57. Moving Days

_Chapter 57_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

With January now here, life returned to the routines they had before the holidays. Everyone was back to work full time now, and everyone kept doing what they needed to be doing on the homefronts. Naturally, with life returning back to normal, it meant more visits to the doctor for the three pregnant ladies. And for Bailey, it was her week 34 appointment as well as Cassie's week 28 appointment.

Cassie's appointment was completely fine, and Zack actually blushed when Dr. Adams told them of the ways of helping alleviate Cassie's back pains. Of course, both were happy to hear that Cassie was now into her third trimester now as well. She joked to Dr. Adams that she had felt left behind being the only left in the second one.

When, it was Bailey's turn, she and Cody made their way back to the exam room. By now, both were sure they could find it in their sleep. Bailey got comfortable and blood was taken. While they waited, Cody and Bailey began to talk amongst themselves about how their packing was coming along.

"Our home office is all packed up, so we have that done..."

Cody nodded. "We just need to box up everything in the guest room as well as everything we've put in the closets in there..."

"Yeah, we can start that later..."

"You sure you're up for that?"

Bailey laughed. "I think I can handle it Cody..."

"Okay, just don't over exert yourself. And we can start boxing up our summer wardrobes too..."

Bailey sighed. "We can box up all of my wardrobe other than my maternity clothes..."

Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey's cheek. "You know, I'm going to miss your maternity clothes. You look stunning in them..."

Bailey just shook her head. "Thank you...I think."

Cody smiled. "And if you're game for take out for about a week, we'll just use up the remaining food in the house and then box up the kitchen..."

"That'll work."

Soon after, Dr. Adams entered the room with Bailey's chart and was examining it.

"Bailey, you're blood tests are looking just fine. Everything appears to be proceeding perfectly normal. How have you been feeling lately?"

Bailey paused. "Tired. As tired as I did in the first trimester."

"That's completely normal. Your body isn't used to having two almost full grown babies reeking havoc on it."

"Tell me about it..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Look at it this way. If you went into labor right now, your babies would likely be just fine..."

Cody spoke up. "Likely?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yes. Every week that goes by increases their odds. And most twins are delivered before week forty anyways..."

Bailey paused. "So, about six weeks then..."

"Yeah...You can see the finish line from here. Just keep doing what you're doing. Any questions?"

Cody paused and debated asking the question on his mind. Finally, he sighed. "Actually, I do..."

Both Dr. Adams and Bailey turned to him.

"With us being so close to the delivery date, is it still safe for us to...you know...be intimate with each other?"

Bailey turned to Dr. Adams too as she was curious to the answer to that question.

Dr. Adams smiled. "Of course it is. And no need to be embarrassed. Its a very common question. The real cut off line is when Bailey's water breaks..."

Cody laughed. "Something tells me that will be the last thing on my mind when it happens..."

"Other than that, as long as there is no bleeding or either is in pain, everything is in play..."

Bailey looked up. "Really?"

Dr. Adams grinned. "Of course. Actually, orgasms are good for the babies. They don't know what you are doing, but you aren't the only one flooded by hormones when it happens. It makes them more active..."

Bailey just nodded. "So, that's why they are always so active right after Cody and I make love..."

Cody looked embarrassed but Dr. Adams laughed. "Exactly...Its also shows your husband is ringing your bell..."

Without thinking, Bailey responded. "He always does..."

Dr. Adams continued laughing while Bailey joined Cody in looking embarrassed.

Once home, Bailey and Cody continued with packing up their belongings. By the end of the night, the spare bedroom joined the home office in being completely disassembled and ready to be moved. Over the rest of the week, they continued boxing up everything as best as they could. Soon enough, it was reminding them both of how their apartment in New Haven looked when they moved out.

Bailey sighed. "Why do I always get so attached to our homes?"

Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Because we have such happy memories of them all. Our cabin on the ship was our first real home together, so it will always be special to us. Our apartment in New Haven is special because we were finally on our own together with only each other to rely on. This was the place we lived as we left the world of academia and entered the real world. Its also where we learned we were beginning a family. But our house is where we will raise that family. Just think of all of the wonderful memories we will have there. Before long, we won't even be able to remember our lives before them..."

Bailey smiled and turned to Cody. "Good pep talk, Codykins. But, you are wrong about one thing..."

Cody grinned. "Me? Wrong? About what?"

"I will never forget our life together before them. Those times are my sweetest memories. And not even the major events. I mean the numerous small things like studying together or cooking dinner together. Things like that..."

Cody smiled. "Me too."

"But, you're right...We will have all kinds of new memories in our house. And I actually look forward to having Cassie, Zack, Woody and Addison as neighbors..."

Cody grinned. "In doses, they'll be fine..."

Bailey laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need to take Howie out for his walk..."

The weekend finally arrived. Arwin picked all the guys up and drove them over the rentral truck lot. First they picked up the truck for Cody and Bailey's apartment. It was the furthest away from the new houses, and they decided to work their way from furthest to closest. Using the carts from before, Cody and Bailey's apartment was packed up first. Their bed, mattress and box springs were the last to be loaded so they would be the first things off.

Once this was done, the four proceeded on to Woody and Addison's apartment to do the exact same thing. And once done there, they moved on to Zack and Cassie's as it was the closest to the houses. Each of the ladies drove their vehicles over once they got the call that all of the trucks were parked in the driveways.

The guys took a break while the ladies looked around the houses. Specifically, they needed to decide where they wanted the beds places. The guys were already worn out, and the plan was to set up the beds and finish everything else the next day. So, once the ladies decided where they wanted the beds, the guys carried the mattresses, box springs, and parts of the beds up to each bedroom. After that, each couple was responsible for setting up their own beds.

After ordering pizza again, the guys were ready to crash due to exhaustion. The girls were too, but mainly because they were fatigued due to their pregnancies. The next morning was Sunday, and although they were all sore, the guys proceeded to empty all three trucks. By early afternoon, they were through...and even more exhausted than they were before.

As they walked through their new house hand in hand, Cody turned to Bailey. "So, what do you think?"

Bailey smiled. "It already feels like home..."

Cody smiled back. "Good. I'm glad we have this week to recuperate before our new stuff arrives next weekend.

Bailey laughed. "Me too. Then, we'll be busy assembling nurseries. That should be fun..."

"I know. This also means we really need to be looking into another vehicle soon. Until you go on maternity leave, we'll be carpooling..."

Bailey smirked at him. "Saying you don't want to ride into work with me?"

"Not at all. You know, it might be easier for you to just drop me off at the subway station so you don't have to go out of your way to get to Mass General..."

Bailey smiled. "I really don't mind..."

Cody nodded. "I know. I'm just more worried on the days I have to go in early. And then when you're on maternity leave, I don't want to leave you without a vehicle..."

"We'll figure something out, Codykins."

"So, does this look like someplace you can see yourself spending the next fifty years?"

"Will you be here with me?"

"Of course I will."

Bailey smiled. "Then I can easily see myself spending the next fifty years here..."

___To be Continued..._

**Merry Christmas to All, and to All a Good Night!**


	58. Surprises, Both Good and Bad

_Chapter 58_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next couple of weeks were spent in a holding pattern. Everyone was adjusting to living in their new homes and getting them set up just the way they wanted them to be. And all three couples had delivery trucks in their drive ways on the following Saturday mornings. Cody let Bailey place their new living room furniture exactly how she wanted it. And in turn, Bailey let Cody tell the electronic store guys exactly how they wanted their new entertainment center set up.

Of course, not everything was going to be done for them. Cody and Bailey found themselves sitting on the floor in the room they had chosen to be the nursery. Yes, nursery as in one. Bailey convinced Cody that while they were still young, it would be easier to have them in one room. When the twins got older, they could move them to their own rooms. Of course, Cody could only smile when Bailey said they might need to keep the nursery as it was for their future children.

Bailey was reading off the lists of parts they should have while Cody was organizing them by the letter the instructions assigned to them. Once Bailey finished the list, she turned to Cody.

"Do we have everything we are supposed to have?"

Cody grinned. "Surprisingly, yes. I'm guessing now it was good we didn't go with the Swedish brand now..."

Bailey just shook her head. "I didn't think Mr. Moseby would ever stop talking about that missing screw..."

Cody smirked. "Better that than have the woman you love fling fish at you..."

"Hey! Like I said then...If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have..."

"Uh huh..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Anyways. Let's get this crib put together. Once we get this first one done, the other should be easy..."

So, following the instructions to the letter, they assembled the first crib. And when they were done, they checked out their work.

"Looks good and sturdy..."

Bailey nodded. "One down, one to go..."

Following their exact same procedure as before, they finished assembling the second crib. Once assembled, it was now time to figure out where they wanted them. They decided to place them on opposite sides of the room with the window in between them. On the wall with the door, they placed the twins dresser to hold their clothes as well as the changing table. And right in front of the window, they placed the rocking chairs they had bought. Once they were done, they looked around at what they had done.

Cody smiled. "It looks good..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. It does. Cody, I think we are getting closer and closer to being ready for the twins..."

"Good..."

Cody and Bailey turned off the lights in the nursery and began to head downstairs when they heard the door bell ring.

Both looked at the other. "Who could that be?"

Cody headed downstairs to answer the door and found an uniformed man standing there.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Cody Martin. Is he here?"

Cody paused. "That's me..."

"I have a certified letter for you. I need you to sign here..."

Cody shrugged and signed for the letter. He closed the door and began opening the letter as Bailey joined him.

"Who was it?"

"There was a certified letter for me..." Cody pulled out the contents and began reading it.

"What does it say?"

Cody began to laugh. "You remember back in Kettlecorn when I had to do Bear's surgery?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...What does that have to do with anything?"

Cody grinned. "His insurance paid his hospital bill, and the hospital sent me a check to cover my services. I didn't see that coming at all..."

Bailey grinned. "How much did they send?"

Cody looked up at her. "Enough to take care of our problem about needing a second vehicle..."

Bailey was surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Bails, let's get one of our laptops, we have research to do!"

So, that's exactly what Cody and Bailey did. For the first time in almost eight years, they began comparing cars again. And as there was soon going to be four of them, they decided they needed something family friendly.

"What do you think, Bails? A family sedan or do you have something else in mind?"

Bailey paused and began to grin. "Well, I'm going to be a soccer mom soon, why not go all out and get a minivan?"

Cody laughed. "A minivan, huh? You sure about that?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Besides, we're going to have to be hauling strollers for a while, and the additional space will be useful..."

Cody paused to consider that. "That's a good point..." Cody began to laugh. "Am I turning into Clark W. Griswald?"

Bailey laughed too. "I don't know. Do you have a Cousin Eddie?"

"No, but I've got a Brother Zack..."

"Close enough..."

"You know what. If I do, oh well. There would be worse things in life to happen to me. Let's look at minivans..."

So, they did. And by the time they were done, both liked the Toyota Sienna. Not only did it have the highest reviews from Consumer Reports, it was the only minivan that offered four wheel drive as an option. Plus, they decided to go with all the bells and whistles including the TVs built into the headrests with a built in DVD players. They were both pretty sure those would come in handy at some point.

And on Monday afternoon, after depositing the check, Bailey picked Cody up from the hospital and made their way to a Toyota dealership that was owned by a fellow Skull. The duo were treated like kings, and an hour later they had the minivan they wanted. The went with Cypress Pearl (think a forest green) with tan interior including leather seats. Bailey and Cody went for the full package of extras and amenities. And as preferred customers, they were getting the minivan at cost. So, with the one check deposited, they wrote another check. And as luck would have it, the lot had exactly what they were looking for on the lot.

After they had been handed the keys, Cody turned and handed them to Bailey.

"Please...Be gentle."

Bailey grinned. "I will...mostly..."

Once they returned home, Cody pulled the Escape into the garage and got out to find the new garage door opener for the Sienna. Of course, by the time he found it and returned outside, Cassie, Zack, Woody and Addison were taking in the new minivan. Zack walked over and just shook his head at his brother.

"A minivan? Seriously?"

Cody shrugged. "It made the most sense for what we needed..."

"Codester, you are officially whipped..."

Cody grinned. "I know. I have been for over ten years now."

Zack just shook his head again. "You two are really getting prepared, aren't you?"

"Of course. Like Dr. Adams said, Bailey could go into labor at anytime. I want to have all of our ducks in a row and be ready."

"Oh please, when her water breaks, you'll be running around screaming like a little girl."

Cody shrugged. "We'll see..."

"I got twenty bucks that says you do!"

The next day was Tuesday and that meant going back to the doctor. It was going to be Bailey's week 37 appointment as well as Addison's week 33 and Cassie's week 31 appointment.

Cassie went first, and she was doing just fine. Like Bailey was at that stage, Cassie was given all the warnings about twins going into labor early and what she should be expecting coming up. Once she was done, she was so excited and was talking Zack's ear off.

Addison was next, and she too was doing just fine. She was advised she was in the home stretch, but as a singleton birth, she might go closer to 42 weeks than the other two as first time mothers usually do last longer. But, like Cassie, she was very excited.

Finally, it was Bailey's turn, and she and Cody headed back to the exam room. And again, blood was drawn and Bailey's bump was measured.

"Just think, Bails...This may be our last trip here..."

Bailey laughed. "I'm not that lucky..."

"You never know..."

Soon, Dr. Adams joined them and began looking over Bailey's test results.

"Bailey, your results look normal. Your blood pressure is a little high, but that is to be expected. How have you been doing?"

Bailey sighed. "Its becoming more and more difficult for me to even get out of bed. It takes me almost five minutes to stand up..."

Dr. Adams nodded. "That's normal. Especially with you ready to go into labor at any time. Right now, its the last day of January. If you haven't gone into labor by Valentine's Day, I recommend we induce labor..."

Bailey sighed again. "Their goes a romantic day..."

Cody smiled. "What would be more romantic that welcoming our children that were created out of our love for each other?"

Bailey had to smile at that. "Okay, when you put it like that..."

Dr. Adams spoke up. "Anyways, Bailey, I want you to take it easy from now on, if you haven't started your maternity leave, I want you to do so ASAP..."

Bailey paused. "Starting Monday?"

"No. Starting tomorrow. With how far along you are, I don't want you risking anything."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Here is the Bonus Christmas Chapter. The fun starts tomorrow. Okay, with Christmas being about over, its time to acknowledge another holiday going on right now - Festivus. For those familiar with Seinfeld, you know what I'm talking about. And part of that holiday is the Airing of Grievances. So, I'm going to start. Why do radio stations insist on playing holiday music nonstop from Thanksgiving until Christmas? The week of Christmas? Fine. But almost a month is way too much for me. And speaking of Christmas, what is up with 24 hour marathons of movies that weren't that good to begin with like A Christmas Story? I don't want to watch it once let alone over and over. And where was the best Christmas movie ever - Die Hard - when I wanted it? Oh well, Merry Christmas to all again.**___  
_


	59. Super Sunday

_Chapter 59_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Bailey was not happy at being forced to begin her maternity leave so soon. And once she got home, she immediately called Dr. Douglas and explained the situation to her. Dr. Douglas told her she completely understood and that her first priority should be taking care of the twins. Bailey thanked her before slumping back into the couch. Cody sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Bailey sighed. "Yes...No...I don't know..."

"Anything I can do to help or make things better?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so. I'm just afraid I'll go crazy the next two weeks being here all by myself..."

Cody smiled. "You won't be alone. I've already told Howie that I expect him to keep a close eye on you and to take care of you..."

Bailey had to smile at that. "That is true. I will have Howie around."

"And while we were at the hospital, I've told them you might go into labor at any moment, so don't be surprised if I left at a moment's notice..."

"What did they say?"

Cody shrugged. "It didn't really matter to me, but they were cool with it..."

Bailey nodded. "Well, with everyone else working, I will be stuck here all alone with Howie..."

Cody grinned. "Just think. You'll be able to catch up on your soaps..."

Bailey just shook her head. "Oh please. Like I've ever kept up with them..."

"Think of it this way. You'll be able to get as much rest as possible..."

Bailey interrupted him. "And then spend fifteen minutes getting out of bed..."

Cody smiled. "Actually, I read about that in one of my books. They made a suggestion, and its upstairs waiting on you..."

Bailey smiled. "A surprise? I love your surprises..."

Cody stood up and offered his hand to help Bailey up. "Well, lets go upstairs and check it out."

Cody followed Bailey upstairs and lead her into their bedroom.

"What do you think?"

Bailey looked around and paused. "Where is it?"

Cody grinned and walked over and pulled back the comforter of their bed. "Right here..."

Bailey walked over and frowned. "What happened to our flannel sheets?"

"I replaced them with satin sheets..."

Bailey laughed. "Cody, I appreciate your attempt to be romantic, but how does this help me get out of bed? Besides, its February. The flannel sheets are much warmer."

Cody walked over to the closet and brought back a box. "These will help too..."

Bailey opened up the box and found two pairs of silk maternity pajamas – one in pink and one in baby blue. She looked up at Cody in confusion.

"Codykins, I don't understand..."

Cody smiled. "The lesser degree of friction in the silk will help you move around easier..."

Bailey nodded and grinned. "Oh, I get it...I'm lowering my coefficient of friction, and silk on silk will lower it even more thus making it easier for me to get up."

"Exactly..."

Bailey walked over and kissed Cody's cheek. "Thank you, Sweetie. This was a very sweet gesture on your part."

"You are very welcome."

Bailey smiled. "That's one problem solved..."

"And Bails, we have cable TV with several things On Demand. Plus, we have a large library of our favorite movies. And if you need anything else like books or anything, you just tell me and I will pick them up..."

"You're right. Thank you for being so understanding and helpful, Sweetie."

Cody grinned. "Because I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"And just remember...Sunday is Super Bowl Sunday. We can have everyone over to watch the big game, and the house will be full of people..."

Bailey smiled. "I'd like that...Will you make your special sausage cheese dip? I love that stuff..."

Cody smiled back. "I will now..."

The rest of the week, Bailey got used to imposed home rest. She tried to find ways to keep her mind occupied, but often she would find herself getting bored. And usually, she would have Howie to talk to, but when he was sleeping, she was left to her own devices. And one of the things she had the urge to do was clean as it was her nesting instincts to do so. But, since Cody and Bailey were both neat freaks, there wasn't much cleaning to do.

At nights, Cody and Bailey did some practice runs on what would happen when Bailey went into labor. And as the week concluded, they were getting better and better. The twins first carriers/car seats were already in the minivan as well as a bag packed for Bailey. Another bag was packed in case Bailey needed to grab it if Cody wasn't home when it happened.

Once Saturday arrived, Bailey felt a lot better having Cody home with her all day. And since it was February in Boston, it was snowing. So, both just stayed at home and kept warm.

"Codykins?"

"Yeah, Bails?"

"Next time, I want you to carry the baby..."

Cody looked over at Bailey in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'd like to see the situation reversed next time..."

Cody paused. "Ummm. Bails...I would if I could, but my body isn't built to do so..."

Bailey sighed. "I know. And I know I shouldn't be complaining because I've actually enjoyed my pregnancy for the most part. I guess I'm just tired of it and ready for it to be over..."

Cody smiled and took her hand. "I know, Sweetheart. But I can't imagine anyone doing a more amazing job than you have..."

Bailey laughed. "Oh please. I've definitely had my moments, and I'm sure I've come close to driving you crazy on numerous occasions..."

Cody nodded. "True...but I'm sure its payback from times I've come close to driving you crazy with something..."

Bailey teased him. "That is very true. I must be a very patient woman to put up with you for all of this time..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know, and I thank God every day that you are..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I'm thankful that you've put up with me and all of the craziness I've had...I know you will be glad not to have to go out anymore in middle of the night for one of my cravings."

Cody smiled. "You remember the promise I made you after that horrific marriage project in high school?"

Bailey paused to think. "The one where you said you would crawl to the ends of the earth to make me happy?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm just keeping my promise to you..."

"Well, you've kept it in spades. Despite how miserable I am right now, I know it would be exponentially worse if I didn't have you here with me."

The next day, everyone gathered in Cody and Bailey's house for the Super Bowl. It wasn't really a match-up anyone had a rooting interest in – the Packers and the Ravens. But, it was the Super Bowl, so they had to watch it as it was pretty much a national holiday. Cody had made several finger foods and dips for chips for everyone to snack on.

At halftime, Cody and Bailey headed up to the kitchen to get more food.

"Sure you don't want to watch the halftime show?"

Bailey shook her head. "Not really. I have no desire to watch Jethro Tull play..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah...They sure are digging up older and older bands to play halftime. Thanks Janet Jackson and Justin Timberlake...Why can't they just bring back marching bands and let them spell out stuff again?"

Bailey laughed as she patted Cody's arm. "It'll be okay..."

Cody shrugged. "And its not like I care about the game one way or another..."

"Me either...I guess I'm enjoying the commercials. Some of them have been..." Bailey paused and felt something she had never felt before. Something was different. She looked down and noticed her maternity pants were now wet.

"Cody? I think my water just broke!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: And here we go... I finished writing the final chapter (#80) today, and I've left it so it would be a good place to wrap things up or to continue if I so choose. Still debating that.**___  
_


	60. Labor Begins

_Chapter 60_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.  
_

"Cody? I think my water just broke!"

Cody immediately turned to face Bailey. A million thoughts were running through his mind. But he could only manage to say one thing. "Y...y...you're water just broke?"

Bailey nodded emphatically. "Yes! I think its time!"

Cody began running around the kitchen. "Okay...We need to...ummm...we need to...ummm...I have no idea what we need to do!"

"Cody, hospital!"

"Oh yeah...We need to get you to the hospital!"

About that time, Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody came up from the basement.

Cassie noticed Cody was panicking. "Is everything alright?"

Zack spoke too. "And Bailey, You might want to change...I think you had an accident..."

Cody snapped his attention to his brother. "She didn't have an accident! Her water just broke!"

This caused the other four to begin acting excitedly if not chaotically, but it wasn't helping the situation. Again, Bailey turned to Cody. "Hospital now!"

Cody nodded and helped Bailey walk out into the garage. He opened the passenger door to help Bailey get in when she felt a deep pain shoot through her.

"Owwwwww!"

Cody turned to her. "Bails! Are you alright?"

"Cody, I think I'm having a contraction!"

Cody nodded. "Okay...Bails, I'm going to ride in the back with you..." He turned to Zack. "Bro, you're driving us there!" And with that, he tossed Zack his keys. Cody turned to Cassie. "Cassie, I need you on phone duty. First, call Dr. Adams and tell her we on our way to the hospital. After that, call Mom & Arwin, then Dad & Sarah and Joe and Maggie and let them know what is going on." Cody reached inside the minivan and pulled out the garage door opener. He tossed it to Woody. "Woody, will you and Addison turn everything off inside and lock up for us? And if you will, let Howie out and make sure he has food and water..."

Everyone else just nodded accepting their tasks. Cody proceeded to help Bailey into the minivan. As he did, he looked into the back of the minivan to make sure the car seat/carriers and Bailey's bag were there. Once Bailey was settled in as comfortably as she could, Cody climbed in beside her, wrapped one arm around her and took her hand in the other.

As calmly as he could under the circumstances, he spoke to Bailey. "Just breathe, Bails...Just breathe...We'll be there soon."

Moments later, Zack and Cassie were in the car as well and they were off. Fortunately, traffic during the Super Bowl was light and they were making good time getting to the hospital.

In the passenger seat, Cassie was busy making phone calls.

"Dr. Adams?"

"_Yes, it is..."_

"Its Cassie Martin. I'm calling you to let you know that Bailey's water broke and we are on the way to the hospital..."

"_Cassie, tell Bailey and Cody I will meet them there! I'll see you all in a few..."_

Cassie turned to face Bailey. "Dr. Adams said she would meet you there..."

Bailey was still breathing but nodded her head. And Cody was busy trying to comfort her and help her breathe.

Cassie turned back and dialed Carey.

"_This is Carey..."_

"Carey? Its Cassie. You need to get the hospital as soon as possible!...Bailey's water just broke!"

"_We're on our way! Tell them I'll call my mother and let her know what's going on."_

"Thanks, Carey, I appreciate that."

Cassie hung up and then called her Aunt Sarah.

"_Sarah here..."_

"Aunt Sarah, its Cassie. Just giving you and Kurt the heads up. Bailey's water just broke and we're on our way to the hospital now!"

"_Oh my goodness! I'll tell Kurt, and you tell Cody and Bailey we're on our way as soon as we can!"_

"Will do. See you both soon."

Cassie hung up again, and this time, she dialed her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Joe.

"_Pickett residence. How can we help you?"_

"Aunt Maggie, its Cassie. Bailey's water just broke and we're taking her to the hospital right now!"

"_Oh my gosh!...How is she doing?"_

Cassie turned. "Cody has her breathing and is taking good care of her."

_"Good. Tell them we will be there as quickly as we can..."_

"I will. See you both soon."

Arriving at the hospital, Zack pulled the minivan up to the maternity ward entrance. Cody opened the sliding door open, hopped out, and helped Bailey get out.

"Alright, Sweetie...We're here. Just a few more steps and we're inside..."

Bailey grimaced as she nodded. Cody wrapped his arm around her and they made their way inside, and Cassie was helping as well. Zack was off to park the minivan.

As they got to the front desk, Cody shouted. "My wife is in labor! Can we get a wheelchair?"

Almost immediately, an orderly ran up with a wheelchair. Bailey sat down as the nurse at the desk asked Cody for his information. Once she got that their name was Martin, she asked if it was the same Martin who was a doctor up in cardiology. Cody nodded, and the paperwork was deemed bypassed.

"Take Mrs. Martin to maternity suite number six..." She turned to Cody and Bailey. "Dr. Adams said she would meet you both in there..."

Bailey was wheeled to the maternity room, and Cody was right behind her. Cassie said she would wait there in the maternity waiting room for everyone else. And almost as soon as Bailey was brought into the room, Dr. Adams joined them.

"Well, Bailey...Lets get you in a hospital gown and take a look, okay?"

Bailey nodded, and Cody helped undress her and get her into a hospital gown. Of course, Cody had to change too, and he was soon back out in a pair of scrubs. Cody helped Bailey up onto the exam chair, and her feet into the stirrups. Dr. Douglas scooted her chair closer and examined Bailey.

"Well, you aren't quite dilated a centimeter, so we have a while..."

Bailey looked at Dr. Adams. "How long are we talking about?"

"Well, labor the first time lasts on average about sixteen hours..."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Sixteen hours! Oh my God!"

Dr. Adams smiled. "It will all be worth it in the end...Now, lets get the ultrasound to see how your twins are positioned..."

Bailey nodded as Cody continued to just rub her shoulders trying to comfort her as best as he could. Dr. Adams pulled over the ultrasound cart, and again rubbed the gel on Bailey's stomach.

"Last time I will have to do that..."

Dr. Adams scanned Bailey's womb and turned to Cody and Bailey.

"Both are facing vertex which means both are heads down. This means we can try a vaginal birth if that's what you want..."

Bailey nodded vigorously. "Absolutely..." She paused. "I also want to request an epidural before its too late..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Will do...But it will be a while before that is necessary. Right now, you are in still in stage one of labor where the cervix dilates. There are three phases of that, and you are still in phase one. In about eight to ten hours, you should be dilated to three centimeters..."

Bailey stared at Dr. Adams incredulously. "Just three centimeters in ten hours?"

"Yeah. But, during that time, contractions should be mild and only come five to twenty minutes apart. When was your last one?"

Bailey paused to think. "It was about twenty minutes..." But before she could finish, she felt another one. As she dealt with it, she grabbed Cody's hand and squeezed it.

Cody tried to soothe her. "Just grip my hand, Bails. It should be over soon..."

Bailey turned to Cody and glared. "Yeah right! This is going to be the longest day of my life!"

___To be Continued..._


	61. Labor Pains

_Chapter 61_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

In the maternity suite, Bailey was still experiencing contractions about every fifteen minutes. They weren't as bad as she had feared, but these minor ones were giving her a false sense of relief. So, throughout the night and early morning, she just kept waiting for to finish the first phase of her cervix dilating. At times, she would walk around as they hoped gravity my help along the situation. And at all times, Cody was there by her side.

Out in the waiting room, Zack and Woody were still awake and watching television with Arwin. Fortunately, the hospital had a satellite. They had finally talked the nurses into letting Cassie and Addison rest in the nurses lounge. Carey was frantically pacing back forth. The only times it seemed she stopped was when Cody would come out to give everyone updates.

At two in the morning, Kurt and Sarah came running in to the maternity waiting room and up to Carey.

"Any word yet?"

Carey shook her head. "No, and it may be a while yet. Bailey isn't even three centimeters yet..."

Both of them nodded. "We talked to Joe and Maggie when we landed. They were just about to board a direct flight in from Kansas City, so they should be here in a few hours..."

Carey nodded too. "Mom should be here in a couple of hours as well. She caught a flight out of Seattle at 11:30 our time..." She paused. "How did you two get here so quick?"

"We were in Baltimore. Its a relatively short flight..."

Back in the maternity suite, Bailey was becoming more and more anxious and aggrivated. She was getting tired and more than ready for this to be over. As she was pacing, she felt another contraction. But this wasn't like one she had felt before. It was more intense and lasted longer that the previous ones. She grimaced and cried out. Immediately, Cody was by her side trying to comfort her. Sensing something new was going on, he had someone go get Dr. Adams. When Dr. Adams arrived, she spoke to Bailey.

"Let me guess...A more intense contraction?"

Bailey nodded through gritted teeth.

"Alright, let's examine you again and see how far you are dilated..."

Cody helped Bailey back over to the chair, and helped her back up into it. Once she was back in the stirrups, Dr. Adams examined Bailey.

"Well, the good news is that you are now past three centimeters. You're now in phase two, active labor. Your contractions will be longer, stronger and closer together. But the good news is this phase will only last between three and five hours..."

Bailey just looked at her incredulously. "Five more hours?"

Cody just continued to rub Bailey's shoulders.

Dr. Adams smiled. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Have someone find me if anything changes."

For the next few hours, Cody tried to comfort Bailey in any way he could. If she needed a hand to squeeze during a contraction, he was there. If she needed ice chips to keep her mouth moistened, he fed them to her. If she needed to walk around to stretch her legs, he helped her walk around. Most of all, he tried to keep her spirits up the best he could.

"Bails, you are doing amazing. I am so proud of you..."

Bailey looked up at him with her hair drenched in sweat, and her face glistening. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one this is happening to!"

"I know, but I know there is no way I could even do this half as well as you are..."

But everything was finally accumulating and getting to Bailey. She turned and glared at Cody. "Cody, you know I love you more than anything in this world, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you..."

Cody swallowed and nodded. "Uhhh...why don't I go give everyone an update?"

Bailey hissed at him. "Good idea..."

Back in the waiting room, Joe, Maggie and Ellie had all finally arrived. After having been through this numerous times with his wife and older daughters, Joe joined Zack, Woody, Arwin and Kurt in watching TV. Carey was still pacing while Ellie, Sarah and Maggie tried to calm her down.

Carey sighed. "I know I should be calmer, but I can't help it..."

Ellie smiled. "Its okay, I was pacing too when you were in the delivery room with the boys...You're a first time grandmother. You're anxious..."

Maggie nodded. "She's right...I was the same way with my first grandchild. As the next ones came, I learned how to keep myself from getting so worked up..."

About that time, Cody returned to the waiting room, and everyone circled around him.

"How's Bailey doing?"

"She's getting closer to six centimeters, so we're getting closer..."

"How about mentally?"

Cody sighed. "She's tired and she's worn out..." He paused. "And she's getting a wee bit snippy..."

Kurt laughed. "Has she threatened to kill you yet?"

Cody slumped his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah...Not more than five minutes ago..."

Joe laughed. "One down, one to go. When she threatens to never let you touch her ever again, you know you're in the home stretch..."

Cody hung his head dejectedly. "Great..."

Maggie just shook her head in sympathy for her son-in-law. "Don't take anything she says to heart, Cody. She's just very stressed out, and she knows she can lash out at you without worry. Its natural. But if you think it will help, I can try talking to her..."

Cody smiled. "I would be grateful...Come on back with me..."

So, Maggie followed Cody back to the maternity suite, and followed him inside.

"Look, Bails. Your mother is here..."

Bailey sighed in relief. "Mom...Thank God you're here..." She paused and turned to her husband. "Cody, can you go get me some more ice chips?"

Cody nodded and headed out of the room. Maggie walked over closer to Bailey.

"So...Tell me, Bailey...How are you really doing?"

"Momma...I don't think I can do this! I'm exhausted and I just want to stop right now..."

Maggie smiled. "I know, baby...But you can do this. I know you can. And Cody knows you can too..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I know he is trying, but right now, he's getting on my last nerve..."

Maggie laughed. "I remember that feeling. You should have heard some of things I said to your father when I was in labor. But no matter what I said, he never left my side. And when it was at its roughest, it was his encouragement that kept me going. I needed him there. Just like you are going to need Cody here. That boy loves you way too much to leave your side no matter what you say in your discomfort. I know its difficult right now and you are experiencing this for the first time, but so is he. And he has the extra pressure of seeing the woman he loves in pain and there is nothing he can do about it."

Bailey sighed. "I know...And I really do appreciate everything he is doing, but..." But she was caught off my a contraction that was worse than any she had felt so far. "Owwwwww!"

Cody immediately ran back into the room, set down the ice chips and took Bailey's hand. "Bails, are you alright? Was this one worse than the previous ones?"

Bailey nodded and proceeded to do her breathing exercises. Dr. Adams had heard Bailey's scream and came running inside as well.

"Bailey, how far apart are your contractions now?"

Bailey was about to answer when another contraction rocked her. Once it had passed, she looked up. "Less than a minute apart now..."

Dr. Adams nodded. "Lets see how far dilated you are now..." Dr. Adams slid her chair between Bailey's legs and examined her.

"Nine centimeters now...Bailey, its almost time. It shouldn't be long before you are ready to push..."

Maggie smiled and kissed Bailey's forehead. "Honey, I know you'll do great...And Cody, take care of my baby for me..."

Cody nodded. "I will..."

And with that Maggie headed out of the maternity room. Another contraction hit Bailey again, and this time she was squeezing Cody's hand as hard as she could.

"Cody! I'm never going to let you touch me ever again!"

Cody grimaced and smiled at the same time. Bailey was crushing his hand, but he knew now that they were in the home stretch.

"I love you, Bailey...More than anything in this world..."

Bailey looked up at Cody and could see the love for her in his eyes. "I love you too, Cody..."

Dr. Adams examined Bailey again. "Alright, Bailey...Its time. You are now officially ten centimeters."

Bailey turned to her. "Its go time?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Yes. In less than an hour, you and Cody will officially be parents..."

___To be Continued..._


	62. Welcome to the World

_Chapter 62_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Cody and Bailey just looked at Dr. Adams. After nine months of pregnancy and over fourteen hours of labor, they were actuallyfi going to be parents real soon. Cody just squeezed Bailey's hand a little harder and smiled at her.

Dr. Adams grinned at them. "Lets do this. Bailey, the epidural I gave you a couple of hours ago should be kicking in by now..."

"I don't think it has..." She paused as she felt a strange sensation and shook her head. "Then again, maybe it has..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Good. Bailey, we're now ready for part number two. The pushing. Now, I know it might seem like I'm asking you to do something you don't think you can, but I have every confidence that you can. And Cody, as the Dad to be, your job is to be as supportive and as helpful as you can be..."

Cody nodded. "Will do..."

"Alright, Bailey...Lets begin. You remember all those Kegel exercises I had you doing these past months?"

Bailey nodded. "Uh huh..."

"This is where those are going to come in handy. Now, I need you to start pushing!"

Bailey gripped Cody's hand and began to push.

"That's good, Bailey. You're doing great..."

Bailey kept pushing. And the entire time, Cody was giving her words of encouragement.

"Bailey, I can see the top of the first head. Give me one more big push!"

And with all of her might, Bailey pushed as hard as she could.

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, Cassie and Addison finally rejoined everyone.

"What time is it?"

Zack looked up. "Almost nine in the morning..."

Cassie was surprised. "And nothing yet?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Cassie paused and frowned. "I don't like the sound of that one bit..."

Sarah smiled at her. "Why? Because its the exact same thing you'll be going through in about a month and a half?"

"Exactly!"

Everyone laughed before Cassie thought of something. "Wait a minute! I'm late for work!"

Zack shook his head. "No, you're not. I called the principal and told her what was going on. Unfortunately, she still remembered me from my freshman year and thought I was pulling a prank on her. I held up the phone to let her hear one of Bailey's blood curdling screams, and I think she finally believed me..."

Cassie laughed. "Well, I appreciate that, Babe..."

Addison spoke up. "Do we have any idea how much longer it will be?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, when I left the room, it wasn't going to be much longer. So, I'd be surprised if we didn't hear something real soon..."

Carey nodded too. "And soon, we'll know if we have two grandsons, two granddaughters, or one of each..."

Kurt spoke up. "Have they given any indication that they know but aren't telling anyone? I mean, I stared at the ultrasound picture they gave us for hours, and I still have no clue..."

Cassie shook her head. "No. They even have four names picked out just to cover all of their bases..."

Back in the delivery room, Bailey was still pushing.

"Come on, Bailey, one more hard push. You can do this..."

And with all the strength she had, Bailey gave one more hard push. She closed her eyes to rest, but they were immediately opened again when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a baby crying.

Dr. Adams smiled at Cody and Bailey. "Congratulations...Its a boy!"

Cody turned to Bailey and smiled. "Our son..."

Bailey was exhausted but smiled back. "We have a son..."

Dr. Adams turned to one of the nurses in the room. "Write down on the birth certificate, born on February 6, 2020 at 9:18 AM..."

Cody smiled at Bailey. "Looks like they came through for me by being February babies..."

Bailey gave a weak laugh. "I guess so..."

Dr. Adams spoke up. "Bailey, I want you to take a few minutes to rest. Remember, we still have one more to go..."

Bailey frowned. "Will it be as bad?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "It shouldn't. The second one is usually much easier as the first one essentially paved the way for it..."

Bailey sighed and nodded. "I hope so, because all I want to do right now is sleep..."

"I know, but that will come soon enough. I need you to keep working with me for about twenty more minutes, and then you'll be done with this until your next pregnancy..."

Bailey shuddered. "Lets not think about that right now..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Fair enough...I'm going to give you ten minutes, and then we're going to get right back to work..."

Bailey nodded. Cody just rubbed her hand in between his. "I know you might not want to hear it, but you are doing wonderful, Bails. I don't remember any of the women on my obstetrics rotation coming close to doing how well you did..."

"Yeah?"

Cody kissed her hand. "Of course. It only goes to prove what I already knew...that you are the most amazing woman in the world. I am so proud of you..."

"Thank you, Codykins. Without you, none of this would have even been possible..."

Cody smiled at her. "What do you say? You ready to welcome our other child to the world?"

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Let's do it...Dr. Adams, we're ready!"

Dr. Adams smiled too. "Okay, Bailey...Get ready to push again..."

And that's what Bailey did. She didn't have much left in her tanks, but she gave it everything she had.

"That's real good, Bailey! I can see the head crowning..."

Bailey kept pushing as hard as she could, and with the last remaining bit of strength she had, she gave one final big push.

And that's when she heard it. The sound of her second child crying out.

Dr. Adams looked up at Cody and Bailey and smiled. "Congratulations...Its a girl..."

Cody gave Bailey his most beaming smile. "Bails! A girl! We now have one of each!"

Bailey smiled back. "Yeah...We do..."

Dr. Adams turned to the nurse. "For the birth certificate, born February 6, 2020 at 9:30 AM..." She turned back to Bailey. "Bailey, you did great. Everything went perfectly. And now, you get to sleep..."

Bailey closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you..." She paused. "You sure there isn't more I have to do?"

"Nope. You've already passed the placentas too, so that's done. Get some rest now, and I'll have someone wake you up in several hours for your first feeding..."

Bailey nodded and laid back and closed her eyes. She felt two lips kissing her forehead.

"Bails, I love you so much...Thank you for giving me the two most wonderful gifts I've ever gotten. Now, you get some rest, and I'll go introduce our son and our daughter to their new family..."

Bailey smiled. "Okay...Wait, what about their names?"

Cody smiled back. "How about the one of each we liked best?"

"Sounds good to me..."

"Okay, Sweetie...I'll be here when you wake up."

Out in the waiting room, everyone was getting anxious by now wondering what was going on in the delivery room. Almost everyone was pacing now. But all of that stopped when everyone saw Cody walking out towards them. In one arm, he carried a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. In the other arm, he carried a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

Cody smiled. "If I can have everyone's attention, I'd like to introduce you all to the two newest members of the family. Here in my right arm is our oldest, our son. He was born at 9:18 this morning and weighed in in at seven pounds, six ounces and is 18 inches long. Named after two of his great grandfathers, I would like to introduce you all to Charles Andrew Martin..."

Everyone began oohing and ahhing.

Cody continued. "And here in my left arm is our youngest, our daughter. She was born at 9:30 this morning and weighed in at seven pounds, three ounces and is 18 inches long as well. As for her name, there was a character in a movie that we both thought looked like Bailey and we both liked the character's name. As for her middle name, we give her Uncle Woody the credit for it..."

Woody spoke up surprised. "Me?"

Cody grinned. "Yes, you. I would like to introduce you all to Abigail Kaylee Martin..."

___To be Continued..._


	63. Sharing the News

_Chapter 63_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Soon after the twins met their new family for the first time, it was off to the nursery for them so they could get some rest. And rest was on the agenda for everyone. Bailey was moved to a private room so she could continue recovering from giving birth. And while she slept in her hospital bed, Cody finally succumbed to sleep too and snored away in the chair next to her bed. And even though they had rested in the nurses' lounge, Zack and Woody took Cassie and Addison home to get some sleep too. But, they promised everyone they would be back later.

But the grandparents and great grandparents were all gathered around the window in the nursery looking at the two newest members of the family.

Ellie just smiled. "Looks like I have another Charlie in my life now...and an Abby too..."

Maggie smiled and nodded. "Two beautiful names for two beautiful babies. Charlie has brown eyes like Bailey, and Abby has blue eyes like Cody..."

Carey nodded. "Yeah, but I think Charlie has Cody's nose and chin while Abby has Bailey's..."

Kurt just shook his head. "I can already tell Abby is going to be a heartbreaker some day..."

Joe laughed. "We'll just have to make sure any young men know she has grandpas who will demand she be treated like a lady..."

Sarah laughed too. "What about Charlie? He's going to break his share of hearts too..."

Carey nodded. "He sure will. Of course, we all could just be incredibly biased..."

Maggie pulled out her cell phone and took a few pictures. "I promised the other girls I'd send pictures back of their new niece and nephew..."

Sarah paused. "I wonder how Bailey and Cody are doing?"

Kurt grinned. "Both are sound asleep. I just checked on them a few minutes ago..."

Joe laughed. "Let them sleep now...It may be the last time they do for a while..."

Carey nodded. "True...And speaking of pictures, I have several I need to send pictures to as well..."

_At the Boston Tipton_

Esteban was working the front desk, getting some work done when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out to find a text message, and he opened it up. _"My first two grandchildren, Charles Andrew and Abigail Kaylee."_

Esteban smiled as he saw the pictures. "Awww...Two new little blonde peoples..."

_In Paris_

London was in her hotel suite in the Paris Tipton unwinding from a long day of photo shoots. With a glass of wine in one hand, and Ivana II in her other, she was sitting back on the couch. She heard her cell phone ring, and she too opened it to find a text message. _"My first two grandchildren, Charles Andrew and Abigail Kaylee."_

London smiled at the pictures. "Such beautiful babies. How the heck did they come from Cody and Bailey?" She stared at the pictures a little longer. "But I want some too..."

_On board the S.S. Tipton_

Moseby and Tutweiler are sitting down for their dinner for the evening when Moseby's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and found a new text message. _"My first two grandchildren, Charles Andrew and Abigail Kaylee."_

Moseby smiled. "Looks like Bailey gave birth today..."

Tut smiled back. "Yeah?"

Moseby handed her his phone to show her the pictures.

"Awww...They are adorable."

Moseby nodded. "Yes, they are. Hopefully there are as peaceful in 14 years..."

Tut shook her head. "These are Cody and Bailey's kids. I'm sure they'll be just fine...maybe a little annoying, but very well behaved."

Moseby sighed"I sure hope so..."

Emma paused. "Think its too late for us to have one?"

Moseby just stared at her in surprise.

_Back in Boston_

In Bailey's hospital room, Bailey began to slowly wake up. She was still sore all over, but she did notice she no longer had a big belly. As she looked around, she saw a nurse writing something down.

"Are my children okay?"

The nurse turned around and smiled. "You're up. And yes, your children are just fine. They are in the nursery right now..."

Bailey nodded. "And my husband?"

The nurse nodded to Bailey's right. "Right there."

Bailey turned and saw Cody still asleep in the chair. She couldn't help but smile. Reaching over, she ran her fingers through his hair. Of course, this small gesture woke Cody up. He looked up and began blinking his eyes until he could see Bailey clearly.

"Hey, Beautiful...How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but otherwise, I feel fine..."

Cody smiled. "Good. You were amazing this morning..."

"What time is it now?"

Cody checked his watch. "Almost six o'clock..." He yawned and stretched. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Bailey smiled at him. "I think I'm okay right now..."

The nurse spoke up. "Speaking of feeding, you ready to try breastfeeding for the first time?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, lets give it a try..."

Soon, the twins were brought into the room. Since Charlie was the oldest, he went first. And while it was his turn, Cody held Abby in his arms.

Bailey turned to the nurse. "So, how do I do this?"

She smiled. "Just bring his face up to your nipple. He should figure out the rest on his own..."

Bailey nodded and did just that. And before long, Charlie began feeding.

"Whoa! He's doing it!"

Cody grinned. "How does that feel?"

Bailey laughed. "I have to admit, its one of the strangest things I've ever felt..."

Cody laughed too. "Well, I have to admit, I'm already jealous of my son..."

"Oh please, I gave birth this morning, I'm sure I look like a complete mess..."

Cody shook his head. "Not a chance. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me..." He looked down at his daughter. "Well, one of the two most beautiful women in the world. Hope you don't mind having company up there..."

Bailey grinned. "Not at all. Just like I hope you don't mind there being another most handsome man in my life..."

Cody grinned back. "I think I can manage..."

Bailey turned back to the nurse. "So, how long will we all be in the hospital?"

The nurse answered. "Dr. Adams wants to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you and the twins, but if all goes well, all three of you can be discharged in the morning..."

Bailey was a little surprised. "That soon?"

Cody rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. "Don't worry. If you need anything, just let me know. If you want real food, I'll get it for you..."

The nurse laughed. "You act like hospital food here isn't good..."

Cody grinned. "I'm a doctor up in cardiology...I've heard enough patients complain about it."

Bailey turned to Cody. "Is everybody still here?"

Cody shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think Zack and Woody were taking Cassie and Addison home, but they could be back by now. As for everyone else, I'm not sure. I gave your Dad the key to the front door of our house if they wanted to go get some rest..."

Bailey nodded. "Well, I think Charlie is done. Its Abby's turn."

Cody and Bailey switched babies and Abby, like her older brother, quickly got the hang of things too. Once she was done, Bailey still just held their daughter in her arms.

The nurse spoke up. "Would you like me to take the twins back to the nursery, or would you like to keep them in here with you tonight?"

Cody and Bailey both spoke spoke at the same time. "In here with us!"

The nurse smiled before she left the room.

Bailey resumed looking at their daughter. "Cody...We're parents..."

Cody smiled as he looked at their son. "I know. Bails...We have a family now..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I've been kicking around idea about where to go next with this series. I think I have some ideas, but first, I have another story I'm thinking about first as it would be moot once Twister is done.**___  
_


	64. Family Time

_Chapter 64_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Bailey was lying in the hospital bed with Abby in her arms. Cody was sitting next to her on the bed, Charlie in his arms. Both were just staring at the baby in their arms, both letting the realization that they now were parents wash over them. As both were lost in their own thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Both looked up to see Maggie sticking her head inside.

"Are you up for visitors?"

Bailey smiled. "Come on in..."

Maggie opened the door, and everyone else filed into the room. Maggie and Carey immediately made their way to the opposite sides of the bed while Sarah, Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody entered the room. And Joe, Kurt and Arwin were right behind them, all of them holding video cameras.

Bailey shook her head and turned to Cody. "I guess it will forever be known how much of a mess I look right now..."

Cody smiled back at her. "Uh uh...It will forever be known just how beautiful you are. And it will show from the beginning just how much our children take after their mother in that regard..."

Bailey just smiled back at Cody before turning to the hovering grandmothers. "Would you like to hold your grandchildren?"

Both Maggie and Carey eagerly nodded. Bailey placed Abby carefully into Maggie's arms as Cody gently placed Charlie into Carey's arms. Both grandmothers just stood there holding the bundle in their arms and tears began welling in their arms.

Maggie couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow...Abby looks so much like Bailey did when she was a baby. Even the way she already crinkles her little nose..."

Carey nodded. "And Charlie...He's the spitting image of Cody as a baby. He has the same pensive look Cody always had as a baby..."

And all the grandfathers took turns getting as many closeups of the twins as they could.

Addison and Cassie moved over next to Bailey.

"So...Any advice for us in a few weeks?"

Bailey smiled. "The epidural is your friend..."

Addison and Cassie both nodded. Cassie spoke up. "How bad was the second one?"

Bailey grinned. "After the first one? Piece of cake..." She turned to Carey. "I can see now why you were so glad Cody made his exit soon after Zack..."

Carey laughed. "From the beginning, I knew Cody would be the easier one to deal with..."

Zack rolled his eyes, and he and Woody pulled Cody aside. "Okay, what should we know now?"

Cody grinned. "You just have to learn that what your wife says in the heat of labor, she doesn't always mean..."

Woody paused. "How do you know what she means and what she doesn't?"

Cody laughed. "You don't. But, when she asks you for something or tells you to do something, do it..."

Zack grimaced. "And I'll have to do that for over ten hours?"

Cody looked over at his twins being held by their grandmothers. "Yeah...but in the end, its all worth it..."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. A delivery man entered, carrying two large bouquets of balloons.

"I have two deliveries for the Martin family..."

Bailey smiled. "That's us."

The delivery man dropped off both arrangements and left.

Cody walked over to check them out. "I wonder who they are from..." He reached out and grabbed the card from the one closest to him. He grinned. "_Congratulations to the Martin family on behalf of Tipton Industries. We celebrate with you the new additions to your family as well as the Tipton family."_

Bailey smiled. "That was very considerate of them...Who is the other one from?"

Cody reached out and grabbed the card on the other balloons too. _"Congrats from the Mass General Cardiology Department. We hope Cody enjoys his three weeks with his children as we'll miss him while he's gone. But, not to worry, we'll have plenty of work for him when he returns..."_ Cody laughed. "That was...nice of them..."

Carey looked over at Bailey. "How long are they going to keep you all here?"

"If all goes well, we'll be released tomorrow morning..."

Maggie spoke up. "Do you have a pediatrician yet?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Dr. Adams recommended Dr. Jefferson..." She laughed. "Kind of makes sense if you think about it..."

Cody laughed too. "I know, right?"

Everyone else just looked at them in confusion.

"You know...Jefferson followed Adams as President, and now as our doctor..."

Everyone else just shook their heads. Well, almost. Both Charlie and Abby had grins on their faces.

Carey laughed. "Well, I think that settles that..."

Zack groaned. "Great...Now we have a mini Cody and a mini Bailey..."

The family stayed until visiting hours were over before they all headed out. Naturally, Cody was allowed to stay, but he did run out to the minivan to grab both car seat carriers and Bailey's bag. And soon enough, both of the twins were fast asleep again. Of course, the twins needed to be fed every two hours, so Cody and Bailey were still up most of the night.

The next morning, the twins were taken out to be examined by their pediatrician while Bailey was to be examined by Dr. Adams. And after a thorough examination, Dr. Adams was ready to release Bailey.

"Now Bailey, I will want to see you in six weeks for your postpartum appointment."

Bailey frowned. "You mean for depression?"

"No, not at all...But if you do get the blues in the next couple of weeks, its completely normal. Most mothers do, and a few days later, it goes away..."

Bailey turned to Cody with concern in her eyes. Cody just smiled back at her. "We'll deal with it if it comes up..."

Bailey nodded and turned back to Dr. Adams. "What else?"

"Well, there are some things we'll have to decide then. For one, you are no longer pregnant, so we will need to decide on contraception again..." Dr. Adams grinned. "Unless you're ready to go through all of this again..."

Bailey shook her head. "Not right now! Maybe in a couple of years, but for right now, two is good..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "That's a typical response. Well, due to the current lack of contraception and other issues, no sex for the next six weeks..."

Bailey nodded, but she still turned to see Cody's reaction. And again, he was just smiling at her. "Its okay, Bails. I'm sure we'll probably be too tired to even think about it. But that won't stop us from showing intimacy with each other. We have other ways to do that..."

Bailey smiled back up at him. "You're right...We do. And when the time is right and we're ready, we can resume making love..."

Dr. Adams interrupted. "Speaking of which, keep doing your Kegel exercises to strengthen your muscles. Right now, your uterus is still large and will take time to shrink down to its normal size. And right now, your vagina is still stretched out. Now, it may or may not return to its normal size, but that is where the Kegels help too..."

Bailey nodded and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What about my stomach and the weight I gained?"

"Giving birth, you lost a lot of it, but the rest will take some time and exercise to get rid off..."

Cody spoke up. "And I'll be there every step of the way to help. We'll make it a family bonding time..."

Bailey looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Papa Bear..."

Cody smiled back. "Anything for Mama Bear..."

And the twins checkup went just as well. The were cleared to head home, but their next checkups were scheduled. So, per hospital policy, Bailey had to be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair while Cody followed her carrying the twins, holding a carrier in each hand. And once they got to the maternity entrance, Cody left the sleeping twins with Bailey while he went to get the minivan. Once he pulled around, he turned on the hazard lights and opened the side door.

"So, how do we want to do this?"

Bailey paused to think. "Let's put them both in the back row and I'll sit in between them."

Cody nodded, and he climbed in the back. Bailey handed him Charlie's carrier and Cody secured his care seat in with the seatbeat.

Cody grinned. "I'm sure glad we practiced putting these in..."

Bailey laughed. "Me too..."

Bailey then handed him Abby's carrier and Cody secured it as well. Once done, Cody backed out and helped Bailey get in. Bailey sat between the twins, making sure she could see both of them. She looked up and smiled.

"I think we're ready..."

Cody smiled back. "You ready to take our family home for the first time?"

"More than...Let's get our children home, Codykins."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! I'm posting early as I'm heading out to watch the Cats take on the evil Dirty Birds from Da Vile. In case anyone has it, The Play's the Thing is up On Demand right now. I thought it was on Youtube yet, but I was tricked. But, it should be up some time today.**___  
_


	65. Going Back Home

_Chapter 65_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

Normally, Cody is a very cautious driver. But having his children in the car with him for the first time, he was even more cautious than usual. And as careful as he was being, Bailey even told him to slow down a few times. So, with that setting the tone, Cody avoided the interstate and took other side roads home. Fortunately, it wasn't snowing or a trip that normally took about thirty minutes could have taken hours. And when they got there, they noticed blue and pink balloons were tied to their pig mailbox. Deciding to keep the twins out of the cold February morning air, Cody pulled the minivan into the garage. Taking their time, Cody helped Bailey and the twins out of the van before both entered their kitchen, each carrying a twin. And to their surprise, there was a crowd waiting on them.

"Surprise!"

Cody and Bailey looked around their kitchen. It was decorated with blue and pink streamers and numerous banners saying 'Congratulations!', 'Its a Boy!' and 'Its a Girl!'

Bailey smiled. "Thank you all. Its good to be home again."

Cassie grinned. "Well, we think you brought somethings back with you that we can't wait to see again!"

Bailey laughed as she and Cody sat the baby carriers on their kitchen table. Immediately, everyone gathered around the twins and practically pushed Cody and Bailey away. They both just turned to the other and shrugged.

For a while, everyone fawned over the twins until both of them let it be known they weren't happy about something. And when they began crying, it was like the parting of the Red Sea. Cody and Bailey just laughed as they made their way for the twins and picked them up.

"Excuse us. We'll take them upstairs and change or feed or rock or whatever needs to be done."

And with that, both carried a twin up to the nursery. Since the twins were still newborns, Cody and Bailey hadn't been able to discern which cry meant what yet. The diapers were still clean, so that was ruled out. Both decided to see if it was feeding time. And it was. Charlie went first, and once he was done, Bailey handed him off to Cody and got Abby in return. So, while Bailey fed Abby, Cody rocked Charlie in the other rocking chair. Once Abby was done, Bailey proceeded to rock Abby. Within fifteen minutes both were sound asleep.

Cody whispered. "Sawing logs over here..."

Bailey smiled. "Same here..."

Both got up and proceeded to carry the twins to their bedroom and placed them in the extra large bassinet next to each other. They placed a baby monitor next to it, and both slowly walked out of the room so they wouldn't wake them up. Once back in the hallway, they turned to each other and sighed.

"Well, we got through that the first time without scarring them for life..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Lets see...Average of eight times a day for the next six months...We only have to do that about one thousand five hundred more times..."

Cody smiled. "And then we can start adding in formula so I can help you feed them..."

Bailey weakly laughed. "Is it August yet?"

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not yet. Why don't you lay down yourself and get some rest. I know you have to be exhausted."

Bailey looked up at him. "What about our guests down stairs?"

Cody smiled. "I'll entertain them. Besides, I think they'll understand..."

"What about you? You were up as much as I was last night..."

"But I didn't give birth yesterday morning..."

Bailey laughed. "Good point...Okay. Wake me up if you need me..."

Bailey headed off to lay down while Cody headed back downstairs. And when he got there, everyone turned and looked at him with questions on their faces.

"The twins are both asleep, and Bailey is trying to grab a nap right now too."

Everyone nodded and turned back to the party trays Woody and Addison brought over. Cody entered the living room and fell back into the couch and closed his eyes. He felt the cushion move and realized people were sitting on both sides of him. He opened his eyes to see his father on one side of him and his father-in-law on the other side. And across from him were Zack and Woody.

"So, Codester...You've been a dad for twenty-four hours now. Any more words of wisdom?"

Cody began to laugh. "Yeah...If you have no idea what you are doing and just feel like sleeping for a week, you're not alone..."

Kurt laughed at that. "Yeah, good luck with that second one happening..."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, it took most of ours about nine months before they were sleeping through the night on a regular basis..."

Kurt nodded too. "Same with you and Zack..."

Cody sighed. "Nine months. I can do this. I was a first year resident for a year and didn't get much sleep then. No problem..."

Joe laughed. "Uh huh..."

Kurt laughed too. "And its a good thing you wear scrubs. You might avoid showing up to work in two different colored socks and clothes that don't match..."

Zack spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Can't you both see you're terrifying him?"

Woddy cried out. "Forget Cody! They're scaring me!"

Both Joe and Kurt laughed, but when they turned to say something to Cody, they found he was fast asleep too, the baby monitor clutched in his hand.

"We should let him sleep while he can..."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Well, we're staying next door with Zack and Cassie. If anyone needs anything over here, give us a call..."

Joe nodded. "We're probably going to stay here a week before we head back. My other son-in-laws are checking on the animals, and with it being winter, we don't have to get back right away."

Kurt nodded. "Same here..." He looked over at Zack. "Plus...With twins on the way, you never know what to expect."

Cody and Bailey both only got to sleep for a few hours when Cody heard cries coming from the baby monitor. Shaking himself awake, he headed upstairs to find Bailey already lifting one of the twins into her arms.

"Both of them or just one of them?"

Bailey turned to see Cody standing in the doorway. "Just Charlie this time..." Bailey began feeding him and turned to Cody again. "Is everyone still here?"

Cody shrugged. "Not sure. I think I passed out on the couch..."

Bailey nodded. "Same here. I think I was out before my head hit the pillow..." She smiled. "Would it be better if they cried at the same time instead of alternating?"

Cody smiled back. "Not sure yet...I think we're both going to need time to adjust..." And as soon as he said that, Abby began crying out too. "I got this one..."

Cody picked up Abby. "What is it, Baby Girl? Tell Daddy what's wrong..."

Bailey could only smile at him as Cody checked Abby's diaper, and then she laughed when she saw him grimace.

"Need a change?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah...She's wet. Well, time to find out if I know how to change a diaper..."

Bailey grinned at him. "Tell you what. If you do a good job, I'll trade you when you're done, and I'll feed Abby while you change Charlie..."

Cody laughed. "Alright, but I'm keeping score..."

Bailey smirked at him. "That's fine. When it comes time to be up with them giving them a bottle, I'll remember all the times I will have fed them by then..."

Cody paused. "Touche..." Cody looked down to Abby. "Come on, Abby, lets get you a fresh diaper."

Heading into the nursery, Cody laid Abby on the changing table and unsnapped her outfit and her one piece bodysuit. After that, Cody removed her diaper and disposed of it in the ultra modern diaper pale they had received.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Abby just looked up at Cody and smiled. "Good. A day old and already figuring out your Daddy is crazy. Well, lets get you cleaned up."

Cody wiped Abby, powdered her and successfully changed her diaper. Once that was done, he re-snapped her clothes and lifted her back up. "You hungry now?"

Cody returned to their bedroom just in time. Bailey smiled at him. "Good timing. Charlie is done and needs to be changed..."

Cody nodded. "Alright. Abby is fresh and changed."

Cody and Bailey swapped babies, and Bailey fed Abby while Cody changed Charlie. Once Cody changed him, he began rocking his son back to sleep again. And soon, Bailey entered the room to rock Abby to sleep. And like before, both twins were asleep in fifteen minutes. Cody and Bailey took the twins back to the bassinet and grabbed the baby monitor again.

Once outside their bedroom, Bailey turned to Cody. "How did changing them go?"

Cody smiled. "Both fine, but in the future, we'll have to remember Charlie might surprise us when we least expect it. He has the ability to spray us..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, I'm sure it will happen at some point. What time is it anyways?"

Cody checked his watch. "About two thirty..."

Bailey sighed. "That's it?"

"Yeah. We got home about eleven this morning. Do you want to go back to bed?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, I need to eat to make sure they get their nutrition."

Cody leaned down to kiss her cheek. "The twins are lucky to have you as their mother..."

Bailey smiled at him. "They're pretty lucky in the Dad department too..."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I have a feeling we're going to need all the energy we can by the end of the day..."

Bailey stopped Cody. "You're right..." She paused. "Cody, do you really think we can do this?"

Cody smiled. "Of course we can. Will we make mistakes? Definitely. Will we learn from them? Absolutely. But the one thing I do know is those two in there have two parents who love them very much and will do everything they can for them."

Bailey nodded. "You're right. We will do everything we can. And we've already proven that when we work together, there is nothing we can't do."

"Exactly!"

"Thanks, Papa Bear. I needed that pep talk..."

"Come on, Mama Bear. Let's go get something in our systems..."

They made it to the edge of their stairs when they both heard the unmistakable sound of crying coming over the baby monitor. Both sighed and looked at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Congrats to the Cats for plucking the Dirty Birds in the KFC Bucket yesterday. And congrats to the SEC for finally remembering how to play football today. You had me worried. And my condolences to the Big Ten (err...11...err...12). ). 0-5 on the day was not good. Anyways, The Play's the Thing is now up on youtube. Not how we thought it would go, but they say the day is always the darkest before the dawn.**___  
_


	66. Some Alone Time for Mom & Dad

_Chapter 66_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next week was kind of a blur to Cody and Bailey. Their parents were around to help out with the twins, but they had to get used to doing things on their own. And Charlie and Abby needed to be fed about every three hours. As the week went on, the days of the week started to mean nothing to them. It was the same with day and night. They slept when the babies did, but only getting sleep in two to three hour increments was beginning to wear on them. Bailey more so than Cody as he was used to this somewhat due to his first year of residency. Both constantly had bags underneath their eyes, and Cody and Bailey had both forgone shaving as the time it would take to do that was better spent sleeping. They both still tried to shower every day, but sometimes it just wasn't in the cards.

The next weekend, their parents headed back out. But both promised they would be back soon. And they all told Cody and Bailey that they were only a phone call away if they needed anything. On Tuesday, both had just put the twins down when they both fell onto the bed together.

Bailey yawned. "Cody, what time is it?"

Cody looked over at their alarm clock. "3:30..."

Bailey sighed. "AM or PM?"

Cody paused as he wasn't sure. He looked back over at the clock again. "AM. I guess its officially Valentine's Day now...Happy Valentine's Day, Bails..."

Bailey murmured to him with her eyes closed. "You too, Codykins...Let's sleep now though."

Cody could only nod as he yawned. "Good idea..."

And sleep they did...for two more hours. And then the cries of both twins filled their bedroom. Both shot up awake before hanging their heads.

Cody mumbled. "I'll check Abby while you feed Charlie and then we'll switch..."

Bailey could only nod. Of course, by now, Cody and Bailey had this routine down pat. And as they did, their timing kept getting better and better. So, it was no surprise that they finished up in about thirty minutes. Once they were done, and Charlie and Abby were both asleep again, Cody turned to Bailey.

"Why don't you grab a shower and I'll head down and fix breakfast..."

Bailey nodded again and headed to the bathroom. Cody headed downstairs and immediately put on a pot of coffee. Bailey was now allowed to have caffeine again, but in moderation so too much of it wouldn't end up in her breast milk. Cody was just finishing up cooking when a freshly showered Bailey joined him downstairs, carrying the baby monitor. Immediately, she walked over to him to get her morning kiss.

"Feeling better after your shower?"

Bailey smiled. "Much better..."

Cody smiled back. "Good. Well, I have breakfast ready. So, lets dig in."

And both immediately began eating as quickly as they could. One of the things they had learned this past week was to eat fast so they could get it all while it was still hot. You never knew when you would hear a cry over the baby monitor. Once done, Bailey turned to Cody.

"Today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, it is..." He smiled. "Think the twins will give us a few hours to be able to spend alone?"

Bailey smiled. "That would be nice..." She paused. "But unfortunately, today won't be anything like last year was..."

Cody grinned. "I know. I liked taking the weekend to head back to our old cabin in Vermont..."

"Me too." She sighed. "But, I think it will be a while before we get to do that again..."

"Just because we aren't there, it doesn't mean we can't be romantic with each other..."

Bailey sighed again. "Not too romantic...We still have five more weeks before we can begin to think of making love again..."

Cody smiled. "Bails, while I immensely enjoy making love with you, we don't have to do that to be romantic with each other...I mean, we do have our very own hot tub here we haven't had a chance to break in yet..."

Bailey smiled back. "That's true..."

"And we do have a bottle of sparkling cider to celebrate with. The twins seemed to like that over New Year's..."

"That's true as well..." Bailey paused to consider something. "Oh my gosh! Cody! I didn't get a chance to get you anything for Valentine's Day. With being put on maternity leave early and then going into labor, I..."

Cody put his finger up to her lips to cut her off. "Bails, its okay."

"No, its not!"

"Yes, it is. A week ago, you gave me two precious gifts. And for over ten years now, you've given me your love. Those are more than okay in my book..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you...But I bet you got me something..."

Cody grinned. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see about that..."

Bailey just shook her head. "Fine...But...You have to let me cook dinner tonight then..."

Cody shrugged. "That's fine..." He grinned again. "And tell you what. I'll even make time to shave today..."

Bailey grinned right back at him. "I'll consider doing the same..."

Cody got up and kissed her cheek before grabbing their plates, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher. Once done, he happened to look outside their kitchen window.

"Its snowing again..."

"Yeah?"

Cody turned to her and grinned. "Its days like this when I'm glad we went for the heated driveway and sidewalks..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You just didn't want to have to shovel them yourself..."

Cody laughed. "Yeah? And?"

Bailey laughed too. "Well, I can't say much because I don't want to do that either..."

"Speaking of the weather, do we need anything from the store in case it gets bad? Diapers? Wipes? Baby powder?"

Bailey paused to think about that. "Well...might not be a bad idea to stock up just in case..."

Cody nodded. "Alright, I'll shower while you make a list. And I'll head out after the twins' next feeding so I don't leave you by yourself..."

Cody headed up to grab a shower, and once she heard the water turn on, Bailey grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

"Carey? Its Bailey. I have a huge favor to ask of you..."

Once Bailey told Carey what she had in mind, Carey told her she would get right on it. And she told Bailey to call her back once Cody left for the grocery store. So, when Cody got out of the shower and changed, he was none the wiser of what was going on. And when he returned downstairs, Bailey was making a list as if everything was as normal.

"Write down everything we need?"

Bailey looked up, nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we'll have everything we need..."

It was a few more hours before Charlie and Abby made it known that they were awake and ready to be fed and changed. And once again, Cody and Bailey traded off twins once they were finished with one of them. However this time, the twins decided they weren't quite ready to go back to sleep, so Cody and Bailey took them down in the basement and sat with them on the couch together.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Did I tell you that Zack has started calling them Chuck and the Abster?"

Bailey just shook her head. "I swear, if he tries to call him Ground Chuck, I'll kill him..."

Cody grinned. "He'll learn once his twins arrive..."

"I hope so..." Bailey looked down at their son. "Because you are most definitely not a Chuck. You are my Charlie Bear..."

"Does this make Abby 'Abby Bear'?"

Bailey turned to him. "Of course it does...What have you nicknamed them?"

Cody paused and looked down at their daughter. "This is my Princess..." He looked back at Bailey and grinned. "After all, she is the daughter of my Queen. I could call her Gails so I would have a Bails and a Gails..."

Bailey laughed. "I think Princess Abby will work just fine...And what is Charlie then?"

Cody grinned. "He's my Little Man..." Then he paused and laughed. "Or maybe I should call him...Mini Me..."

Bailey rolled her eyes again. "We'll work on your nicknames later..."

Cody shrugged. "You want to get out their swings and see if they like them?"

"Sure...I hope they do."

Cody handed Abby to Bailey so they she was holding them both. And then he pulled the swings out of the storage room and placed them next to the couch. Cody took Abby back from Bailey, and they both placed the twins in the swings and turned them on. And immediately, it was evident that the twins loved them.

Cody grinned at Bailey. "Yes!"

Bailey laughed. "I know. How about we build a fire so we're all nice and toasty?"

"Consider it done."

Once a fire was going, Cody joined Bailey back on the couch and wrapped his are around her shoulder. "This is nice..."

"Yeah, it is..."

And soon enough, the soothing motion of the swings had lulled the twins back to sleep.

"Maybe you should hit the store now while they are asleep?"

Cody nodded. "Good idea. I'll be back as soon as I can..."

He grabbed his coat and was gathering up what he needed. And while he did, Bailey quickly sent Carey a text message saying he was about to leave. A couple of minutes later, she got a text back. _"Got everything you needed. On my way over now."_

An hour later, Cody was back from the store, and Carey had dropped off what Bailey had requested of her. While Cody was gone though, there was a knock at the door. Bailey could only smile as a delivery guy dropped off a bouquet of pink and lavender roses surrounded by baby's breath. And once he got home, Bailey kissed Cody and asked him to watch the now awake twins while she went to get dinner started. Of course, Cody was happy to oblige. While it was cooking, Bailey returned downstairs.

"Lets feed, bathe and change them and get them back in the bassinets."

Cody nodded and they took the twins upstairs. And while they each had a twin, they both whispered to each twin to give Mommy and Daddy a few hours alone before they woke back up. While Cody was rocking Charlie, Bailey spoke to him.

"I'll go downstairs and get dinner on the table..."

And once Charlie was asleep and in the bassinet next to his sister, Cody returned downstairs. And to his surprise he found the dining room table was lit with candles and the bouquet he sent her as a centerpiece. Bailey walked in and sat two plates down before turning and kissing him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cody..."

Cody smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bailey..."

And for the next half hour, they enjoyed a romantic dinner and temporarily forgot they had two week old twins sleeping upstairs. It wasn't the fanciest Valentine's Day they had ever shared, but the love they had for the other was just as evident. And while they knew there were certain things they couldn't do that night, they shared more than their fair share of kisses. Cody even pulled Bailey onto his lap and fed her like he had so many times before.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Bails..."

"Thank you too. This past week, I feel like I've been in Mom Mode 24/7. It felt good to be in wife mode again for a little while."

"Never forget that while I may be a dad now, I'm still a doting husband who is madly in love with my beautiful wife. And as such, I have a few things to show you that..."

Bailey smiled. "I have a few things for you too..."

Cody looked at her in confusion. "You do? But just this morning you said you didn't..."

Bailey grinned. "I had your Mom pick up a few things for me. Let me go get them..."

Cody and Bailey went to get their gifts for each other and met back in the living room.

Cody smiled. "I thought you would want these..."

Bailey opened a box and inside, she found two baby albums. One was called 'Charlie's Baby Book' and the other 'Abby's Baby Book'.

"Codykins..."

She opened them up and found they both already contained copies of their birth certificates, their umbilical cords, locks of their hair, their birth announcements in both the Boston and Kettlecorn newspaper, a copy of their original footprints and finger prints, and an assortment of pictures they had already taken.

Bailey turned to Cody. "How did you get this done?"

Cody grinned. "I had some help from Cassie and Addison..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him. "Well, thank you so much...I love them." She reached down and picked up a box and handed it to Cody. "I think this might be useful with them..."

Cody opened the box and found a brand new digital camera. "Bails! This is perfect..." He laughed. "We may have to get multiple volumes for each of them now..."

Bailey smiled. "Oh well..."

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey. "I love it. Thank you so much..."

Cody picked up a gift bag and handed it to Bailey. "This is from Charlie and Abby. They told me they wanted to get something for their Mommy."

Bailey smiled again as she opened the bag. Inside was a pair of pink infant pajamas and a similar pair in light blue. Both said across the front 'I Love My Mommy!'

"Awww...Remind me to thank them for these later..." Bailey began laughing. "And they also told me they wanted to get something for their Daddy." And Bailey handed Cody a similar gift bag for Cody.

And inside of it, Cody found similar one piece outfits, but these said 'I Love My Daddy!"

Cody couldn't help but smile. "Hmmm...Our twins are clever, aren't they?"

Bailey returned his smile. "Yeah, they are. They're already taking after their Daddy..."

"I was going to say after their Mommy..."

"Maybe a little from both of us..."

"Sounds good to me. I have one more gift for you..." And with that, Cody handed Bailey a beautifully wrapped box.

Bailey opened it, and inside found a gorgeous red satin nightie. She gasped. "Cody! I love it!"

"I know we can't for at least five more weeks, but I wanted to show you that you are still the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world to me. When you are ready again, just know that I will be there ready too. While you are a mother now, you are still so much more than that to me."

Bailey felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you, Codykins. I have to admit, this past week, I haven't felt particularly attractive. Bags under my eyes and spit up don't really provide a seductive look..."

"Bails, you will always be beautiful and sexy to me...even with spit up"

Bailey smiled. "I know. And Cody, I do look forward to us being able to resume being intimate with each other too. I know five more weeks may seem like a long time, but we did last a month before before I turned eighteen..."

Cody smiled too. "I know. And the wait was well worth it then too. So, as much as you drive me wild and get my motor running, I will be good..."

Bailey gave him a playful smile. "Who said anything about being good? As I recall, before we took that step, we spent plenty of time making out..."

Cody grinned back. "We sure did..."

"Once the twins get their next feeding, we'll grab a bottle of sparkling cider and break in the hot tub. Until then, the last part of your gift is we have a card from your Mom good for a night of babysitting so we can have some time alone..."

"Sounds good to me. What should we do until the twins need to be fed?"

"This!" Bailey pounced on to Cody and pinned him down on the couch as she kissed him passionately.

___To be Continued..._


	67. Back to Work

_Chapter 67_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

The next two weeks were some of the longest days of Cody's and Bailey's lives. Yet, at the same time, they flew by. And Unfortunately, the celebration of the twin's three week birthday coincided with day before Cody had to return to work. And to be honest, Cody didn't really want to return back to work so soon, but he had to or he would have to do his entire second year of residency all over again. Bailey tried to tell him everything would be alright, but Cody still felt bad about leaving her all by herself with the twins. But fortunately, a solution presented itself. With Addison only a week away from her due date, her father basically told her to go ahead and begin maternity leave. So, Cody did feel better about Bailey having Addison around to help. Plus, Carey promised to stop by often as well.

So, on that Tuesday, Cody did return to work, but not before he helped Bailey with the feeding and changing of the twins once more before he left. And when he got to work, he found his locker in the doctor's lounge covered with more streamers and balloons. Cody just shook his head and laughed. Of course, he wasn't laughing when he found his usual light blue scrubs had been replaced with pink ones.

Cody began his rounds, but was constantly stopped to be given congratulations.

"Dr. Martin?"

Cody looked up from the chart he was working on and saw Joyce. "Yes, Joyce?"

"Good to have you back. The place wasn't the same without you."

Cody smiled as he knew that was high praise. "Thanks. But if I'm honest, I wish I was still at home with the twins..."

Joyce nodded. "Understandable. Well, I will let you get back to work..."

Cody returned to the chart he was working on when he was interrupted again.

"Thank God you're back!"

Cody looked up again and there was Anita.

Cody grinned. "You would think this place had shut down for three weeks..."

Anita laughed. "Close...Don't let me forget, Babs and I got a gift for the twins..."

"Thank you. I'm sure they'll love them..."

"So, how much have you and Bailey actually slept in the past three weeks?"

Cody paused to think. "A few nights ago, we got four hours at one time. We almost cried we were so happy..."

Anita laughed again. "Maybe I'm not missing out that much then..."

Cody shook his head. "No way. It may be rough, but when I see one of my kids smiling at me, I know its all worth it..."

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck...And a good night's sleep too..."

Cody laughed. "You and me both..."

The rest of Cody's shift went by fairly normally. Did he have several cups of coffee in the doctor's lounge? Yes. Did he take a Five Hour Energy to avoid that 2:30 feeling? Definitely. But, his patient's still got the best care he could give them. And at every break he got, he called home to see if everything was alright or if Bailey needed him to pick up anything on his way home.

And to Bailey's credit, she was handling everything fairly well. Addison was a Godsend and was willing to roll up her sleeves to help in any way she could.

"You know, Bailey...It is Tuesday, and Cassie has a doctor's appointment today. I do kind of feel bad about not being there to support her..."

Bailey nodded. "Me too..." She paused to think. "You know, I'll just call Cody and tell him to stand in proxy for us. I know Carey will be there, but Cody can represent us."

And that's what Bailey did. And naturally, Cody agreed to stop by once his shift ended. So, about four that afternoon, Cody found himself once in again in the waiting room of Dr. Adams office. Zack happened to be looking up and noticed his brother coming inside.

"Hey, Broseph...I'd figure you'd be on your way home..."

"I was, but Bailey and Addison asked me to stop by and be their representatives today. So, how are things going for you two? I know we've kind of been holed up in the house the past few weeks..."

Cassie smiled. "We understand. You two have to be incredibly busy right now. I'm sure we'll be the same way in a few weeks...or sooner..."

Zack sighed. "Please, Babe...Let's not jinx it..."

Cassie just laughed. "Zack, it will happen at some point..."

Cody smiled. "And really, its not as bad as it seems..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and those bags under your eyes are because of insomnia..."

Cody laughed. "Hey! We actually got four hours uninterrupted the other night..."

Cassie nodded. "That's pretty good for three weeks old..."

Zack grumbled. "I'm used to about ten hours uninterrupted on the weekends..."

"Yeah, the only way you're going to get that now is if someone knocks you unconscious..."

Zack paused. "Codester, you just gave me an idea..."

Of course then, he noticed Cassie glaring at him. "Nevermind..."

Cody laughed. "Nice try..."

At that time, Cassie heard her name to be called back to the exam room. She turned to Cody. "Go on home. We'll stop by later. I can't wait to see the twins again."

Cody nodded and made his way out as Zack and Cassie headed back to the exam room. Once in the Escape, Cody called home once more to see if Bailey needed anything. Once she said she didn't, Cody was on his way home. And when he got home, he was immediately shushed by Bailey.

She whispered to him. "We just got them down for a nap. I want them to sleep for a while..."

Addison grabbed her purse, and made her goodbyes as she was heading home to wait for Woody.

Cody just nodded and leaned in to Bailey for his welcome home kiss. He then whispered. "So, how did things go today?"

Bailey shrugged. "Everyone is still alive, so I guess that's something..."

Cody just pulled Bailey into a hug. "I'm sure you did great. Anyways, Cassie and Zack said they would stop by later after their appointment..."

Bailey looked up. "Yeah? Did you make our apologies for being so anti-social lately?"

"Yeah, and they understood. And you know, I think Zack wouldn't mind if Cassie took her time before she went into labor..."

"Really?"

Cody grinned. "Yeah. I don't think he liked the looks of the bags underneath my eyes..."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that. If he doesn't get them, then that means Cassie is the one doing everything and you might find yourself an only child..."

"I'd rather she didn't...That would mean as the other twins' aunt and uncle, we'd have four newborns we were taking care of..."

Bailey paused. "Yeah, good call. Two are enough for me right now."

Cody nodded. "Same here. I wouldn't mind waiting a while before we have any more..."

"Agreed. Maybe in a couple of years..."

Cody grinned. "So we can use some of that big attending salary to hire a nanny or an au pair?"

Bailey smirked. "Maybe...if we can find an older lady to help. No way I'm going to let a young French girl come into my house..."

Cody teased here. "Awww..."

Bailey just glared at Cody as he grinned back at her. "Bails, you know you are the only one who can charm me with her use of the French language..."

"I better be!"

Cody pulled her back into a hug. "Then we'll just have to find us a Mary Poppins type then..."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, like I want our children exposed to a woman who hangs out with chimney sweeps and flies using an umbrella. We'd have child services on us in a heartbeat!"

Cody laughed too. "True...But that would be better than some guy dressed up like Mrs. Doubtfire..."

"Good point...Anyways, the twins are asleep. What should we do about dinner?"

Cody paused to think when they heard their doorbell ring. Cody went to answer it, and it was Zack and Cassie. Cassie hugged her cousin before asking her. "So, where are my adorable niece and nephew?"

Bailey smiled. "They're in their swings taking a nap..."

Cassie nodded. "So, you would recommend those?"

Bailey laughed. "Absolutely! The twins love them."

Cassie turned to Zack. "We're going swing shopping on Saturday..."

Zack just nodded. "Yes, Dear..."

Cassie smiled and turned back to Bailey. "So, how was maternity leave with Addison today?"

"Great. When are you beginning yours?"

"I'm hoping to make it to spring break. If I can, I won't feel as bad about not heading back till August..."

Bailey laughed. "You know, maybe I should give Tufts a call and see if need a new vet school professor..."

Cassie laughed. "Maybe you should..."

As they continued chatting, Cody felt his cell phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" "Uh huh...uh huh..." "We'll be right over!"

Cody closed his phone and Bailey turned to him. "Everything okay?"

"That was Woody...Addison's water just broke!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this. I had to watch the UK/Penn game. The Quakers should have known their role and come in and rolled over, but they hit everything they threw up in the first half. Fortunately, UK returned the favor in the second half and rolled by 24 points. If Penn had one, I would have immediately regretted even having Cody and Bailey considering going there for grad school. **___  
_


	68. The Newest Fink

_Chapter 68_

_Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create._

"That was Woody...Addison's water just broke!"

Bailey, Cassie and Zack just looked at Cody in surprise.

"Already? But she wasn't due for another week!"

Zack smirked. "Kid must have heard there was a buffet tonight and wanted to hit it with his old man..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Right, now that's not important. Zack, you and Cassie need to head over there and drive them to the hospital. Bailey and I will call Dr. Adams and their parents. Once we get the twins loaded up, we'll be down there as soon as we can..."

Zack nodded, and he and Cassie headed out. Bailey turned to Cody. "You get the twins in their carriers, and I'll make the phone calls."

Cody nodded. "First, let me get their carriage in the back of the car."

And with that, Cody and Bailey went about doing what they needed to do. Cody put the twin's carriage in the back of the minivan before coming back inside. As gently as he could, he lifted the twins and put them in their carriers. He was pretty proud of himself that he had been able to do so without waking either of them up. About that time, Bailey came downstairs with their diaper bag over her shoulder.

"You get a hold of everyone?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, are we ready to head out?"

Cody nodded and picked up the twins' carriers.

Meanwhile, when Zack and Cassie had gotten over to Woody and Addison's house, Addison was flying around their kitchen all excited while Woody just stood there with a look of complete helplessness on his face.

Cassie took charge. "Woody? Is the car seat and Addison's bag already in your car?"

Woody just nodded.

"Good. Corral your wife and get her in the car. We'll drive you to this hospital. Cody and Bailey are making the calls for you. I need you to keep Addison calm and breathing. Can you do that for me?"

Woody nodded again and steered Addison to their garage.

Zack smiled at his wife. "Impressive..."

Cassie grinned. "I'm a teacher. It comes with the territory..."

Zack shrugged. "I don't remember Tut ever having that effect..."

Cassie laughed. "Let's not go there. Come on. You should have this drive to the hospital with a woman in labor in back down pat by now..."

So, once everyone was loaded up, Zack began driving them to the hospital. Along the way, he did wonder who was going to drive them when it was their turn. Once they arrived at the maternity entrance, Addison was met by an attendant with a wheel chair. She was wheeled in with Woody following right behind her. Zack and Cassie parked their car, and got the carrier and Addison's bag out.

Once inside, they regained their place in the waiting room. And by now, Zack knew which seat had the best view of the waiting room television. So, he settled in thinking it might be another long night. Soon after, Bailey pushed in the carriage while Cody went to park the minivan. And a few minutes later, he joined everyone in the waiting room.

The next few hours flew by. Woody came out to give them a few updates, but things seemed to be taking their time. And about eight o'clock, Charlie and Abby made it known that they were hungry.

Bailey turned to Cody. "You ready to try this for the first time outside the house?"

Cody nodded. "Let's do it..."

Cassie spoke up. "You guys mind if I observe?"

Bailey smiled. "Not at all..."

Zack stood up. "Why don't I head out and get us all something to eat?"

Cody shrugged, handed him the keys to the minivan and gave him some money. An hour later, the twins were fed, changed, and back asleep in the carriage. And Zack returned with food for everyone that they ate as they sat around the TV watching basketball.

Zack sighed. "Thank God for ESPN's Super Tuesday..."

Cody nodded. "What's the next game?"

"Kentucky at Florida..."

"Should be a good game. Florida is showing signs of life after being mediocre for ten years, and Kentucky has three national titles in the past ten years..."

Zack nodded. "Seems half the NBA is from there now..."

Cody laughed. "Hey...They gave us Rondo. I'm not one to complain..."

The game was competitive during the first half until UK pulled away in the second half. Florida regressed to throwing up ill advised three pointers and ignoring their post players as they were known to do under Billy the Kid. In the end, Kentucky won by fifteen.

_(Okay, my shameless plug for UK is now over)_

By now, it was getting close to eleven thirty. Cody turned to Bailey. "You know. I think Woody and Addison would understand if you wanted to take the twins home and put them to bed..."

"What about you?"

Cody shrugged. "I have to be on at 5 AM. Wouldn't make much sense for me to go home for a couple of hours just to come back here..."

Bailey shook her head. "Its okay. I'm fine, and the twins are sleeping just fine in their carriage."

"You sure?"

"Positive. But as such, you should probably try to get some rest..."

Cody nodded and then began to laugh. "You know, if Addison holds on for another hour or so, their child will hold an interesting distinction..."

Bailey turned to him with a look of question. "What do you mean?"

Cody grinned. "Think about what tomorrow is..."

Bailey paused to think. "March 1st...So?"

Cody shook his head. "Nope. Don't forget, its 2020..."

Bailey paused and then grinned. "Tomorrow is February 29! The baby would be a leap year baby!"

"Exactly..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, lets just hope he doesn't get tangled up with some pirates who demand he work for them until his 21st birthday..."

Cody laughed too. "I know...I love the Pirates of Penzance..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "How does that work in the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he turns 16 or 21...Would he have to wait until March 1st to get his license or buy a drink or would he be allowed to on February 28th?"

Cody paused this time. "You know...I'm not sure. Let's find out." And with that, Cody pulled out his cell phone to use the internet on it. After searching for a few minutes, he turned back to Bailey.

"This is interesting. In the United Kingdom, they view your birthday as February 28th for milestones, but in the United States, they view your birthday as March 1st."

Bailey nodded. "Interesting..."

A little while later, past midnight, in the delivery room, Dr. Adams was examining Addison once again. She pulled back and looked up at Addison. "You're ten centimeters...You ready?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, lets do this..."

Dr. Adams turned to Woody. "You ready, Coach?"

Woody nodded. "As I will ever be..."

"Alright, Addison...I need you to push!"

Back in the waiting room, everyone heard a blood curdling scream come from the delivery room.

"That sounded like Addison!"

Bailey shook her head. "No way! She's only been back there about seven hours...I was back there for twice that amount of time..."

Cody turned to Bailey and smiled. "Are you really surprised? Addison has always moved at a speed faster than the rest of us..."

Bailey laughed at that. "True..."

About forty-five minutes later, Woody came out into the waiting room carrying a bundle in a blue blanket in his arms.

"Guys...I'd like to introduce you to my son...Nathan Michael Fink..."

Bailey and Cassie both huddled around Woody to look at the baby while Cody turned to Zack.

"Please tell me he didn't..."

Zack laughed. "You mean name his son after a brand of hot dogs? What do you think?"

Cody sighed. "You're right...I shouldn't be surprised. At least he didn't name it Ballpark or Hebrew National...Or worse...Kobiyashi"

___To be Continued..._


	69. A Mother's Desire

_Chapter 69_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

To be fair, like Charlie, Nathan was named after his great grandfather as well. While Addison wanted to honor her grandfather, Woody had no problem with his son being named after the sponsor of the July 4th Hot Dog Eating contest. As for Michael, it was in honor of Mike Holmgren who Woody credited for bringing life and respectability back to Cleveland Browns football. Soon after Woody brought his son out to show everyone, he was taken to the nursery and Addison was moved to a private room. Zack sent the carrier and Addison's bag back with Woody, and the other four decided to head home for the night. If Cody was lucky, he would be home in time to get a few hours sleep.

So, everyone gathered up in the minivan and headed home. And once they got home, Cody and Bailey once again fed and changed the twins before getting them back asleep. Cody and Bailey were not far behind them as both were almost immediately out like a light. Whether or not they were going easy on their Dad, the twins didn't wake back up again until after Cody was already back up and showered. Once Cody and Bailey fed and changed them again, Cody turned to Bailey.

"I called my Mom last night from the hospital. She said she'd stop by and help out today if you needed anything..."

Still half asleep, Bailey nodded. "Okay. Oh yeah, if you get a minute, stop by the gift shop and send some balloons or flowers to Addison's room..."

Cody leaned down to kiss Bailey. "Will do. And if you need anything, give me a call..."

Bailey yawned. "I will...I love you, Cody..."

"Love you too, Bails. Why don't you go back to bed and get some more sleep?"

Bailey nodded, and turned to crawl back into bed. Cody just smiled as he turned off the lights behind him.

Of course, Cody did drink more than his fair share of coffee that day to keep alert. And as Bailey asked, he did stop by to buy an arrangement to send to Addison's room. Other than that, his day was pretty normal. Busy, but normal. Before he left for the day, he did stop by and see Addison and Woody.

"How are Mother and Son doing?"

Woody looked offended. "Hey!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "And Dad too..."

"That's better!"

Addison laughed. "We're sore, but otherwise okay. Dr. Adams told us she would release us in the morning..."

Cody paused. "They did the same with Bailey. They must really like to get you in and out of here quick..."

Addison laughed. "I guess. And thank you and Bailey for the arrangement."

Cody smiled. "No problem. A word of advice though. While the hospital is still helping take care of Nathan, take advantage and get as much rest as you can..."

Woody frowned. "You seem fine right now, and I know you didn't get much sleep..."

Cody laughed. "And if you cut me right now, I'd bleed coffee...Anyways, I should get home so I can help out Bailey. If you two need anything in the morning, just let me know..."

Thirty minutes later, Cody found himself pulling into the garage of his home. Coming inside, Cody saw no sign of Bailey or the twins. Heading upstairs, he again couldn't find them. Finally, Cody headed to the basement and found the twins asleep in their swings with Bailey curled up the couch asleep too. Cody knelt down and kissed her forehead before slipping the baby monitor out of her hand. Cody headed back upstairs to change before heading back downstairs to thaw some chicken breasts for their dinner later. Once he fixed the marinade for them, he placed them in the refrigerator.

Once that was done, Cody headed back downstairs. Bailey and the twins were still sleeping. So, Cody followed the old adage – if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. So, he stretched himself out on the love seat and tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep himself when he heard his name.

"Cody?"

Cody opened his eyes and found Bailey looking at him. "Hey..."

Bailey yawned, stretched and began to sit up. "When did you get home?"

"About thirty minutes ago...You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you..."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks. I guess I should get up to start dinner."

"No need. I've already got two chicken breasts marinating in the fridge..."

Bailey nodded and then sighed.

"What's up?"

"Just the mention of breasts. Mine feel so full now and are beginning to get tender..."

"Maybe its time to begin pumping then?"

"You think so?"

"Sure. I mean, if we have bottles, I can feed one while you do, and then the next time we can switch off..."

Bailey nodded. "Sounds good to me..." She grinned. "Is this your way of getting me to change more diapers?"

Cody shook his head. "Not at all..." He laughed. "Just a pleasant side effect..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I had some time earlier today. I started looking at treadmills and other exercise programs for new moms online..."

Cody smiled. "Yeah?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I did. I figured I could start working off my pregnancy weight while the twins are asleep."

Cody paused and thought about it. "And what did Dr. Adams say about it?"

"Well...I didn't call her yet..." Bailey noticed Cody giving her a look. "Cody, you don't understand. I want to go back to looking the way I did before I had the twins..."

"Bails, I..."

Bailey interrupted him. "Cody, I know. I know no matter what, you will think I'm beautiful. And that means more to me than I can say. But I want to feel beautiful and sexy myself. I want to feel like I deserve it when you tell me that..."

Cody thought about how to answer that. "Bails, I do understand. And you know I will be here to support you in anyway I can. I just think it would be wise to talk to Dr. Adams before you began anything. I don't want you doing something that could cause harm to you or the twins..."

Bailey sighed. "I know..."

Cody got up to sit next to Bailey. "Bailey, I want you to feel beautiful and sexy again. I want you to be able to feel the way I see you, even now. But I want you to do it the right way when your body is ready for it. Tell you what. Your postpartum appointment is in a few weeks. Can you wait until then and we'll ask Dr. Adams any and every question you have?"

"I guess..."

Cody smiled. "And once you get the go ahead, I will be here every step of the way to help. And maybe once it warms up, you, Cassie and Addison can begin running in the neighborhood. And while you all do that, I will gladly stay here and have some Daddy time with the twins..."

Bailey had to smile. "Thank you, Codykins. It would be easier to stay motivated have them there to help push me along..."

Cody laughed. "Oh please. They'll be the ones trying to keep up with you. I've ran with you before. I know how exhausting that can be..."

Bailey laughed. "Anyways, I do appreciate your help."

"Anytime, Bails. You will always be my beautiful wife that has me wrapped around her little finger."

Bailey smiled. "You know...At my postpartum appointment, we get to find out if we can resume...snuggling together..."

Cody smiled back. "You know I look forward to that..." He yawned. "Of course, I also look forward to having the energy to do that..."

Bailey grinned. "You and me both...you and me both..."

"Tell you what. The week of your postpartum appointment is the week of the anniversary of our first date. If all goes well, we'll try to do something special for it. You can pump enough milk for the twins, and we can call in the night of babysitting Mom and Arwin offered us. And I will take you out for a romantic night on the town that will culminate in what we both want so bad..."

Bailey smiled. "A night of us showing each other how much we love the other?"

Cody grinned. "That...and a night to sleep in until we feel like waking up!"

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "Now, that would be the best date ever!"

___To be Continued..._

**AN: Thanks, Arkansas. Way to go and blow it. I will say, if any of the Ohio State players go pro anyways, Ohio State should have the fortitude to forfeit the game last night. And thank you NCAA for allowing that travesty to happen while you still refuse to Free Enes...**___  
_


	70. A New Challenge

_Chapter 70_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next morning, Addison and Nathan were indeed released from the hospital and Woody brought them home. And they began the ritual that Cody and Bailey had been experiencing for the past three weeks. And next door, while the twins were down for their morning naps, Bailey began using the breast pump for the first time. At first, she thought it was an odd feeling, but once she got used to it, it wasn't so bad. Plus, she was happy that her breasts didn't feel so full anymore. To herself, she relished the bonding moments she had with the twins, but part of her couldn't wait for her body to be back to completely normal again.

At the hospital, Cody was more refreshed than usual. The twins had two stretches of over three hours of sleep overnight, and all together, he had had over seven hours sleep. He wasn't sure if it was a sign of the twins getting older or his body finally accepting the amount of sleep he was getting. Either way, this morning, he didn't need the coffee he normally did. And that was a good thing as today was going to be a big day for him.

As Cody was adding notes to a chart, Dr. Buckley came up to him.

"Dr. Martin, how does the rest of your day look?"

Cody checked his schedule. "Just the usual, Dr. Buckley..."

"Well, lets find someone else to handle your patients for you. We just got word that we have a donor heart for one of our patients on the transplant list. I want you to scrub in on the surgery. You up for that?"

Cody nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Sir!"

Dr. Buckley smiled. "Excellent. The patient's body is being cooled now, and the donor heart should be here about eleven this morning. Expect it to last about seven hours..."

Cody nodded again. "I'll be ready. I just need to call Bailey and let her know I'll be home late..."

"You do that. I'll see you in the OR in an hour..." And with that, Dr. Buckley walked away.

Immediately, Cody pulled out his cell phone and called Bailey. And Bailey was just as excited for Cody as he was. She wished him luck, and he promised her he would pick them up dinner on his way home. After Bailey wished him luck again, Cody hung up and completed his rounds as quickly as he could.

The actual transplant surgery was very extensive. Cody had seen a heart and lung bypass machine in medical school, but he was finally seeing one in action. And it was very surreal seeing one heart being removed from a body and replaced with another one. Of course, the new heart had to he connected to all of the arteries and veins, and that was a painstaking process in making sure they did it right. And once they had, they returned the blood to the heart and gave it a small electric shock to get it pumping. The transplant team was satisfied that they had done their best and proceeded to wire the ribcage and staple the patient back up. Once that was done, the patient was wheeled off to recovery. As Cody and Dr. Buckley walked out of the OR, Dr. Buckley was grinning.

"Excellent work, Martin."

Cody nodded. "Do you think it will take?"

"That's up to the patient. If his body will accept it, there is a good chance he will live a long life. Transplant technology, medication and procedure has really improved in the past ten years. We've done all we can; its out of our hands now..."

"Well, I know we did our best..."

"That we did. Well, go home and get some rest. You've earned it..."

Cody laughed. "With two newborn twins at home and my wife who I'm sure is ready for some help, I doubt that..."

Dr. Buckley laughed. "Better you than me. I already went through that with my three kids. Here is some advice. When they are teenagers, you'll be begging to go back to these times again..."

After a shower in the locker room, Cody changed clothes to head home. And like he promised, he stopped to pick up dinner for him and Bailey. Walking in to the kitchen from the garage, he found Bailey coming into the kitchen herself.

"Hey! How did it go today?"

Cody smiled. "Pretty good we think. Only time will tell if we were truly successful..."

Bailey smiled back. "I'm sure you did your best."

"How were things around here today?"

Bailey laughed. "You would be proud. I had to give Woody and Addison both a crash course on changing a diaper..."

Cody laughed too that. "Couldn't wait for the expert to come home, huh?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Whatever...I did start using the pump today though..."

Just as she said, Cody opened the refrigerator door to get a bottle of water and saw several bottles of breast milk in the fridge.

"I can see that...How did that go?"

Bailey shrugged. "It was okay once I got the hang of it..."

Cody nodded. "Well, I guess I can help you feed them later then..."

Bailey smirked back at him. "Is the expert going to have to show you how its done?"

Cody walked over and kissed Bailey. "I'm willing to learn anything you're willing to teach me..."

Bailey grinned and wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. "I'm glad your home. I've missed you these past few days..."

Cody grinned. "Missed me or my extra pair of hands and eyes..."

Bailey gave him back her sweetest smile. "Both..."

Cody shrugged. "I guess that's better than what you could have said..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, both you and your hands and eyes are back home now. How does a nice quiet evening sound?"

Cody smiled. "Like heaven. I think we have a few weeks before we have to worry about Cassie going into labor..."

Bailey paused. "You would think, but Addison did go a week early..."

"Because that is Addison's child...These would be Zack's children. When has he ever been on time for anything?"

Bailey laughed. "True...So, what is your guess as to what their having?"

Cody had an evil grin. "If there is karma in this world, two daughters..."

Bailey grinned too. "True. Zack being the father of two teenage daughters could be comical..."

"I know...Plus, him sharing a house with three women...He'll go crazy..."

"I might actually pay to see that..."

"Well, why don't we eat the dinner I grabbed before it gets cold...We don't want to have to heat up both our dinners and the twins'..."

And that's what they did. They ate their dinner, and then woke the twins up so they could be fed and kept up so they would sleep longer later. They decided Bailey would breastfeed Charlie this time while Cody gave Abby a bottle before they switched for their feedings right before bed. Both sat in their rocking chairs and began feeding. Cody could sense Abby noticed something was different, but once she tasted the milk, she didn't seem to mind anymore. Bailey continued to breastfeed Charlie, but she couldn't help but look over and watch Cody feed their daughter. And she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. At the moment, she felt her heart swelling with love for her little family. She knew that the three other people in the room were her life, and she vowed to make them as happy as they made her.

Later that night, the twins were switched, and it was Charlie's turn with a bottle. Like his sister, Charlie could tell something was not right. He actually began crying before Cody rocked him some and got him to try the bottle again. Finally, Charlie tried again, and like his sister, all was forgiven when he tasted his mother's milk.

Cody smiled and turned to Bailey. "Well, at least they are taking them..."

Bailey smiled back. "Thankfully...I guess we have a new routine now..."

Cody nodded. "Speaking of routine, we should ask Dr. Jefferson when we should have them start sleeping in their cribs."

Bailey nodded. "I know. It will be weird having them not in our bedroom any longer, but it will be nice having our room back to ourselves again..."

Cody grinned. "Maybe we can talk Howie into sleeping in the nursery to keep an eye on them instead of at the foot of our bed?"

Bailey laughed. "Maybe we should. I would feel better with him watching over them."

Cody laughed too. "Yeah, he'll love that until they're old enough to pull on his ears and yank his tail..."

Just then, both heard a bark. And both looked to see Howie looking at them both as if he understood what they just said.

"Come on, Howie. You know its true."

Cody turned to Bailey. "Is he still being pretty good around the twins?"

Bailey nodded. "Oh yeah. When they are in their swings, he lies in front of them like he was their guard..."

Cody laughed. "I remember him trapping Woody in the bathroom a couple of weeks ago. I thought I was going to cry laughing so hard..."

Bailey grinned. "I know. Face it, Cody. You've warmed up to him. I know you had concerns at first, but he's been pretty great."

Cody nodded. "You're right. I guess I'm getting used to having a dog. Moseby would have flipped his lid if we had one at the Tipton. The closest we came was my other Grandma had a weiner dog. Well, she did until Zack fell on it..."

Bailey grimaced. "Ouch...That poor puppy..." Bailey paused. "But didn't London have Ivana at the Tipton?"

"Yeah, but that was London. Remember, we were still the hooligans then..."

Bailey smiled. "Look at you now though. Respected doctor, two children who adore you, and a wife who is crazy in love with you..."

Cody smiled back. "Not bad for a former hooligan, huh?"

"Oh please. I seriously doubt you were ever one of those..."

"Face it, Bails, to Moseby, our twins, Nathan and Zack and Cassie's twins will Hooligans the Next Generation."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I doubt that..." She looked down and Abby was done. "Especially when one of them is this angel. Looks like its time to burp them and change them..."

Cody raised Charlie to his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. And a few minutes later, Charlie let out a loud burp. Cody began laughing. "That's my boy..."

Soon, both were changed and put in new pajamas. And then it was time to rock them back to sleep. About fifteen minutes later, both twins were out like a light. Cody and Bailey took them to their bedroom and placed them in the bassinet.

Cody turned to Bailey. "So, you want to go to bed too, or do you want to have some Mommy/Daddy alone time?"

Bailey smiled. "Can't we do both?"

"Not for another three weeks..."

"I know that. I mean, just lie in each other's arms for awhile and talk like we used to when we would go to bed..."

Cody smiled. "Sounds good to me."

But, it was not meant to be. No more than five minutes after they laid down, both were fast asleep themselves.

___To be Continued..._


	71. Three Apointments

_Chapter 71_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next couple of weeks flew by. With Cody able to help feed now, their new routine was getting much easier. And both parents were proud of their children. They were only six weeks old, but sleeping at night for longer stretches at a time was becoming more and more common. Cody and Bailey were thankful for the book that suggested they try to help differentiate night and day to the twins as soon as possible. Next door, Woody and Addison were still adjusting. But with only one newborn to worry about, they had a little extra leeway.

March 16 was the Friday six weeks after the day that Bailey and the twins were released from the hospital. And since it was six weeks, it was time for Bailey's postpartum examination. She had scheduled it for four o'clock that afternoon so that Cody could be there to watch the twins during her examination. And to save a trip, she had scheduled a six week checkup for the twins with Dr. Jefferson for the same afternoon. Bailey had the twins in their carriage, and was sitting there checking on them when she heard a voice.

"I see I'm not too late..."

Bailey looked up and saw Cody smiling at her. She returned the smile. "What are you doing here? I didn't think your shifted ended until 3:30..."

"Someone's covering my last half hour so I can be here for Charlie and Abby's appointment."

"Good. I'm glad you're here."

Cody sat next to her. "You ready for your own appointment?"

Bailey nodded. "I think so."

"Did you make a list of all the questions we talked about?"

Bailey patted her pocket. "Right here."

Cody nodded and patted Bailey's knee. "Good. You nervous?"

Bailey paused. "A little. What if one of the doctors find something wrong?"

Cody smiled and took her hand in his. "Then we'll deal with it together. And will overcome it like we always do..."

Bailey leaned up to kiss Cody's cheek just as they heard Charlie and Abby's names called. Both picked up a twin, and Cody parked the carriage so it wouldn't be in the way. Once that was done, they both carried the babies back to the exam room, and held them in their arms as they waited on Dr. Jefferson. Finally, she entered the room.

"Ahhh...The Martin twins. My...They're so much bigger since the last time I saw them..." Dr. Jefferson began to laugh. "Of course, they were about twenty-four hours old then...Well, lets see how they are doing..."

Dr. Jefferson began with Charlie and gave him a thorough examination. And to his credit, Charlie was being a real trooper about it. Of course, he did get fussy when the cold stethoscope was pressed against him.

Cody grinned. "Just like his mother with the cold gel..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "If you weren't carrying our daughter in your arms, I'd get you for that..."

Dr. Jefferson finally finished with Charlie. "He looks completely healthy. I take it he's eating well?"

Bailey nodded. "Oh yeah. And he lets us know when he's hungry..."

Dr. Jefferson grinned. "Well, just keep what you're doing with him. Now, lets take a look at Abby..."

Bailey picked up Charlie and got him dressed again while Cody laid Abby down on the exam table and got her down to her diaper. Unlike Charlie though, she didn't seem to mind the examination or the stethoscope.

Bailey teased Cody. "Just like I thought. Its the women in the family that are the tough ones..."

Cody shrugged. "I could have told you that..."

Dr. Jefferson finished examining Abby too. "She's healthy as a horse too. You two must be doing a great job. Both seem healthy and happy. How are they doing with sleeping?"

Cody spoke up. "Pretty well. They are up to about four hours at a time at night..."

"That's great. But, it will still be a while before you're looking at eight hours continuously at night."

Bailey smiled. "We know, but we're taking what we can get."

"Well, I think you've made it through the most crucial time. The first six weeks are always a barometer, and both are doing great..."

Cody grinned. "Because of their amazing mother."

Bailey grinned too. "And their dad isn't half bad either..."

Cody and Bailey gathered the twins up, and placed them both back into the carriage before making their way to Dr. Adams office. Bailey checked in, and both waited for her name to be called. And a little after four Bailey was called back.

"Wish me luck..."

"Good luck, Sweetie. Just remember, no matter what, the three of us love you."

Bailey smiled and got up and headed back to the exam room. And after a few minutes, Dr. Adams joined her.

"Bailey, you are looking well...You are you feeling? And before you answer, I need you to be completely honest with me today. It won't do you any good if you hold anything back from me..."

Bailey nodded. "I understand. And actually, I feel pretty good..."

"No feelings of helplessness or being overwhelmed?"

Bailey paused. "Well, the first couple of weeks, I wondered if I could really do it, but Cody was there every step of the way. And once I got the hang of things, its become like second nature..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Good. I'm glad to see you two are tackling this as a team."

"We always do."

"Well, lets get you changed into a hospital gown and up into the stirrups to check you out..."

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Adams pulled back and smiled at Bailey. "Looks like you are completely healed from the delivery. Now tell me, have you noticed any other pains like in your abdomen or in your breasts?"

Bailey paused. "Well, my breasts were tender for a bit, but once I began pumping, that seemed to ease it..."

Dr. Adams nodded. "That's understandable. Your body is producing enough milk for two. Its only natural that your breasts were going to feel full. Anything else?"

"Well, I was wanting to begin exercising again...if that's okay...I've kept doing my Kegels though."

Dr. Adams grinned. "I think that would be okay. Just don't over do it. For most new mothers, it can take up to nine months to lose the baby weight..."

Bailey frowned. "Another nine months? But what about all the celebrities who do it in three?"

Dr. Adams laughed. "You mean the ones who have nannies to watch their children while they spend several hours a day in the gym with their personal trainers?"

Bailey laughed too. "Good point..."

"Just remember to be patient with it."

Bailey paused. "I guess the last question I have is about whether or not Cody and I can resume making love..."

"You're healed, so I don't see a problem with it..."

Bailey was hesitant but asked anyway. "Is it normal that I'm nervous about it?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Completely normal. It may sound strange, but its like you've reverted back to virgin status in that you worry about how it will feel and if it will hurt..."

Bailey nodded. "I did worry about those, but my first time was perfect. Cody was so gentle and loving..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "Then I bet he will be again. Just explain to him what you are feeling. If I've learned anything, its that your husband loves you. I'm sure he'll be understanding..."

Bailey smiled. "You're right..." She paused. "Will my breastfeeding affect me at all?"

"Well, you might find yourself a little dry. Before you do decide to resume, it might be a good idea to have some lubrication. And remember. You only have to when you are ready. Don't think you have to just to please Cody, but I know he would never force you or pressure you..."

Bailey nodded. "I know...I guess I need to ask you about birth control then...I want to be safe for a while, but I don't want to affect the milk I produce..."

Dr. Adams smiled. "That's the thinking of a fellow doctor. Since the shot is not actually estrogen, you can return to it immediately if you want..."

"When can I come in for a shot?"

"Give me ten minutes to get one brought up."

Meanwhile, back out in the waiting room, Cody was busy talking to the twins and making them laugh. Abby was just grinning at him while Charlie seemed to actually be laughing.

"Finally found someone who thinks you're funny?"

Cody looked up and saw Zack and Cassie walking into the waiting room.

"Yeah, I think they are taking pity on their old man. What are you two doing here?"

Cassie lumbered over and sat next to him. "I had a school orchestra concert on Tuesday so I rescheduled my appointment for today. Is Bailey in for her postpartum exam?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, and we had the twins six week checkup earlier. Both are doing great..."

Cassie leaned forward to smile at the twins. "They are still absolutely adorable. Aren't they, Zack?"

Zack walked over to look in the carriage. "Of course they are! They're Martins after all. Just because the family good looks passed Cody over doesn't mean it did his kids..."

Cody looked up and smirked. "So says my identical twin brother..."

"I happen to think Cody is the most handsome man in the world..."

Cody turned and saw Bailey walking towards them. "Hey, Sweetie. How did it go?"

Bailey smiled. "It went great. I'll fill you in on everything later..." She turned to Cassie. "I bet you can't wait till you can stop coming in here too..."

Cassie sighed. "You're telling me...What I wouldn't give to go ahead and have my water break right now..."

"Well, it probably will when you are the least expecting it..."

"I know..." Cassie struggled to stand up. "But I can dream can't I?"

"That you can. And to be honest, I can't wait to meet my nieces or nephews..."

Cassie laughed. "You and me both. I hope they are as adorable as..." Cassie paused and had a strange look on her face. "Ummm...I think we just got our wish. I think my water just broke!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Twister Part 1 is now up on On Demand and Youtube. Pretty much what we expected, but I think Part 2 is the big part. Other than that, I hope everyone will be rooting for the UK double dip tomorrow as they play Pitt in the BBVA Compass Bowl (yes, I know, it means absolutely nothing) at noon followed by the Cats taking on the Dogs in Georgia at 4:00 PM.**___  
_


	72. A Cause for Celebration

_Chapter 72_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Zack, Cody and Bailey just stared at Cassie in surprise.

"Hello! I said my water just broke!"

Zack began freaking out. "Oh my God! We've got to get her to the hospital!"

Cody placed his hands on Zack's shoulders. "You're already at the hospital!"

"Oh yeah...Guess I don't have to find a driver now..." He turned to Cody. "What do I do?"

"Go calm Cassie and get her to breathe..." He turned to Bailey. "Go find Dr. Adams and tell her we have a woman in labor in the waiting room. I'll call everyone to let them know what's going on..."

With that, Bailey rushed off to find Dr. Adams as Zack sat next to Cassie to get her to breathe. For his part, Cody made quick phone calls to Carey, Sarah, Maggie and Woody. Carey said she and Arwin were on their way, and Woody said he and Addison were on their way once they loaded up Nathan. Sarah and Maggie both said they would call the airlines and told Cody to keep them updated.

Meanwhile, Dr. Adams had ran back into the waiting room with Bailey and requested someone get Cassie a wheelchair.

"Don't worry, Cassie...You're already here, so that's a plus. But, if you don't mind, we'll skip your appointment, and get you ready for delivery. Let's get you over to the maternity ward and see how your doing..."

A wheelchair was brought in, and Cassie was wheeled out with Zack following close behind. Cody turned to Bailey. "Why don't you go with them? Cassie might be comforted having you close by after you just went through this yourself..."

"You sure?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'll take the twins over to the waiting room and set up a base of operations for us..."

Bailey smiled. "We're going to be an aunt and uncle soon..."

Cody smiled back. "I know. You go on now. I have bottles and diapers, and Grandma Carey will be here soon to help out if needed..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody. "Okay. I'll see you in a little while..." And with that, Bailey ran off to catch up to everyone.

Cody looked down at Charlie and Abby. "Come on guys, and let's head over to the waiting room. Your cousins are going to be born really soon."

Thirty minutes later, Cody was sitting in the waiting room watching the twins when Carey and Arwin rushed in.

"Cody! What's going on?"

"Cassie's water broke, and she's in the birthing room with Zack and Bailey. No updates yet."

"Did you call everyone?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I promised them updates once we heard anything. They were calling the airlines after they got off the phone with me..."

Carey began pacing again as Arwin sat next to Cody to watch the twins. Over the next half of an hour, Woody and Addison showed up, and they rolled the carriages next to each other. Woody joined Cody in baby watching as Addison headed back to see if she could help too.

In the birthing room, Dr. Adams had Cassie up in the stirrups and was examining her. "Okay Cassie, you're only a little over a centimeter right now, so its going to be awhile yet. I'll keep checking on you, but just try to stay as comfortable as you can while the contractions keep hitting you..."

Cassie nodded and then gritted her teeth as another contraction began hitting her. For his part, Zack was standing across the room not having a clue at all to what he was supposed to be doing. Finally, Bailey looked up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

Zack shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea..."

"Well, maybe you should get closer to comfort your wife..."

"How?"

Bailey rubbed her eyes and mumbled. "How can twin brothers really be so different? Be supportive of her. Hold her hand during the contractions. Be comforting. If she needs anything, do it. When I was going through the same thing, I know I said harsh things to Cody, but I couldn't have gotten through it without him being there right beside me. And right now, Cassie needs you by her side!" Bailey paused. "Maybe Addison and I should leave..."

Zack turned to her with fear in his eyes. "No! You two actually will know better than I do what to do!"

"Because we had to experience it first hand. I know Cody cherishes being there with me the whole time. I don't want you to miss out on it. You'll look back and regret it if you do..."

And with that, Bailey walked over to Addison and whispered in her ear. Addison paused and nodded before both turned to Cassie.

"Cassie. We'll be outside if you need anything, but we're going to leave you here with Zack. This should be something to be shared between the two of you. But just know that all of us in the waiting room love you and know you will do a wonderful job."

Cassie thanked them before Bailey and Addison headed out of the room. Zack made his way slowly over to the side of Cassie's bed. "So...What can I do?"

Just then, another contraction hit Cassie. Immediately, Zack grabbed Cassie's hand. "Come on, Baby. Just breathe and it will pass!"

Back in the waiting room, Bailey and Addison quickly updated everyone on Cassie's progress. Bailey called her mother while Cody called Sarah and his Dad to give them the updates. By how far along Cassie was, both couples said they should be there well before Cassie gave birth. Once that was done, Cody turned to Bailey.

"Want to head down to the cafeteria with me to get something to drink for everyone?"

"What about the twins?"

"I just fed them again a little bit ago, so they should be fine. Plus, Arwin can keep an eye on them..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

After they bought a drink for everyone using Cody's employee discount, they both began to return to the waiting room when Bailey stopped Cody.

"I wanted to let you know how my exam went..."

"You said it went well. I take it there was good news?"

Bailey nodded. "I'm healed, and Dr. Adams cleared me to resume exercising..."

Cody grinned. "That's wonderful. If you want, I have my laptop out in the car. I can go get it and we can begin looking for what you want online..."

Bailey smiled back. "Well, we do have some time to waste."

Cody laughed. "Like about twelve hours..."

Bailey paused. "Dr. Adams also cleared me to resume something else too..."

"As in...?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..."

Cody paused. "Wow...Now that we can again, why am I so nervous?"

Bailey sighed in relief. "You too?"

"Yeah. I was scared to death our first time that I would hurt you somehow, and I'm just as scared now..."

Bailey smiled. "Cody, you would never hurt me. But it does make me feel good that you are just as worried as I am..."

Cody sat down their drinks and took Bailey's hands in his. "Because I love you so much. I would rather die than ever hurt you. But Bails, just because we can again, it doesn't mean we have to. You are the sexiest woman in the world, but I want you to want to as well. So, like I said so long ago, if you tell me no, I will understand. I am willing to wait until you are ready again..." Cody smiled. "It will be like our first time all over again..."

Bailey smiled and pulled Cody in for a hug. "You have no idea how much what you just said means to me. I have the best husband in the whole world. And Cody, I promise you...when I'm ready, you will be the first to know..."

Cody laughed. "I better be..."

Bailey pulled back and gave Cody a look. "Cody..."

"I was kidding, Sweetie. Besides, do you know what today is?"

Bailey paused to think before she smiled. "The anniversary of our first date eleven years ago!"

"That's right. I guess we'll have to put on hold our celebration for it. We've gone from a Hannah Montana concert to waiting for word on our nieces or nephews..."

Bailey grinned. "I always knew that day was the beginning of something wonderful..."

"Speaking of somethings wonderful, we should get back to make sure our twins are alright..."

Cody and Bailey returned to the waiting room, both of them feeling a lot better. Well, there was still one problem, and it was Carey. She still couldn't stop pacing back and forth. Cody turned to Bailey and whispered his idea to her. Bailey smiled and nodded. Cody stood up and looked into the carriage. Abby was asleep but Charlie was wide awake. Cody picked him and carried him over to his mother.

"If you are going to pace, Charlie wanted to know if you wanted some company..."

Carey smiled and took her grandson into her arms. "I would love some. Where's Abby?"

Cody grinned. "Fast asleep. I think she wants to be well rested when her cousins get here."

"I see she is as anxious as I am..."

"I believe she is. Speaking of which, I have a favor to ask of you and Arwin..."

"What's that?"

"Well, the anniversary of Bailey and my first date was today, but since we've had something else come up, I was wondering if you would want to babysit next weekend..."

Carey smiled. "We'd love to. Are you planning a surprise for Bailey?"

Cody grinned. "I am. I figured after six weeks, we needed a little time alone together..."

"Say no more. I understand."

"We'll make sure we bring plenty of bottles for you. Both are already used to them and..."

Carey laughed. "Cody, I've been around newborn twins before. I think I can manage..."

Cody nodded. "Thanks...Now, its time to get ready to meet my nieces or nephews...I'm glad today is Friday so I don't have to worry about going in tomorrow..."

Carey nodded and smiled. "I know...I'll have four grandchildren!"

Cody laughed. "And is it just me, or does it seem appropriate that Zack's kids be born on St. Patrick's Day..."

Carey laughed too. "I know..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: If you haven't seen it yet, Twister Part 2 is now up on Youtube. And Cailey fans, its the episode we've all be waiting for. Cailey is back!**___  
_


	73. Two More Martins

_Chapter 73_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next several hours went pretty much the same. Every so often, Zack would come out and give updates on how Cassie was doing, and she was progressing along about as well as Bailey had. About eight o'clock, Cody and Woody went on a food/diaper run so everyone would have what they needed. Carey finally stopped pacing when Charlie decided he was ready for a nap too. And soon enough, all three babies were sleeping soundly. Cody had even brought in his laptop, and he and Bailey had searched online for what Bailey would want for her exercise program. Bailey found a few new mother exercise DVDs she liked as well as a treadmill she could put down in the basement. Cody went ahead and called the sporting goods store near their house and asked if they had everything in stock. They did, and Cody went ahead and ordered everything. He said they would be by to pick everything up the next day.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Is this what it was like when everyone was waiting for Charlie and Abby to be born?"

"I guess so..." She laughed. "But at the time, my focus was elsewhere..."

Cody laughed. "Mine too. At least the twins seem not to mind hanging out in hospital waiting rooms..."

"I know. They are being the little prince and princess we know them to be."

"Well, I hope this will be the last time they have to spend any length of time in one. I'll volunteer to spend enough time in this place for all of us."

As the night went on, Addison pulled a deck of cards out of her purse, and several of them sat around and played cards. Of course, breaks for diaper changing, feedings and walking around with fussy babies was allowed. This lasted a couple of hours until Addison was finding herself fighting off sleep. Her and Woody's bodies hadn't been quite conditioned yet to the lack of sleep that Cody and Bailey had. So, they curled up on one of the couches in the waiting room and pulled Nathan's carriage next to them.

Cody and Bailey did the same thing with Bailey sitting between Cody's legs. It was about midnight, and they were sitting with the day's paper doing the crossword, jumble and soduku together. Eventually, Bailey's eyes got heavy and she was soon asleep as well. Cody just sat there (it wasn't like he could really move) and took turns looking at his children and his wife. He had to smile to himself. He truly was the luckiest man in the world. These three were his life, and he knew he would die to protect them.

About one in the morning, Zack came out with another update. He couldn't help but notice that his family was sprawled around the living room, half awake, half asleep. Carey and Arwin had headed off for coffee, but Zack noticed his brother was awake.

"What are you all? A bunch of lightweights?"

Cody grinned. "Oh, you'll understand soon...real soon..."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not so sure. Cassie is now only at four centimeters..."

Cody laughed. "I remember that feeling. After several hours, I felt like _I _was dilated as much as Bailey was..."

"I guess I just keep doing what I'm doing then..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Joe and Dad told me you knew you were in the homestretch when Cassie threatens to kill you..."

Zack sighed. "Great..."

Cody grinned. "And you'll know its about time when she says she will never let you touch her ever again..."

Zack had a horrified look.

"Don't worry. She doesn't mean it. But for the next six weeks or so, it will be the last thing on your mind. If you have a free minute, you're going to want to sleep..."

Zack sighed. "So, you're telling me I might fall asleep during opening day in a few weeks?"

"Maybe. But the good news is even you will adjust to about 5 hours of interrupted sleep a night..."

"Yeah right!"

"Its true. Zack, its because of people like you that they don't add snooze buttons to baby monitors..." Cody grinned. "Just make sure you put the right one with the twins..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Well, I should get back in there. Any word from Dad and Sarah or Joe and Maggie?"

"Joe and Maggie's flight was leaving Kansas City at 10:00 there time, so they should be here in about an hour or so. Dad and Sarah were in Vegas, and I think they will be here about 3:00 AM. And Grandma should be here soon after."

Zack nodded. "I'll tell Cassie everyone is on their way."

Zack headed back to the maternity room, while Cody continued to sit back with Bailey snuggling closer to him every so often. When Carey and Arwin returned, he filled them in on what Zack had said. They both nodded, and even exhaustion was slowing Carey down, so they both sat down too.

And as predicted, Maggie and Joe came rushing into the waiting room about 2:30 AM. They both laughed as they noticed Carey, Arwin, Woody, Addison, Bailey and all three children were asleep. They walked over to Cody.

"We miss anything?"

Cody shook his head. "No. About a half an hour ago, she was at six centimeters. So, we have some time."

"Any word from Sarah and Kurt?"

"They should be here in about an hour..."

Maggie looked into the carriage. "And how are these angels doing?"

Cody grinned. "Doing great. They had a checkup with the pediatrician today..." Cody checked his watch and laughed. "About eleven hours ago..."

"Did Bailey have her postpartum appointment too?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. She's doing great too. She's been cleared to begin exercising again."

Joe grinned. "Well, I see she is getting sleep when she can..."

Cody laughed. "She isn't the only one. I think both of my legs are asleep now too. And Woody and Addison are getting what they can while Nathan sleeps."

Maggie looked over at him. "He's adorable too. Must be something in the water in your neighborhood..."

Joe laughed and turned to Cody. "How come you are still up then?"

"For some reason, I caught a second wind. I'm sure I'll pay for it later though..."

"Well, why don't you try to catch some shuteye? We'll keep an eye on the twins, and with my daughter holding on to you for dear life, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon..."

So, Cody did. He was sleeping soundly, and this time it was him holding on to Bailey when she woke up. And she noticed her mother looking down on the twins.

"Hey Mom..."

Maggie looked up and smiled. "So, its your turn to be awake now..."

Bailey smiled. "I guess so. Besides you and Daddy getting here, did I miss anything while I was out?"

"Cody said Zack came out about 2:00 AM and said Cassie was six centimeters..."

Bailey nodded. "What time is it now?"

"About four. Kurt and Sarah should be here soon..."

Bailey yawned and began to stretch when she noticed Cody had his arms wrapped around her. "Looks like I'm trapped."

Maggie smiled. "Its only fair. When we got here, you had your arms wrapped around him holding on for dear life."

Bailey smiled. "Really?"

"Its true, you did..."

Bailey looked down and found Cody was awake. "Did I wake you?"

"Sort of...When you stretched, you kind of kneed me." Cody teased her. "Its a good thing we have two newborns because it might be the only two we ever have..."

Bailey couldn't help herself and began to laugh. "I am so sorry, Codykins."

"Its okay. The bright side is that I'm fully awake now. The bad side is I'm going to be a soprano for a while..."

About that time, Kurt, Sarah and Ellie came rushing into the waiting room.

"Did we miss anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Kurt tried to catch his breath. "Good..."

Cody grinned. "Did you three run into each other outside?"

Ellie grinned. "Actually, at the airport. We shared a cab over..."

Before anyone could say anything else, Zack came rushing out into the waiting room.

"Cassie's at eight centimeters!"

Sarah smiled. "Almost there..."

"And she just threatened to kill me!"

Joe, Kurt, Cody and Woody all laughed while all of their wives rolled their eyes at them.

"I should get back in there!" And with that, Zack ran back into the maternity room.

About an hour later, Zack was in the delivery room, holding Cassie's hand. Dr. Adams was examining Cassie again. Finally, she pulled back and looked up and smiled.

"Your ten centimeters...Let's do this."

Cassie nodded. "Okay. Time to push?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yeah, you ready?"

Cassie nodded.

Dr. Adams turned to Zack. "Are you ready, Coach?"

Zack nodded. "Lets do this!"

"Push for me then!"

Cassie began pushing. And she kept pushing.

"Come on! Almost there! You're crowning!"

Cassie gave one more hard push before slumping back. But she heard the unmistakeable sound of a baby crying.

Dr. Adams smiled. "Congratulations! Its a girl!"

Zack smiled. "We have a daughter..."

Dr. Adams turned to the nurse. "Born March 17, 2020. Time of birth, 5:48 AM..." She turned back to Cassie. "We'll take ten minutes and do this again. I'm sure Bailey told you number two was much easier..."

Cassie sighed. "It better be. I don't have much left in me..."

Zack looked down at her. "Of course you do. Just remember, in fifteen minutes, this will all be over and you can sleep then..."

Cassie nodded wearily. "Sleep sounds real good right now..."

"You ready to get this over with?"

Cassie nodded. "Let's do it!"

Dr. Adams smiled. "Alright, push for me again."

And Cassie did push again. And again. And again.

"One more big one!"

And with every last bit of strength she had, Cassie pushed again until she once again crumbled back into the bed. But the sound of another baby crying brought a smile to her face.

"Congratulations! Its a boy!" Dr. Adams turned to the nurse. "March 17, 2020, 5:59 AM."

Zack was excited. "A boy! We have one of each!"

Cassie just smiled. "Yeah, we do...You know which names we decided on?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I do. I love you, Baby..."

"I love you too"

"Get some rest then. We'll be here when you wake up."

And with that, Cassie closed her eyes and felt sleep overtake her.

Fifteen minutes later, Zack came walking out into the waiting room. And like his brother had about six weeks earlier, he carried one bundle in pink and one bundle in blue.

"If I can have everyone's attention, I would like to introduce you to our children. Here in my left arm is our oldest, our daughter. Cassie and decided if we had girls, she would name them. So, I would like to introduce you all to Elizabeth Caroline Martin. She is named after both of her grandmothers.. And here in my right arm is our youngest, our son. We decided if we had boys, I would get to name them. So, I'd like to introduce you to Brady Henry Martin. Brady after my boyhood hero Tom Brady, and Henry after his grandfather."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: All three parts of Twister are up on youtube now. I recommend everyone check them out. Cailey is back!**___  
_


	74. A Familiar Face Returns

_Chapter 74_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Immediately, all of the women swarmed around Zack, and Sarah and Carey each took one of their grandchildren into their arms. Bailey, Addison, Maggie and Ellie swarmed around them, all of them gathered around the newest members of the family. Zack found himself getting pushed back and he stood there with a look of shock on his face. Cody grinned, and he came over and wrapped his arm around Zack's shoulder.

"Welcome to fatherhood..."

"What just happened here?"

"Don't worry. Once there is a dirty diaper to be changed, they will give them right back to you..."

Zack was incredulous. "And how long will that last?"

Cody smiled. "Until you potty train them..."

Zack sighed. "Great..."

"Look on the bright side, both of your children are beautiful..."

Zack smiled. "They are, aren't they?"

Cody teased him. "And like mine, they both get it from their mother..."

Zack was about to say something when he stopped. "I can't argue there..."

Cody laughed. "I still can't believe Cassie let you name him Brady though..."

Zack shrugged. "She liked the name. Besides, Bailey let you name your son after a hockey player..."

Cody looked at Zack confused. "What are you talking about?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Charles Andrew Martin...C-A-M. Cam. I always knew Cam Neely was your favorite Bruin, but..."

Cody paused to consider that. "That was not intentional...I never realized that until right now..."

"Uh huh..."

"Anyways, I figured with today being St. Patrick's Day, you would have named him after a Celtic..."

Zack shook his head. "No way she would have gone for Rajon. Besides, I guess today is St. Patrick's Day..." Zack grinned. "I guess in twenty one years, I'll be buying him a green beer!"

Cody shook his head. "Anyways, you should probably be taking this chance to get some sleep too..."

"I know, but how am I going to get them away from the pack of wolves over there?"

Cody paused and grinned. "Easy. They won't listen to you, but they will a nurse..."

And ten minutes later, a no nonsense nurse came over and announced it was time to take the newest Martin twins on to the nursery. Zack followed them, made sure they were settled, and then joined Cassie in the private room before he passed out in the chair next to her.

Back in the waiting room, everyone else decided sleep sounded good too. Zack had given Kurt and Sarah the key to the front door, so they could crash there. Joe and Maggie would crash with Cody and Bailey, and Ellie would head back with Carey and Arwin.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Looks like were going to have a full minivan..."

Bailey laughed. "Good thing we got the extra eighth seat. We're going to need it."

And the minivan was as full as it could be. The back was full with the carriage and everyone's bags. The back row had Bailey with the twins on either side of her. The middle row was Maggie, Sarah and Kurt with Sarah in the middle. And Joe rode shotgun next to Cody. Of course, it was about 7:00 in the morning by the time they pulled away from the hospital, so the sun was just beginning to rise. And at 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning meant one thing – no traffic. So, fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the garage at Cody and Bailey's house. Kurt and Sarah grabbed their bags and headed next door. Joe and Maggie grabbed their bags and headed for the guest suite downstairs. Cody grabbed the twins carriers and carried them in only to be met by Howie jumping around.

"Ummm...Bails. You mind letting Howie out. His back legs are crossed. I think he's holding it in..."

Bailey laughed. "Sure. I think its time to have Arwin come over and install a doggie door..."

Cody laughed too. "I think you're right. I'll take the twins up and change them both. When you get there, we'll feed them and rock them..."

By the time this was all done, it was close to 8:00 in the morning. The twins were sleeping again in their bassinet. Thankfully it was Saturday so Cody and Bailey could sleep as long as the twins would let them. And fortunately, that was close to 1:00 PM. Five hours sleep doesn't seem like much, but to Cody and Bailey, it felt like a full night's sleep. After changing and feeding the twins again, they brought them downstairs. And once they got them going in their swings, Cody turned to Bailey.

"What do you think? Breakfast, Brunch or Lunch?"

Bailey paused. "Split the difference...Brunch."

Cody went about fixing everyone some food while Bailey grabbed the breast pump and proceeded to begin pumping more breast milk for the day.

Cody just smiled. "I don't think I could ever get used to that..."

Bailey laughed. "Who said I was? You want to try it?"

Cody grinned. "If I did and milk came out, we'd have a big problem..."

"Good point..."

"I was thinking. Why don't we stop by the sporting goods store on the way to the hospital later? That way, we can put everything together tomorrow and you can begin using it on Monday..."

"Works for me..."

Cody paused and began laughing. "With that thing on, do you ever feel like an extra in a Madonna video?"

Bailey laughed. "All of the time..."

Bailey finished pumping, and took the bottles she filled and put them in the refrigerator. Cody was just finishing cooking when Joe and Maggie made their appearance.

"You're just in time. Brunch is about to be served."

And everyone dug in to the wonderful meal Cody had thrown together. Joe sat back and relaxed. "And that's why Cody is my favorite son-in-law. He can cook and clog my arteries, and then cut me open later and clean them out..."

Maggie and Bailey both rolled their eyes and laughed. Maggie turned to Bailey. "Why don't we watch the twins while you two get cleaned up? Well call Kurt and Sarah and tell them to be ready in about an hour."

Bailey nodded as she and Cody cleaned the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Cody turned to Bailey. "Should I call Zack and see if they have their car seat carriers and Cassie's bag with them?"

"Probably not a bad idea..."

An hour later, everyone was showered and changed. Bailey decided to breastfeed the twins once more before leaving. While she did that, Cody said he would go ahead and go to the store to pick up their things. Joe went with him, and thirty minutes later, they both carried the large box inside and down to the basement. Once that was done, everyone piled back into the minivan again to head back down to the hospital. Cody dropped everyone off at the entrance before he went to park the van. Of course, he had no qualms about parking in the closer, enclosed doctor's parking garage. The first stop was by the nursery. And low and behold, there were Brady and Elizabeth right in front of them. All the ladies brought out the cameras and camera phones again to take pictures. And again, pictures were sent to the four corners of the globe. And everyone responded back...well, everyone but London. Two nurses came to pick up the babies and took them off. Everyone assumed they were going to be fed for the first time.

After making sure they gave Cassie enough time to nurse them, everyone made their way to Cassie's room. Sarah cracked the door open, and stuck her head in to see if anyone was awake. And both Zack and Cassie were.

"You all up for some visitors?"

Cassie smiled. "Come on in..."

Everyone filled up the room, and everyone except Cody swarmed around Zack and Cassie and the newborns. Someone had to keep an eye on Charlie and Abby. Finally, Sarah and Maggie took the twins again and the grandfather and great uncle had their video cameras going again. Bailey sat down next to Cassie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And more sore..."

Bailey smiled. "I remember that feeling all too well. The good news is does eventually go away..."

Cassie just shook her head. "You and Addison could have mentioned how strange breastfeeding was though..."

Bailey laughed. "After just experiencing it, do you think you can put into words what it was like?"

"Well...No..."

Bailey grinned. "Just wait till you learn the joys of the breast pump..."

"No thanks. I'm good right now..."

Bailey paused. "So, how did Zack do in the delivery room?"

Cassie smiled. "Good. Real good. It took him a bit to catch on, so whatever you said to him, thank you..."

Bailey smiled. "I knew if he didn't get more involved, he'd regret it one day. I know Cody likes to be as involved as he can or I'll let him be..."

"Well, we have five kids among us now, all born within a span of about six weeks..."

"Which means lots of birthday parties and cakes right on top of each other..."

Cassie laughed. "True..."

"And remember. Cody and I and Woody and Addison are right next door if you need anything."

Cassie laughed again. "If I need anything? I'm bringing my brood over to your house. Two on four sounds better than two different cases of one on two..."

Bailey laughed. "Sounds good to me..."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Everyone turned and was surprised to see London sticking her head in the door.

"Good, this is the right room."

London walked inside, but there was someone with her. And it wasn't Armando. Zack and Cody looked at each other in question. This new guy looked awfully familiar.

Cassie spoke. "London...This is a surprise. Thank you so much for coming to see us..."

London smiled. "Well, I'm going to be in Boston full time now. I'm moving back to stay..."

Bailey smiled. "Welcome back then..."

"Besides, I'm getting married...I would like to introduce you all to my fiance, Todd St. Mark..."

___To be Continued..._


	75. Listening to the Fates

_Chapter 75_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Everyone in the room either stood or sat there with their mouths wide open in shock. Well, almost everyone. It was probably good that neither Maggie nor Sarah had any idea who Todd was and why this was surprising. For Cassie and Bailey, it was the shock that as recently as Thanksgiving, London was still together with Armando. And for Zack and Cody, they knew all too well who Todd was, and they feared who could be showing up soon.

Finally, Bailey spoke. "You're getting married?"

Cassie shook her head. "We didn't see this coming..."

Zack was worried. "Is Ilsa going to show up soon?"

Cody nodded. "Please say she isn't. She still scares me!"

Todd laughed. "Me too. Fortunately, I haven't seen her in years..."

Both Cody and Zack sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute...You two are the short little blond twins from the Tipton. One of you made the best cookies I've ever tasted."

Cody grinned. "That would be me..."

London finally spoke again. "Todd's father owns the St. Mark Hotel across the street from the Tipton Hotel..."

Zack interrupted. "Wait...Don't your fathers hate each other?"

London shrugged. "That's their problem. I'm self sufficient now, and Todd is now a full fledged dentist."

Bailey smiled. "Well, congratulations...I think."

"Todd, this is Bailey Martin, Cookie Boy's wife. The one who is in the hospital bed after just giving birth is Cassie Martin, the other one's wife."

Zack smirked. "Thanks, London..."

Todd stepped forward to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you both. London has told me so much about you both..."

Cassie smiled. "Nice to meet you too. You'll have to excuse us though, we've just been thrown for a curve ball here. This is my Aunt Sarah and her husband, Kurt, who happens to be Zack and Cody's dad. And this is my Uncle Joe and Aunt Maggie who are Bailey's parents..."

Todd paused. "Close family..."

Cassie laughed. "Yes, we are. The two little ones in Sarah and Maggie's arms are Zack's and my newborns, Elizabeth and Brady. And two over in the carriage are Cody and Bailey's twins, Charlie and Abby."

Bailey spoke again. "So...How did you two...meet?"

London smiled. "I was in Zurich for a show, and I chipped a tooth on some kind of stupid Swiss chocolate candy. I was recommended to a dentist and it turned out it was Mark. It might have been the gas I was under, but it was as if we had never been separated. I stayed around after my show, and three weeks later, he proposed..."

Todd grinned. "I wasn't going to let her get away from me again."

"And we decided to head back to Boston. We're both from here, and this is where our friends and families are. So, we've both decided to come home. I can work from the penthouse..."

"And I need to set up my own shop..."

Cody spoke up. "What's your specialty?"

"Oral Surgery..."

Cody grinned. "Well, if you're interested, I know right here at Mass General, they are looking to add someone to their Department of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery..."

Todd smiled. "Yeah?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm a second year resident in cardiology. They send us emails all the time about openings."

"Thank you!" Todd turned to London. "Mind if I go run down and put in an application?"

London smiled. "Go for it. I need some time to get to know these new kiddos..." And with that, Todd headed out. And as soon as he was out of earshot, Bailey spoke up.

"You're getting married? What happened to Armando?"

London shrugged. "I did what you told me to do. I sat down and talked to him. We didn't settle anything, but then Carey sent me a picture of your twins right after they were born. I wanted some myself, and Armando didn't. So, we went our separate ways. The next week, I found Todd again. It was like you always said, Bailey...sometimes the fates bring to you the person you are supposed to be with."

Bailey paused. "I did say that, didn't I?" Bailey smiled. "Well, I'm not one to argue with the fates after everything they've done for me. Congratulations. Let us know what we can do to help..."

London grinned. "Maria is already on it. Right now, Auntie London wants to see these new Martins..."

So, London took her time meeting Charlie, Abby, Samantha and Brady. And while she was meeting them, Woody, Addison and Nathan arrived. London took her time getting to know the newest Fink as well. And right about the time Todd returned, Carey, Arwin and Ellie showed up as well. Carey walked over between her sons and leaned in and whispered.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Cody whispered back. "Yup. And get this, he and London are engaged..."

Carey practically screamed. "Engaged?"

London laughed and turned to Carey. "Its true..."

Carey just shook her head. "How did Moseby and Maddie take the news?"

London paused. "You know...I probably should tell them."

Zack turned to Cody. "Is it wrong to want to be there to see Moseby's reaction?"

Cody laughed. "I wouldn't mind seeing it myself. After his reaction on Thanksgiving though, I would be kind of worried..."

Bailey turned to her husband. "Good point. You might be called into action again."

Cody grinned. "Yeah right. Like Moseby would every consent to have me operate on him..."

Soon enough, London and Todd had to be getting back. They did have several other phone calls to make, but both made sure to tell all that all of the children were beautiful. London even looked right at Bailey when she told the new mothers she would take all of them shopping to make sure the babies were outfitted in the most stylish of clothing.

Everyone else hung out until visiting hours were over. Before they left, Cody had Woody follow him to the minivan so they could bring in Cassie's bag and the carriers they had brought with them. Before the nurses kicked them out, everyone headed home. And at Cody and Bailey's house, Grandma Maggie and Grandpa Joe were doting over the twins while Cody and Bailey put together her treadmill.

"Is this just for you, or am I allowed to use it to?"

Bailey teased him. "Its all mine..."

Cody shrugged and went back to putting it together.

"I was kidding, Codykins. This is our family treadmill."

Cody teased back. "So, I'm third in line for it right? Behind you and Howie?"

"For now...until the twins begin walking, then you become fifth."

Cody sighed. "I see where I rank in this family..."

Bailey smiled and leaned in to kiss Cody's cheek. "It'll be okay. Besides, you now know you are Dad's favorite son-in-law..."

Cody laughed. "Well, I got that going for me...which is nice..."

Bailey laughed too. "Any you're always number one with me too."

Cody smiled. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Bailey paused. "You know...That's not a question we've been asking ourselves a lot lately."

"I know. But, we do appear to have two extra sets of eyes in the house for a few days. Might as well take advantage of it..."

Bailey nodded. "How about we order some pizzas, turn on the TV and just veg out tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. I can call the pizza place once I find out what everyone wants..."

Bailey paused. "Cody, tell me more what you know about this Todd St. Mark. I just want to make sure London isn't setting herself up for a big heartbreak."

"Well, He and London met when I was...12 I think, so London would have been 15. They had a sort of Romeo and Juliet kind of thing with their fathers wanting to keep them apart. His father wanted to send him to school in Zurich so he could be a dentist. He wanted to say no, but London made him go..."

"Really? You think he will treat London alright?"

Cody grinned. "Oh, I think so. If not, I'm sure Mr. Tipton will find ways to make him regret it..."

Bailey smiled. "I guess London and I are more alike than we thought. Both come from farm stalk, both met our dream guys when we were 15 and married them, and both will have doctors as husbands..."

Cody laughed. "I know. With how much she hates them, I find it hilarious that London will be married to a dentist. We may have seen it all now."

"Oh no we haven't. London wants kids too...I wonder what they will be like?"

"Well, one thing they will be is loaded. Not only the heir to the Tipton fortune but the St. Mark one as well..."

And as they had suggested, just hanging out around the house was fine with Joe and Maggie. They wanted to spend as much time with the twins as possible. Kurt and Sarah even came over to play with them too, so there were two more babysitters. And once everyone ate, the grandparents just kept fussing over the twins, much to the delight of Charlie and Abby. And while they had help, Cody and Bailey curled up on the couch in the basement.

As they laid there, both sighed in contentment.

Bailey turned to face Cody. "Well, I guess we now have two weddings coming up to be ready for..."

"Probably three...maybe four."

Bailey frowned. "Who is the third and fourth?"

"Marcus and Melanie and then Max and Tapeworm. They both graduate with their PhDs this May..."

Bailey grinned. "I fully take credit for that one..."

"Uh huh..."

"You were there. I was the one who pushed them along..."

Cody smiled. "Whatever you say, Dear..."

Bailey just shook her head. "I just want all of our friends to be as happy as we are. And they are well on their way..."

"Never happen..."

Bailey frowned. "Why not?"

"Because no matter how happy they are, they can't be as happy as we are...I don't think its possible."

Bailey smiled and laid her head back down on Cody's shoulder. "You're right..."

Cody grinned. "Be another six months before I hear that again..."

"Cody!"

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Congrats to the Auburn Tigers for winning the BCS National Championship. There can no longer be any debate. The SEC is the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be. Of course, as such, I'm sure Auburn didn't really mind that their basketball team got whooped by my Cats tonight.**___  
_


	76. Remembering the Original Twins

_Chapter 76_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next morning, Cassie and the new twins were released from the hospital. When they arrived home, there were streamers and balloons waiting on them too. Cody had fixed a big breakfast for everyone, so there was plenty of food to go around. Zack and Cassie brought the twins inside, and everyone huddled around them again. That was until Brady began to cry. Everyone parted, and Cassie went to pick him up. She checked his diaper and found him wet. Immediately, she handed him off to Zack.

"You're up..."

Zack just stood there holding his son. "Ummm...Broseph, come show me how to do this..."

Cody rolled his eyes and followed Zack up the stairs to the nursery.

"Okay, show me how to do this..."

"Well, unsnap he is outfit and his one piece undershirt, and..."

Zack interrupted. "Why don't you just do it and I'll observe?"

Cody shook his head. "No. Best way to learn it is to do it yourself."

Zack sighed and undid Brady's clothing. "Now what?"

"Remove his current diaper..."

Zack did and turned up his nose. "Ohhh...This stinks!"

"Zack, he's still feeding off the colostrum, so its not like its really..." Cody sighed. "Put it in the diaper genie..."

Zack did and reached for another diaper. Cody stopped him. "Whoa! You're forgetting a few steps..."

"Like what?"

Cody handed him the wipes. "Clean him off..."

"You mean wipe him?"

"Exactly."

Zack held his nose and he did so. "Okay, what's next?"

Cody handed him the powder. "Powder him..."

Zack did, but he did so rather heavily. "Next time, not so much. Now, its diaper time..."

Zack did and lifted up Brady, but his diaper fell off. Cody rubbed his eyes. "Let's try it again, but this time, use the adhesive strips to secure it..."

"Oh yeah..." Zack did it again, but this time right. Cody smiled. "Good job. You did it. The next thousand or so times should be a piece of cake..."

"Th..th..thousand?"

Cody grinned. "You'll be alright...Finish fastening him up, and we'll take him back downstairs."

The rest of the that morning, everyone hung out and helped out Cassie and Zack when they needed it. Before long though, it was time to put the twins down for a nap. Kurt and Sarah and Carey and Arwin stayed around to help, but everyone else returned back to their own houses. Besides, Charlie and Abby were ready for a nap too. Before everyone left though, Cassie spoke up.

"The twins birthday is next week..."

Sarah grinned at her. "Which set?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "The old ones, Zack and Cody. I thought we could have something for them while everyone is in town. When is everyone heading back?"

Joe and Maggie were set to fly out Friday morning as were Kurt and Sarah. "Okay, how about Wednesday night then?" So, then it was set.

Once back home, Cody and Bailey fed their twins again before putting them down for a nap. But now, Bailey needed a way to get Cody out of the house for a little while. With the party for his birthday moved up, she had to act fast to make sure she got his birthday gift. And while she was thinking, Howie came up and laid down beside her. Bailey grinned as an idea came to her.

"Howie, how would you feel about doing me a favor?"

Howie looked up at her and barked. He was comfortable, but then again Bailey did save his life twice, so he did owe her. "Would you mind taking Cody for a walk?"

He barked again. And soon enough, Bailey convinced Cody to take him around the neighborhood. And as soon a Cody was out the door, Bailey had out her laptop and went to work. And quickly, she found exactly what she was looking for. And just as Cody entered the house again, Bailey got an email confirming her purchase and confirmation it would be delivered within two days. Quickly, she shut down her laptop and looked up and smiled at Cody.

"How did it go?"

Cody shrugged. "Howie walked, did his business, I cleaned it up and we came back. Pretty much the usual..."

"Well, I'm sure he appreciated it..."

"Speaking for going for a walk, I'm back now. You want me to go on twin patrol while you test out the new treadmill?"

Bailey smiled. "Do you mind?"

Cody smiled back. "Not at all..."

Both headed upstairs, and Cody checked on the twins, and they were still asleep. Bailey walked into their closet and came out in a tank top and shorts. Cody couldn't help but smile and whistle at her.

Bailey turned to him. "What?"

"Does a guy need a reason to indicate to his wife how beautiful he thinks she is?"

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that..."

Cody laughed. "Oh yeah, with everything in the past 48 hours, I forgot. I got the invitation to Dr. Buckley's Derby Party again on Friday..."

Bailey laughed too. "Well, we'll always remember the one last year..."

Cody grinned. "Yeah, I'll always have a constant reminder of winning our bet...I hit the double jackpot."

"Is that so? You wanting to bet again this year, Mr. Martin?"

"You're on, Mrs. Martin..."

Bailey paused and laughed. "Well, I'm already on birth control again, so we won't be having this same conversation next year..."

"Hopefully, this time next year, we'll be talking about the great night of sleep we got..."

"From your lips to God's ears..."

The rest of the week went by as normal, or as normal as it could with five newborns around. Wednesday finally came, and everyone was gathered that night over at Zack and Cassie's house. Zack insisted on having it down in their basement so he could finally give his new bar area a formal christening. Of course, the new mothers still weren't drinking as the babies would taste the alcohol in the breast milk. And they had been told that for every alcoholic drink you had, you had to wait two hours before to let it out of your system. As Bailey was the only one pumping so far, she could drink, but didn't feel right doing it in front of the others. Of course, when Cody went to pick up a glass of wine, Bailey just gave him a look that it was in his best interest not to drink it either.

Dinner was served, and a large birthday cake was brought out covered in fifty-four candles. Both Zack and Cody rolled their eyes and took their turns in blowing out their half of the candles. Once they were done, everyone called out for them to make speeches. As the oldest, Zack went first.

"This past year has been one of the most interesting of my life. I got married, had twins and built a house. I now understand why people spread those milestones out. But, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm surrounded by a great family and good friends. I don't know what else I guy could ask for. I've got great kids and a wife who is way too good for me. But, I will do everything I can to make them all as happy as I can. So, thank you everyone. And let's hope this next year is a little more...stress free..."

Cody was next.

"I have to agree with my brother. This past year has been a wild one..." He paused and smiled. "But one of the best ones of my life. I know its a sacrilege to quote a Yankee, but I will quote Lou Gehrig in saying I am the luckiest man on the face of the planet. I have a great family who is always there to lend a hand or give me words of wisdom. I have great friends who are always there to have my back. I have a great career that the sky is the limit. But most importantly, I have a wife and children who I would absolutely be lost without. They are my life. To my children, your Daddy will always be there for you. And to my beautiful Bailey...thank you. You are essential to me as the air I breathe. And its because of you, I am that lucky..."

Both of their wives kissed them before the cake was cut. Cassie grinned. "In the coming years, the beginning of February through the middle of April are going to be rough on all of us. All of that birthday cake between all of the birthdays..."

Zack shrugged. "Why's that? I'm married now. I can let myself go..."

Next was presents time. Of course, with both being brand new fathers, most of the gifts had a definite theme to them. Both got outfits for their twins with the logos of the Celtics, Red Sox, Patriots and Bruins. And that was just fine with both Zack and Cody. To themselves, there was nothing more they could ask for that what they had already been given.

Soon enough though, it was time to get the kids home and in their bassinets. When Cody and Bailey got home, Cody was carrying Abby up to their bedroom when Bailey stopped them. "I think its time we try them in their cribs. Call it another birthday gift in that we get our room back for ourselves..."

Cody paused. "You sure?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Its time."

So, Cody and Bailey took the twins into the nursery and placed the twins in their cribs. And both waited to see how they would get used to them. And to Charlie and Abby's credit, both took to them quite well. Cody and Bailey turned off the lights and took the baby monitor out with them.

Bailey turned to Cody. "Come with me. I have another birthday gift for you..."

Cody followed Bailey into their bedroom, and Bailey went to get his gifts. She grabbed two small boxes and brought them out to him. "These are from Charlie, Abby and me..."

Cody opened the first box and found a brand new watch. Once he examined it closer, he was surprised. "A Doctor's Watch? Wow..." _(This is actually a brand of watches that are specifically made for the medical profession.)_

Bailey smiled. "I've been told that these are what every good Doctor wears. And since I know you are the best, you should be wearing one."

Cody smiled back at her. "Thank you so much, Sweetie. I absolutely love it."

"Check out the inscription."

Cody turned it over and read the back of the watch. "_While your patients may need you, no one will ever need you as much as we do. We love you so much. Bailey, Abby and Charlie" _Cody smiled. "And I love all of you...so much."

Bailey grinned. "Now, as for your second gift, well, we may have to act fast with it..."

Cody opened the other gift and found numerous packets of seeds. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Uh huh. You talked about having a real herb garden. Well, now is your chance..."

Cody laughed. "Looks like I have some gardening to do..."

"We both do. I got some seeds at the same time for my vegetable garden..."

Cody grinned. "Alright, we'll finally get to see if I learned anything from the farm..."

"Yeah we will. We can do it on Saturday..."

"No, we can't...We...ummm...already have plans that day."

Bailey was surprised. "We do? What?"

Cody leaned over and kissed his wife. "Its a surprise for you the twins and I have cooked up. You'll just have to wait and see."

___To be Continued..._


	77. Mom and Dad's Day Out

_Chapter 77_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Friday was the day when Maggie, Joe, Kurt and Sarah all headed back home. Cassie and Zack were sad to see the extra helping hands leave. To Cody and Bailey, it had been nice having the help, but they had established a system that worked for them, so it wasn't so bad. Of course, by the time Cody got home on Friday, he could immediately tell it had been a rough day.

"Ummm...Bails. You have spit up in your hair..."

Bailey sighed. "I'm not surprised. I think Charlie and Abby were upset to see their grandparents leave..."

"Tell you what. Why don't you go taking a relaxing bath, and I'll keep any eye on the twins."

Bailey gave him a questioning look. "You sure about that?"

"Of course. You deserve a little time to yourself."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

And with that, Bailey headed upstairs for a nice, long, hot bath. Immediately, she could feel herself being soothed all over. Part of her wished Cody was there to join her, but the other part knew someone needed to keep an eye on the twins. Finally, after about thirty minutes or so, the water began to cool, and Bailey got up and dried herself off. She walked back into her closet and changed into a fresh pair of pajama pants and a clean t-shirt. Heading downstairs, she didn't see a sign of the twins or Cody anywhere. Moving on down to the basement, she found both twins asleep in their swings and Cody slumped down on the sofa. And like she had before, he had spit up in his hair and on his shirt.

Bailey smiled. "How did it go?"

Cody mumbled. "Piece of cake..."

Bailey laughed. "I can see that..." She sat down next to him. "So, when am I going to find out more about this surprise for tomorrow?"

Cody's eyes lit up. "Tomorrow. I will say that between now and then, pump as much breast milk as you can."

Bailey gave Cody a confused look. "Okay..."

"I promise. It will be worth it."

"Alright. Your surprises have always been wonderful so far. I'm sure this one will be as well."

Cody grinned. "No pressure then..."

The rest of the night, Cody and Bailey just spent a relaxing evening at home. The twins seemed to go easier on them as a team. Of course, through out the evening, Cody would sneak away and pack away certain things that were part of his plan for tomorrow. And by the end of the night, he had everything ready for the next day.

The next morning, after feeding and changing the twins again, Cody and Bailey took turns watching them while the other showered and changed for the day. Cody had already packed a cooler with enough bottles of milk to last a while, and he crammed the diaper bag with as many diapers as he could. Cody and Bailey loaded the twins up, and they were on their way.

"So, any clue as to where we are going?"

Cody smiled. "You'll see when we get there..."

And soon enough, Bailey noticed they were pulling into the underground parking garage of the Tipton Hotel.

"Cody, what are we doing at the Tipton?"

"Patience, my dear. We just have to drop something off at Mom and Arwin's..."

Cody got out and pulled out their stroller that the car seats would fit into. He pulled out a bag of clothes for the twins, the diaper bag, and the cooler. Bailey could only look on in confusion, but she decided to go with it for a while. They fit the twins in the stroller, and made their way into the hotel. After making their way through the lobby, they caught the elevator up to the 23rd Floor.

When Carey opened the door, she smiled. "I was wondering when you all were going to get here...Come on in."

Cody pushed the stroller in, and Bailey noticed there was now a crib in the hotel suite along with a baby monitor. "Ummm...Cody?"

Cody smiled. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"What are we dropping off exactly?"

"Charlie and Abby. Grandma Carey is going to watch them for us today to give us a day off to ourselves..."

Bailey smiled. "Really? A whole day?"

Carey smiled. "Longer than that. They will be ready for you to pick them up in the morning..."

Bailey paused. "Wait a minute? A night away from them? I don't know..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her. "Bails. It has to happen at some point. Besides, who better to look after newborn twins than someone who has the experience of doing it before?"

Bailey stopped to consider that. "Well, I guess so...But, Carey, if anything happens, call me immediately..."

Carey nodded. "I will, but they will be fine with Grandma. I want you to enjoy your day together. A day to remember that besides being Mom and Dad, you are also Bailey and Cody. Now, go on, get out of here!"

Bailey smiled, and she and Cody made their way back down to the lobby.

"So, what's first?"

Cody grinned. "This..." Cody walked over to the front desk and found Esteban. "Esteban, I'm here to see if our room is ready."

Esteban smiled. "Of course. Here are your keys, its ready for you right now..."

"Well, we have a stop to make first, but we'll be back." Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's shoulders and began walking her back towards the parking garage.

"We have a room here at the Tipton?"

"Of course. Even if we are having a day to ourselves, I know you wouldn't want to be too far away from them..."

Bailey smiled. "Smart thinking...So, where are we off to?"

Cody grinned. "You'll see..." And with that, Cody began driving them around before finally pulling up to an ice skating rink.

Bailey looked on in surprise. "Skating?"

"Well, I know we haven't done it in a while, and Frog Pond at Boston Common would be better, but with the weather warming up, the ice there is gone..."

Bailey smiled. "I'm not complaining, and I think its a great idea. I just don't have my skates."

Cody smiled. "Yeah you do. I packed them last night, and they are in the back of the minivan..."

Bailey just shook her head. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I've tried to..."

So, for the next couple of hours, Cody and Bailey had some fun on the ice. Both were a little rusty, but they quickly got adapted. After a while, they were old pros.

"Cody, remind me we have to teach Charlie and Abby to skate one day..."

"We will." He laughed. "But let's get them crawling first..."

After finishing up their skate, Cody and Bailey headed back to the car. Bailey turned to Cody. "So, what's next?"

Cody handed her a copy of the day's newspaper turned to the movie section. "Pick a movie you want to see today, and we'll go see it."

Bailey just looked at Cody. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. This is our day to be ourselves. You've said before that it will be a while before we got to see a movie we wanted to see. So, here is our chance. Anything you want to see is fine with me..."

Bailey smiled. "Even a sappy romantic comedy?"

Cody smiled back. "I did say anything..."

Bailey pointed to one. "This one, and it starts in a theater near here in 30 minutes..."

Cody teasingly sighed. "I should have seen that one coming...Oh well, off we go..."

And for the first time in forever, Cody and Bailey enjoyed a matinee movie. And nothing was spared. They shared a popcorn and some Sour Patch Kids. After the movie, they headed back to the Tipton. Cody grabbed the bags he had packed and carried them up to their room. Once inside, Bailey sat back on the couch and smiled at Cody.

"So, what's next?"

Cody held up a garment bag and unzipped it. Inside was one of his suits and one of Bailey's dresses that he loved the way she looked in it.

"I thought a nice dinner and some dancing. How does that sound to you?"

Bailey grinned. "Absolutely perfect. But I think we should clean up first. How about we do something we haven't done since the night before Thanksgiving?"

Cody smiled back. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"I want to take a bath with my husband. Will you indulge me that?"

"Lead the way, Wife..."

A couple of hours later, they were in the restaurant of the Boston Tipton. And they were sharing a romantic candle light dinner together. Cody even talked Bailey into sharing a bottle of wine as she wouldn't be breastfeeding until sometime the next day. And after dinner, they headed to the ballroom where they spent the rest of the evening dancing the night away together. Around midnight, the both finally made their way back up to their suite.

"Codykins, thank you for a wonderful day. This is exactly what I needed."

"Anything for you, Bails. I think I needed it as much as you did."

Bailey grinned. "So, what do you have planned next?"

"To be honest, nothing. I figured from here we could get a good night's sleep..."

Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I have a better idea..."

"Are you sure? Bails, I didn't do this today to make you think you had to..."

Bailey cut him off. "I know you didn't. And until today, I still hadn't felt in the mood or felt especially sexy. But today, I do. I know I'm still a mother, but today, I felt like a woman again. A woman whose husband loves her and adores her and spent the day romancing her. Everything you did for me today, I don't know...its like a switch was flipped. I feel desirable and sexy right now..."

"Bails, you always are..."

"But today, I feel that way too. And you are looking so desirable and sexy yourself in that suit. I'm ready, Cody. I want to make love again."

Cody smiled. "Me too..."

Bailey grabbed Cody's tie and began dragging him towards the bedroom. "Good. Now, come here. I think we have some catching up to do..."

___To be Continued..._


	78. A Mother's Dilemma

_Chapter 78_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

The next morning, Cody and Bailey were lying together in bed, intertwined with each other, both sleeping peacefully with big smiles on their faces. After a while, Bailey found herself waking up, but she had no desire to get up. She could feel Cody's arms wrapped around here, and she sighed in contentment. Leaning in, she kissed Cody and saw his eyes begin to slowly open.

"Good morning..."

"Good morning to you too, Beautiful."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you for one of the most amazing days of my life."

Cody smiled back. "I think it should be me thanking you. Last night was...well, I don't think there are words to describe it..."

"It was pretty wonderful wasn't it?"

"It was..." Cody grinned. "Even when you accidentally squirted me with breast milk..."

Bailey laughed. "Well, that was your fault. You're the one who had me all excited."

"If that's the price I have to pay, then so be it..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm more than a mom now."

"You always were."

"I know, but I needed to be shown that again. From now on, I promise I will remember it."

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey. "Its okay. I know right now the twins are completely dependent on us, and I accept that. And I love being a Dad. I understand that they will take up most of our time..."

Bailey cut him off. "I know, but I want us to always remember to make time for each other. I mean, we juggled vet school, med school and our marriage for four years, and I think we did a great job of that."

"We did..." Cody laughed. "But med school and vet school didn't cry if we ignored them for a while..."

Bailey laughed too. "True. But my point was we always made time for each other, and I want to make sure we keep doing that. Because one day, the kids will be gone and it will just be us again..."

Cody grinned. "I know, and I'll have you all to myself again. Because then, my dear, you will have me chasing after you 24/7."

"You promise?"

"Uh huh. Bails, we've been together for over ten years now, and I still can't get enough of you. I never will."

Bailey grinned. "Good. Because you are stuck with me. I'm never letting you go..."

"So, does that mean when I get up to take a shower, you're going to follow me?"

"Uh huh..."

Cody grinned and kissed Bailey again. "Sounds like heaven to me..."

Bailey sighed. "And as much as I don't want this to end, we probably should get back to the real world. I'm sure Grandma is ready to be relieved by now..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." He paused. "But we do need to shower first, and it would be quicker and environmentally friendly if we did it together..."

Bailey just shook her head and smiled. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"I know. But, its all your fault that I am. You just have to be that sexy and beautiful..."

Bailey grinned. "Come on...if we are going to shower together, we better get moving. I know how long it takes us in the shower..."

About an hour and a half later, both Cody and Bailey were clean, refreshed and changed. They packed up their bags and made sure they had everything. Cody turned to Bailey.

"Why don't you head on down to Mom and Arwin's? I'll take our bags down to the car, check us out, and meet you there in about fifteen minutes."

Bailey nodded. "Good idea..." She paused and grabbed Cody's arm. "Wait. Before we do leave, I want to thank you again for everything. I guess spending so much time taking care of the twins, I forget that you are there taking care of all three of us. If I've been lax in my taking care of you, I apologize and vow to do better..."

Cody smiled. "Bails, you take better care of me than anyone. You haven't been lax in doing anything. Now, if we don't hurry up, Mom will think we're both lax in picking up the kids..."

Bailey headed on down to the 23rd floor, and Carey looked very happy to see her. Bailey tried to hide the smile on her face. "How did it go, Carey?"

Carey sighed. "After almost 27 years, you don't realize how much about newborn twins you forgot..."

Bailey just laughed. "That rough, huh?"

"Actually, no. Its just everything is times two. When you get one to sleep, the other is awake. When one is done feeding, the other is ready..."

Bailey nodded. "Oh I know. I've learned that all too well."

Soon after, Cody joined them, and he too noticed his mother looked a little worn out. But unlike Bailey, he couldn't help teasing his mother.

"Its a good thing they are brother and sister. Make it impossible for them to get mixed up..."

Carey just glared at her youngest son. "Cody..."

Cody grinned. "Just teasing, Mom. We really appreciate you watching them for us and giving us a night to ourselves..."

Bailey nodded. "We really do. Yesterday was just what we needed..."

Carey smiled. "My pleasure...They are my grandkids after all..."

Cody grinned again. "You're going back to bed once we leave, aren't you?"

"Three seconds after you are out the door!"

Bailey laughed. "Well, we'll get out of here then. I've missed my babies and can't wait to spend some time with them again..."

Cody and Bailey loaded the twins up and headed home with them. And they couldn't explain it, but they were pretty sure that Charlie and Abby could tell they were home again. But they also knew that was not possible from the books they had. So, they just decided to go with it and proceeded to spend a quiet Sunday afternoon at home with the kids.

The weekend after their day out together, the weather was warm enough for Cody and Bailey to bring the twins outside to watch their parents play in the dirt. Since Bailey was still the expert of tilling the soil, Cody gladly bowed to her experience. After a while, they had plowed up the back corner of their property (the one that got the most sun). After plowing it, they went about planting. Cody's herb area only needed a relatively small area while Bailey's vegetable garden was quite large. Cody even shrugged when Bailey wanted to plant some corn. After several hours, they had finished and both were dirty and sweaty. But the twins just seemed to laugh at them.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Shouldn't this be the other way around? Us watching them play in the dirt?"

Bailey just laughed. "Just give it time..."

A week later, Bailey was surprised when Cody came home one day with a small cake for them.

"What's that for?"

Cody smiled. "Its the twins' two month birthday..."

Bailey paused to consider that. "It has been two months, hasn't it?

"Yeah. Looking back, its flown by..."

Bailey nodded. "It really has...You know what else it means?"

"What's that?"

"It means my maternity leave is half over..."

"Oh...That's right. So, that means we have two months to figure out what to do with the twins when you go back to work..."

Bailey sighed. "I know..." Bailey sat there and thought. "Cody, part of me doesn't want to leave them with someone else. I feel like it should be me who takes care of them..."

Cody paused. "Are you saying you don't want to go back to work?"

"I'm not saying that either. I love my job. I love what I do. And if I left, they would have no trouble getting someone to replace me, and my job would be gone..."

Cody pulled Bailey into his arms. "Bails, what ever you decided to do, I will support you 100%."

"I know, but can we get by on just your salary for a year until your raise kicks in?"

"We should, plus we still have quite a bit in savings to last us..."

Bailey pulled back. "But that's our nest egg! That's supposed to buy us our condo on the beach in Florida when we're older!"

Cody shrugged. "I know. Let me ask you this then. How long are you wanting to stay with them? Until preschool or..."

Bailey sighed again. "I don't know. I really haven't sat down and thought this through..."

"Tell you what. We have two months. Think about what you want to do for the next month. Then in May, we can either begin to look for child care or submit your letter of resignation..."

Bailey nodded. "I guess so..." She sighed. "Why wasn't this something we saw coming or read about in a book?"

Cody smiled. "Because this one of those things that there isn't one answer to. Its different for everyone..."

"I guess so..."

"But, Bails, while you are deciding. Remember what you told me before. Don't just think of what would be best for Charlie and Abby. Think about what would be best for Charlie, Abby AND Bailey. You don't want to get a few years down the road and regret your decision and worse resent the kids..."

Bailey just sat back and sighed. "I guess I do have a lot to think about then..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note_: _Don't forget - ****Twister begins tonight. By now, most people have seen the episodes, but this is your chance to see them if you haven't yet.**___  
_


	79. A Birthday to Remember

_Chapter 79_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

For the next few weeks, Baily debated her decision back and forth. She even sat down and made a pros and cons list for both staying home and going back to work. And unfortunately for her, both sides had their share of pros and cons. So, she wasn't any closer to making a decision. However, fate was there to give her a helping hand. And it came in the form that she never would have expected.

It was a normal Thursday, and Bailey had just got the twins down for their afternoon nap. She was fixing lunch when she heard their doorbell ring. Upon answering it, she was surprised to see London standing there.

"London? Come on in..."

London walked in. "How do you survive being this far from downtown and everything?"

Bailey smiled. "It has its fair share of positives."

London just looked at her. "If you say so...Anyways, Auntie London wanted to stop by and see the twins. How are they doing?"

Bailey laughed. "Just got them down for a nap."

London shrugged. "Oh well. So, what are you up to then?"

Bailey sighed. "I was about to begin thinking about my decision again..."

"What decision?"

"Well, whether I should stay at home with them or go back to work when my maternity leave is over..."

London was taken aback. "You would waste all of those years of going to school? That doesn't sound like you."

Bailey smiled. "At the time, they were important. But as time has gone by, my priorities have changed. I'm a mother now."

"So? Bailey, you act like millions of women across the country don't find ways to have a career and be a mother..."

"But..."

"And its not like you're a single mother. You have Cody who I'm sure does everything he can to help..."

"Well, of course..."

"So, what's the problem then?"

Bailey sighed. "Well, I would have to find someone to watch the twins while we are at work..."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? London, they are my children!"

London rolled her eyes. "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey...What if you had someone watching over them who was a registered nurse with training in child development?"

Bailey paused and laughed. "Then I would say Cody and I would be obsolete..."

London sighed. "You know that building right next to the one you work in?"

"Yeah..."

"Its owned by Tipton Industries too. All of the land around there is. On the third floor of that building is a day care center for Tipton employees, and its run by the nurse I just told you about..."

Bailey was taken aback. "You mean...?"

London smiled. "Yes, you would have it all. Being able to work and being right next door so you could stop by and see the twins whenever you wanted..."

Bailey smiled. "That would be perfect! I didn't know Tipton did that..."

"Of course. There is even one in the Tipton Hotel. Maddie used to work there, and I'm sure Cody and Zack even helped her out there some..."

"Do you think I'd have any trouble getting the twins in there? Would they let Cody and I look the place over first?"

London laughed and shook her head. "Are you forgetting who you are talking to?"

When Cody got home that afternoon, Bailey told him everything that London had told her. She even asked him why he hadn't mentioned helping out at the Tipton daycare before. Cody looked away and said he had blocked out that memory as he had ended up being tied up. Shaking off the memory, Cody turned back to Bailey.

"So, are you saying you've made a decision?"

Bailey nodded. "I think so. We can at least try it on a trial basis and see how the twins handle it. Of course, London said we would be allowed to check the place out."

Cody smiled. "Okay then. You let me know when they can see us, and I will try to be there. But don't forget. Your birthday is coming up soon, and the twins and I have another surprise for you."

And as luck would have it, they had an appointment the next afternoon with the RN herself. Cody and Bailey examined the day care center, and were satisfied with what they saw. And the RN, Miss Peggy to everyone, answered any and all questions they had. Cody and Bailey both decided they would give it a try as Bailey would be right next door if the twins needed anything.

A couple of more weeks passed, and Bailey found herself waking up on her own. She looked over at their alarm clock and saw it was past 10:30 in the morning. Bailey frowned as surely the twins would have woken her up by then. And Cody was no where to be found either. Climbing out of bed, she grabbed her robe and made her way for the nursery. But it too was empty. Being even more confused, she walked down the stairs, and that's when it hit her. Well, the aroma did, and whatever it was smelled delicious. Entering the kitchen, she found the twins in their swings and Cody hovering over the stove.

"Cody?"

Cody turned and smiled at her. "There you are. Happy Birthday, Bailey!"

Bailey paused and smiled too. "That's right. I was concerned when I slept in and didn't hear the twins wake me up."

"Abby, Charlie and I decided to let you sleep in today. They've both already been bathed, changed, clothed and fed this morning..."

Bailey grinned. "I think I'm going to like today."

"Well, its your birthday, we aim to please. And you have perfect timing. You favorite birthday breakfast is just about ready..."

"It smells wonderful. What else do you have planned?"

Cody grinned. "Well, I was thinking since its supposed to be a nice day, we'd take the twins on a picnic over in the park today..."

Bailey smiled. "Sounds perfect..."

"And I have a few more old tricks up my sleeve when they go down for their morning nap."

Bailey and Cody sat down and enjoyed her birthday breakfast together, and Bailey couldn't remember such a delicious meal. And she could think of no better way to spend her birthday than with the man she loved and their two precious children. After breakfast, they both got down on the floor and played with Abby and Charlie until both indicated they were ready for their morning nap. So, after getting them both asleep in their cribs, Bailey turned to Cody and grinned.

"So, what old tricks were you talking about?"

Cody grinned back. "Why don't you go get the shower going and I'll meet you in the bathroom..."

Bailey squealed thinking she knew what Cody had in mind and rushed off to the bathroom. And he didn't disappoint. A few minutes later, he showed up with a bottle of pig's milk. Needless to say, about forty five minutes later, both were well cleaned and Bailey's hair was conditioned. Cody checked the clock.

"I think we have enough time for part two before they wake up..."

"Part two?"

Cody grinned as he spread a sheet over their bed and brought out some massage oils. Bailey couldn't help but smile. And after the next half hour, Bailey couldn't remember a time in her life when she had felt more relaxed. But, of course, her reverie was interrupted by the sound of one of the twins crying. Cody just smiled and said he would handle it.

Once everyone was up and dressed, the twins were loaded up in their stroller and the picnic bag was filled (along with a diaper bag). Using the paths in their neighborhood, they made their way over into the park and had a lovely picnic along the reservoir.

"I know its not the shore in New Haven, but maybe we'll be able to go back there in a few years..."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay. This is perfect. I'm with my family, that's what matters to me..."

And as a family, they just stayed outside and enjoyed the beautiful day. Charlie and Abby had begun to babble, and they were making all kinds of noises at the ducks in the park. However, soon it was time for the twin's afternoon nap and time to go home. The ride in the stroller back to the house knocked both of them out, so all Cody and Bailey had to do was place them in their cribs when they got back home. Returning back to the basement with the baby monitor, both relaxed back into the couch.

"Thank you for such a wonderful birthday, Codykins."

Cody smiled. "Its not over yet...Charlie, Abby and I still have some gifts for you..."

Bailey grinned. "You three didn't have to. I have the three of you, I don't need anything else..."

Cody got up and took some presents out of a hiding spot. "Too bad...We can't return these..."

Bailey grinned again and opened the first one. Inside was a personalized coupon book. Among them were coupons for one free diaper change, one free bath, one free time Cody would get up with the twins when it wasn't his turn, and things like that. Bailey just shook her head. "Cody, you didn't have to do this..."

Cody grinned. "You'll be using them before the end of the week...Now, this next one, you will have to cash in the 'Daddy takes the twins by himself for a morning' coupon..." And with that, Cody handed her an envelope.

Bailey opened it and was surprised to find a full spa treatment for not only herself but two friends as well.

Cody smiled. "Take Cassie and Addison with you. Zack, Woody and I will watch the kids for a day..."

Bailey smiled and hugged Cody. "Thank you so much, sweetie..."

"Now, these next two gifts are from Abby and Charlie..."

Bailey opened the gift bag and found two pair of infant overalls. On the front of one, it said 'Farm Boy' and on the other, it said 'Farm Girl'.

Bailey laughed. "These are absolutely adorable!"

"Good. Last and most certainly not least, the next gift is to always remind you how much the three of us need you and love you..."

Bailey opened the box and gasped when she saw what it was. It was a photo bracelet. It was a silver bracelet that had seven photos incorporated in it. There was a picture a Abby, one of Charlie, one of them together, one of Cody, Abby and Charlie, one of Bailey, Abby and Charlie, one of all four of them, and finally one of just Cody and Bailey.

"Cody, this is absolutely gorgeous. I love it! And I love the three of you..."

Cody grinned. "Good, because the three of us are pretty dependent on you. Now, for your final gift, I will make whatever you want for dinner..."

"Uh uh...I want to make dinner together."

So, that's what they did, and they were just having fun while they cooked. And they quickly ate before it was time to wake the twins back up and feed them. The rest of the evening, they spent it watching TV with the twins in their laps.

Bailey looked down at Charlie. "You're getting to be a big boy, aren't you?"

Charlie just grinned at her.

"You know you are Mommy's special boy, don't you?"

Charlie began jabbering, but it was mostly just noise.

Bailey turned to Cody. "I just hope I'm there to hear their first words."

Cody smiled back. "So do I..." He turned and looked down at Abby. "We have a deal, Princess? You won't say anything until Daddy is there to hear you?"

Abby just grinned and began jabbering like her brother.

Cody laughed. "Was that a yes?"

Bailey laughed too. "I hope so...Both better wait till Momma is there too"

Charlie looked up at Bailey. "Ma ma..."

Bailey's eyes went wide and she looked over at Cody whose eyes were just as wide. "Did you hear that?"

"I sure did! He called you Momma!"

Bailey felt tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, I am Sweetheart. I'm your, Momma..."

Cody smiled and turned to Abby. "You going to let your brother outdo you. Have anything you want to say to Daddy?"

Abby grinned at Cody. "Da da..."

Cody just stared at his daughter in shock. "Oh my gosh!"

Bailey smiled. "I heard her! She called you Dada!"

Cody too felt tears forming in his eyes too. "The only thing that ranks with this is when you said 'I do'..."

"I know what you mean..." Bailey turned to Cody and grinned. "I told you our children were extraordinary..."

Cody grinned back. "I know...they must get that from their mother..."

___To be Concluded..._

**Author's Note: Well, if you watched Twister Part 2 tonight, you know Cailey is now back! So, do all the haters, sucks to be you. If you ain't down with Cailey, we've got two words for you...**___  
_


	80. Bringing Up Babies

_Chapter 80_

Again, I don't own these characters except the ones I create.

Bailey sat at her desk, finishing up the last of her paperwork for the day. She wanted to hurry up and get done as it was a Friday, and she couldn't wait to head next door to pick up her twins. As she was getting to the last of it, Dr. Douglas stuck her head in the door.

"You going to be much longer?"

Bailey looked up and smiled. "Almost done. I don't mind doing the medical reports on recent adoptions..."

Dr. Douglas grinned. "I know. Well, thanks to the new insurance plan from Tipton Industries, I'm off to get my physical done..."

Bailey laughed. "I know the feeling. I had to sneak in mine last week..."

"Well, you have a good weekend. I bet you can't wait to have two whole days with Cody and the twins..."

Bailey grinned. "I can't. We're going shopping for a big boy and a big girl bed this weekend."

Dr. Douglas just shook her head. "Those two have really grown so much. I can't believe they are over two and a half years old now..."

"I know. These past two years have flown by. Even potty training wasn't that big of deal..."

Dr. Douglas laughed. "How did you pull that off?"

Bailey laughed. "Cody once trained Porkers to use the toilet. After that, the twins were a piece of cake..."

"I would think so...Well, you have a good weekend. But, I bet with all the money Cody is pulling in now, you two could afford solid gold beds..."

Bailey shook her head and laughed again. "Uh uh. My kids aren't London Tipton...Well, I guess that would be London Tipton-St. Mark now. She's two months pregnant herself now, so I look forward to watching that unfold..."

Thirty minutes, later, Bailey closed up her office and locked up. After gathering her bag, she walked next door and up the stairs to the daycare. And immediately once she was inside, two little blurs ran over to her.

"Mommy!"

Bailey leaned down to hug her children. Abby may have Cody's blonde hair and blue eyes, but she definitely had Bailey's face. Cody had indeed started calling them his Bails and Gails. On the other hand, Charlie was a dirty blonde almost brunette like Bailey and had deep brown eyes. But, he had Cody's face, and importantly, his smile and temperment. He was definitely he's father's son. As Bailey was helping them gather their things, one of the workers came over to speak to her.

"We have some of Charlie and Abby's finger paintings for you to take home with you. Both are quite proud of them."

Bailey smiled. "I'm sure my husband and I will be too. How are they doing?"

"Abby is such a joy. So sweet and sympathetic to everyone. And Charlie...he's turning into a Casanova. He has all of the girls following him around..."

Bailey laughed. "So, he's become irresistible like his father...Cody will be proud."

Bailey got the twins gathered and loaded them up into the minivan. They were bigger, but they still needed a child seat. Of course, she put in a DVD of one of their favorite TV shows, and they were completely entertained. After about thirty minutes, she pulled into the driveway, and saw Addison and Nathan were just getting home too. And poor Nathan...he was definitely a Fink. No matter what Woody and Addison did, his hair was turning out to be just like his Dad's. Bailey let the twins out of the minivan, and they ran out to play with Nathan. Bailey and Addison just watched them for a while.

Addison just shook her head. "Is it just me, or did the past two years just fly by?"

Bailey smiled. "Tell me about it. But, I'm not complaining..."

Addison laughed. "Me either. Though, I wouldn't mind time slowing down before I turn thirty next year..."

"You and me both. But then again, Cody told me he had a big surprise for me for my 30th birthday..."

"Any clues?"

Bailey smiled. "Actually, yeah. I accidentally opened a letter for him a few weeks ago. He reserved a room for us at our bed and breakfast in New Haven, and it was the confirmation letter..."

Addison smiled. "That was sweet of him."

"I know. Its going to be rough to pretend I'm surprised..." Bailey grinned. "I just can't believe its been over ten years since we first went there..."

Addison laughed. "Face it Bailey...we've known our husbands for half of our lives now..."

Bailey nodded and smiled. "I know...And it keeps getting better and better."

Soon after, both moms gathered their kids up and took them inside to get them cleaned up. And not more than fifteen minutes later, they heard the garage door open again. Cody pulled his new SUV in to the garage. He made the big bucks now, but he replaced the Ford Escape Hybrid with a new hybrid SUV. Of course, he did splurge a little and this one was a BMW. As he came out of the garage to get the mail, he noticed Zack getting home with his twins.

"Uncle Cody!"

Both twins hugged one of Cody's legs and Zack just shook his head. "I swear...I think they like you better than they do me..."

Cody laughed. "Nah. It just seems like it."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Anyways. I have the tickets for the box for the game next weekend. That should be fun..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, the kids will love it..." He looked around. "And our other surprise is coming along just fine..."

Zack grinned. "So, soon, we'll all be co-owners of a beach house on Martha's Vineyard?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I have George Daniels looking over the paperwork right now..."

Zack laughed. "How did you do all of this without Bailey getting suspicious?"

Cody grinned. "That was easy. I reserved a room at our bed and breakfast for her 30th birthday next year. I made sure she opened the confirmation, and she thinks that's what I've been busy doing and being secretive about..."

Zack just shook his head. "You are as devious as I am..."

Cody laughed. "Yes...yes, I am. But I like to think I use my powers for good things..."

"Well, that beach house will be awesome..."

"I know. We'll have to make sure we keep a calendar so if we want to use it for private romantic weekends that none of us get interrupted..."

Zack nodded. "Good thinking...Well, I should get on inside..."

"Me too..." Cody turned to his niece and nephew. "Lizzie...Brady...you two be good for your Mom and Dad, okay?"

Both just gave him big yet slightly evil grins. "We will, Uncle Cody..."

Cody looked up at his brother. "Good luck..."

Cody headed inside, and immediately, Charlie and Abby came running over to him and hugged his legs like their cousins had.

"Daddy!"

Cody picked them both and placed kisses on both of their cheeks. "And how are my two favorite little munchkins doing today?"

Both laughed. "Good. We missed you, Daddy."

Cody smiled. "Not nearly as much as I missed you two. Seeing you both again has made my day. I love you both so much. Speaking of which, where is your Mom?"

Abby giggled. "Aunt London called..."

Cody laughed. "Ahhh. I gotcha. Well, how would you two like to help Daddy begin fixing dinner?"

"Yay!"

"What sounds good tonight?"

"Hot Dogs!"

"Pasketti!"

Cody laughed again. "Well, how about we flip a coin to decide?"

Both eagerly nodded, and after he sat them both down, Cody flipped a coin. "Looks like its Pasketti. Why don't you two go play with Howie, and I'll get it started?"

Both twins ran off to find Howie who was sleeping peacefully. About that time, Bailey walked into the kitchen closing her cell phone.

"How's London doing?"

Bailey sighed. "She doesn't trust Dr. Adams and calls me to verify everything she says..."

Cody smiled and walked over to give Bailey a kiss. "I can't blame her. I know I trust your opinion above all others..."

Bailey smiled back. "Thank you. I appreciate that..." Bailey sighed.

"What's up?"

"Is it bad that I envy London?"

"About what?"

"That she is pregnant right now. Charlie and Abby are growing so fast that they don't need me as much anymore...I miss that..."

"Bails, they will always need you. You're their mother..."

"I know, but its not the same..."

Cody paused. "Does it help any that I will always need you and you'll always have me to take care of?"

Bailey laughed. "A little bit..." She paused. "I guess I just miss when they were younger..."

Cody nodded. "Me too. I still remember when Abby first called me Dada..."

"Me too..." Bailey paused again. "Cody, I know its always been on the table, but I think I may be ready to have another child..."

"Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we both turn thirty next year. Now would be a good time to do it..."

Cody paused to consider that. "Okay."

Bailey smiled. "Really? Just like that?"

"Of course. Bails, I would do anything to make you happy. And if this is what will make you happy, so be it. We can easily afford it, plus we do have two empty bedrooms upstairs..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "Thank you, Sweetie..."

"You are very welcome..." He grinned. "Besides, it means I get to make love to my beautiful, sexy wife. I'm always up for that..."

Bailey grinned. "Me too...I think one more would make our family complete."

Cody nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Bailey teased him. "After this one, I'll have you go in for the snip snip..."

Cody grimaced and paused. "Do I have to?"

"Why wouldn't you? Its much easier on men than it is on women..."

Cody sighed. "I know...But I'd feel like my manliness...what manliness I have... would be taken away..."

Bailey smiled and kissed him. "That will never happen. Cody, you are my man and always will be. You've proven that over and over. So, you can forget those silly thoughts. Besides, once you do, we can make love whenever we want without the thought of any surprises..."

"Okay...because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Codykins."

The rest of the night, they had dinner as a family, and when it came time, they put the twins to bed.

"Remember, we're going shopping for toddler beds tomorrow."

Cody nodded. "I know. I hope they find something they like..."

Bailey smiled. "They will..." Cody and Bailey headed back downstairs and curled up on the couch together. Both were watching TV, but neither were getting much out of it. Bailey turned to Cody and grinned. "Why don't we skip TV and head upstairs and begin practicing?"

Cody grinned back. "Brilliant idea..."

Both were about to head upstairs when Bailey's cell phone rang. "Let me get rid of London so she won't keep calling back..."

Cody nodded as Bailey answered the phone.

"Dr. Adams? Is London causing more problems?"

Cody just stood there as he watched Bailey talk on the phone. He really was looking forward to being a father again. And he knew any child would be lucky to have Bailey as a mother. He knew he was biased, but she was just the most amazing woman on the face of the planet.

Bailey finished her call, but was silent afterwards.

"Is everything okay?"

Bailey turned to Cody. "I don't know. Remember what we talked about earlier?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, we can forget it now. Dr. Adams found something when she did my physical..."

Cody felt a lump growing in his throat. If something was wrong with Bailey, he would do everything in his power to make her well again. He had to. He needed this woman in front of him. She was his life.

Bailey smiled. "Seems we don't have to try to get pregnant...because I already am!"

Cody just stood there in shock. "Y...y...you're already pregnant?"

Bailey threw her arms around Cody. "That's what she said! Cody, this is the most wonderful news!"

Cody held Bailey tight. "Yeah, it is...Oh my gosh. I was thinking you were going to tell me something bad..."

Bailey pulled back and grinned. "Well...She did tell me something else..."

"What?"

"Well, she wants me to stop in tomorrow for an appointment...but, seems my hCG levels are high again. Just as high as last time. She thinks it may be twins again!"

"T...t...twins again?"

Bailey grinned again. "I guess we just filled up our last two bedrooms!"

Cody laughed. "I guess so..." He paused and smiled. "Here we go again..."

___The End._

**Author's Note: Okay, now you know why I was asking for more names. I am planning a small follow up story of maybe 5 chapters to follow this before beginning a new series that I'm tentatively calling Parenthood. Now, if anyone has suggestions as to the personalities of the kids for me to explore, I'm willing to listen. Those would be OCs that I can develop however I want (unlike existing characters).**___  
_


End file.
